


Again

by Silver_Shroud



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Anal, Anal Play, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Couch Cuddles, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 124,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shroud/pseuds/Silver_Shroud
Summary: At some point we've all wondered what it'd be like to go back to an earlier point in our lives, to say something different, to say something or nothing at all, knowing what we know now and being able to apply it at an earlier age.But what if we don't quite get to know what we knew, or anything at all?
Comments: 157
Kudos: 469





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of pure fiction, and an attempt at a story as well. Any resemblance or correlation to people and/or events, real or otherwise, is coincidental. Any mention and use of any and all real world companies, brands, or products are also completely fictional and used without permission or endorsement.
> 
> I will try to update every Saturday night with a new chapter.

Ever feel like you’re still completely tired when you wake up? That’s how I felt when I woke up, dead tired, with a pounding headache and just about every muscle burning like I overdid a full body workout yesterday.

Was it possible for a person’s eyelids to get a heavy workout too? It certainly felt that way as I tried to open my eyes. My head was spinning like I was just waking up from a night of binge drinking, and as I managed to get my eyes open it felt like they wanted to start spinning in the sockets. And I don’t mean the around-and-around like those old cartoon characters, so I’d see the inside of my skull every time around, but spinning as if I was on a merry-go-round and looking up from the center kind of spinning.

As my eyes opened I was welcomed with a bright and burning sensation, that kind when you try to look at the sun or get a camera flash in the face. I tried to look around, my eyes feeling like they wouldn’t focus on anything. I guess I blacked out or something because when I blinked all the noise and crap that was going on was replaced with the clockwork beeping of a heart monitor.

And I wasn’t alone. I could make out the shape of a person at the side of my bed.

“Hey honey.” she said, and I felt a gentle touch on my left cheek, “I… I’m just glad you’re okay!” she sobbed, breaking down into tears as she leaned over me, hugging me tightly. She smelled nice. Some kind of floral perfume, I think.

Something felt completely wrong about this. I mean, I didn’t mind being hugged by a woman, but I usually like to know her somehow.

“Who…?” I croaked, setting my throat ablaze.

“Wh… What?” she asked, sniffing.

I could see her a little bit clearer, but her features were still a blob. Like a wet oil painting turned up on its side too soon. It looked like she was a blond.

“Who are you?” I hoarsely asked.

She pulled back from me, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. Guess I said something terrifying as she bolted from the room screaming for the doctor. A little while later two doctors and a nurse came in and started giving me a once over. They focused on my head and asked me a barrage of questions while shining a light in my eyes a few times. Questions that should’ve been easy, like where was I, who was I, who was the other woman, and the sort. I really had no answers for any of them, and it really made my throat hurt trying to talk as well. After they were done, and I felt like I’d drank a gallon of acid, the doctors left my room to talk to the other woman outside.

“Bet that throat’s feeling pretty raw.” the nurse said. “Would you like some ice cream?” She sounded nice, and as best as I could tell she had black hair that was tied up at the back of her head. I think she had dark eyes too. Shit like this is sometimes hard to tell when your vision’s blurry.

I just looked out the window, trying to get my eyes to focus some. All I really saw was a massive blur of blue and green, so I figured I had a view right next to a tree. To answer the nurse I just nodded my head.

“Okay hon, any flavor you like?”

I didn’t really know, and I really didn’t care either, so I just shrugged.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ll figure something out.”

That left me with some time to try and think about things. Mostly I focused on the questions the doctors asked me, the ones I could remember.

What’s your name? I almost had an answer for that, but no name came to mind. Try as I might I couldn’t say anything at all, so I failed that one. At least they told me what my name was, though if I had spoken up about it I would’ve argued that my name was not ‘Caleb.’

Who’s the other woman? Failed there too. I was told she was my mother, though I honestly would’ve argued that one too. Instead I kept my mouth shut.

Where are you? Educated guess: a hospital. Half credit for that. Beyond that I hadn’t a clue. I barely knew the names of any hospitals in… Okay, I had no idea the name of the city I was in.

What’s the last thing you remember? Farthest back I could think was when I just woke up, so that was a fail.

What was the date? Seriously? How often do people readily remember that? Still, I couldn’t even give a year so that too was a fail.

Some minutes later the nurse returned with a bowl in her hands. I used the bed’s control to lift myself up to a sitting position before accepting the ice cream from her, but I didn’t take it. All I could do was stare at my hands.

“Something wrong?” the nurse asked.

“My hands.” I croaked. They were smaller than the nurse’s hands and that seemed completely wrong.

“Your hands are fine. It’s your head we’re all worried about.” It looked like she nodded. Then she gently pushed the bowl into my hands and closer to me. Her touch warm and soft to my hands, a stark contrast to the hard plastic that chilled my fingers. Then I looked at it, the brown blobs that I guess were scoops of chocolate ice cream.

Chocolate.

That sparked something in my head. A memory of some kind. A warning ringing out in my mind.

“Is something wrong?” the nurse asked.

“Chocolate. Allergic.” I said, trying to say as little as possible to keep from aggravating my throat.

“Where’d you get that idea? Your mom said it was your favorite flavor.”

I was dead sure I was allergic to chocolate, it screamed at me from some shadowy corner in the back of my mind. But then what had my memory actually gotten me? A whole lot of confusion. I guess that woman that had called me ‘hon’ was my mother who would know as much as I should what I’m allergic to and she had actually suggested chocolate ice cream for me over any other flavor.

Well, if I really was allergic to chocolate then what better place to have a reaction than right in a hospital?

It was that kind of ice cream that can’t seem to get too hard despite how cold it is, kinda like soft serve, soft and smooth, like velvet for the tongue. Don’t expect me to try and describe the flavor, we’re talking about chocolate here. I also remembered (somehow) that it was one of those flavors you either love or hate, and I most certainly loved it despite the thought that I was going to blow up like a balloon for just having a single mouthful. That same something in the back of my brain had told me I had tried it once, loved it, and quickly had started having issues breathing. After that first spoon full, cool and creamy as it soothed my burning throat as it went down, I just sat there and waited.

And waited.

And nothing happened.

Shit! She was right. ‘Mom’ was right, sorta, I guess.

I took another bite, relishing in the flavor that felt like had been an eternity since I had last tasted, downing it quickly and enjoying the soothing chill in my throat.

Then I noticed the nurse smiling at me. She said nothing as she turned and left my room, leaving me to eat in peace. It honestly didn’t take me long to finish the bowl, scraping up what melted remnants I could with my spoon. If my tongue was long enough I would’ve licked that bowl clean.

My vision was starting to clear a little by the time the nurse came back with the woman who was supposed to be my mom. She didn’t say much while the nurse collected the bowl, just reaffirming that she was my mother, that she loved me, and that the doctors wanted to keep me overnight and my sisters would miss me. (Sisters? Where’d they come from?) I simply shrugged back, not wanting to aggravate my throat by trying to talk after the ice cream had soothed that burning feeling so well. She hugged me, and I kinda hugged her back, you know, that awkward I-don’t-know-what-to-do kind. She was getting teary eyed by the time she left, giving me one last little wave, which I returned (the kind you give to a stranger that seems to know you).

Once I was alone I found the control to my bed and reclined back a ways. It seemed to feel odd in my hand now, reminding me of how much bigger the bowl and the nurse’s hands seemed compared to mine. Now if only my eyes would focus, maybe my hands could tell me something, anything.

I really have no idea how much time passed. If there was a clock in the room I probably couldn’t read it anyway. But I knew some time had gone by because I felt the need to piss. I managed to push myself upright and was turning to sit on my bed when the nurse came back in.

“What’re you trying to do?” she asked me.

“Go to the toilet.” I told her, more in a whisper than trying to actually talk. Figured it’d be easier on my throat, and it felt alright. I misjudged the height of my bed and when I tried to stand I ended up sliding off it and onto the floor. To her credit she was right at my side right away, helping me back to my feet. And I realized just how tall she was when we were standing in such close proximity. I was about eye level with her very ample breasts. I swallowed hard as I looked up to her. I think she smiled back at me, and damn my face started to feel hot. Even with my blurred vision I could better tell now she was very attractive, her dark hair longer than I had first thought, and I thought I could smell some kind of lightly scented sweet soap.

“Looks like you didn’t hurt yourself.” she said, “But I think you should have a little help.”

“I can manage.” I harshly whispered back. My first two steps said otherwise as I almost fell over again. She caught me, my head landing right in her bosom.

“At least hold my hand while you try to walk.” she suggested. I grudgingly accepted. And I have to admit that I needed her help to keep my balance as I walked like a drunken idiot to the toilet.

Which then revealed another problem. If I couldn’t keep my balance on my own two feet then how the hell was I supposed to take a piss? And on top of that my vision was still blurry, so I’d really have to listen to make sure I was aiming for the toilet.

And apparently before I could wonder how it could get any worse fate came down and told me so.

“Need help?” the nurse asked.

I sighed heavily and nodded. This was embarrassing.

Gently she put my hand on the sink that was next to the toilet. “Hang on tight.” she told me as put her hands at my hips and helped me line up to the toilet. “I promise I won’t tell anyone about this.” she whispered in my ear, my heart starting to pound as her warm breath tickled my ear and as her breasts pressed into my back. Honestly I really felt humiliated as the nurse stood behind me and pulled down my pants to my hips.

“Such a healthy young man.” she cooed as she reached around to take hold of my dick. “To think you’re already so big for eleven.” Her fingers had that paradox of firm yet soft feeling, hands gentle as they brushed against my skin.

I felt like I had been struck by lightning. Eleven? I was eleven? Eleven years old? That part of my mind, that screamed the warning about the chocolate cried out again that this was wrong, that I wasn’t a boy. But when I looked down I saw a hairless crotch and a huge dick in the nurse’s hand. It was my dick, I could feel her fingers as she gently held me, my dick feeling really hot against her cool fingers as she held me, angling me at the toilet so I would be sure and not piss on the floor. And boy was I glad I was braced against that sink as my legs almost gave out again as I tried to take this in. I mean, I was huge, there was no other way to describe it. Limp in her hand I must’ve been as long as an adult with an erection!

“Now let’s get you aimed up…” My heart shifted gears as she held my dick towards the toilet, the need to piss overriding everything else. It felt really good to finally urinate. Yeah, a bit embarrassing pissing right in front of a total stranger, and a woman, like that. But when you gotta go, you gotta go!

It seemed to take forever for my bladder to empty, and the longer it took it seemed that the harder my dick got. I was about half hard by the time I was done, and it was clear my dick had gotten a bit longer.

“That feel better?” she asked me, running her fingers up and down my dick and sending shivers up my spine.

“Yeah.” I softly replied, nodding my head. She actually elicited a moan from me as she slipped her hand down to fondle my testicles. She literally had me by the balls, my cock at a rock hard attention now and even longer than it had been before. I tried to look down at myself, my eyes still not quite focusing as I felt her fingers running up and down the shaft of my dick, her touch felt like silk to my skin.

“I think we should get this taken care of before you go back to bed.” she told me as her fingers ran up the length of my cock, and something felt strange yet really good. Again that shadowy part in the back of my head told me something was off, different. I wished it’d shut up because it really felt good.

“What are…” I tried to say, but she did something with her fingers at my testicles that just felt too good.

“Something that’ll feel wonderful.” she softly, lustfully whispered into one ear. Her fingers slowly wrapped around my shaft with a strange firm softness. Then she started slowly stroking my dick in a kind of tender fashion, like she was afraid of breaking something. Man I felt huge in her hand.

She held me tight to her, her breasts squishing up against my back as she continued stroking me with one hand and fondling my balls with the other. I really liked how she seemed to tickle the back of my scrotum with a finger, and damn was my dick hard. So hard I could feel it pulsing with my own heartbeat against her fingers.

Something was happening, and she knew it too. She pumped harder, squeezing my shaft as her fingers ran up and down, a new pressure building up just in front of my legs. Time was a blur, I have no idea how long we were there as she pleasured me, her fingers wrapped around my hugely hard dick, but I was glad she was holding me so firmly when my orgasm struck, my legs trembling as I felt a huge wad shoot from my dick. She massaged my testicles as she kept stroking me, encouraging several more shots of cum.

“My, my, that was a healthy load.” she told me, my body trembling as her fingers slowly trailed away from my dick. I was panting hard, my heart pounding like I’d just sprinted a race, and my legs still felt like they were about to give out on me. She held me as she grabbed a piece of toilet paper and used it to wipe the end of my softening dick clean, and again something felt odd. Nice, but odd.

She pulled my pants back up, helped me wash up a little, and washed her own hands at the same time. I felt less embarrassed this time as she helped me back to my bed to lie down. I didn’t even complain when she pulled the sheets back up over my legs. After she was sure I was fine (and apparently not still sporting a raging boner) she left to go back to whatever it was she did at the hospital. I had thought about trying to watch some television, but after glancing at the remote by my bedside I thought differently. At some point I think I fell asleep as I was woken up for dinner. The food was a hell of a lot nicer than I expected hospital food to be, and after a nice meal I ended up falling asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

So, one night in a nameless hospital, and the next morning after breakfast a battery of tests. A long and boring brain scan of some kind which they wouldn’t tell me anything about. Then there was an eye exam that proved plenty difficult at first. Supposedly it was a chart with letters to read, progressively smaller the lower the lines. Well, I was told they were letters but they were nonsensical symbols and squiggles and such to me. Took someone fifteen minutes to dig up a chart that wasn’t based on writing to try and test my vision, which came out a hell of a lot better than if they’d’ve tried giving it to me the night before.

And with clearer vision came better walking. I wasn’t going to be doing cartwheels or any other crazy gymnastic stunts, but I didn’t have to do more than lightly drag my fingers along a wall to keep my balance. Too much beyond that and I ended up taking chances that I’d stay upright.

That afternoon I was deemed fit to check out. Well, my memories hadn’t returned, but I also hadn’t apparently really forgotten anything, either. The woman that I was told was my mother came to get me, bringing some of my clothes to get dressed in. Once that was done I got dumped in a wheelchair and rolled out to the car. Don’t ask me why, I haven’t a clue why they do this to everyone that checks out of a hospital. She had two girls with her, both very pretty and both shorter than me. They were about half a head in difference but I was a good head taller than either of them. And I was either very tall for my age, or ‘mom’ was short, or something, because as an eleven year old I was almost as tall as this woman who was supposed to be my mother.

And another surprise, though part I had thought I had it figured out. Those girls were my sisters, as I recalled being mentioned last night. What ‘mom’ didn’t tell me was that one of them was my twin. Her name was Stephanie, and she was wearing dark green shorts, a lighter green tee, and had her blond hair tied back in a loose ponytail. The pipsqueak, at a fresh nine years of age, was our little sister Erin. She wore sky blue shorts and a matching tee, and her own blond hair was completely unbound as it hung down past her shoulders. I could tell they were all related, sharing the same basic shape of their nose and matching eye colors. ‘Mom’ was also very pretty, and had some nice breasts.

Our ride was a very nice sedan, and I got to ride shotgun while the girls rode in the back seat. Erin gabbed on about stuff I knew nothing about, stuff I felt I should at least know a little bit about (friends, activities, etc.). Really this was all new to me, so I did try to keep up with stuff, but it was too much and soon got confusing. On the way home we stopped by at some kind of fast food burger joint, going through the drive thru and moving on. I hadn’t a clue what they served, so ‘mom’ ordered for me. Actually she ordered dinner for everyone, though the girls didn’t seem to care. I guess they already knew they’d like what they were going to get.

Home was out in the middle of suburbia, that kind of idyllic place you’d see in some holiday romance movie. There was even a good sized and well maintained park not too far away. Just by watching the neighborhood go by I could tell this was one of those nicer places that takes a really good job, lots of money, and probably a credit check, just to have a chance at getting a fifty year mortgage on a home here. Okay, I have no idea where that last part came from.

Now there’s supposed to be a sense of familiarity, security, and whatnot about home. I pretty much felt none of those things as ‘mom’ drove into a particular driveway and parked the sedan. It looked like a big place, two stories at least, with an attic, a two car garage, and a nice front yard.

At her suggestion Stephanie helped me out of the car and into the house. The entrance was one of those double French doors things, though Erin only opened one side for us. After a short breezeway, where there were tagged coat hooks and other places for foul weather wear, we were in a spacious family room. There was a large and soft looking couch, and at an angle next to it a matching loveseat, and both were placed to give a good view of a flat screen television that was mounted on a wall.

Mom had suggested I be shown my bedroom right away, thinking it might trigger some memories. So from there Stephanie helped me upstairs since I was still a little wobbly on my feet. There was a bathroom at the top of the stairs, before we came to the bedrooms. It looked like the bedroom doors were decorated with our names and all ran down the left hand side of the hallway, which wasn’t quite as much one as the right hand side was a railing that went over into the high ceiling of the family room. Now I could tell from the looks of the signs pretty much whose was whose, but didn’t have a clue since I couldn’t read what was written on them. It seemed pretty obvious that the first one was mine, not that I could read my name on the door, but the tags on the other two doors were much more girlish in their colors and flowers and such. The door to my room had a blue sign with a cartoony robot at one side; I figured my name was written on it, but the lettering made no sense. Straight ahead was one last door, but it wasn’t adorned with anything. I guess that one belonged to ‘mom.’

Erin opened the door to my room and Stephanie helped me inside, and then left us to go help mom with dinner.

My room.

My completely unfamiliar yet personalized room.

Stephanie let me go as I stepped over to a standing full length mirror to look at myself. It was a mirror made for a kid’s room, with markings to show how tall you were and a few other cartoony things painted on it along the frame. I guess I was attractive, now that I could see more clearly. I had short cut blond hair, about the same shade as Stephanie, and eyes that were a bit of a darker shade of blue than any of them. Then I turned around to take in my room.

In one corner was a table was with a pile of legos on it, in a small chest next to it was a collection of robots that looked like they could transform into vehicles and other things, and on the ceiling were posters. Some cartoony, and all things that I seemed to know that boys would be into. Being able to read the words really would’ve helped. Especially when I glanced at the computer that sat on a desk near the windows. I don’t know where the thought came from, but I wondered if it had a connection to the internet. My bed wasn’t something fancy like a race car, but it was much larger than I would have expected for a kid’s room. I could lie in the middle, spread my arms out wide, and probably my hands would dangle over the sides. Actually my room was larger than I expected it to be.

“Remember anything?” Stephanie asked.

I shook my head as I turned back to look at myself in the mirror. Nothing even remotely looked familiar. Stephanie stepped up beside me to look at us. The top of her head didn’t even reach my shoulders, I was that tall. I was still having troubles believing that we were twins. As we stood there I glanced at the markings at the side of the mirror, noticing that every tenth one was apparently labeled. I was a little wobbly as I stepped up to it, standing straight against the mirror and sticking my hand to the mark closest to the top of my head. Then I stepped back and counted them. One hundred and sixty.

“Meter sixty.” Stephanie said. “Okay, do me!”

She practically bounced up to the mirror and promptly turned her back to it, standing straight and tall. I counted the marks and said, “Meter thirty.” No, I couldn’t read the writing, but I knew what a meter was and I could count, and clearly see what was supposed to be the “one meter” mark and the rest of the marks that were in groups of five.

Stephanie stepped up to me, sticking out her lower lip. “You gotta slow down so I can catch up!” she pouted. I just smiled and tousled her hair.

“Kids! Dinner!” ‘mom’ yelled.

Normal kids would’ve ran, sprinted, for a dinner call. Especially when dinner was delicious smelling fast food like McDonald’s or Burger King (where did those names come from?). Well, whatever the brand name I could feel my stomach gurgle in anticipation. Stephanie was right at my side, the top of her head just about in my armpit, as we walked back downstairs and to the kitchen. Now our home was big enough to have a dedicated dining room, which was placed where it had a beautiful view of a good sized and well manicured back yard. We even had a swimming pool and a hot tub.

But tonight we were going to eat in the kitchen. Our food was laid out on the wrappers it came in. Stephanie and Erin had hopped up on barstools while ‘mom’ and I sat down in chairs to eat. We had hamburgers with fries and sodas. I noticed that my own meal was about as big as ‘mom’s’ was while the girls had smaller meals (and yes, the three of us had a “kid’s meal” that came with a prize). I mostly ate in silence while my sisters talked. ‘Mom’ tried asking me a few questions, but otherwise let me be with my thoughts. I expected her own thoughts were in turmoil, full of concern about me. What parent wouldn’t be worried about their kid in a situation like this?

But then what about me? They’re all very nice and all, but the truth of the matter was I was having dinner with three complete strangers. It was a moment that I really wished part of my memory would return, something to tell me that this was the way it was supposed to be. But there was nothing. Nothing but the discomfort of being with others that believed I was someone I wasn’t even sure I was.

‘Mom’ was actually finished with dinner first, eating most of what she had gotten. She left us in the kitchen for just a little bit, I guess just long enough to get a shopping bag from the family room and bring it back in. “Now I know this probably isn’t something you’d really want,” she said, “but I thought it might at least help.”

I took the sack and pulled the book out of it. On the front cover were cartoony characters and, I guess, rather large letters. Honestly it looked like something you got a three year old.

“That’s a little kids book!” Erin added.

‘Mom’ sighed. “I’m really sorry, but I thought it’d help you learn how to read and write again. The doctor told me about your eye exam, that you couldn’t read the letters.”

“Oh, yeah.” I said softly. She wasn’t wrong. It just seemed odd to me that I could have a whole lot of basic knowledge, but literacy was one of those things that was just gone.

Erin didn’t have some teasing smart remark like I would’ve expected a little sister to have, but instead she pressed up against my side and wrapped her arms around my waist. I put one arm back around her, rubbing the back of her shoulder. It felt nice, that hug. Stranger or not, Erin was a sweet girl.

‘Mom’ clapped her hands together. “Well, enough moping there. How about a game?”

Anything for a distraction from the kids book would be nice, so I agreed. Stephanie smiled while Erin practically cheered and rushed off. The rest of us followed her into the family room, and Erin came back with a big game box. With the four of us playing it was something more geared to kids Erin’s age (this was one of her favorite board games, I learned), and honestly I didn’t mind. Anything too complicated would’ve required reading. At least I could count the dots on the dice we used, and my addition skill was pretty good.

The front of the house faced off to the west, and as the sun set it beamed hot light into the family room. There was also no real twilight outside. The sky went from blue through a series of oranges very quickly before turning to purple. We’d actually finished up a second game before ‘mom’ shooed us to our rooms to change.

I took my time in my room, partly to try and learn or get acquainted with the person I was supposed to be, but also just so I didn’t have to move too quickly and risk falling over. The dresser was quite obvious, a naturally looking stained maple kind of wood color, but I poked through the drawers and their contents. Next to it was a hamper (or what I figured it was supposed to be), which was empty. The clothes I was wearing apparently came from this collection, though I left my jeans and shirt draped over the chair that sat by my computer. I glanced again at the keyboard, and still wondered what all the strange squiggles on each key meant. Letters and numbers, of course, but which one was ‘M’ and which one was ‘Q’ I couldn’t tell.

I stripped off all of my clothes to look at myself in the mirror. Puberty had yet to rear its head when it came to my body hair, and I guess my voice, but it sure as hell had hit my dick with a vengeance. Long and huge, along with my balls. Yes, I stepped up close to that mirror, put my dick next to the markings and counted twelve. I regarded my genitals a little bit longer before putting my underwear back on, finding some pajamas to wear (just the bottoms) and heading back out to the family room.

The girls had beaten me downstairs, and I wasn’t really surprised by this considering how long I took. Erin had swapped out her clothes for a long, yellow nightgown like shirt, with a lacey edge that hung about her ankles. Stephanie wore pink sweat pants that looked a few sizes too large, and a matching pink shirt with long sleeves that hung down nearly to her hips. ‘Mom’ hadn’t changed for the evening, but instead had set up the entertainment center with a movie for us to unwind with.

Okay, now this movie wasn’t what I was expecting at all. Disney has a very distinct music and opening for their movies, and my heart started jumping as feelings of familiarity and nostalgia started running through my brain as I saw the animated castle they sued for their old movies. Now of course I couldn’t read for shit, but there was no mistaking the exotic music to the movie Aladdin as it started. We all laughed at the “Dead Sea Tupperware” line and the merchant when he made the fart noise. I even ended up singing with Aladdin during his songs.

Well, most of them. I think it was somewhere about when Jafar got the lamp that I fell asleep. I have no idea how long I slept, but I was all of a sudden wide awake. I kept still as I tried to assess my situation. I was lying on the couch in the family room with a blanket draped over me, it was rather dark, and I wasn’t alone. Stephanie was lying with me, her back to my chest and my arms were around her. It was like we were a pair of spoons. Then she wiggled just a little…

Pressing her tight little butt right into my crotch, making my dick hard.

This cute girl, who was supposed to be my twin sister, was grinding her ass into my cock.

Maybe it’s a little mean, but I started thinking that if she was feeling up my junk then I should feel her up just a bit too. My arm that was draped over her went lower, to her waist, my fingers slowly slipping underneath her pajama top just a little before I hooked them inside the elastic of her sweats and her panties. I paused for a bit, just feeling her as she spooned against me, and her slow rhythmic breathing with my fingers just shy of her vulva. My heart started pounding in anticipation as I slowly worked my hand lower, feeling just how smooth her crotch was, my fingers slipping around to feel the gentle crease between her thighs and labia. Then I brushed a finger over the lips of her labia, hooking a tip just a little against her soft flesh.

I felt like I had been struck by lightning when I realized I was groping this girl, my twin sister. And the tip of my middle finger was ever so lightly rubbing the tip of her clit. There was no way I could deny that this didn’t feel good.

Slowly my finger worked a little deeper between Stephanie’s legs, wiggling between the folds of her pussy to stroke her sensitive flesh.

I froze when she groaned ever so slightly, her legs twitching as she shifted against me, her butt pressing more firmly against my hard dick. I held my breath, but it did nothing to settle my pounding heart. I waited, not quite sure how long, but after a while I slowly slipped my finger back, pressing lightly one last time, relishing the feeling of her soft pussy. My fingertip was just brushing over her clit when I felt Stephanie move again, this time she put a hand over her pajamas and right over my hand.

“Caleb?” she whispered.

Shit. She woke up.

“Yeah?” I whispered back.

“I feel funny.”

My mind raced with so many ways of how badly this could turn out to be. Somehow I managed to keep my cool. “Good or bad?”

“I… don’t know.” She sounded a bit confused. Didn’t blame her.

So I offered her an out. “Want me to stop?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Well shit.

“What should I do?” I asked her. My fingers twitched just a little on her clit, slipping a little bit back down again.

She certainly felt that. I heard her sharply breathe in, her fingers tightening over my hand. With two layers of fabric between our hands I pushed just a little back down again, gingerly working my finger between the soft folds of her labia. I heard her whimper just a little, so I stopped.

“Caleb?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I…” Crap, she was still confused about this. I didn’t want to push her, but I wished she’d make up her mind about me stopping or not.

But then she pressed a little harder against my hand.

So I slipped my finger a little lower again, getting back to about where I was before she first whimpered. The tip of my middle finger slowly rubbed against her soft flesh, her clit feeling a bit harder now as my finger rubbed over it at the same time, but something felt a little different. She was really getting wet. I almost couldn’t believe it, this eleven year old girl, my supposed twin sister, was getting aroused.

Well, maybe I should believe it. I was horny as all heck and my rock hard cock was pressed up against her butt. I was certainly aroused as my dick was working its way out of my pajamas.

Slowly I stroked her with my middle finger, reaching lower till I felt the edge of her pussy. I changed things up when my finger was a bit further, running the tip around the rim and making her even wetter. She even moaned a little when I dipped my fingertip into her just a little, the soft noise sounding so sweet, so I carefully stroked my fingertip in and out just a little.

Stephanie started tensing up against me, her hips rocking just a little into my hand. I cupped her crotch, my middle finger stroking her faster, and she started breathing quickly like she had just ran a sprint. Then I felt something squirt into my hand and her body went totally stiff. She even squeaked a little just before her breathing slowed. Slowly I slipped my finger out, her body trembling as my fingers brushed over her sensitive pussy. Then she sat up, her butt rubbing against my dick through our pajamas.

I pushed myself upright and just looked at her in the soft, pale light. Gently I put my clean hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face me.

“I… I gotta go!” she told me, bolting to her feet and rushing off.

I stood up and followed her, partly out of concern and partly out of fear. I was really hoping she wasn’t going to run off to ‘mom’ and tell her what I just did. The last I saw of her was when she went into her bedroom and closed the door.

Since it looked like I was in the clear, for now at least, I went to my own room, stripped myself naked, and dropped onto my bed. I was feeling hot, a little sweaty, and my dick was still pretty hard. I jerked myself off, thinking about Stephanie’s pussy as I shot a large wad of cum.


	3. Chapter 3

I guess I slept well, though I couldn’t remember dreaming about anything. I also had no idea just how much sleep I had gotten, but the sun was creeping up and was filling my room with a warm radiance. Somewhere in the middle of the night I had apparently pulled a sheet over myself, but I was still naked underneath. I kicked the sheet away and climbed out of bed, pausing long enough to look at my naked self in the mirror.

I saw a stranger looking back at me. A blond boy I would’ve figured for about thirteen or fourteen stared back at me with dark blue eyes, physically fit, toned, with a relatively monster penis hanging down between his legs. This was me, but some part of me in the way back of my mind said this was wrong. Hard to agree when I’m looking at my reflection.

My bladder announced that I should empty it, and remembering I wasn’t alone in this house I grabbed my underwear and pajamas and pulled them on before going out to the toilet.

Stephanie was just getting out as I got there. When she spotted me she got that deer-in-the-headlights look, tentatively taking a few steps back in as I practically barged in. Crap, what a way to start this.

“Look, um…” I started, “I hope you’re okay.”

She gave me a dour look, but at least looked up to me rather than stare at my chest.

“I just wanna say…” I softly said, “that I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything like that last night.”

Stephanie didn’t say anything, and instead looked back down again. Hell, it still felt like I had spent the night at a stranger’s house, talking to one of the cute little girls that happened to live there.

Slowly I brought my hands up, lightly placing them on her shoulders. Gently I said, “Hey, are you…” I stopped when she lunged at me, latching onto me tightly as she hugged me with all her strength. My glans started having an idea of its own as I felt her press her chest tightly against me, and on top of that it reminded me that I had to pee.

“Oh, hey, um…” I said, “I gotta pee.”

“Huh? Oh!”

Stephanie was quick to let go of me. As quick as I could, without shoving Stephanie aside, I stepped up to the toilet, dropped my shorts and pajamas and took hold of my somewhat firm penis to aim for the bowl. It felt like I was just in time when I started to urinate, and the pressure release felt wonderful.

“Wow.” I heard Stephanie softly gasp. I managed to hold still so I didn’t splatter anything to look at her. She had stepped into the bathroom with me, closing the door behind her as her bright blue eyes were wide with wonder as she gazed at my dick. I hadn’t even thought about exposing myself like this, and now that I thought about it as I continued to piss into the toilet, it could be a good way to even things out between us.

“Never saw a naked boy?” I asked, making no effort to try and cover myself up.

She shook her head. “Just those cartoony little things at school when the teachers started talking about gross stuff like hair and blood and stuff.”

Ah, so the schools were a little open about nudity when it came to the sex education stuff. Probably simple drawings rather than anything more detailed or explicit. Understandable when a lot of people seem to be really squeamish about a naked body. Okay, how’d I know that?

I was about done urinating when Stephanie hit me with a surprise question. “Can I… touch it?”

My heart lurched in my chest, shoving a fresh wave of blood down to my dick. “Uh, sure.” I told her, not quite what to expect. I certainly didn’t expect her to be this proactive about fondling me.

What little bravery she had almost seemed to die right away as I let my dick hang there for her. Carefully, like she was plucking a baby bird from its nest, she reached out with one hand, gingerly lifting up my penis. I felt my own heart skip a beat as she slowly slipped her fingers around my thick shaft.

“What’s happening?” she asked sheepishly. Her touch was feeling good, and my penis agreed by getting harder still.

“It’s just getting hard.” I told her. “It’s okay. It’s supposed to when it feels nice like this.”

Stephanie stepped just a little closer, her fingers slipping from my penis to explore further between my legs. Almost as gingerly as she had first taken me she brushed her fingers over my balls, lifting them ever so lightly to feel them in her hand. I had to spread my feet apart a bit to keep my balance, giving her a little more space to explore. “Just like that.” I told her as she gingerly rolled my balls around on her fingers. It felt way different than when the nurse jerked me off, my cock felt harder and a lot bigger as my sister’s fingers squeezed me just a little, building up the pressure in my scrotum. I watched her, felt her fingers as she fondled me, her gaze intent on my genitals as she tried to figure things out. Slowly I reached out to her, touching my hand to her hip. Startled, she looked back up to me, not moving as I inched myself just a little closer, letting my hand settle to the small of her back.

Holding her close I used my other hand to guide her loving touch back to my dick, pressing her fingers around to hold me, slowly having her stroke me. “Just like that.” I softly said.

She took it really slow at first, her gaze jumping between her hand on my dick and me. The more she stroked me, the bolder she got.

“Kids! Breakfast!” ‘mom’ yelled.

I immediately got that panicked feeling. So did Stephanie. I could tell when she stopped stroking my dick and clenched me so hard it went past feeling wonderful and into the realm of painful. When she finally let go of my genitals I pulled my pajamas back up. But we still had a problem.

My rock hard dick was more than just peeking above the elastic waist band. Stephanie stared wide eyed at my crotch, then to me. “What’re we gonna do?” she asked.

We. Kinda a powerful word right there. Of course she might’ve been thinking I’d rat her out if she tried to ditch me on this.

“Keep close to me and try to keep between me and ‘mom.’ At least until I can sit and hide it under the table.” I told her. “It should shrink back down, five, ten minutes.”

Stephanie kept really close to me as we went downstairs to the dining room. ‘Mom’ was blissfully unaware and busy with dishing up food to notice us as we sat down.

I honestly had no idea what to expect for her cooking. Part of me screamed a warning about charred pancakes that’d explode with powdery dryness in my mouth, of scrambled eggs cold and runny, and toast blackened to coal dust. My nose told that part of me to shut up, smelling the savory flavors of fried bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and orange juice. ‘Mom’ had a piled up two plates and set them before us, and everything was looking as delicious as it smelled. Naturally my portions were larger. Bigger body needs more fuel.

We both started eating with gusto, and when I glanced up at ‘mom’ I saw her smiling. “What?” I asked with a bite of food still in my mouth.

“Oh, nothing.” she said, “Just thinking about how cute it was seeing you two cuddled up like that last night.

“What?!” I cried out at the same time Stephanie yelled “Mom!”

“Oh, shush you.” ‘mom’ said as she readied another plate as Erin came bouncing in. “You two used to share the bath tub when you were little.”

I almost choked on my food at that. Stephanie’s face turned bright red too.

“Why don’t they now?” Erin asked, toying with her eggs just a little.

“Because it’s not proper.” ‘mom’ answered.

Gulp. Okay, guess letting Stephanie jerk me off wasn’t proper too. Now I think she was looking a little green. I was feeling a little sick to my stomach too, but I didn’t let it bother me enough to stop eating. Stephanie managed to keep eating too, and I think ‘mom’ didn’t notice.

“Besides, siblings cuddling up like this isn’t all that bad.” ‘mom’ added. She had produced a smart phone, cued up a pic, and showed it to all of us. There was no mistaking me and Stephanie spooning on the couch, blissfully sound asleep.

“Let me see!” demanded Erin, but she only got her turn after me and Stephanie had both seen the pic.

There was no denying the family resemblance between us, though you’d still be hard pressed to believe we’re twins. Supposedly. Hey, until I get my memory back I’m still doubtful. Hell, I could really be just a brain in a jar getting poked with stimulus to get a reaction… Where’d I get that idea?

Anyway, I wolfed down the rest of breakfast, excused myself, and headed back to my room. Thankfully I wasn’t sporting a boner anymore.

Now believe it or not I had gotten a few ideas during breakfast. First I needed to check out that kids book ‘mom’ had gotten for me. I did a quick flip through and it looked like what I halfway expected it to be. Simple cartoony pics and letters; ‘A’ is for ‘Apple’ and that sort of thing. I counted and checked, and there were twenty-six sections, pairs of pages with each set dedicated to a letter and lines to practice writing that letter, and they corresponded to the alphabet I knew. Well, almost since I couldn’t write properly.

And I mean properly. ‘Mom’ had included a pack of pencils and a sharpener with the book, and I pulled out one to write with. For each letter I wrote what I thought the character was supposed to be. ‘A’ for ‘Apple,’ ‘B’ for ‘Ball,’ etc. Turned out I knew my letters, but they just weren’t right.

Weird, huh? I thought so.

Added to that was when I checked the keyboard for the computer in my room, matching up the marked keys with the characters in my book, and found a familiar pattern. Maybe I should’ve figured it out when looking at the shapes and layouts of the keys themselves, and a few of the symbols, but despite everything being written wrong it was a qwerty keyboard.

Well, at least something good came of this.

I heard a soft knocking at my bedroom door. When I opened it I saw Stephanie standing there, looking a little sheepishly. “Can I come in?” she asked.

“Sure.” I told her, thinking nothing of it. She closed the door behind her. Okay, what was on her mind?

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Last night, when you… touched me, I felt something.” she said, looking down at my feet.

“What’d it feel like?” I asked, not quite sure what she was thinking of.

“Something hard against my butt.” she told me. “Was that your… your… penis?”

Okay, I guess not quite as bad as I had thought. “Yeah,” I told her, “it’d gotten hard last night.”

“Because of me?” she asked, now looking up at me. She seemed quite scared.

“I guess you’d been rubbing against my dick.” I told her, “It’ll get hard when you do that.”

Stephanie blushed, and looked down at my feet again.

“Hey, it’s not a bad thing.” I told her. Now for some reason she started to blush.

“Are you thinking of touching it again?” I asked.

Stephanie squeezed her eyes shut, but she didn’t give me any clue one way or the other. I guess she was working up some bravery or something because she suddenly grabbed the waist of her pink sweat pants and shoved them down. And along with her panties (they were also pink). They both dropped to a pile around her ankles on the floor. Her top wasn’t quite long enough to cover her still, and I could see her smooth and hairless crotch plain as day as she stood before me half naked.

Emergency blood diversion, destination my cock.

Though I was already topless I felt fair was fair. My own pajama bottoms joined her clothes on the floor.

Stephanie still had her eyes closed, not opening them until I touched her chin and gently lifted her face so she could look up at me. Our eyes locked as I let my hand fall away. She didn’t look away as I gathered up a bit of her shirt’s hem in my fingers, as I slowly lifted her pink shirt up, and even lifted her hands above her head as I continued to pull her shirt off, tossing it aside once it had cleared her head. My cock hit full, rock hard erection as I gazed at her tiny, naked body, her skin almost unblemished with a few faint tan lines about her chest and crotch to mark the shape of a two piece swimsuit she had probably been wearing. Her chest was practically flat, tiny pink nipples poking out.

If anything Stephanie must’ve gotten even more embarrassed, looking away as her face turned bright red. I didn’t do anything special beyond holding her gently, drawing her in close for a hug. A naked, skin to skin hug, her body cool against my skin, with my hard dick pressing against her stomach. I could feel tension easing out of her as she put her arms around me, relaxing with a soft sigh, her breath warm as it washed over my chest.

I was the one to break the hug, taking half a step back. Saying nothing I took her hand in mine, guiding it back to my cock, her fingers feeling cool as they wrapped around me once more. She didn’t need any more prompting, slowly stroking me again. She didn’t even flinch as I bent over a little to put my other hand up between her legs. My middle finger pushed up between her labia, rubbing her firm clit as I explored a little deeper, feeling how wet she already was. She even parted her legs a little, taking half a waddling step closer, and my finger brushed just a little into her pussy. She gasped as I wiggled the tip of my finger inside her moist heat, the rest of my hand almost conforming to the shape of her crotch.

And her grip on my cock tightened as she stroked me, almost matching the pace of my finger as it began bobbing at the entrance to her pussy. Her grip on me was enticing, the sight of her naked body making my loins throb, and the pressure of having been worked up before breakfast was starting to return quickly.

We had certainly worked each other into a frenzy, her grip on my dick tightening as she neared her peak as my finger twitched fervently just at the edge of her wet pussy lips. I groaned as I hit my peak first, hot cum spurting out to drench her tiny hand as she continued jerking me off. She held on tightly, leaning into me as she squeaked again, her voice sounding so damned cute as she did, her whole body convulsing and grinding her crotch into my hand.

We just stood there for a minute or three, holding each other in the afterglow. I slid my hand away from her pussy to put my arm around her, holding her.

“That supposed to happen?” she quietly asked me.

“Yeah.” I wasn’t sure to which she was asking, my orgasm, hers, ours, or what. Figured it was a safe answer.

We stood there like that for a little bit longer before I said, “Maybe we should sneak to the bathroom to clean up a little.”

So we gathered up our clothes, and I peeked out my bedroom door. There were noises in the kitchen and I think I heard Erin and ‘mom’ talking, so we quickly padded to the bathroom and closed the door behind us. We each used a washcloth to clean ourselves, dried, and dressed before slipping back out for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Some of Stephanie’s friends stopped by so she went off with them to do… whatever. There were three of them, and she was the runt of the bunch.

I stayed home, mostly because I had no idea where I’d want to go. Besides, I had a big house to learn and explore. If this was home then I guess it’d be best I knew where what was.

There wasn’t really much to the upstairs beyond the bedrooms. The bathroom was clearly shared by me and the girls, with a separate tub and shower to boot.

Down the hall towards ‘mom’s room from mine were the girls’ rooms, and yes I peeked into both of them. They were all about the same size as my room, with the same oversized bed, but obviously decorated quite differently. Right next door to my room was Stephanie’s. On one wall was a boy band poster, the name of the group completely illegible to me and her bed was a slept-in mess. Erin’s room looked like a hurricane had hit the place, dolls and toys were scattered about and her bed was likewise unmade. I think ‘mom’ had ordered her to clean her room before she could go over to a friend’s place.

Then there was ‘mom’s room at the end of the hall as I gently pushed open the door. Her bedroom alone didn’t appear to be much larger than ours, really, but then that wasn’t accounting for a sunroom, her own bathroom, and a walk-in closet. The bed was larger, a full on king-size built for a couple. Unlike the others her room was a lot neater.

So I checked out downstairs. I was already familiar with the family room, kitchen, and dining room, but also found not too far off a guest toilet and stairs into the basement. I also found an office, and ‘mom’ quietly working on something. I let her be and moved on with my explorations.

At the far side of the house from her office was a door that went into the garage. There was that typical sudden chill in the air as I stepped in to look about, the musty smell of concrete dust. Both spots for cars were empty, and relatively close to the door were a good sized washer and dryer. Next to them were laundry baskets, and the shelves above had all the accoutrements for cleaning clothes.

So, next was the basement. The stairs were fully carpeted, shag and soft against my feet. It also wasn’t quite what I was expecting for a basement. It was mostly an open space, with one side carpeted with another entertainment center complete with couch and two chairs, while the other side had a variety of exercise equipment, weight, and that hard rubber flooring you’d find at a gym. How’d I know that?

Anyway, I meandered over to the home gym and just wandered about the stuff. There was a barbell sitting on a rack with some weights on it. Didn’t look like a lot of weight, and it was positioned at about my height when I stepped up to it. Now this time there was something almost familiar, comfortable, as I took hold of that barbell, lifting it up and curling it up to my chest. I did that ten times total, feeling a bit of a burn in my muscles by the time I set it back down.

It was when I looked over to a bench press that something I should’ve noticed hit me, and boy did I feel stupid. The bench press was also ready for someone, but had much larger weights on it, and I had my doubts that I’d be able to budge the entire load.

Where was ‘mom’s husband, the guy that should’ve been my ‘dad’ in this memory wiped mess of my life?

And on top of that, why hadn’t anyone mentioned him before, or yet, or whatever?

I didn’t hurry as I went back upstairs, back to the family room to look around. There were some paintings and other bits of artwork for decoration, and on one wall a wood carved clock nearly silently ticked away. But there were no portraits of family, no pictures of me, the girls, or anybody.

Well, there were a couple of ways I could try this. One is be all demanding, and probably piss off everyone in the process. The other being I quietly wait and bide my time, watching and listening.

I opted for the later, and went to my room to get dressed, swapping out pajamas for loose shorts and an even looser sleeveless shirt. I went barefoot back down to the basement and straight to the exercise equipment and stuff. I think my body knew the routine better than my mind, and after two hours I’d worked up a good sweat and sore muscles. I went back to my room, found a swimsuit (simple trunks of a dark blue color) and after a quick shower to rinse the sweat off I went outside for that hot tub.

The sun was well overhead by the time I got out in the back yard. Stephanie and her friends were back, in swimsuits themselves, and playing in the pool. I pretty much ignored them as I walked over to the hot tub, hit the controls to turn the jets on full power, and climbed into the bubbling water. It really felt good to just soak. I think I got maybe ten minutes to relax before ‘mom’ was calling all of us in for lunch.

I took my time getting out of the hot tub, using the towel I’d brought out to dry myself off before draping it over one shoulder to follow Stephanie and her friends in.

Home also had some pretty good central air. Walking through the back door into the kitchen was like walking into a grocery store freezer, that sudden shift from hot and humid to dry and chilled. Despite that sudden temperature difference I could smell the spices of pepperoni pizza. Okay, pizzas, as ‘mom’ had cooked up a personal sized one for each of us, and had also set out a can of soda for each of us. We gathered at the counter, each claiming a seat just… however.

Now some part of my mind had expected girls to be prim and proper, dainty, and reserved when it came to eating.

Yeah, right.

These girls tore right into their little pizzas with gusto. One girl, Connie I think her name was, seemed particularly vicious as she took huge bites of her pizza. She had long, wavy, dark hair that cascaded down her back, tanned skin, and she wore a conservative pink bikini that couldn’t quite hide the slight bulge of her budding breasts or the poke of her nipples. Stephanie, wearing a bright lemon yellow tankini, held her whole pizza with both hands as she noshed away on it. A girl with more auburn hair that was about shoulder length, slightly tanned skin, and wearing a light blue bikini was almost as voracious as Connie. The only girl that seemed to not be brutalizing her pizza was an Oriental looking girl in a black two-piece with long curling hair that fell to her shoulder blades from a high set ponytail, who held her smaller piece with both hands and took relatively moderately sized bites.

I just listened as I ate of my pizza. The soda was a cola of some kind, a flavor that I couldn’t quite place. After my first piece I had an idea and went to the fridge. Condiments were easy, a collected and jumbled mess in the door. Not being able to read labels did make finding what I wanted a little difficult, so I resorted to simply pulling out the first plastic bottle I could find that had dark brown contents. I popped the lid and was rewarded with the sweet scent of barbecue sauce. With my prize I kicked the fridge door closed and went back to my plate, drizzling barbecue sauce over the rest of my pizza. It took me a bit longer than I’d’ve liked to realize that the girls had gone silent to stare at me and what I was doing.

“What?” I asked as I put the bottle down in about the middle of everyone.

“What’re you doing?” Connie asked.

“Just a little something.” I said, picking up my next piece of pizza and taking a good bite out of it. Melted cheese, a slice of pepperoni, and a nice line of sauce, it blended well. “What?” I asked, never put barbecue sauce on pizza before?”

The looks I got from all four of them was… I don’t know. Utter disbelief? I don’t think I could’ve gotten bigger shocked expressions if I had suddenly turned green and sprouted another pair of arms from my ears. I simply shrugged and took another delicious bite.

Connie was the bravest one of the bunch, though not by much. She took the bottle and squirted just a little on the end of one piece before taking a bite. Her expression would best be described as ‘whatever’ and she continued on like it was nothing.

“So, what’s it like to lose your memory?” asked the auburn haired girl.

Okay, I had to think about this one. Maybe not quite as simple as, “I just don’t fucking remember.” though some might think so. After two more bites of barbecue pepperoni pizza I think I had something that might work.

“Ever be thinking of something for a good while, get distracted for an instant, and then completely forget about what it was you were just thinking about?” I asked. I let the girls think on that, maybe either remember if it ever did happen to them or to maybe just try and comprehend that concept. “Something like that, but pretty much everything.”

From their expressions I think they all got it. Sort of. The Oriental girl seemed saddened while the others started talking about it, and from their dialogue they were trying to understand it better.

After lunch we all went back out into the back yard and lounged in the sun for a while. The girls grew tired of this well before I did, and were soon back in the pool playing one game or another while I soaked up some more sun.

“Hey Caleb!” the auburn haired girl called out, “Can ya swim?”

“Of course he can!” Stephanie answered, coming to my defense without thinking.

Well, I certainly wasn’t afraid of the water, and it was plenty deep at the one end too. Without really thinking about it, other than gauging how deep the water was, I got up, walked over to the edge, and dove head first into the cool water.

Being completely immersed in the cool pool water, the feel of the pressure and flow of it around me, the trace smell of chlorine, the hum of the pumps that circulated the water to keep it clean, this all felt vaguely familiar. I knew how to swim, and I could swim well. I dove for the deep of the pool, my hand brushing against the textured concrete bottom lightly, and onwards I swam for the far side of the pool. When I reached the far wall, still deep under the surface, my feet found the floor and I practically jumped straight up, my hand catching the edge of the pool and nearly vaulted myself up and out of the water. I turned on one hand so I’d be facing the girls in the water, my butt coming down to land, seated at the edge of the pool.

“So, how’s that?” I asked.

And once again I was met with shocked expressions.

Okay, my ass felt plenty cold, colder than it should’ve through…

Oh, crap.

Now boys don’t have wide hips like girls and women. When we sit we tend to spread our knees apart for balance and support, and that’s just how I had postured myself at the edge of the pool.

But without my swimsuit.

I wasn’t just flashing Stephanie and her friends, I was giving them a full frontal of my monster penis and everything.

“Oh, great.” I sighed. Instead of trying to cover up I just leaned back and propped myself against my arms. “Anyone seen my trunks?”

“Here!” Connie called out, waving a hand up out of the water with my trunks in her grip. I gave her a ‘come here’ gesture with one hand, and she slowly made her way over towards me, her shocked expression turning to sly amusement. And she didn’t just toss me my trunks when she got closer, she swam all the way over and climbed up onto the edge to sit next to me. She had a hard time taking her eyes off my genitals.

“So, um,” I said, “can I have my trunks back or do you plan on jerking me off first?”

That broke Connie from her reverie. She slapped my trunks against my chest and dove back into the water. I got a nice look at her cute butt, tightly held by her bright pink bikini, just until she was underwater and became a pink and tanned blob of color.

I more graciously slid back into the water, completely submerged as I pulled my trunks back on and retying the knot a little better so hopefully they wouldn’t come off until I wanted them to. After that I hopped back out of the pool and meandered back to my spot in the sun.

After a while I went back to my room, dug out my book of letters and set about trying to memorize a few select characters. I hadn’t gotten much studying when ‘mom’ came to see me, wanting me to walk with her and Stephanie and the girls to the park. It was going to be one of those requests that I’d never weasel out of, so I grabbed a shirt and some shoes and joined them.

I sorta remembered the way from when I was brought home. On foot things are much different, the scale of time is much larger and distances are a lot longer. I walked on in silence, just looking at things, homes, signs (and trying to recall my letters), trying to learn landmarks so I could find my way to the park and back again.

Naturally the girls hadn’t walked over with bare feet and nothing but their swimsuits. They wore sandals, skirts, and rather loose shirts on over said swimsuits. Stephanie, however, also had a backpack slung over her shoulders. I didn’t ask, but from the conversation I learned that she was going to be sleeping over at Connie’s place tonight.

The park itself wasn’t huge, but it was very good sized. Large leafy trees were clustered near the corners and party way down one side, huge and broad in their growth. Along one long side was a collection of playground equipment for the little kids. I spotted a baseball field where a bunch of boys were playing, and my mind suddenly filled with a whole lot of knowledge about the game, balls, strikes, at bats, ERA, etc. Okay, strange that, suddenly I remember baseball but I can’t fucking tell the difference between ‘A’ & ‘B’ & ‘C’?

Everyone said their goodbyes, and I got a hug from Stephanie, and we all went our separate ways. Me and ‘mom’ walked back home in silence and the cooling air as the sun dove for the horizon.

Dinner had been just the two of us, and nothing super fancy. Honestly didn’t need or want fancy, as long as the foot looked, smelled, tasted, and felt (yes, felt; texture’s just as important) good I didn’t care if it came from a five star restaurant or some greasy spoon diner. I think I even surprised her when I chugged down a good amount of milk.

I had no idea how she had managed it, but from the sounds of things when 'mom' was on the phone Erin had managed to finagle her way into an overnight stay with her friend.

‘Mom’ had a tablet computer and I had my literacy primer, both of us doing our work. Outside the sky turned from sunset orange to angry gray as clouds moved in. When the rain came, it came with a vengeance, coming down in a torrent.

“That’s a real nasty June storm.” I heard ‘mom’ comment about five minutes into the downpour.

June. There’s another familiar name for the month. Okay, so I hadn’t asked before. No one bothered to tell me, but I figured that it being summer from the weather it wasn’t that super important. Time to make it a point to figure out the calendar next time I look at it.

I think it was about an hour into the deluge when we heard a knocking on the front door. We both actually looked at each other before getting up to walk over to the door to open it. There hadn’t been any lights from a car that had pulled up, so the big question was who was there. ‘Mom’ was the one to open the door, with me just behind her to see…

Stephanie’s Oriental friend standing just outside, shivering and thoroughly soaked.

“Suzu!” ‘mom’ exclaimed, practically yanking her out of the rain and into the house. After maybe a few seconds she looked at me and said, “Caleb, take your shirt off and follow me.”

Um, okay, that’s weird. Not quite sure what to do I simply followed her as she took Suzu with her and went upstairs. They went straight into the bathroom. I watched as ‘mom’ juggled holding Suzu with one arm and cranked the shower on hot. It took me a second to figure it, and I pulled my shirt off. All I had on now were my swim trunks.

“Here, help me.” ‘mom’ ordered. I held Suzu while ‘mom’ took off most of the girl’s clothes, leaving her black two-piece swimsuit behind. Suzu felt really cold against my skin, still shivering badly. I had to give her a hug from behind, lifting her to carry her into the steaming shower.

“Just keep her in the water, but be careful. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” ‘mom’ told me.

I turned Suzu around in my arms, still holding her close to me as we got drenched. She just stood there, not resisting, actually barely standing on her own and not really looking at me. By the time ‘mom’ got back Suzu’s trembling had began to lessen. She motioned for us to come out of the shower, and I had to practically carry Suzu back out as well. ‘Mom’ took a towel and Suzu, patting down the girl to dry her off as best she could. I took another towel to dry myself off as well.

“Take her back down to the family room, keep the towel on her, keep her warm.” ‘mom’ told me, some of which was rather stupid because I didn’t need to be told to keep Suzu warm. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

I took Suzu back to my side, the both of us still wrapped in towels, and slowly we walked out of the bathroom. The steps we took one at a time. Once she lost her balance, just about falling halfway down the stairs, but I managed to catch her right away. We managed to make it to the family room without any other problems.

‘Mom’ caught up to us not long after, with a couple of big blankets in hand. First she took my towel and laid it down on the couch, then took Suzu’s towel and draped it along the back. “Okay, now lie down.” she said, gently holding Suzu so she could keep standing. I did lay down on the towels, my back against the back of the couch, much like how Stephanie and I had woken up the night before. Suzu was guided to lie next to me, her back against my chest, and finally came one of the blankets ‘mom’ had brought with her. This one must’ve been in the dryer or something, it was hot, smelled hot, along with its dusty rose color and super soft fluffiness. Even despite this, I could feel Suzu shivering just a little.

“Now I know it’ll be boring,” ‘mom’ said, kneeling down beside us, “but I want you to stick close to her. She’ll need your body heat to help stay warm.”

“Hypothermia.” I softly said.

‘Mom’ smiled a little and nodded. “I think we’re through the worst of it now. Think you can tough it out?” I nodded. Off in the distance I think I heard thunder, the storm outside still dumping rain.

Another movie got cued up, something animated I hadn’t seen before. It was also crazy different than the Disney movie the night before, the opening scene having some medieval Japanese settlement getting attacked by a wild boar the size of a hill. The ending also wasn’t quite what I expected; the hero didn’t get the girl, not really. This time I fell asleep during the closing credits.

It was dark, the rain still dumping like we were underneath some god sized shower, when I woke up, again. This time it was Suzu and she had rolled over to face me. With one arm still around her I put a hand on her shoulder, feeling the thin strap of her swimsuit top. Her trembling had stopped now and we were both toasty warm under a few heavy blankets.

“Caleb?” Suzu asked.

“Yeah?”

I could feel Suzu tense up against me. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I… It’s nothing.” she said softly.

“It’s gotta be something.” I told her.

She wiggled a little to put her hands on my chest. She didn’t push away from me but it felt like she wanted that option, even if she might not realize it. But then I felt a trembling in her hands as they rested against my chest, right over my nipples. If she hadn't been shaking her touch might've felt very nice.

“We were worried about you.” I told her. “‘Mom’ about threw you in the shower to get you warmed up. Had me hold you ‘cause you couldn’t stand. Then we’re here, hot blanket dumped on us so we can keep you warm.”

“I… I don’t remember.” she softly admitted. “You didn’t… You…”

“We’re still in our swimsuits. Nothing funny.”

Okay, I hadn’t really noticed how tense she’d gotten until she went totally limp. Then the tears came and I just held her as she sobbed. I thought it’d be a nice show of tenderness as I touched my lips to her forehead, but she simply tensed up again. In the dark I couldn’t quite see her dark eyes. The best I could tell when I looked at her was she had them wide open as she looked back at me.

Now what the fuck was going on in her head?

Suzu was the one to break off our gaze to look at my chest.

“C’mon, what is it?” I asked, trying to sound a lot more gentle than I really did.

Suzu sniffed before saying, “Stephanie’s lucky to have a brother like you.”

Maybe if I still wasn’t an amnesiac that might’ve made some sense.

“Um, okay. How?”

She looked back up at me and I could feel her tensing up again.

I felt like I was chipping away at granite with my fingernails. Still I felt like I had to try.

“It’s just you, me, and the blankets.” I told her. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Again she looked back down at my chest. “Because you care.”

“I care?”

She nodded. “You care about your sister. My brother… doesn’t.”

Suzu didn’t fight me as I tightened my hug on her for just a second. Something told me some antagonism was the norm between siblings, but usually there was still love for family. But for some reason I didn’t get that impression from Suzu about this nameless, faceless brother of hers.

“ _Onii-san_ is supposed to protect, watch over, but mine doesn’t.” Suzu continued. “He’s… done things.” The trembling returned. “He touches me, and I don’t like it.” she confessed.

“Touches you? How?” I asked, though for some reason I was already getting an idea.

“He showed me _hentai_ , a man putting his fingers… inside a woman. Then he made me go naked and did the same.” She shivered from the bad memory.

Okay, I have no idea what this hen-tie thing is, but it sounded like porn to me. And I get that I pretty much did the same to Stephanie, but she didn’t exactly tell me to stop the first time. She certainly didn’t tell me to stop the second time.

“Did you tell him to stop?” I asked. It was something I felt like I had to be sure about.

“Told him. Demanded. Asked. Pleaded.” Suzu told me. “He didn’t listen. He touched me… Kissed me… When he was naked made me…”

Okay, this brother was a real asshole.

“He put his dick in you?” I asked. Maybe too blunt and unchivalrous, but I didn’t think being delicate was the thing right now.

“No.” Suzu said with great relief. “You won’t…”

“I won’t tell anyone. Not even Stephanie.” I said, reaffirming my promise.

“No, not that.”

“Oh.” I paused to ponder that I’d gotten that bit wrong. For a bit of honesty I said, “Maybe I’d like to, but I’d never force you. You gotta want it too.”

“You’re… Your dick is bigger.” she told me. “I think it’d hurt.”

Okay, that brought a smile to my face. I think she was feeling a little better now.

“Would you like to see it again?” I asked, half serious. She looked back up at me in wide eyed wonder. “You don’t have to if you don’t want, and you don’t have to do anything else.” I shifted my hand to touch her cheek, trying for a tender gesture with that touch, and since she didn’t flinch I think it worked.

I’m not sure what was scarier for her, getting up close and personal with my monster genitals when she was already familiar with male anatomy, or that I was actually giving her a choice. It really seemed like her brother was an over domineering type.

“Unless you don’t want to because you got a good look at the pool already…”

“No. It’s okay. I’d like to stay… just like this.”

“Okay.” I said, bringing my hand down to gently drape around her. She felt… relaxed.

We said nothing more.

I was just on the edge of sleep when I felt Suzu take my hand with hers, bringing it down to her hip, my fingers brushing over the curve of her tiny butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suzu's full given name is Suzuka, written as 涼風.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I think I was starting to get a daily routine down. And no, it doesn’t involve waking up on the couch with a pretty girl snuggled up next to me all the time.

Though honestly I’d enjoy that.

Suzu and I had slept well past sunrise, pretty much still curled up on the family room couch. Yes, my hand was still half on her butt, half on her hip, but surprisingly I didn’t really have much of a hard on going. I guess what she told me was still fresh in my mind. My heart ached for her a little.

Smells of pancakes and bacon were wafting over us as the room was slowly brightening, and still Suzu slept, her hands still pressed against my chest. Her mouth was open just a little, her breath softly wafting against her fingers and my skin. I was really tempted to touch my lips to hers, to wake her with a kiss like a fairytale princess.

Her stomach gurgled softly, and her eyes fluttered open. Sleepily she slowly looked up to me.

“G’mornin’.” I said.

Her lower lip trembled and I was afraid she was going to shriek, scream, cry out, something that’d end up with her upset and in tears and me in a world of hurt. I waited a ten count while she did nothing, then she completely surprised me.

Suzu’s hands slid from my chest, one arm easily going over my side while the other we kinda had to wriggle around until she had gotten it under me. She hugged me with all the ferocity she could muster as she began sobbing again. I’d ended up with an arm under her side, and taking my other hand from her hip I hugged her back. Nothing special, really, just a comforting gesture. And she seemed to need it more than anything.

“Kids! Breakfast!” ‘mom’ called out from the kitchen.

“Hungry?” I asked Suzu. She nodded, wiping away a few tears.

We managed to untangle ourselves as we got up from the couch. Suzu also took one of the blankets with her as we walked into the kitchen. I didn’t bother as I felt comfortable, still in my swim trunks from yesterday.

‘Mom’ greeted us as we came padding into the kitchen. She had stacks of pancakes ready for us to devour. As I sat down I could better see and smell the differences in some of them; some had chocolate chips, some had blueberries, and some had something red I doubt I’d be able to tell unless I had a bite.

I started with a triple stack of chocolate chip, with butter and maple syrup. Suzu went with the red ones, and added very little butter and syrup to her first two.

We were pretty quiet as we ate, though apparently ‘mom’ had been a lot busier than I had expected. Turned out she was better connected with the parents of Stephanie’s friends than I had thought, managed to get in touch with Suzu’s parents, and while I could tell she was really pissed off that Suzu had been practically abandoned when her parents left on some business trip, she was more than happy to let her stay with us for a few nights.

After breakfast Suzu went to the bathroom to take a shower, and I slipped through the family room to get my primer to go up to my room to try and study for a bit.

Yeah, try.

I couldn’t focus on the squiggles that were supposed to be letters. My mind kept wandering to Suzu, now potentially completely naked in the bathroom that was next to my room. Seeing her in her swimsuit was just about like seeing her naked, just… censored. Still, I could just imagine her by the shower, first pulling her top off to reveal her nearly flat chest. No breasts just yet, like Connie, but just that hint of beginning growth, with little brown nipples. Then bending over she drops her bottoms, tossing them both aside, her crotch making a lovely ‘V’ with her slit just about turn it into a ‘W’ with soft, rounded curves I’d love to caress with my fingers, and how her labia parts just a little as she steps on her own into the shower.

My dick started getting hard as I could practically see her as the water came cascading down over her lovely, bare skin, light dancing in the drops like little jewels as they slid down her smooth skin and darted around her pert little nipples, her hair now loose and hanging heavily down the back of her neck.

And I’m sure ‘mom’ would’ve told her to go ahead and help herself to what I figured were body washes on the little shelves in one corner. She’d probably pick one that’s more purple, squirting a bit of the same colored gel into one hand before setting the bottle aside to rub it over her chest, running both hands up over her non-existent breasts before going over her shoulders, around her neck before coming back down. I liked how her hands felt on my chest. Too bad if I had tried the same it’d’ve been groping.

She’d be working her way down, getting a little more body wash as she needed, lathering up her hips, her cute little butt which I’d love to give a good squeeze, her slim thighs and legs, crouching down to get the rest of her legs and her feet, rubbing her hands against her inner thighs as she stood straight again.

Even though she didn’t like her brother touching her there, fingering her pussy against her wishes, I wondered if she ever toyed with herself. I plopped down on my bed, kicking off my trunks to let loose my raging boner as I imagined her hands caressing her crotch, a finger rubbing up her slit to rub her little clit. Hearing her little squeaking moans as she spread her legs, putting a finger into her tight pussy, would almost be like music. I closed my eyes as I started stroking myself, wondering how her pussy felt, white soap suds dribbling their way down her glistening skin. Thinking about her sexual climax I jerked off harder, pressure building up in my scrotum as I thought about Suzu’s pretty body tensing as she neared her orgasm, lust in her soft moans. I thought about how her body would squeeze my cock, trembling in ecstasy as I drove it deep into her little body, a vision of her jamming her finger deep into her pussy as she cried out, wiggling it in her hot depths to drive her orgasm, drawing it out as long as she could, and wanting to know how my hot cum would feel as it exploded within her.

Arms and legs spread wide on my big bed, I panted as the imagined image of Suzu’s naked body in our shower faded, my monster cock a limp and cum-sticky mess. I laid there for a minute or so before getting off my bed, digging into a closet to see if I had a bathrobe, and finding one I put it on. It was a dark blue in color and a bit oversized as it hung down close to my ankles and I could hide my hands up the sleeves. Fortunately my dick had gotten floppy enough now that it just hung between my legs, the robe’s material just heavy enough to hide the fading erection. And with that I left my room to head straight to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I’d closed the door, and was about to slip out of my bathrobe when I turned to see Suzu standing by the shower, naked save for a white bath towel to cover herself from me though I could still see her sides, her slim hips, and most of her legs. She looked shocked and afraid, wide eyed like a deer in the headlights as she stared at me.

Shit. I didn’t even think she might still be in here. And now I noticed the scent of lavender (probably the body wash she used) and humidity from a hot shower.

“Hey, um… Sorry.” I said, slowly stepping back to the door.

“Wait. Please.” she said, almost too softly for me to hear.

I stopped, my back pressed to the door and my hand on the handle.

We stood that way a good minute at least, her eyes never meeting mine as I watched her, figuring her mind was working furiously to come to some obscure decision. I waited, quiet and patient. If she wanted me out of the room all she had to do was say so.

“Last night, you said I could… see…” Suzu said, finally turning her eyes to me.

I said nothing. Just nodded.

“Please.”

I tried to give her a gentle smile. And I reminded myself that she’d already gotten a look at me yesterday already.

There wasn’t much to it, really. I loosened the belt to my robe, shrugged it off my shoulders, and let it all crumple around my feet.

Her gaze darted down to my crotch, her eyes widening as she looked at me. Even as she held the towel to her chest I could see her breathing quicken, her lips trembling as she gazed at me in all my nudity.

All things considered I wasn’t too surprised, really, when her grip on the towel lessened and it too fell to the floor. I swallowed as I looked at her naked body, her little brown nipples just as I imagined them, firm despite the warmth of the room, that very faint divot between them suggesting the start of growth for her breasts, that pretty ‘V’ shape her crotch made… That soft looking slit I wanted to run my fingers against.

How the hell did I imagine her fully naked body so perfectly?

While we stood there, staring at each other’s naked body, my dick starting to stiffen up again, I did one thing that Suzu had probably forgotten to do.

I locked the bathroom door.

Slowly, nervously, Suzu took small steps towards me. I took only two steps away from the door, hands now at my sides as she closed the distance between us. She didn’t slow or quicken, and didn’t stop until she pressed herself right up to me, her crotch crammed against my stiffening member and pushing it back down. She smelled of lavender, her skin warm and soft. I could only imagine how badly I stank, but regardless of that she did put her arms around me again, her hands just above my butt as she hugged me. I put my arms around her, hugging her back, feeling her nard nipples rub my chest with every breath, my own tingling in sympathy.

This time I took the initiative, and I figured Suzu could let me know if she didn’t like it. I reached down to grab her butt with both hands, not hard mind you, but a good squeeze. I certainly surprised her, her eyes going wide again, but she only tightened her grip on me and stood up on tiptoe. I didn’t let her slip from my hands as I held her, dipping my head down just a little so my lips could brush against hers. I could feel her warm breath, just barely taste the strawberries from breakfast, and that was just before our lips were crushed together. She even did that thing with one leg, lifting it up high to wrap around me, and my body decided to send some extra blood to my glans, stiffening it to press firmly between her legs.

Suzu wrapped her arms around my neck as my hand slid to hold her leg up. Our lips parted just as she moaned, such an adorable sound coming from her. She started rocking her hips, rubbing her pussy along the length of my monster cock, and I helped guide her pace. It took me a bit to realize that she was wet, really wet, her pussy hot as the shaft of my dick pressed into her, parting her labia as she ground herself against me, and I rocked my hips against hers to let her slide along the length of my firm member. With each breath she softly moaned until she started gasping, the rhythmic grinding of her hips turning to spastic twitches and her fingers dug into my flesh. I held her tight to me as her body tensed and I felt something hot start leaking out of her pussy onto my cock.

Together we slowly came to a halt. I let her leg slip back down, my fingers sliding over her little butt as she eased back to standing on her own. My dick was still plenty hard and pushing hard against her, her clit rubbing me as her body twitched, super sensitive right now I guess. I held her tight to me, and she didn’t resist as she clung to me, resting her head on my shoulder, panting.

“Sorry.” she said when she realized my dick was still hard, pressing up against her. She moved herself back just enough to let my dick slip free, springing upwards in all its erect glory. She seemed unconcerned about it as she pressed up tightly to me again. I hugged her, rubbing her bare back slowly.

After a little while Suzu broke the silence again. “Did you… you know…”

“Uh, no, I guess not.” I told her.

Suzu stepped over to my right side and I kept an arm gently around her. She looked down at my monster dick, still erect and pointing up like a big spear from between my legs. She seemed really hesitant as she slowly reached for it, brushing a few fingertips over the exposed tip, the touch sending a shiver down my dick and up my spine.

“Hey, you don’t have to do anything.” I told her, drawing a mixed look of fear and surprise from her.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea.” I told her, slipping my arm from around her to step up to the shower. It was a rather good sized shower with a clear glass sliding door. I left it open as I turned on the water and stepped right into it. I got myself good and soaked before I turned to those little shelves, and remembered that I couldn’t read any of the labels.

“I… uh… got a confession.” I said, turning to face Suzu. “When I lost my memories I also forgot how to read.”

Part of me had actually expected her to burst out laughing. Instead I got a much more sympathetic look as she walked into the shower with me, plucked a black bottle from one shelf, popped open the lid and gave it a sniff. Then she handed me the bottle and I gave it a whiff. I couldn’t quite place the scent, not exactly floral or fruity, but it was pleasant. I squirted some its contents into one hand, a blue gel, set the bottle aside and started lathering up. I smiled a little when I saw Suzu was watching me, still naked as she stood by the shower.

I turned to face her, taking hold of my dick in one hand and started stroking it. Okay, it was kinda turning me on to see her watching me. And I guess I was still turning her on as well as one of her hands drifted to her crotch and she started rubbing herself, her soft pussy that only a minute ago was grinding along my dick.

Spreading my feet out a little for balance, I squatted just a little as I kept jerking off, hot water running down my body. About all I could think about now was how it would be, feeling Suzu’s body impaled on my cock, hearing her lustful whimpers as she bounced up and down on my shaft, her little pussy squeezing me. Part of that was real, her little squeaks as she rubbed her pussy, little brown nipples poking out as she watched me jerk off to her.

Even though I had climaxed not too long ago I could feel the pressure building up between my legs again. Furiously I pumped my dick, desperate for that release as I dreamed about fucking Suzu, plowing her pussy as I loomed over her. I don’t know what she was thinking, but she was on edge too, feet spread as she furiously ground her hand into her crotch. With a grunt and an involuntary thrust of my hips my cock exploded, shooting a wad of cum towards Suzu. She cried out as her body tensed, jerking against her hand, and I think I saw her squirt.

Suzu stumbled towards me, and I took her into my arms again, soapy water and all. I have no idea why she seemed to change so quickly from last night, so timid about me, and now unabashed about being naked with me in the shower, having ground our genitals together in sexual lust.

And right now she was just a girl, vulnerable and in need of someone to just be there for her.

After a little while we managed to separate and get rinsed off. Suzu had put her swimsuit back on, and I was threading my arms into my robe when she unlocked the bathroom door to leave.

From somewhere in the back of my head there came the line, “ _If it can happen, it will._ ”

Suzu had barely gotten the door unlocked when it opened from the outside. “Suzu, I got your clothes dried…” ‘mom’ started to say, her voice trailing off when she saw me standing in the bathroom with Suzu, me giving her a full frontal.

“Oh shit.” I muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have everything going well for our protagonist. Don't want him ending up a "Gary Stu."


	6. Chapter 6

It was hard to get a gauge on ‘mom’s mood as the three of us sat around the dining room table. Suzu was back to prim and proper (as much as she could be in a black two-piece swimsuit), her hands in her lap and her gaze downcast. I just sat there in my robe (now tied up properly), not really looking at anything for the most part, but still keeping ‘mom’ in my gaze.

Now ‘mom’ hadn’t yelled or scolded or anything, just yet. She’d just sternly told us to go sit at the table, and she followed us all the way there. I honestly have no idea if she knew what all we’d done, or just figured I’d become a flasher for Suzu and was about to try talking her into… something. Not for the first time I wondered how upset she’d be if she knew Suzu and I had humped, that she’d climaxed while grinding her pussy on my dick. She’d probably blow a gasket if she knew we’d masturbated in front of each other.

“I really wish I could impress on you two just how serious this is.” ‘mom’ told us. “I’ll bet Suzuka’s parents would be really upset if they learned she was by herself with a naked boy.” Guess that was Suzu’s full name, since it drew her attention. It almost looked like she was about to burst into tears at the thought.

“And Caleb, both of you, you really have no idea just how dangerous a time this is for you. Now believe it or not I know what you’re going through. You’re getting to that age where the hormones are pumping and it’s going to drive you crazy. There’s going to be a whole lot of changes to your bodies, and I’m sure school’s already been starting those classes for you. What they don’t’ cover is just how involved it is if you make a baby.”

A whole bunch of things flashed through my mind: egg, sperm, ovulation, period, fetus, baby, etc.

“A baby’s a lot of time, a lot of work.” ‘mom’ continued. “It’s a lot of worry, a lot of sleepless nights, a lot of stinky diapers.” Okay, it may have sounded funny but she had a serious game face going, so it was easy to tell this was no laughing matter.

“And Caleb,” ‘mom’ said, turning her gaze to me, “you’re going to have to learn that some things aren’t acceptable. Not every girl is going to have a crush on you, and a lot are going to be really scared by your…” She gestured to me, I guess trying to indicate my monster sized penis.

But what she said drew my attention, first to her, then to Suzu whom was starting to blush a very bright red. Crush? She had a crush on me already? That made my heart skip a few beats, thinking about how pretty she was and that I’d caught her eye, even though she was barely even eleven years old herself.

“And Suzuka,” ‘mom’ said, looking to her now, “I know Caleb’s a nice boy and all, but not all boys are going to be like him.”

No shit, most aren’t gonna have oversized genitals like yours truly. But then that’s not what she was aiming at.

“Some will want you for nothing more than sex, to stick their penises inside your vagina because it’s something that feels wonderful. It should be more special than that, but boys will say and do everything they can to get you to drop your panties. At your ages, a lot of them might even make fun of you.” This made Suzu look down at her hands again.

‘Mom’ sighed, and added, “But I think that’s enough for now. C’mon Caleb, I think it’s time you got dressed.”

Together we left Suzu at the dining table, and ‘mom’ followed me up to my room. “Hang on just a sec.” she said when I stepped through the door. I turned to regard her, and she still had a serious look on her face. “How do you feel about Suzu?” she asked me, “Seriously, honestly.”

At least she gave me a little time to try and think about this before answering, giving me a hard look the whole time. “I really like her.” I honestly said, “I want to be there if she needs me, needs a friend. I don’t want her to get hurt.” Partly I was thinking about her asshole brother, how thinking about him made her tremble, and not in a good way.

‘Mom’ gave me a doubtful look. “Thought you’d try and give me a line, like this wouldn’t happen again.”

“Well… If you want me to lie… Sure. But I really can’t promise that.”

Her expression shifted to a slight smile. “Just be careful, very careful, okay?” she told me. “You could really hurt a girl with that thing.” She closed my bedroom door, leaving me alone in my own room.

I guess the normal thing was to relax, celebrate that I’d just gotten off scot free. Really I think I just dodged a bullet. I’d have to be extra careful in general. Now I wasn’t thinking in just not getting caught, though I suppose that’d be the normal line of thinking I should have.

I got dressed, wearing a rather loose shirt and shorts. About then I heard a knock at my door. Suzu was standing there, now wearing her shirt and skirt from before. “Can I come in?” she softly asked.

“Sure.” I said, holding the door for her. I made sure to prop it open, too.

“Thank you, for earlier.” Suzu told me, looking down at her feet.

“Hey, no problem.” I casually said.

“Am I… interrupting…?” she asked, finally looking back up at me again. For a moment I wondered how much of that her brother had beaten into her. The jerk.

“Not really. Was gonna try and study the alphabet. Tryin’ to learn to read again.”

“Can I help?”

Considering she had a crush on me it was probably a dream come true. Sort of. I got materials off my desk and we sat on the floor, not being quiet or discreet about what we were doing. Really no point to it since we really weren’t doing anything wrong.

I think Suzu enjoyed the time, though she did also find out just how bad I was at trying to recognize letters and numbers. By lunch time I think I had managed to figure out the difference between ‘C’ and ‘Z’ by a few of the weird markings they didn’t share.

‘Mom’ fixed us up a simple lunch and the three of us ate in the kitchen. I guess it was easier to clean up there rather than eat in the dining room and have two potential messes to deal with. Suzu and I didn’t sit too close together while we ate our sandwiches.

After lunch we put our shoes on and the three of us walked back to the park. ‘Mom’ walked between us, and I was fine with that. Whatever helped her think I wasn’t trying to get frisky with Suzu.

Once at the park I meandered off a little by myself, looking around to try and take things in again. It was quieter this time, fewer people and less activities, and I have no idea why. I ended up by the playground equipment, leaned against the frame of some kind of jungle gym, and just looked around. I wish I could describe this feeling I was having, looking around at the park, the nice green grass, the fully leafed out trees. Peace? Serenity? I don’t know.

Looking back the way I came I saw ‘mom’ talking with another woman. She shared Connie’s tanned complexion and wavy hair, and had some nice big breasts restrained in what I figured was a hell of a bra. I was too far to hear anything, but it looked like whatever they were talking about was more like idle chatter or something else pleasant. I didn’t see Connie, Stephanie, or Suzu with them, and didn’t really think anything of it either.

But then my bladder announced that it hadn’t been emptied in a while. Looking around I spied a small building I was now guessing was a public toilet. When I got to it I had to walk around to the other side to find the entrance, and while I’m still illiterate I did recognize the universal “male” and “female” signs on the doors.

Naturally I went into the men’s room.

The place was decently ventilated, not stuffy but it still stank a little of piss. I heard the door open as I stepped over to one of the urinals.

“You could’ve at least called, Caleb.” I heard a girl say.

She was stunning, and judging by her height being a bit less than mine she was probably about my age too. Long and wavy blond hair was tied back in a ponytail that still brushed her shoulders, dark blue eyes, and her breasts, yes she had good sized breasts, were restrained by a sports bra alone, and she had matching tight shorts. She stood there in the men’s room with me, her hips cocked to one side just a little as she regarded me. As tight as her shorts were I was wondering if she was wearing panties.

“So, you gonna show it to me?” she asked, taking a few steps closer, her hips having just a bit of a wiggle.

“Show you… What? Who are you?” I asked. Now I don’t think I’d mind a cute girl coming up to me to talk, but this was way off.

“C’mon, don’t be a spaz.” she said. “You said you’d show me. That was a month ago, and I wanna see!”

Well, I figured out what it was she was so interested in when she got closer and reached for my shorts. Maybe other boys would be okay with getting pantsed by a cute girl too, but something was off-putting about her. As she reached for me I grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her hands away from my crotch.

“Mmm, forceful.” she purred, using my grip against me, spreading our arms apart so she could step up very close. I could smell more than a bit of perfume on her and the tips of her nipples straining against her top. I didn’t let go.

“Who are you?” I asked, trying to sound more demanding.

“Oh come on, you know who I am.” She pushed a leg closer, brushing my thigh with hers.

I took a step back, bringing our hands together between us and forcing her back as well. On one foot she got off balance really easily and stumbled a little, and that was when I let go when she couldn’t quite stop herself.

“Maybe a crazy bitch. I ain’t showin’ you anything.” I said. Or maybe I’m the crazy one, rejecting the moves this cute girl was putting on me. She seemed more than willing from how she was acting. She seemed just one step away…

“What if I show you first?” she asked, grabbing her top and pulling it up, up, and off.

Yeah, she really had nice breasts. Bigger than what I could see of Connie’s when I’d seen her in her pink bikini. Her nipples were a touch redder than pink, bigger than Stephanie’s by a bit, and poking out like she’d just been rubbing ice cubes around them. She was already past ‘training bra’ and would be wearing the real deal already. Part of me wondered how soft they’d feel in my hands.

“Nice,” I said, maybe a bit more flatly than I should have, “but I really gotta take a piss and you don’t get to watch.” I turned away from the topless blond girl and walked into one of the stalls, locking myself in.

I heard her make an angry noise, and it sounded like she hit the door on the way out.

Okay, seeing her lovely bare breasts had sent ideas to my dick, and it wasn’t quite flaccid when I pulled it out to urinate. I was feeling a lot better after, my dick a bit softer already without that overly horny girl begging for a peek. When I got outside I was honestly expecting her to try and ambush me, but I didn’t see her at all.

When I looked around and found ‘mom’ again I saw that another woman had joined her and Connie’s mom. She was tall, slender, had straight and really long dark hair. Erin was with her and a similar looking girl who’s hair just past her shoulders.

Okay, this wasn’t just a park, it was a place for the parents to meet up with their kids, like some kind of transit hub. When ‘mom’ saw me she waved for me to come over to them. I sauntered over, not in any real hurry. Erin, however, seemed ecstatic to see me again, and rushed up to give me a really tight hug. I gave her a bit of a hug back.

The other girls left their parents to come over to me.

“What’s up with Courtney?” Connie asked.

“Who?”

“Busty blond with the big bazongas?”

For added emphasis Stephanie held her hands in front of her flat chest, emulating a heavily laden bra.

“Oh, the crazy bitch that followed me into the men’s room?” I asked.

“She what?” Stephanie asked.

“I had to take a piss, and she came in behind me.” I told them.

“What’s she want?” Connie asked.

I pointed to my crotch. Connie’s eyes bugged out, and Stephanie put her hands to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“So… I know her?” I asked.

It took a moment for Connie to realize it, or remember it, or something. I figured that ‘mom’ would’ve let the parents know of my memory loss, and in turn their kids, mine and Stephanie’s friends, would be told. I guess this Courtney girl wasn’t on the list.

“You have a crush on her.” Stephanie blurted out. Immediately I looked to Suzu, who was looking away from us. “Well, before the… Well, you did.”

Shit, she almost let something slip. Yeah, I know, I hadn’t really asked about anything and everything from before my memory loss, and I guess this time it was something I really needed to know.

“So, did you?” Connie asked.

“No!” I quickly answered, aghast. “She tried, but, no.”

“How’d she try?”

I looked to the mothers, and they seemed more intent on their conversation than ‘mom’ trying to listen to us. In a softer voice I said, “First she tried pulling my shorts down, but I held her off. Then she thought we’d be even if she showed me hers and pulled her top off.”

Again Connie’s eyes went wide, and Stephanie giggled. Suzu was looking really embarrassed now.

When Connie recovered she asked, “So, how are they?”

Was she serious? Seriously asking me about another girl’s breasts? And ‘mom’ had started giving me a talking to about the hormones and such. Well, since she asked…

“Soft looking, pink, and way bigger than yours.” Her reaction was to stick out a pouty lip.

“Alright kids, time for home.” one of the mothers announced.

We pretty much divvied ourselves up between our parents, save Suzu who came with us. I walked behind the others on our way home, with Erin at my side. I guess ‘mom’ had already told Stephanie and Erin about Suzu staying with us for a while since they didn’t question why she was walking with us.

Once at home it was pool time, and this time Erin and ‘mom’ joined us. Erin wore a red one-piece that looked just a little big on her, and did a cannonball dive into the pool. ‘Mom’ wore a more proper bikini of medium blue with white edging, and spent more time lounging in the sun and watching us play in the water.

Dinner this time was a pizza delivery, and I think we flustered the delivery guy as me and the girls liberated him of his payload of pizza. She’d gotten five different pizzas, and I surprised them again when I dug out a bottle of ranch salad dressing to drizzle a little on my second piece that was otherwise made up like a cheeseburger (extra cheese, bits of bacon and unseasoned beef, and small slices of tomato). I wish I knew what they were all surprised about, it’s good. You should try it sometime.

Post dinner was time to unwind, relax, and another movie. This one was one of Erin’s favorites, and she was curled up at my side as we watched a ragtag team of magic beings that found out how to become friends to fight off a nightmare and save the children of the world. It wasn’t too bad. Might’ve been a lot more into it if I was about eight or so. By order of ‘mom’ we had to change into our pajamas and be ready for bed, but with the promise of a second movie. I think Suzu looked a little flushed when she saw me in my pajama bottoms, borrowing something from Stephanie this time as she wore oversized sweats and a similarly billowing top, both of a lime green color. Honestly I think Stephanie would’ve looked cuter in green and Suzu in the pink night clothes Stephanie was wearing.

Though it was suggested that I pick out the next one, I passed. There were actually very few disks for movies next to the flatscreen and player, and so far all of them had been through some kind of ‘on demand’ service, a program in the flatscreen itself. Maybe I could get an idea of one from the artwork, but without being able to read the titles it’d be a real gamble.

Stephanie, though, came through for me. Said she’d pick one out that she knew I liked and thought Suzu might like as well.

Okay, this one turned out like that Aladdin movie the night before. I couldn’t read the credits, but when the opening scene started playing I somehow recognized the movie The Forbidden Kingdom. I think Stephanie kinda liked the movie too, and from what I saw Suzu seemed entertained as well. The only thing I had to try and wrap my head around was the names Stephanie and ‘mom’ bantered about, Kong-sang Chan and Li Lian Jei. Those names seemed… wrong. Oh well, regardless of what they’re called I still enjoyed watching Jackie Chan and Jet Li.

Part way through the second movie Erin had fallen asleep. She’d gotten very comfortable next to me, and she was just adorable in her yellow nightgown.

There was no argument as the credits rolled for The Forbidden Kingdom, it was time for bed. Erin was totally out of it when I tried to stand, and so I ended up scooping her up in my arms. Even asleep she leaned into me, practically throwing one arm around my neck to hold on. I was the last one up the stairs, taking them a bit sideways so I didn’t slam her legs into the railing. ‘Mom’ held the door open for me to carry Erin into the disaster area that was her room, but didn’t follow or turn the light on, letting what light there was in the hallway illuminate Erin’s room.

I had to really bend over to lay Erin down on her bed, but managed to get untangled from her arms before slipping free. I had to tread carefully of the toys in her room. I was almost at the door when I heard Erin groan, and the rustling of fabric. I turned to look back, partly to see if she was still asleep and partly just to make sure she was okay.

I don’t know how she managed it, but that little girl had managed to do some serious squirming about once I’d put her on her bed. Her nightgown had ridden up well past her ankles, up her thighs even (I seriously don’t know how), and curled up as she was I could’ve gotten a really good look at her panties…

If she was wearing any.

My spleen vented itself, the contents going straight to my crotch.

Quietly, carefully, I stepped back up to her bed. With a sudden groan she rolled onto her back, and in a very undignified way had her legs splayed, knees wide, and I got to see what an adorable pussy she had. Her clit was just too tiny to see right now, her labia so smooth and soft looking.

I couldn’t believe it. My cock had gotten hard from looking at this nine year old girl that I was told was my little sister. Anyway, I decided I couldn’t just leave her like this, so I took hold of a blanket and began drawing it up over her legs. She was so still as I moved over her, and I gave in to a temptation. I leaned over her and lightly touched my lips to her labia, savoring what I could of her scent, before moving on to cover her the rest of the way. She gave out a little moan just as I finished, and I gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, mentally wishing her sweet dreams. I quietly closed the door behind me, and went straight into my room and closed the door.

I didn’t have much of a choice once I was alone. I stripped, dropped onto my bed, and jerked off while imagining Erin’s little pussy pressed up against my lips as she straddled my face.

I’m going to Hell. I know it.


	7. Chapter 7

I think I’d read somewhere that we all dream. Remembering them’s the hard part.

When I came to this morning, the sun warming my room. I had the feeling I’d been someplace else.

I almost thought it was that park that was close by, but it wasn’t. No homes along the edges, no playground equipment, no public restroom. Wherever I was it was nice, soft grass, warm air, blue sky…

Well, I thought it was supposed to be blue, but off one way there was a mass of dark gray thunderheads just roiling, lightning flashing sporadically to be followed by the rumbling thunder a few seconds later.

“How long’ve they been going at it?” a girl next to me asked.

I shrugged and grunted out something that means “I don’t know.”

Then I turned to look at her.

She was stunningly beautiful. A bit shorter than me, flawless skin, a near shock of long white hair that was poofed way out before falling down to her shoulders, and breasts that looked like they were already bigger than Courtney’s. She was athletically slim, didn’t look like she had much in the way of hips, and was completely naked. When she turned to face me it was very obvious, from head to toe, not one article of clothing. My eyes lingered a little on her smooth crotch. Her breasts looked perfect, with pink nipples that were already just a little pert. When my eyes finally got to hers she was already checking me out as well, her eyes lingering hungrily at my dick.

Her huge, blue, feline eyes.

I think I relaxed a little when I saw her mouth open, tiny in her heart shaped face. No sharp teeth. But then there was a fluttering of blue behind her, and when the motion settled I noticed dragonfly wings. Massive dragonfly wings, and they were coming from her back.

What the fuck?

“Can I touch it?” she asked me.

“What?”

“It.” she repeated pointing to my hardening dick. “Can I touch it? You can touch mine if you like.”

“Uh, sure.”

She stepped a little closer, delicate fingers tracing along my shaft lovingly, and it did nothing to slow the rate I was getting hard.

Likewise I reached out to run a finger between the lips of her labia. She was already wet as I pressed my finger to her slit, rubbing her clit in slow circles. My heart was starting to pound in my chest as I elicited a lustful moan from her.

In the distance thunder rolled, and the moss covered tree branch we were standing on shook just a little. Our grip on each other tightened a little, though I think she had a better… “handle” on things than I did.

Wait, tree branch?

She gave me no more time to think, stepping up closer to me, pushing my hand from her crotch as she guided my hard cock there, running the length of my shaft along her wet pussy, crushing her beautiful breasts into my chest. I grabbed her tiny ass…

And that was when I found myself in bed, arms and legs splayed out, morning wood so hard it’d put tropical hardwood to shame. And I must’ve gotten overheated or something because I had kicked off the sheets in my sleep.

My heart jumped when I heard a soft whimper, felt something at my right side shift. When I looked I saw it was Erin, and now I was wondering when the hell she’d joined me in my bed. If I’d known I would’ve at least put some underwear on. She’d rolled over onto her side, nestled up against me. I might be able to slip out of bed, if I could just get my arm free from…

“Mmm-m-ng… C’l-b.” Erin mumbled, sleepily now looking up at me.

Oh crap.

Erin put an arm over me, squeezing me in a good morning hug.

“Why’re you here?” I asked her.

“I had a bad dream.” Great, it sounded like she was getting more awake. I had to think of something before…

“Why do you sleep nakey?” Erin asked.

Oh shit.

“I, uh… I was too hot.” I told her, which was half true.

“Is something wrong with it?” she asked me, looking down at my dick.

“Uh, no, nothing’s wrong with it.” I had a thought and asked, “Why?”

“It’s so big and hard.” Erin told me, still looking at it.

“How do you know it’s not supposed to be like that?” I asked her. If she didn’t know then maybe I’d be able to make something up.

“Because Tina showed me a video of her big brother getting dressed, and his thing, and it was tiny and floppy.”

Well, she kinda had me there.

“Well, this sometimes happens to boys.” I told her.

“It gets all super big and hard?”

“Well… not always both at the same time.”

“Oh.”

“Now you gotta promise me that you won’t tell ‘mom’ you saw this, okay?”

“Why?” she asked, looking up at me. Dang she was cute.

“Because she’ll get mad and blame me for everything. I don’t wanna get in trouble because you came into my room and slept with me naked.”

“But I’m not nakey.”

“But I am, and that’s all that’ll matter to her.” I looked from Erin’s bright blue eyes down to my dick, still hard and pointing back at me. If I had to take a piss right now I’d hit myself in the face.

Erin pushed off my chest to sit up. She wasn’t quite as heavy as I expected. She then wiggled her butt a little, hopped once, and pulled her yellow nightgown from underneath her little rear end. Then she grabbed the hem and pulled it up and over her head. She was slim to the point of being able to see her ribs just a little and her nipples were just tiny pink things on her chest.

Now if my dick wasn’t already super hard it would’ve gotten there really quickly when Erin snuggled back up against my side. “There. Now I’m nakey with you.”

I chuckled, putting an arm around behind her and rubbing her back tenderly with one hand.

“Does it hurt?” she asked.

“Does what hurt?”

“Your thing. It’s still all stiff and… s… s…”

“Swollen?”

“Yeah, swollen. I got hit in the arm once and it hurt and got big and… swollen. Mommy rubbed this white stuff and it felt all better.”

Okay, by now you’ve probably gotten the same wicked idea that just popped into my head.

“Well, you know we can’t tell ‘mom’ about this.” I told her, “But if you like you can rub it. It might make it feel better.”

“Okay.” she replied rather cheerfully.

Oh what little sisters won’t do for their big brothers.

Erin reached down between my legs with one tiny hand and cupped my testicles in her fingers. Gently she rolled them a little. “This isn’t hard.” she declared.

I managed to keep from letting a little moan slip out as she fondled my balls. This girl who’s supposed to be my little sister, my tiny little sister, not only willing but happily fondling me…

Then her tiny hand went to my dick. “Wow, this is hard.” she declared, slipping her little fingers around my shaft. I felt absolutely huge in her grip. Her fingers were warm as they glided up and down my dick. “It’s… throbbing. Is that okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” I reassured her. “About in the middle…” I felt her fingers slide to about halfway down my shaft. “Right there. Now squeeze… just a little.” And squeeze just a little she did. And oh boy how did her touch feel. I had to swallow, mostly to keep from moaning again, and told her, “Now rub it up and down very slowly.”

Erin was a damned obedient little girl. Her grip was just the right amount of firm, no rubbing or chafing of her fingers as she slowly stroked my cock. I shifted my hips again, spreading my legs a little further apart. Every time her hand went up it felt like my scrotum was lifted just a little, and when her hand went down it went down as far as she could to the base of my cock.

“Okay, now a little faster.” I told her. Well, I guess little wasn’t quite what she understood as she really started jerking me off, and squeezing my dick just a little more. I could feel my heart pounding down there and pulsing against her little fingers as she gripped me. This time I couldn’t help but moan a little.

“Are you okay?” Erin asked, true concern in her voice.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” I told her, staring a little blankly at the movie poster above my bed. “Just… like… chocolate, it’s that good.”

And she kept right at it, pressing her little body into my side as she worked my dick. Wild ideas about her hairless little crotch pressed against my thigh started flooding my brain, wondering how she’d feel if she were straddling…

“Just a… a little…” I barely managed to say. Erin took that to mean I wanted her to go faster as she really started pumping my cock. I felt gigantic in her little hand and I had a split second to wish for her fingers to fondle my scrotum just before I ejaculated. My hips convulsed against her hand, and cum shot up onto my chest, hot and sticky.

“Eeep!” went Erin, withdrawing her hand right away. I reached down myself, squeezing my balls just a little to help encourage the rest of my worked up load to come out. It wasn’t so… explosive as the first. I was breathing pretty hard as I lay there, cuddled up next to Erin, my cum slowly spreading across my stomach and chest.

“What was that? Pee?” Erin asked.

“It’s called cum.” I told her. “And you can’t tell ‘mom’ you know what it is. It’s part of our secret.”

“Okay.” Erin said, sounding a little dejected.

“Hey, if you don’t tell her about any of this, don’t tell anyone about this, I’ll let you do it again if you like.”

“Really?” She looked back at me, her eyes lighting up. Fuck, did this little nine year old girl really enjoy jerking me off that much?

“Really. But first I need to clean up.”

My first night in this room I’d found a box of tissues. I figured it was one of those “just in case” things for if I ever had to blow my nose. I got out of bed and pulled some from the box, wiping off the majority of my seed from my body. The used tissues promptly went into the trash. When I turned back I saw Erin had been watching me intently, her gaze back down to my dick again. It was already growing softer now, but if I got any ideas I was gonna get another erection plenty easily. I gave her a little smile as I came back to lie with her on my bed.

“So, you had a bad dream?” I asked her as she cuddled right up next to me once more. I was really surprised she didn’t seem to care that we were completely naked.

“Yeah. It started funny. You kissed me in a funny place and then you disappeared. Then these purple prickly things started chasing me and I got scared…”

I kissed her in a funny place? Okay, color me curious.

“Where’d I kiss you?” I asked her.

Erin sat herself back up again, legs spread almost as if she was going to sit cross legged on my bed. “Here.” she said, pointing down at the top of her slit, the start of her labia, and right about where I had kissed her when I put her to bed.

“You remember how it felt?” I asked.

“It kinda tickled, I think. It felt funny.

I sat back up with her, my dick now floppy and pointing straight at her when I turned to face her. She giggled when she saw how it moved. “It’s still way big, but it’s all floppy like Jeffrey’s now.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” I looked at her, pondered a thought as she gazed at my crotch still. “Can I touch you there?”

Right away she curled her legs up, covering her pretty little crotch from view. She said nothing, shaking her head.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded.

“Does it hurt there?”

She shook her head.

“Maybe if I kissed you like in my dream?”

Okay, this time she seemed really reluctant, and I’d bet she put a lot of thought into this too. “Okay.” she softly said, lying back down on my bed.

“Okay, so you’re gonna have to tell me how it was.” I said.

Erin bounced herself to lay pretty rigid and straight on my bed. She squirmed a little as she worked her hips, slightly parting her legs. I couldn’t quite get a look at her crotch as she had quickly put both hands over to cover herself.

“Um… Okay. You were down there. By my feet.” Erin told me.

Carefully I crawled over my bed to her feet, kneeling as I looked up at her.

“But you were over me. Like a blanket.”

I leaned over to my hands and knees, my head now floating over her thighs. “This isn’t gonna work unless I kissed your fingers in your dream.” I told her.

Her hands darted away from her crotch and promptly went under her butt. Her hips and crotch made a nice ‘V’ before me, her skin so smooth looking. I scooted up a little more over her, bobbing my head down just a little and touched my lips to the top of her soft little slit, and she giggled just a little. When I looked up at her I saw her head lifted a little so she could look down at me, and she had this really big grin on her face.

Down I went for another little kiss, letting my lips linger on her skin just a little longer, sucking just a bit and making her giggle again. She sounded so sweet when she giggled.

Without lifting my head, bracing myself between her legs, I pressed my lips to her just a little more, my mouth open just a little to touch the end of her labia, pressing down slightly. The tip of my tongue slipped a little deeper, touching the tip of her clitoris, and I heard her gasp as I gave her a little lick.

“No!” she cried out, twisting so she slammed one pretty little leg against my face. I pulled back as she squirmed away from me. Her chest heaved as she curled herself up into a little ball, eyes wide with fright as she stared at me.

“Okay, it’s okay.” I told her as I pushed myself back to a kneeling posture. I could feel now that my dick was starting to get a little hard again. I put one hand over my crotch and with the other grabbed her nightgown and passed it to Erin.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked as she took her nightgown from me, trying to be as careful as possible to keep herself covered.

“No, not at all.” I told her. It was the truth. I think I pushed things a little far with her. I guess she wasn’t really ready for something like this just yet.

“We still don’t tell mommy?”

“No.” I answered, shaking my head a little.

Erin resigned herself to having to uncurl herself so she could put her nightgown back on. I watched her, pretty little girl that she was. “Are you… gonna… make me do this again?” The look in her eyes told me she was really afraid of what the answer might be.

“No.” I told her, keeping my tone gentle. “I’ll let you, if you want, but I’ll never make you do it.”

That brought a little smile back to her pretty face. I might’ve only met her a few days ago, and sure as hell surprised that I actually got her to jerk me off so quickly, but I certainly didn’t intend for any of this to happen. I really didn’t want to hurt her.

Erin leaned forward and gave me a tender kiss on the cheek before she bounced off my bed and headed for the door. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.” she told me before she left my room.

I smiled to myself as I climbed off my bed and padded over to the dresser to get dressed for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

If anyone had heard Erin’s outcry in my room, no one said anything. Breakfast was relatively calm as the five of us ate.

Now if ‘mom’ had any idea how long Suzu was going to be staying with us, she didn’t say. It did become apparent that it’d be a while when we went into the city for clothes shopping not long after breakfast. Well, I couldn’t blame ‘mom’ for at least some of the basics. If I was in Suzu’s place I’d rather not be wearing the same swimsuit in place of underwear for a week. At least she had been able to borrow a skirt and shirt from Stephanie.

And so I got dragged along with.

Well, I wouldn’t say this experience was a total drag. But it did mean a lot of walking.

At the very basics there was something familiar about the shopping complex ‘mom’ took us to. Big concrete building with multiple levels for parking, and a sky bridge to cross a four lane street to get into the complex.

And I do mean complex. Several floors to all sorts of shopping and entertainment, stairs and escalators and elevators, and a large open atrium running the full height of the complex. And all sorts of people, too. Maybe if I could’ve read the signs I’d’ve found something that’d strike my interest. Instead I ended up milling behind everyone as we went to a clothing store that ‘mom’ had picked out. It was kinda generic, with dedicated sections for kids and adults, boys and girls, and I did feel a little ridiculous going with them into the girls’ section.

It felt like a few hours of tedious boredom. At least I didn’t have to stay in the girl’s section so I was able to mill about in the boys’ part of the store. I had the feeling some of my clothes had come from this store, though nothing matched. Guess I was wearing last season’s styles? Anyway, after getting bored of looking at clothes I wandered back to the girls’ section, found ‘mom’ and dropped into a waiting chair. I think I was just about to slip to a state of black unconsciousness when ‘mom’ roused me.

“C’mon, time to check out.” she told me.

I don’t think I was even half awake as I followed her and the girls up to the counter. Suzu had only a few shirts, a skirt, and a pair of shorts. And I guess Stephanie and Erin had both found something too as they both added a little to the pile. Now I couldn’t really read, but I knew a credit card when ‘mom’ pulled one out to pay for everything. Suzu was looking extra grateful for it.

We had pretty much spent the whole morning in the clothes store so our next stop was one of the multitude of restaurants in the food court. The place we visited specialized in fried chicken, spiced, with a bunch of different sauces to choose from. I didn’t really pay attention to what my family and Suzu were talking about, instead watching all the other people as they went about their day. Men and women, boys and girls, how they acted, how they talked, how they just went about their day.

And yes, I noticed the pretty girls as they went by.

And when a pretty girl walked over to our table.

At least I realized she was a girl when Stephanie called out, “Hey Heather!”

Heather had dark hair that was cut really short in the back but was a bit longer in the front and parted on the right, dark eyes, and wore a sleeveless shirt with some kind of sports team logo on it that was a little high cut, and baggy shorts that were part way down her thighs. She had a tray with some food on it. Behind her was a man, broad of shoulder and muscled, with similar black hair and dark eyes. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with a matching sports team logo on the chest. With him were two boys, bigger and older than me, similar looking though not so muscle bound, one wearing black jeans and the other a kind of black camo cargo pants. They all had trays of food in their hands, and we ended up having to move to a spot where we could push a few tables together to make room for everyone.

I mostly listened as the others talked. One of Heather’s older brothers mentioned some player for their team, the L.A. Rams, and their hopes for his performance in the next season this coming autumn. Okay, now I should’ve figured that out, with the logo in blue and gold and looking like the head of a big horn sheep.

A few things I’d managed to key up on really easy was that Heather was a tomboy, and she seemed a lot more boyish in how she spoke and acted; her brothers seemed to both treat her more like a kid brother than a little sister. More than that, she wasn’t as girly as Stephanie or her friends were, more readily willing to talk about sports and such, bragging about the scrapes and bruises she’d earned. Nothing wrong with that, really. It’s just… different.

We parted after lunch, and while I think I might’ve rather went with Heather and her brothers I instead got drug around the shopping complex with ‘mom’ and my sisters. You know, it’s really hard to find stuff to be interested in when you are the only boy with a bunch of girls and they’re mostly going after… well… girly things. I expect Heather would’ve been as bored as I was if she’d come with us.

Once the girls were largely bored now with the place we parted ways and headed back home. Well, almost home as ‘mom’ dropped me, Stephanie, and Suzu off at the park. It was Stephanie’s idea, though I wondered what she had in mind about dragging me along.

Our destination was the baseball field, and this time there was a game going on. It was far from official, just a random collection of boys probably about my age, no uniforms, some bats and balls. The three of us found seats in the relatively empty stands. There were other kids watching, and some adults (probably parents or grandparents).

So we sat there and watched. Stephanie was the one who got most excited at particular plays while Suzu just quietly watched. Maybe if I knew some of the others playing I could get excited. Well, at one point I did when I saw a boy who was probably about Erin’s age, and about her stature from how huge the bat was in his hands, swing with all his might and actually sent the ball flying pretty high and far. I was with Stephanie, on my feet, cheering him on as he ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He hit the dirt at third base, barely beating the ball by half a second.

By the time I’d seen this boy hit, this play, I’d figured out that this was more of just an exhibition, goofing off and having fun. There was no real cycling of teams, and somehow the kids had gotten some kind of organization to rotate from the field to a turn at bat.

“Ever think of giving it a try?” I heard Heather ask from behind us.

“Maybe.” I admitted. I honestly wasn’t sure how to try to get into the rotation. The other boys seemed pretty well set.

“Well then, let’s do it!” Heather declared, a smile on her pretty round face.

I wasn’t quite sure, but I decided to follow her anyway. It also looked like she wanted to take a crack at it as well. Some might think that because she’s a girl she’ll automatically suck at it, but getting a close look again at her arms and legs (and lovely they are, too) I could tell that she was no stranger to sports in general. I think the only way she could stink at baseball was if she couldn’t see very well.

We got in line, and it was a little while before I had to choose a bat to go on deck. There was a mix of bats just piled around, and it’d looked like some had contributed and it was everyone’s choice. I picked up an aluminum bat, swung it a bit, and found it way too light. I put it back and checked out the others and found a wooden one that felt nice and heavy. I think it might’ve been the heaviest one in the collection.

The boy ahead of me popped out on the second pitch, and with an ill fitting helmet on I walked up to the plate. Now I can’t recall having ever swung a bat before, but the grip that came naturally to me was a right-handed one.

Taking it easy probably wasn’t in the pitcher’s mind, and his first throw was a straight fastball that looked too far outside to swing. The umpire was the only adult on the field, and he called it a ball.

The second pitch was way low; ball two.

Next one was just about perfect, and at the right moment I gave it my all with the swing. There was a powerful crack as leather and wood collided, and as I followed through on the swing I felt a chunk of weight just suddenly disappear. I dropped the remains of the bat and ran for it. I rounded first, checked the outfield, and saw the boys still scrambling for the ball. I kept on going, stepped on second and didn’t look back as I ran for third. I hit the dirt on my hip, sliding and hitting the base pretty hard. Not so much that I hurt myself, but there was enough momentum to just about catapult me over the base.

I never saw the kid that tackled me coming. I’d just barely turned to be ready for the next batter when I was practically blindsided. We went down, me under the other kid, and a whole new world of pain erupted as my head bounced off the grass and his knee slammed into my crotch. My poor balls tried to retract up into my stomach in self preservation as my legs tried to press in close to defend that super sensitive part of my anatomy. The crushing pain was intense, so much so that I didn’t really feel that other kid trying to pound me to a pulp, didn’t even know he was doing that until I saw the umpire grab him by the arms and hauled him off me.

It wasn’t all that fun or easy getting back onto my feet. Two other boys from the game helped me up.

“You okay?” the umpire asked.

“I’ll let you know if my balls descend again.” I squeaked. “I really need to pee.”

It was a bit of a walk, but the boys helped me hobble to the restroom. I don’t know what happened to the boy that tackled me, or the game. All I cared about was the persisting crushing pain in my crotch. It was already lessening by the time we got there, and we’d exchanged names along the way. Stephanie and Suzu caught up with us about there, and waited outside.

“Thanks.” I told the boys as I barely stepped away, hobbling over to a urinal.

“You really gonna be okay?” Tony asked. He was a bit taller than Stephanie, with short cut black hair and brown eyes.

“Yeah, I think so.” I told them as I undid my shorts to get my dick out, standing before a urinal. It didn’t happen right away, urinating. It felt like my body was still compacted up between my legs and everything had to expand back to where it was supposed to be. Like trying to suck a soda through a collapsed straw.

“I don’t know what got into Tom.” Mark said. He had red hair and hazel eyes, and stood about as tall as Suzu. “But when he gets into a fight he always fights dirty.”

“Yeah, I figured.” I said.

Mark walked over to me, doing what he could to look away from my business. “But that hit! Wow!”

“You broke the bat with that hit!” exclaimed Tony.

“Thought it got a lot lighter.” I commented, still feeling a trickle of piss coming out.

“You sure you okay?” Mark asked. “You’re peeing a lot.”

“Just not easy. I feel like he really crushed something.” When I looked to Mark I noticed he’d taken a peek at my business. Yes, we do check each other out, ranking the competition and such. Usually just secretly in the showers and such. Just don’t expect a lot of boys to admit it.

“ _That’s_ crushed?” he asked. “If Tom knew he’d be mad.”

“Knew what?” asked Tony.

I kinda grinned a little, stepped to the side more to show off the goods. Tony’s eyes went wide, maybe part from me actually showing him my penis, but I’d say more from just how big I was. Then he pulled on his own shorts to examine himself. His eyes bounced between our genitals a few times. “Whoa.” he softly said in amazement.

“Yeah, I’m a freak.” I said, feeling things peter out, but I still had that urge. “May have to custom order a cup or something to protect the family jewels.” I pulled my shorts up, satisfied that my bladder was really empty despite what my balls were telling me. I was able to pretty much walk on my own back outside.

Stephanie was quick with the hug as soon as I was out the door. It took a bit to convince her that I was going to be alright. Once that was settled she decided she’d had enough of the park for today, so the three of us headed off while the boys both made their own way home. One last glance at the field showed that most everyone had decided they’d had enough baseball for one afternoon.

Mark and Tony went their own way while the girls and me went another. Stephanie was quick to press into my side while we walked, but Suzu needed a little encouragement from the both of us. I think she felt better once she finally relented, especially when I felt her hand briefly on my butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea about Heather, her background and her family, and had to rewrite part of this chapter. I expect it'll change the feel of things, and hopefully make this feel less like a harem hentai and maybe a bit more real. Might still be a bit "wish fulfillment" overall, though, but then this is a bit of a fantasy anyway. ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow I had it in my head that kids complained about their mom’s cooking, but to be honest I couldn’t say shit about the woman that was supposed to be my mother when it came to her cooking skills. Yeah, yeah, after waking up from a coma our first meal together was technically fast food, but when she did cook, which seemed to be just about every meal, she did a good job. Maybe not professionally good, like for some rich snob that lifts his nose to a cheeseburger like it’s been marinating in skunk oil, but what she did cook was far from greasy, charcoal, or anything else completely inedible.

And cheeseburgers were what we had for dinner, a do-it-yourself kind. ‘Mom’ grilled up the burger patties, all with cheese as that’s the way we all wanted them, but from there we had to put them together with the rest of the fixings, and plenty of cans of cola to drink. All sorts of stuff had been pulled out of the fridge, including the veggies you’d put on a burger. Mine was a bit of a mess with a few leafs of lettuce, a slice of tomato, mayonnaise, and some kind of brown sauce that wasn’t barbecue but still smelled and tasted good. I also had two. I think the only way they could’ve been better was if there was bacon.

After dinner were a couple more movies. Suzu had started warming up to me, insisting that she cuddle up with me during the first movie (‘mom’ gave us a wary look, but didn’t say anything). It was animated, a story about airship pirates and a greedy nation after some super weapon so they could take over the world. Under our blanket as Suzu rested against my chest, she took my hand and put it up under her shirt. I went the rest of the way to her breast, brushing my fingers over her nipple just a little. Part of me now wished she had breasts, something soft and warm to cup in my hand. Instead my hand pressed to her chest, covering about where her heart was, and I could feel it beating quickly. I didn’t really do much more than that, holding her to me and feeling lucky I’d kinda got my dick in a good spot so my erection didn’t give me any pain.

The movie ended with the airship captain getting the girl (they finally kissed just before the credits), and while the greedy nation didn’t get their government overthrown they were dealt a hefty blow with this super weapon getting destroyed.

There was sort of an intermission while we traded off going to the toilet and ‘mom’ went off into the kitchen for some kind of surprise she said she had. I lounged on the couch, thinking about Suzu as she went to use the downstairs toilet. Pulling down her skirt before her swimsuit bottom she was still wearing, sitting on the toilet with her legs spread just a little before peeing. I closed my eyes to banish the thoughts.

Before the next movie, before our surprise, ‘mom’ ordered that we all get changed for bed. Considering that I’ve been sleeping in the nude, I opted to wear the same pajama bottoms I had been instead. I don’t think any of the girls would’ve minded seeing my jumbo dick again, but I’m pretty sure ‘mom’ would’ve taken exception to my nudity for all to see. Erin had just gotten out of her room when I did, again in her yellow nightgown, and bounded up to me rather energetically to give me a hug. Part of me thought she’d just like to feel my bare skin, but what do I know, she’s only nine. I also wondered if she was wearing panties this time. We went back downstairs together.

Our seating got a little rearranged for the second movie. I got planted in the middle of the couch with Suzu at my left and Stephanie at my right. I think they had conspired to share me, some how. Suzu was also wearing new pajamas, a sky blue in color with a cartoony Pegasus flying across her chest with a rainbow colored mane and tail, trailing a rainbow as it flew. Stephanie was wearing her pink pajamas again. Erin got delegated to the love seat.

The surprise ‘mom’ had prepared for us were ice cream sundaes. Good sized bowls, with like five balled scoops of ice cream, topped with whipped cream, and one of those plastic red colored cherries. Real cherries, I know, but the color always looked fake to me. The ice cream was some kind of blend, mostly chocolate with caramel and marshmallow swirling in it. ‘Mom’ and Erin shared the love seat this time when the next movie got cued up. This one wasn’t animated, about a high school kid and his down-on-their-luck family, how he met this genius that made a car into a time machine, ended up going back in time to accidentally alter one key moment in his parent’s lives, and when he got back their fortunes had been reversed. We’d all finished our ice cream about halfway through, and after taking our bowls for us I ended up with both Suzu and Stephanie leaning into me so I had to put my arms around them. I don’t know how I knew this, but it felt like this would’ve been a date if we weren’t at home and my twin sister wasn’t one of the two girls cuddled up next to me.

But then, compared to how many brother/sister duos there are in the world, how many brothers have fingered the pussy of their twin sister?

Don’t answer that.

It was late when the second movie had finally wrapped up, and once again I had to carry Erin up to her room. This time she was totally zonked out, her arms more limp at her sides as I carried her and laid her on her bed. No magical squirming to give me a show, either, but her nightgown was thin enough to feel through and I don’t think she was wearing panties again. A bit of my blood flow went south for the summer. Once in my room I’d stripped, pulled back the covers to my bed, and laid down to relax. It was one of those nights where I wasn’t feeling too tired, really, but I also didn’t feel like being an obnoxious brat and try to sneak out to do stuff when I should be asleep.

Actually, I ended up thinking a bit about Heather, naked in the shower, water plastering her short hair to her head, her body coated in suds from a body wash, bubbles slowly slipping down her budding breasts with little and rosy pink nipples, her slim body, her hands as she lathered up about her hairless crotch and more suds clinging…

My imagination was interrupted by a knock at my door. I found my robe and had it on, properly tied so I wouldn’t flash anyone, well before opening the door. I had a brief thought that it might be Heather, against all odds. Would’ve been a nice surprise, if it were at all possible.

Beyond the door the house was dark and quiet, but right in the doorway was both Stephanie and Suzu. “Can we come in?” Stephanie quietly asked. I stepped back and held the door for them, closing it behind us. Suzu stepped right up to me, putting her arms around my waist. In turn I put an arm around her.

“Said she was worried ‘bout you.” Stephanie told me. Suzu put her head against my shoulder, nodding.

“Why? I’m fine.” I told them.

“Well, um…” Stephanie hesitantly said, “It’s about…” When I looked to her I saw her starting to blush, her cheeks turning a darker shade than her pink pajamas.

And I just about had it figured out myself when I felt Suzu move one of her hands, snaked it into my robe, and cupped my testicles in her fingers. Our eyes locked, hers wide in surprise. I think she was starting to tremble just a little.

“Suzu!” Stephanie hissed, though she didn’t do anything more than that.

“She’s… ah… found I’m alright.” I said as blood started diverging itself elsewhere. I decided it’d probably be best for Stephanie to know, so with my free hand I pulled loose the knot to my robe’s belt and held it open for her to see. Now she’d already seen me once, knew how big my dick was with a raging erection, but still her eyes went wide when she saw Suzu fondling me. And boy had Suzu gotten bold. A few days ago, when we’d met, I’d’ve never sworn or betted that this cute little Oriental girl would be brazen enough to play with my balls in front of my sister!

“Though I think… there’s gonna be a bit of swelling.” I added as my dick continued to harden as Suzu’s fingers gently lulled my balls.

Suzu was full on the offensive now, kneeling down before me and taking my dick in her other hand. My dick fought to look to the sky, but she held it down, pulling just a little so the head of my dick was exposed. Then she kissed it, her lips moist, soft, and it felt wonderful.

“Whoa.” Stephanie softly said in awe.

It took a bit of effort to keep standing as Suzu kissed my dick a few more times before opening her mouth wide and actually putting the whole thing in! Well, not my whole dick, but I must’ve been pretty huge in her mouth, her tongue slipping underneath as her lips pressed around the end of my shaft. She moaned softly with her mouth full, making my dick buzz and eliciting a soft moan of my own.

“Um, okay,” I managed to say between heavy breaths, “I need to sit or something.”

Suzu’s grip on my genitals slacked enough for me to walk back over to my bed. A little tug on my robe and it slipped over my shoulders and fell to the floor. Instead of sitting on the edge I climbed back onto my bed and scooted to about the middle of it, my ridged member flopping against my stomach. When I saw Suzu join me on my bed I noticed she had already pulled her top off, crawling over to position herself between my legs before lightly brushing her lips over my scrotum. The light little sucking sensations of her tiny kisses were… delectable. She even gave my balls a few light licks, sending shivers down and through my spine. Seriously, though, I didn’t think I could be so tasty.

But then she lifted my dick to point upwards again, and with her mouth hungrily wide she took me in again, her lips sliding over the head and down a little. Truly I didn’t want her to gag herself on my cock, but her tongue as she pressed it… I couldn’t help but moan just a little in pleasure.

“Okay, move.” Stephanie demanded as she climbed up onto my bed with us. She too had taken her top off and was moving straight for my crotch. Suzu didn’t complain or anything as she moved a bit aside. Both girls ended up perpendicular to me, Suzu still holding my cock and running her lips up and down just a little while Stephanie went for my balls, kissing them almost the same way Suzu had, her silken blond hair draping down between my legs. It was about all I could do to watch, my eyes lingering over their flat chests, Suzu’s little brown nipples and Stephanie’s just as little pink ones.

Then Suzu lifted her head, holding my cock a little more towards Stephanie… Her lips brushing over my scrotum, up my throbbing shaft, and she actually went back and ran her tongue up along my cock like I was an ice cream cone. A choking moan worked its way out of my throat when she did that, her lips ending to press over the head of my cock like Suzu’s had. Suzu held me while she started kissing my balls and Stephanie slipped her lips up and down just a little.

I made a kind of gagging sound before managing to almost say, “I’m gonna…” The pressure between my legs was building up something… big. Stephanie pulled her head back and brazen Suzu put her lips back to the tip, planting little kisses all over as she started pumping my cock quickly, squeezing just a little more tightly. I think Stephanie started fondling my balls just before my hips bucked, and a big shot of cum shot up like my dick was a little fountain, just missing Suzu’s face as the white glob came up. Stephanie made a little shriek, but Suzu said nothing as she planted her lips right on the end of my dick, her tongue pressing a little right in that spot where my cum came shooting out of, sucking a little like my cock was an overly thick straw.

But no more cum was forthcoming, heh. My whole body went limp, and I guess they figured out I was spent.

Holy shit, I just got a double blow job from two very pretty, eleven year old girls.

Suzu was the first to move to my right, snuggling up to my side lovingly. It took a moment for Stephanie to decide if she wanted to do the same, and curled up at my left in a mirror opposite to Suzu. My hands, underneath both little girls, went to their tiny butts, cupping them and giving them both a loving squeeze. That made Stephanie giggle. Then a devilish thought came to mind…

“Kinda unfair that I’m lying here naked.” I said.

Stephanie got the hit first and very quickly. Maybe she was looking for an excuse, but she was quick to grab her pajama bottoms and pull them down her legs, bouncing her hips just a little so she could get them off, and with a flick of a pretty leg she kicked them away.

Or maybe Suzu just decided to savor the moment a little longer, but she too stripped out of her pajama bottoms, sitting up to slide them down her legs and tossing them to join the rest of our clothes. But when she went to lie back down she changed her position a little, lying more on her stomach than her side, and putting my hand right at her crotch. I could feel her soft little slit with my fingers, and when I gave them a little wiggle I got a satisfied sounding moan of pleasure.

“Hey! No fair!” Stephanie declared. She was a little more bouncy when she mirrored Suzu, again.

“Well, it’s a little more fair.” I told them, my middle fingers wiggling up against their crotches, curling against them and parting their labia and getting slick with their heat and wetness. Stephanie was a bit wetter than Suzu, but I got little lustful squeaks from the both of them as my fingers plied against their little clits.

I tried to reach a little lower, and I guess they both figured what I was trying to do and wiggled themselves up just a little. Suzu’s head was almost level with mine, but my fingers had the reach to curl around into their pussies, slipping along slick flesh as I probed them. Stephanie might’ve been wetter at first, but I think Suzu got a lot more soaked as my middle finger rubbed against her pussy.

When I pushed my fingers as deep into them as possible I got gasps of surprise from the both of them. Their pussies clenched and unclenched as my middle fingers started pumping in and out, slowly at first but they were so wet it wasn’t hard to just kick up the pace very quickly.

Suzu put a hand on my chest, digging her fingers into my skin as she pressed her mouth into my arm, muffling her repeated moans as she rode my finger. Stephanie hugged my arm, breathing heavily with almost inaudible moans of her own.

And another realization hit me, making my limp cock begin to stiffen once more. Two little girls, naked, in my bed, and I was fingering their hairless little pussies, my one middle finger in each of them, slick with their juices as I pumped them furiously… And they wanted it.

I think Suzu climaxed first, her hips twitching and bucking against my hand, her face pressing harder into my arm to muffle her adorable, lustful cries as her hot pussy squeezed my finger. I stopped my little pounding, keeping my finger shoved as deep as I could get, rubbing the tip deep inside her.

Stephanie’s hard breathing suddenly stopped, gasping inward as she hit her orgasmic high. Her whole body just went tight, tense, her pussy also trying to squeeze my finger as much as possible. I also stopped pumping her, rubbing her just the same.

When Stephanie started breathing again her whole body went limp. Suzu just held onto my arm. My fingers were totally soaked in their heat, their wetness, and a little bit of their cum when they climaxed. After a minute or so I slipped my fingers from inside them, pushing my arms around them to hug them, holding them to me.

I felt a hand brush over my crotch, fingers trailing over my balls before running up my semi-hard dick. “You’re getting hard again.” mused Stephanie.

“You don’t have to do anything.” I said, more for the both of them. “You both already made me feel good.”

Both girls turned to their sides, pressing their flat chests to my sides as we cuddled up on my bed, again. Their crotches were just a little wet as they pressed in really tight to my legs. And that way we just laid there, resting.

After a while they both silently got up, carefully crawled off my bed, gathered up their pajamas, and left my room. I think they both believed I was asleep.

Almost.

I fell asleep with the vision of their adorable butts in the pale light.


	10. Chapter 10

If I had any dreams this night, I didn’t remember them.

My room was still just a little dark, the window only showing a hint of a lightening sky as the sun approached the horizon, when I heard a rapping at my door. I didn’t bother with my robe this time as I rolled out of bed and softly walked to the door, opening it just a crack.

Stephanie was just outside, and I think something might’ve been bothering her. I stepped aside and opened the door for her to slip in, not bothering to get my robe again. I guess she also had a bathrobe as she was wearing one now, I think it was supposed to be some shade of pink. Once I had the door closed she latched onto me. I held her as she pressed her cheek into my chest, the fabric of her robe felt fluffy soft against my skin.

“Everything okay?” I asked. She only tightened her grip on me.

“Okay.” I told her, tightening my own hold on her just t a little more. “Just want a little time with me? Just you and me?”

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t right away when she eased her grip on me, maybe a minute or so. She also slipped out of her robe before joining me on my bed. Almost like earlier she pressed up against my side as I laid on my back. For a little while she had an arm across my chest, but her hand invariably drifted… south. Her fingers brushed over my now floppy dick, down my shaft, and curled around my scrotum, lightly rubbing my balls. I held her close to me, one hand half on her butt, half on her hips. Well, my hand didn’t stay there long, drifting down to between her legs to reach around between them. She lifted a leg for my hand, wrapping it around one of mine, my fingers brushing her little pussy from behind, just lightly rubbing her labia.

And that’s the way we were for a little while, entangled up with each other, skin to skin and fondling each other just a little. Yes, we were turning each other on with our touching. My fingers were getting moist and her hand soon drifted up to hold onto my firm dick like the handlebar of a bike.

“Found you like doing this?” I asked.

“Mm hmm.”

“And kissing me like that last night?”

“Mm hmm.”

I pushed my hand a little further, making Stephanie spread her legs just a little further apart, and my middle finger pressed in just a little to touch her clit. She moaned just a little, the sound softly vibrating into my side.

Okay, this I had to think about, and maybe it was something that Stephanie maybe knew on a more primal level. We were twins, we shared a womb, squeezed in really tight together. True, we were just infants and pretty much no one knows what it was like in there, but there must be something stuck in the deep dark recesses of our subconscious, that intimate proximity between us where there’s nothing else at all.

But was this lurking somewhere in my head?

While I was processing this I realized that Stephanie’s grip had tightened a little more on my dick, and she had started lazily stroking me. “Hey.” I softly said, using my free hand to brush her cheek, touching her chin and lightly prompting her to turn her gaze away from my crotch to me. Her blue eyes were wide, a blended mix of fear and wonder and… something.

I rolled us over a little, slipping my hand away from her crotch and putting myself over her. I noticed her chest moving more, her breathing quickening as I loomed over her. This time it was my turn to surprise her.

I tipped my head to one side, slowly lowering myself over her, and touched my lips to hers, lightly at first, and they lingered on her soft lips. It seemed to be an eternity before she figured something out, whether or not she wanted this. At first her hands went to my chest as our kiss drew on, fingernails scraping just a little as she slid her arms around me, drawing me closer into a tight hug. I held myself over her still, not wanting to crush her entirely as my lips pressed to hers, parted just a little as I felt her moist touch with mine.

I was the one to break the kiss first, but I didn’t stop there. I lightly kissed her cheek, her shoulder, then the top of her sternum, now planting little kisses as I slowly worked my way down her chest. Suddenly I diverged and went for one of her nascent breasts, pressing my lips around a tiny pink nipple, making her giggle. I kissed her other nipple, the one just above her heart, and gave it a little flick of my tongue before scooting lower still, planting little kisses all down her belly.

Things changed when I reached her mons venus, my lips lingering to brush down her smooth skin, and I breathed deep the scent of her sex. Unlike our sister, Stephanie’s legs parted for me as I continued, the tip of my tongue slipping over my lips to brush the top of her labia. I licked her lightly, each time lower and lower, lapping at her soft wet heat like she was a soft serve ice cream cone.

The sun was starting to rise, changing the colors of everything in my room. Her pussy was looking more pink and I could see how wet she was, glistening like tiny jewels. I stuck my tongue out as far as I could get it, driving it low and licking up from one end of her labia to another. I loved how she gasped, feeling the tension in her legs as her body tightened in sexual tension.

I gave Stephanie a moment to take it all in, pausing just a bit to lift my head and look up at her. Her mouth was agape, eyes wide. I made a lapping gesture with my tongue, and after a second or three, her eyes still having a glaze of wonder to them, Stephanie spread her legs wide, holding them up and wide to bare her pink little pussy for me.

Again I dipped my head low, touching my tongue to her inner labia as it was bared for me, soft and pink and moist with her luscious heat. I drug it up really slowly, making her crotch quiver and she issued a cute little moan of pleasure. I did this a second time, and a third, her pussy growing wetter and wetter.

Okay, I was getting amazed at how aroused this eleven year old girl was getting.

I didn’t stop at all, switching to planting little kisses over the soft bit around her clit, lips parted just a little to suck on her a tiny bit. I got another little moan from Stephanie.

Changing things up again, I pressed my mouth lower, my lips to her nether region, and stuck my tongue between the lips of her labia as far as I could. I got a little squeal, and as I started running my tongue up and down between those soft, wet lips I heard Stephanie moan again. More and more I ran my tongue up and down, licking her as deeply as I could manage, and occasionally pausing to plant little kisses.

A sudden gasp was all the warning I got as I was driving my tongue down her wet pussy lips, a squirt of something like syrup, sticky and sweet as it hit my tongue. Stephanie squirmed as my tongue came back up, circling around her clit. When I lifted my head to regard her I saw she had gone limp, barely holding her legs apart, her head listing to one side.

Did I just wear her out with that orgasm?

Carefully as I could I climbed back up to lie beside her. I was just lying down on my side when she turned to look at me, panting heavily still. “Wow…” she whispered.

Putting an arm around her I drew Stephanie in closer, my lips still wet from her as I kissed her again. Weakly she put an arm around me, holding close.

“I’m sorry.” she muttered.

“Sorry? ‘Bout what?”

Stephanie didn’t say. She did though take her hand from my side and lazily rubbed my dick with her fingers. I was still kinda hard, and if she worked at it I could certainly get a full on boner once more, but I honestly wasn’t feeling flustered this morning for all we did.

“Don’t be. It’s okay.” I told her, taking her hand away and putting it at my side again. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and I felt her relax as she pressed herself against my body.

There wasn’t enough time, not for what we wanted. Stephanie was interested in a lot more cuddling, but as my room grew brighter with the rising sun I knew she had to get out before ‘mom’ found out. I managed to impress on Stephanie just how important it was that ‘mom’ never found out. Okay, I exaggerated a little when I told her ‘mom’ would rip my dick and balls off, but she was convinced that I’d lose some fun bits to play with, so she promised to tell no one. Well, maybe Suzu considering the night before. She giggled at the thought of the two of them being “cock sisters.” I didn’t know that was a thing.

After Stephanie left I got dressed in some loose shorts and shirt and went barefoot down to the basement. I examined a workout machine, figuring out what all I could do with it. It looked like some kind of generalized weight machine, something a person could use to weight train their whole body with, not just their arms like you’d think with a set of dumbbells.

My off and on studies were starting to pay off. It took some work, but I could figure out the numbers for the weights. I found fifty… whatever gave me a good mix for endurance and resistance. I spent about an hour there, working my whole body into that false sense of “I’m super strong!”

I was already heading back up the stairs when ‘mom’ called out that breakfast was ready. I had been thinking about rinsing myself off before hitting the hot tub for a soak, but figured that could wait.

Breakfast this time was different. ‘Mom’ had cooked up a mess of eggs, scrambled, with diced ham and melted cheese mixed in with them and we each had a bowl of cut up fruit cocktail to eat. Not that stuff from a can but real strawberries and melon… stuff, cut up to something more bite sized. I ended up having a second serving of eggs. After breakfast I helped ‘mom’ collect the used dishes while the girls went off to do… whatever. I guess getting dressed for the day was something they had planned.

“This is a change.” remarked ‘mom.’

“What?” I asked as I pulled open the dishwasher and started putting bowls in the top shelf.

“Usually I have to repeatedly yell at one of you to help.” she told me.

I gave a noncommittal kind of grunt as I went back to the table, collecting the utensils to dump into their little baskets in the dishwasher.

“So, I’ve got to wonder, what’s up?”

I dropped the last of the utensils in, and straightened my back, standing upright. I guess maybe it was now or never, one of the questions that’d come to mind a few days ago. Stephanie and Erin weren’t in here, nor was Suzu. It was just ‘mom’ and me.

It all boiled down to a single word.

“‘Dad.’”

“I… see.” ‘mom’ softly said. Okay, this didn’t sound like something she was wanting to talk about. Maybe not ready to talk about? “Do you… remember anything?”

I shook my head.

“So, your sisters? A friend?”

“I figured it out myself.” I told her, turning to look at ‘mom.’ “The equipment in the basement. The entertainment center and stuff. The bench still has weights on it I can’t budge.”

I could see it on her face, the easy revelation at how I’d figured this out. There was also sadness in that.

“I want you to understand, this isn’t something we should talk about with your sisters.” ‘mom’ told me, her tone making it clear this was very serious, like catching me and Suzu naked together serious, and she had my full attention.

“This is also something the doctors told me I shouldn’t even tell you about, that it could make things worse, maybe send you into shock and you’d never recover from your amnesia.” ‘mom’ said, “But since you’ve figured something out on your own…”

She took a deep breath, and I could tell she was also trying to calm herself, work up the courage to continue. Shit, this was way serious.

“It was three months ago, your father was taking you out for a baseball game. Spring training exhibition. Your favorite player on the Dodgers was… in the starting lineup.” She swallowed and it looked like she was trying to keep up her courage, and now I was already figuring something out. I mean, clearly something bad happened…

“A truck barreled through an intersection, and hit the car you were in. Your father was… killed… instantly…” She broke, tears rushing in a sudden deluge. ‘Mom’ or not, she had my sympathies at least, and I stepped up to hug her. Boy did she need it as she clamped down on me very hard, squeezing me into her ample bosom.

“We thought we’d lost you too,” ‘mom’ sobbed, “your side got slammed into a pole, you’d hit your head…” I just squeezed her a little more, I’d gotten the idea. Once she’d managed to regain her composure her grip lessoned and I was able to take a step back, and breathe.

“Now you promise, promise me you won’t go asking your sisters about him, okay?” ‘mom’ told me through tear stained eyes, looking at me sternly. “We’ve grieved, we’ve moved on, and I don’t want them going through that hurt again.”

I nodded, saying nothing else. I got it, truly I did. It sounded like I was the lucky one of the family, the one that did come home.

There was no way I was going to fuck that up.


	11. Chapter 11

Turned out ‘mom’ had simply put away all of the family pictures. After we cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast she took me to her room to pull a few of them out. She wasn’t upset or mad or anything, just sad as she watched me look at the memories that I knew nothing about.

I could see the family resemblance, between me and ‘dad.’ He was also a really tall guy, way taller than ‘mom,’ and that’s where I figured I’d gotten a lot of my height. She let me go to do my own thing while she put pictures away.

After a cool shower to finally rinse away my workout sweat I changed into my swim trunks and climbing into the hot tub.

I really hadn’t any idea where the girls had gone off to, but the morning wasn’t a quiet one for long. This time around it was Erin and two of her friends that came over to use the pool. Erin’s first dive into the pool was a cannonball, and briefly I imagined her somehow magically slipping out of her slightly loose, red, one-piece swimsuit. One of her friends, a girl with dark honey blond hair and a purple one-piece was about three steps behind her. The last girl had skin like coffee, black curly hair past her shoulders, wearing a two-piece camouflage print in dark greens, and she jumped as far as she could and more slid into the water feet first, holding her nose with one hand while the other trailed above her head as she went in. I watched them play for a little bit, and when I could no longer really relax I got out of the hot tub and went inside.

The bathroom was my next stop. I stripped out of my trunks and grabbed a towel to dry off. Once that felt sufficiently done I wrapped the towel around my waist, grabbed my trunks, and headed into my room. There they went onto the floor, towel first and trunks on top of them. I dug out my reading primer and stretched out on my bed, lying on my back, to try and study.

Sometime later, when I think I was really starting to get a hang of some of the letters, I heard Erin and her friends coming by. I stashed my book just in time to see them walk by my bedroom door. Well, almost as they all stopped to gawk at me. Honestly I didn’t care that they got a good view of me on my bed. Erin blushed pretty brightly (almost matched her swimsuit), and her dark skinned friend stared at my crotch with wide eyes. The other girl was trying to look, but trying not to look like she was looking, and seemed kinda cute trying to be discrete about it. I gave them a casual wave, which caused Erin’s friends to giggle, and they went on their way. Now for some reason I didn’t feel too concerned at all, not if Erin or her friends, Stephanie or her friends, or even ‘mom’ had seen me lounging naked on my bed. Anyway, when they had gone I pulled the book back out and went back to my studies.

Well, I tried to, anyway. My imagination started to run away with itself as I wondered what Erin and her friends would be saying, having seen me lounging on my bed with my monster dick out for all to see. Going into Erin’s room, door closed behind them. I could just imagine Erin’s friend with the honey blond hair, slipping the straps of her just a little large purple swimsuit off her shoulders and letting it drop completely, revealing faint tan lines and rosy nipples as she bundled her swimsuit into a towel. I’d think she’d have a nice little mound, her slit just a little higher than Erin’s, something I could run a finger along, between her legs as she bent over to dig into a dark purple backpack, touching her just a little to tease her as I’d rub just about where her pussy ended. I’m not sure where I got the idea of a pastel sundress, a pastel yellow that made me think of lemonade and could just about be see through if she stood in the light just right. I could be jealous of that dress, being able to rub against her nipples, brush against her crotch as she walked and didn’t wear any panties. The idea went away, but my dick had gotten a bit harder.

Stashing my primer again, I got off my bed and walked over to the dresser to pull out some clothes, my semi-hard dick pointing the way. I heard the girls walking by again, turned to look, and felt my heart skip a beat.

The girl with the honey blond hair was wearing the exact pastel, lemonade yellow dress I had imagined her putting on, and hanging on her back was the same dark purple backpack. She was behind the others, and they hadn’t noticed me at all this time, but she did. She made no effort to hide her surprise at seeing me in profile, my monster dick starting to stiffen as I thought about her naked. She took a deep breath before bolting off to join Erin and the other girl.

What the hell? I couldn’t’ve just imagined up her dress and stuff… could I?

Dressed in shorts and a loose t-shirt I went back to the kitchen. ‘Mom’ was working on something on her tablet, and so I figured I was on my own to fix up something to eat. After a little digging around I found the supplies for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. No, I couldn’t read the labels of anything, but peanut butter, jelly (it was grape), and bread are all pretty much easy to identify. Feeling exceptionally hungry I made it a double, two layers of peanut butter and jelly with a third slice of bread between them. I poured myself a big glass of orange juice to help wash it down. Peanut butter gets very sticky, you know. As I ate I noticed a pencil and a note pad on the counter.

I’d just finished eating and had left my plate and glass in the kitchen sink when Stephanie and Suzu got back from… well, wherever they went off to. ‘Mom’ was still plenty busy with, well, whatever she was doing, and I ended up surprising both girls by offering to make lunch for them. Well, Suzu I can understand, sort of, since she’s got a jackass of a brother. Maybe her mom and dad, too, since they all left town without even telling their daughter. While they ate I collected the pencil and pad, flipped it to the next blank page, and my hand pretty much started on its own, my eyes bouncing between the pad and Suzu.

“What’re you doin’?” Stephanie asked.

“Somethin’.” I muttered. There wasn’t any hesitation in my hand, like it knew right where to go, the pressure to apply through the pencil to paper, and the markings slowly started turning into a striking likeness of Suzu. I think I was pretty much finished by the time they’d gotten done eating. I casually tossed the pad out to them, and their eyes went wide.

“Whoa.” Stephanie softly said.

“ _Sugoi_.” gasped Suzu.

Yeah, I was pretty amazed too. Though it was just a portrait I’d really managed to draw Suzu’s likeness, the slight sharpness of her nose, the curl of her lips, the roundness of her cheeks… This was like a sketch artist’s work on some crime drama.

After they were done eating and their dirty dishes had joined mine in the sink, Stephanie had suggested a movie to watch. We kinda ended up trading places with ‘mom’ who was still working on… whatever it was she was doing. I made a mental note to ask her about this sometime later. The three of us shared the couch, with me in the middle again as we watched what I thought was going to be something serious based on the deep dramatic music at the start. When I noticed a knight running along, acting like he was _riding_ a horse, with a guy knocking two coconut halves together to simulate hoof beats… Yeah, that one.

Although, when it came to the Castle Anthrax scene I didn’t recall the girls’ gowns being so… shear. I had my arms spread out over both of their shoulders, and they both pressed a little more tightly to me as we watched poor Galahad stormed about the castle in search of the Grail. Stephanie giggled at the last line, asked of Lancelot, “Bet you’re gay.”

King Arthur and his army were just getting arrested when Erin came back in. She pouted for a little bit because she missed Holy Grail, but that pretty much vanished when she got to pick the next movie. This one was another Disney film, this time Frozen. Suzu had to scoot to make room for Erin since she wanted to be by my side this time.

The movie had just passed Anna’s first visit to the trolls when ‘mom’ came back out from the kitchen. She had an apology about dinner and asked if pizza was alright.

I think you’d be hard pressed to find a kid that didn’t like pizza. It’s so versatile a dish, different sauces and toppings, the possible combinations are nearly infinite. No, I’m not going to pull a Sheldon Cooper and actually do the math. Who’s Sheldon Cooper?

We all told ‘mom’ what we wanted, and she used a smart phone to place the order and everything. Once that was done we went back to the movie. About half an hour later we nearly abandoned it when the pizza delivery came with dinner, but went right back to the movie while we sat on the couches eating our pizza.

After Frozen was over, Stephanie and Suzu both wanted to go for a swim. Erin completely baled on us as she went to her own room to play. I pretty much ended up getting dragged along, so I went back to my room to change back into my swim trunks. By the time the three of us were changed I was trying to figure if it’d been long enough since we ate for it to be safe to go swimming, and was partly wondering where that thought had come from as I jumped into the pool with them. It was a different feeling this time, the water getting closer to warm, the back yard in the growing shadows of our home as the sun continued on its path. We played around for quite a while, and when we were plenty worn out ended up sprawling out on the lawn to relax. The grass was soft and cool to my skin, the air smelling refreshing as things cooled off.

I propped myself up to look at Suzu as she laid next to me. Her black two-piece looked just a little tight, and while not so small on her as to reveal the details of her pretty crotch it was enough to make her chest look totally flat. Now that I think about it laying down probably helped that, too. I could just barely see little bumps where her nipples were. Her eyes were closed and her chest had that gentle rise and fall of someone calm and resting. Some temptations started running through my mind, the want to feel her lips pressed to mine again, my hand caressing the smooth skin of her chest and feeling the beginnings of her bosom, or my fingers plying the soft flesh of her crotch, enticing her wetness before I probed her depths. My dick had other ideas, but I instead rolled onto my back once more to lay on the grass and look up at the orange cotton ball clouds that lazily floated above us in a purple sky.

That sky had grown darker, turning black about the time that ‘mom’ came to the back door and called us inside. Quite the different dynamic this time, the outside air being almost uncomfortably cool and the kitchen being brightly lit and rather warm.

It was also here that ‘mom’ decided to hit Suzu with what might’ve been the worst possible news for the eleven year old girl. Her mom was returning home from her trip and would be by in the morning to pick her up. If ever I’d seen someone ready to burst into tears it was Suzu just then. ‘Mom’ was sympathetic, I could tell she knew Suzu didn’t like this news, but there really wasn’t anything we could do about it. It was inevitable, really, and just about completely out of our control. She then told us to shower up to get the chlorine of the pool water off our skin and to get to bed.

I followed the girls upstairs, deciding that I’d let them hit the shower first. Suzu was looking rather sad as she walked in, but I think Stephanie had something in mind as she turned to me, took my hand, and pulled me in after her. After I closed the door I locked it.

Suzu, hearing the door close, turned around in wide eyed surprise to see the both of us. I stepped up to her, right in front of her. My hands started at her hips, sliding over her swimsuit to her butt and drawing her closer to me. I think she was a little bit afraid of me as I squeezed just a little, encouraging her to stand up on tiptoe just before I brought my lips down to touch hers. Our heads tipped to the side just enough, and her arms wrapped around me as our lips pressed tightly together. The material of her swimsuit felt smooth to my skin, but it also felt like it was totally in the way. Up went my hands as I broke off our kiss, hooking into the back of her top. She knew what I was after, raising her hands above her head so I could peel away her swimsuit top. Her chest started heaving, her nipples poking out and very enticing. I knelt down a little and planted a kiss on her nipple, the one over her heart. Okay, several kisses, and across her chest. She hugged my head, guiding me to where she wanted my lips.

When the shower kicked on I stopped and we both looked to see Stephanie standing in there, already stripped of her lemon yellow tankini. She didn’t say anything as she waved for us to come over. Suzu and I stripped and I followed the pretty little girl in after my twin sister. Once we were under the water Suzu turned to me again, pressing her naked body to mine and stepping up on tiptoe again for a proper kiss. Stephanie actually giggled.

This time when I broke the kiss I knelt down, but not just to her chest. I backed up and drew Suzu from the shower water as I dropped to one knee, low enough to where I was about eye level with Suzu’s crotch, that pretty and soft looking ‘W’ of her skin, so enticing I had to kiss her there. She gasped when my lips touched her. A few more kisses and I had a want. I looked up at Suzu as I reached up with my hands, fingers to her soft labia to part them. I’m not quite sure how she managed it but she balanced herself on one leg, lifting the other high.

Suzu had a pretty pussy, her inner lips pink and glistening with lustful wetness. I touched her there with my tongue, lapping up between her lips and hearing a ragged, squeaking gasp as I did. I don’t know about sexy, something so… different for a little girl like Suzu, but she was just so adorable, the noise she made as my tongue slip up again and again. With two fingers I parted her labia just enough so my tongue could touch her clit, the firm little bit of her, and when I kissed her there I heard her squeak again.

Up and down I went with my tongue, dragging the tip firmly over her wet flesh, teasing the edge of her pussy as I went back up. I felt her hands press to my head just as my tongue brushed over her clit again, so I kinda stopped a bit and started swirling my tongue around and around instead. Suzu’s little squeaks had changed to more lustful moans, with an added gasp whenever I reversed the direction of my tongue. There was a new dribbling from her pussy as she pressed me tighter to her, and with my mouth open wide I firmly pressed my lips to that sexually wet mound of flesh, my tongue lapping up and down like crazy. My tongue spread around her sweet wetness until her grip began to wane.

When Suzu’s hands fell away from my head I stood back up. We kissed again, crushing ourselves together, her lips rubbing mine as she tasted the results of her orgasm from me. When our kiss broke I found her looking up at me with wide eye wonderment. If I didn’t know better I’d say she’d truly fallen in love with me.

Well, whatever was really going on in the depths of her mind there was one thing for certain: we weren’t done just yet, not by a long shot.

This time it was her turn to kneel before me, taking my now very hard and very erect dick in one hand, pulling it down so it was parallel to the floor, and pressing her lips to the tip. She opened her mouth wide, pressing her lips all around my foreskin and sucking as much of me into her mouth as she wanted. I felt she could have as much of my dick in her mouth as she wanted, as she dared, and her soft lips felt wonderful as they pressed around my throbbing shaft. With her other hand she took hold of my scrotum, rolling my testicles with her fingers as her head bobbed along my shaft. She never took in much, but really I didn’t think she needed to.

Stephanie stepped up to my side, pressing her naked body tightly to mine as she watched Suzu’s ministrations on my genitals. My hand drifted to her crotch, my middle finger rubbing into her soft slit. She wrapped her arms around me to hold on, moaning just softly as my finger slid between the wet lips of her labia.

Suzu’s grip changed, and though her lips never left my dick she swapped which hand was now stroking my dick and which was fondling my balls. I had to squat down just a little, and my free hanging sack felt wonderful in her hand. It also let me reach a little further between Stephanie’s legs, my finger hooking around to dip into her pussy. She was feeling so much wetter now, her juices dribbling in tiny droplets on my finger as I started pumping it in her quickly, fiercely, making soft fwapping noises as flesh hit flesh.

My balls were starting to feel heavy in Suzu’s hand, and when she gave me a harder squeeze, nothing too fierce, I couldn’t help but moan. She started stroking me faster, her mouth moving at its own pace as she sucked on my dick.

Between the two of us I think Stephanie climaxed first. Her grip tightened on me, her whole body had a spasm, and I felt a new hot, wet, and sticky… stuff squirt around my finger. As the pressure was building up in my dick I tried to warn Suzu, tried to let her know so she wouldn’t gag on my cum as I shot it into her mouth. Maybe she knew, as her lips parted from my dick a second before I blew, shooting my white, hot seed on her face. She squeezed my scrotum, stroking my dick furiously, milking me of two more good shots that splattered on her face. She didn’t bother wiping it off when she stood back up, looking me in the eye and breathing just as hard as me. She licked her lips once, wiping away a small trace of my cum.

Aw, what the hell.

We kissed again, and I guess I didn’t care that my cum was on her lips. It was gloppy, sticky, and was something kinda sweet, but I don’t know how else to describe it. Pleasant, sure, but I don’t think I’d be lapping up my own cum. But maybe this was mixed in with the taste and feel of Suzu’s own lips as we kissed, and she certainly would’ve gotten this same taste even if I hadn’t seen her get a lick in first. Since she didn’t wipe her mouth clean I figured she thought it wasn’t all too bad either.

“Think it’s time we washed up.” I said. Yeah, kinda breaking the mood, I know, but we couldn’t stay here all night making each other cum. I think I’d get worn out first.

We each took a turn, briefly, under the water, getting a good rinsing. I was the one that pulled off a bottle of body wash, at least I’m sure it was since neither of them took it from me for another bottle. The three of us worked together, lathering up each other and getting to those hard to reach spots at our backs. It ended up being kinda mutual, once we were all coated with soap and slippery as a greased pig, we hugged each other. My dick wanted to get hard again as I felt their bodies slipping against mine. Okay, try to remember this for another time.

After we got rinsed back off again, we each took a towel to dry off. I smiled a little while I watched, and when I caught Suzu looking at me I think she smiled a little too.

With towels wrapped around them to cover up their nudity, Stephanie went first to peek out the door. When she motioned at me to come I followed her and Suzu out to our rooms. Yes, I had one wrapped around my waist too.

Suzu stopped at my bedroom door, turned, and gave me one last peck on the cheek before hurrying to catch up with my twin in her room. I went in my room and closed the door, wishing I could’ve seen them without their towels.

I was naked on my bed, lying on my back, thinking about how much I really liked the feel of Suzu’s lips on my dick as I slowly drifted asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

There are things you never really think of, think you have or don’t have, until you either suddenly need it or someone else uses it.

Doorbells, in this case. I can’t recall having seen a button for a doorbell, hadn’t really ever thought about it, but had kinda assumed that there was one.

At an hour where decent people are usually asleep (yes, there’s some irony there), I was awakened by the incessant bing-bong of the doorbell that truly did exist at our front door. If there had been a sweep hand clock in my room I probably could’ve figured out the time, but since all I had was some digital one that displayed a confusing set of characters I could only guess. Well, since my room was still rather dark as I sat up, the bing-bong still going off and off and off, I figured it was way too early in the morning. I fumbled my robe on and as I was opening my bedroom door I saw ‘mom’ go storming by, wearing a peach colored robe of her own. I looked back down the hallway and saw my sleepy looking sisters and an equally groggy looking Suzu come meandering out of their rooms. None of them wore any robes, though they were all fully dressed in their pajamas.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” ‘mom’ grumbled as she hurried to the door. Whoever was there had resorted to pounding on the door instead, which really wasn’t all that great an idea if you’re trying to wake someone up. Just says you’re pissed and in a hurry.

I was the first one to the bottom of the stairs, and kept everyone else behind me. I may be eleven, but I’m also effectively the man of the house. If ‘mom’s gonna need help with this asshole then I’m gonna be right there. But then she’ll also have that protective instinct and really want me out of the way, so that’s why I hung back still.

‘Mom’ hit a switch that turned on some lights by the front door, including a porch light just outside. She looked before opening the door, sighing when she did. She must’ve known the person.

Standing just outside was an Oriental woman. She wore a gray business jacket and matching skirt, stockings that darkened her legs even more, and she had her hair tied up in a bun. She had a nice shape overall, and would’ve been rather pretty if it wasn’t for her face. She had a scowl that looked like it was chiseled from stone and her eyes were extra squinty, though maybe that was from the sudden bright lights.

“ _Oka-san._ ” I heard Suzu softly say.

“Mrs. Ishihara,” ‘mom’ said, “it’s three in the morning.”

“It’s still night out.” remarked a sleepy Erin. Stephanie and I both shushed her.

“And it is morning, and I am here for my daughter.” the woman replied very… crisply. “Now.”

‘Mom’ turned to us. “Suzu, go ahead and get dressed and get your things.” There was a gentle sympathy in her tone.

Suzu didn’t go alone. Stephanie went with her up the stairs, and herded Erin along with. I stayed right where I was.

“That is inappropriate.” Mrs. Ishihara said.

“If she felt it was inappropriate all she had to do was say something.” ‘mom’ countered. Um, okay, I’m missing something here.

They didn’t do much more than just stand at the open doorway after that. Apparently no love lost or something, as ‘mom’ didn’t even ask Suzu’s mom inside. And the glare I got from that woman, she really didn’t like me. I stood my ground, giving her a hard look right back.

It was only a few minutes before Stephanie and Suzu came back. Suzu had changed from her bright blue pajamas to the shirt and skirt she had been wearing that night when she showed up soaking wet. She also had a shopping bag in hand, the same one from our trip to the shopping complex, and I could see that it was loaded with the things ‘mom’ had gotten for her. She passed me, then stopped a few steps from the bottom of the stairs. Dropping her bag she turned and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me fiercely. I was a little more careful putting my arms around her, hands to the lower part of her back.

“Suzuka!” Mrs. Ishihara barked sharply. Suzu, surprised, practically jumped away from me. She kept her eyes to the floor as she grabbed her bag and hurried past her mom and out the door. Mrs. Ishihara gave me another harsh glare, and I met her gaze. I was determined to not let her intimidate me. I also had to nearly bite my tongue to keep my mouth shut.

“Drive safely.” ‘mom’ said after Mrs. Ishihara when the woman turned and left. When she turned to walk back upstairs she told us, “Okay you two, back to bed.”

Stephanie was quick to hurry back to her room. I kinda waited for ‘mom’ before turning to trudge back up myself. ‘Mom’ was right behind me, stopping with me when we reached my bedroom door. “She gonna be okay?” I asked, “Her mom’s not a nice person.”

“I’m sure Suzu will be fine.” ‘mom’ said, though I could hear the worry in her voice. “Now off to bed with you.” She gave me a gentle, guiding push into my room. I didn’t resist, I was going to go in any which way, but her touch surprised me a little. That or I was reading a little too much into it when she had touched my butt to prompt me to go into my room. My robe hit the floor before I fell back onto my bed. I thought it’d be a while before I fell asleep again, but I guess it wasn’t that hard going back to sleep again.

It was early morning, the sun creeping up, when I woke up. I dressed in the same loose shorts and shirt I had before and went down to the basement for a little working out. I don’t think I got much of a workout this time because I kept thinking about Suzu. I mean, she should be home with her family, but when her mom’s a bitch and her big brother’s an asshole… And I had no idea about any other family.

‘Mom’ had been up when I had gotten up, and the smells of breakfast drew me up to the kitchen. It was pretty much a repeat of past breakfasts, but I really didn’t care. She didn’t have to come up with something new and exciting every day.

But she also dropped a bomb on us.

“I got called from work today,” ‘mom’ said, “and I’ve got to fly out this afternoon to go up north for a day.”

“Awe, mom!” Stephanie cried, nearly whining, “Caleb’s not even been back a week yet!”

‘Mom’ gave my twin a loving look. “I know, and I’d love to be able to stay here all day for all of you. But this is something I can’t do by teleconference. But I’ll get someone to stay here with you. Someone will be here for you before I’m gone.”

Well, that’s certainly better than what Suzu got. Poor girl got a locked out of her home and an ice cold shower outdoors.

“Why don’t you three go to the park after breakfast?” she suggested.

Honestly I thought it’d be a nice change. And the more we went the better I’d be able to find my way there on my own. After breakfast we all got dressed and I followed my sisters as we walked to the park by ourselves. Erin was wearing light blue shorts that were a little loose and reached about a third the way down her thighs. She had on a bright yellow tee, pink sneakers, and no socks. Stephanie was fully pinked out, wearing tighter pink shorts that showed off her cute butt, a cherry red tee, and pink sneakers. My studies had been lagging a bit, and I tried to practice on the street signs that I saw as we walked.

There were some people already at the park by the time we got there. Mark had spotted us and came over, and we chatted a little before splitting up. This time I went with him to meet some of the other boys from the area. I wasn’t the oldest one of the bunch, that honor going to a boy named Luke who was already twelve. I was still the tallest, though. Turned out I never knew any of these boys before I lost my memory, and they didn’t really know me, either. Certainly made things feel a lot easier, no expectations from them on how I should be acting or what I should know.

And one of them had also brought a football. We cobbled together a pair of teams and just messed around in a game of touch football. Despite what I didn’t know I guess I knew enough about football to be able to play. We largely messed around, and I’m not really sure if anyone kept score. Not like we had yard lines or goal posts and such.

It was somewhere after lunch time when I left them, along with a few others. We were getting hungry and were going to go home to eat. From wherever they had been around the park Stephanie and Erin had caught up with me, and with Erin was her honey blond friend I saw yesterday. Yes, the same girl that that I had somehow imagined putting on a pastel yellow dress and later saw wearing that dress, that had seen me in profile and gotten a good look at my monster dick. She gave me a wide eyed look but didn’t say anything. Giving her a friendly smile didn’t seem to alleviate any of her fears, and as she walked with us she kept Erin between us. This time around she was wearing a sun yellow t-shirt, mint green skirt that went halfway down her thighs and hugged them nicely, and sky blue sandals.

And just to give an idea of how short my sisters are, Erin’s friend Willow was about as tall as Stephanie, and they’re a good two years apart in age.

When we got to our home we saw a second car parked in the driveway next to ‘mom’s sedan. It was a metallic sapphire blue coupe that looked nothing like any kind of family car, though it did have a bench back seat. I led the way in through the front door.

Inside on the couch was ‘mom’ and another woman. Well, that was my first impression. While ‘mom’ was dressed for the office in a dark blue blazer and skirt and shimmering black stockings, this other woman wore a white t-shirt with a tiger’s face across her very ample breasts and had a knot tied in it to show off her midriff, rather short denim shorts, and black boots. The way her shirt strained against her breasts, I wondered if she was wearing a bra. She had straight, strawberry blond hair that was fanned out just past her shoulders.

“Good, you’re home.” ‘mom’ said, “This is Mia, and she’ll be staying here to watch you while I’m gone.” Both women stood and ‘mom’ continued, “She’ll fix you all a lunch. And you behave, alright? I’ll be calling to check up on you guys.” She gave each of us a hug. We said our goodbyes as she walked out the door.

Okay, it seemed from how Erin and Stephanie acted that this is a bit normal, if random. I’m not quite sure how I felt about this. I mean, getting left behind to be taken care of by a total stranger… Well, actually this isn’t all that new to me since ‘mom’ was a total stranger when I was brought home, anyway.

“Alright.” Mia said as she stood, speaking with maybe a little too much enthusiasm, “I really hope you aren’t too crazy for what you want, ‘cause I’m not exactly that good a cook.” I noticed she wasn’t that much taller than me.

“Can you not burn cornflakes?” I asked. I got a few strange looks from the others.

Mia chuckled. “Yes, I can make cornflakes and not burn it.”

“Then I think we’re at a good start.”

Lunch wasn’t all that extravagant, but Mia did manage to make us a kind of grilled cheese sandwich that was pretty good. The twist of it was she fried up some slices of ham first, then slipped them in with the rest of the sandwiches for frying. We all had milk to drink, including Mia. Okay, she’s setting a good example too, eating and drinking the same as the rest of us.

For after lunch Erin suggested a movie. Okay, somehow, somewhere in that empty void I call my memories, I knew this Disney movie too. Kinda hard to miss Lady And The Tramp when the movie starts after the opening credits with a cocker spaniel puppy and her new people. Stephanie and I shared the loveseat, and while I sat a little more properly Stephanie leaned into me; I ended up having to put an arm around her, like she was my girlfriend. Erin, Mia, and Willow shared the couch.

There was something else I noticed about Willow. Not once had she ever said a word. I couldn’t recall her saying anything yesterday with Erin and the other girl while they played in the pool, and in passing my bedroom door later she still hadn’t been talking, didn’t even make a peep either time. On our way home she’d been quiet, as well as during lunch and this movie. Now she could hear, as when someone else spoke to her she’d turn or incline her head towards that person, though usually she’d respond with a gesture instead.

After the movie the five of us went back to the park again. Another trip or two I think I’d be able to find my way here by myself.

Things were also quieter than earlier. Oh, there were other kids about, and some adults, but there just wasn’t as many people this time around. We followed Erin and Willow as they headed over to a playground to catch up with some friends and general goofing around. Stephanie went off elsewhere, and I think I saw Connie somewhere so I was sure the two would meet up.

I wasn’t feeling too sociable right now, and though I didn’t go find a quiet corner of the park someplace I went over to a playground structure that was part jungle gym, part fort, and if you’re young enough all fun. I climbed up to the highest point, sat down on top of it, and just looked around. The sky had been clear all day and the sun was getting extra hot now in the still air. Other kids laughed and cried out as they played about, and I smiled as I felt… entertained by it all.

That feeling was shattered when I heard a girl scream. My head snapped around to look, and I spotted her almost right away, by some drinking fountains at the edge of the playground. I saw Willow on her back, on the ground, and a few boys nearly looming over her. Erin was kneeling at her friend’s side.

Trouble.

I have no idea how quickly I scrambled down the fort-thing, and I think I might’ve leapt off it about halfway down. I sprinted towards the group, and felt horrified as a boy kicked Erin aside. He looked like he was about to kick Willow just as I got there. I grappled the smaller boy from behind, tried to throw him away, and we both ended up tumbling into the dirt. Somewhere along that I let go of him and rolled onto my feet, ready to face him.

He had three friends, and they were quick to help him. One helped him to his feet while the other two flanked them. Not sure how well they knew tactics, but it seemed more natural just to try and protect their fallen friend.

“Must be a freak too.” one of the guarding boys said.

I stood up straight, and smiled as the two got a little pale and took a step back. The four must’ve been of an age with Willow and Erin, and that meant that I towered over them. If I had to guess I probably weighed as much as any two of them.

And the boy I had tackled, had pretty much managed to roll away from Willow and Erin with, was really pissed off. He shrugged off his friend’s help and bullishly tried rushing me. In a moment I had a few ideas, different things I could do, and I easily sidestepped him, leaving a foot in just a bad spot for him to trip. I glanced at that boy as he got a good taste of the dirt before turning my gaze back to his three friends, trying to make it look like I just did this with contemptuous ease. If I pulled that off I now hoped that they’d be keen enough to understand it.

I glanced back at Willow, and Erin was at her side again. Willow was sitting up a little, and I almost got a good panty shot from her as she tried to get her feet close so she could stand back up. Almost, as she wasn’t wearing any.

Nine years old and not wearing panties? Going commando in a relatively short skirt (considering a skirt can go down to your ankles), and her skirt was high enough, her legs spread enough, were I could see her cute and hairless crotch. Our eyes met, briefly, as I heard the boy I had tripped scrambling to his feet. I turned to face him.

“Lay off my sister, lay off my friend, just walk away.” I sternly said.

“Screw you!” the boy yelled.

“Uh… No.”

He lunged at me again. Okay, I’ll give him credit for determination, but I think it ate up a lot of his brain power. I put a foot back to brace myself, this time determined to stop him as he’d just plow into the girls if I tripped him. He hit me pretty hard, arms going around me like a pro football player going for the tackle, and I had to take a few steps back to stay on my feet. But I’d bled him of his advantage, momentum, and when I found I still had my balance I leveraged him off his feet. He let go of me and tried to be as squirmy as possible, which kinda worked as I had to let go of him, but I let him roll from my arms and he hit the ground, again, on his side. I used a foot to encourage him to roll away some more, pushing instead of kicking like I could have.

“What’s going on here?” a woman asked. She had that stereotypical look of a mother, not like ‘mom’ though. She was heavier set, carrying it more around her large hips and stomach and making her look more pear shaped, and her breasts were in dire need of support. She had tanned skin, wavy brown hair that was probably ritually brushed nightly as it hung well past her shoulders. She might’ve had that motherly attractiveness, loveliness, if it wasn’t for her scowling face. Another woman was with her, larger of build but this was more distributed across her body instead of hanging out at her hips, with her blondish hair tied back in a ponytail. Her expression was more of concern than the rage of the first woman. Only now did I really notice the other kids that had gathered around us.

“Those boys were being mean to Willow!” Erin said, pointing more at the one boy I had been fighting and his friends.

“Are you alright?” I heard Mia ask as she came over, going straight to Willow.

“He attacked us mommy!” one of the boys accused, jabbing a finger at me while rushing over to the first woman. Oh boy. I smelled bias and a mistrial here. Okay, what?

“Why were you…” I started to ask that boy.

“Don’t you dare!” cried the boy’s mother. She practically shoved her kid aside as she stormed up to me and slapped me across the face. She was taller than me, and really knew how to slap someone as she practically whipped my head around. “Don’t you dare accuse my son!”

Um, okay.

“Girls, come here.” the woman said, taking two steps back from me and looking right at Erin and Willow. They weren’t exactly forthcoming with joy and gratitude.

“Come here!” the woman barked.

“Helen, maybe if…” the other woman more calmly started to say.

“You don’t get to lecture me!” snapped the first woman, Helen. “When you finally squeeze a brat out of that tight hole of yours, maybe you’ll get to talk.” Back to the girls she very nearly yelled, “Come here!”

“They don’t have to…” Mia started to say.

“Shut up!” cried Helen. Wow, she’s off the deep end.

With Erin’s help Willow was back on her feet. She didn’t look to steady though. Probably hurt her ankle somehow. Slowly she hobbled herself closer, but went to stand by me instead, putting herself behind me so I was between her and Helen. Erin was close to me as well, keeping close to her friend.

This wasn’t going to end well.

“I told you to come here.” growled Helen.

I glanced at Willow. She was terrified. Yes, a woman can be very terrifying. Maybe everyone thinks of a mother as nurturing and tender and kind, someone who makes the hurts go away, but being a terrifying monster knows no gender boundaries. Same goes for being tender, caring, as any man can be just as nurturing.

Willow’s response to Helen’s demand was to shake her head and try to make herself smaller and less threatening by hiding behind me.

“Get out of the way.” Helen ordered me.

I stood my ground, staring back at her.

“I said, get out of the way!” Helen yelled, her hand coming around, fingers clenched into a fist.

I didn’t move.

Helen moved me, her fist connecting to the left side of my face. I saw black and yellow spots flash in my eyes and gravity went sideways. Well, once my senses got straightened out I found I was the one that went sideways, just before I rolled a little to lie on my back. Yes, she laid me out on the ground, and from here Helen really looked like a looming monster.

“Hold it.” I heard Mia order as I pushed myself to something resembling sitting. “That’s assault, and on a juvenile. And we’ve got witnesses.”

I looked around at the others, and some of them actually seemed a little unsure of things. Was this Helen that much of an intimidator, a bitch? But then I noticed something…

“This is gonna be a real shiner!” I said cheerfully, pointing at my face where Helen had slugged me, looking straight at a smart phone that someone had pulled out and was, hopefully, recording a video.

I noticed Helen look at the person as I tried to push myself to my feet. When she moved towards him, her, whatever, I had the split second feeling that Helen was going to try to do something vicious. My hand… “slipped” and caught her by the ankle, which made Helen stumble. She turned on me just as I was getting back to my feet, and her foot coming straight at me.

Now this I can’t quite explain, but things seemed to slow down. Maybe this is that thing some people talk about, that moment of clarity where it seems like you get a short eternity to think and act. As Helen’s foot came for me, about to strike me in the shoulder, I brought my hand up, moving like it was regular speed, and shoved her foot aside.

At normal speed Helen spun on one foot, and this time did lose her balance. I barely managed to shove myself aside to avoid getting crushed by her as she came crashing down. When she came down, she came down hard.

Now I had a feeling that I speaking rudely of anyone was against my nature, but I gotta say that Helen might’ve broken some of my ribs if she had landed on me, she was that heavy.

I rolled over again, away from Helen, and stopped on my stomach. This time I was able to push myself up and upright without the risk of an overweight bitch crashing on top of me.

Helen grunted with supreme effort to get halfway upright. Two of the trouble boys came over to help her up, one of them the kid that called her mommy.

“You… did that… on purpose.” Helen accused me, glaring at me.

“Did what?” I asked back, wobbling a little on my feet. “You hit me in the face. I still can’t see straight.” Actually I could see quite clearly, but no one needed to know that. Acting like I was a little drunk (okay, how do I know this?) could make everyone else think I was still discombobulated from being punched. Stephanie actually came over to my side, putting an arm around me to help steady me.

“Why don’t you and the boys just walk away.” Mia suggested, coming over to stand by me.

Helen glared at Mia, then me, then the person with the smart phone who was still recording. She muttered something, which I think was one of those four-letter words kids aren’t supposed to know about. On much steadier feet she walked off, one of the boys at her side. The other boys looked at me, maybe a little fearful, and went their own ways.

“I think I’m ready to go home now.” I said.

“Hang on.” Mia said, walking over to our electronic witness. They talked a little, and Mia pulled out a smart phone. If I had to guess I’d say she was getting a copy of that video. Once they were done she walked back over and asked, “You think you can walk home?”

“Yeah.”

Okay, maybe I was a little more off balance than I really thought. We all started heading for home, and my left leg decided it didn’t want to work. Big problem since Stephanie was at my right, and so I fell, again.

Right into Mia’s ample breasts. She was a bit taller than me, but my cheek crashed pretty good into her soft boob. She was rather quick to get an arm around me, get me upright, and I was half tempted to ask if she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Alright stumble bum, we’re gonna go sit a while first.” Mia declared.

Okay, no arguing there. Not that I really wanted to. Mia helped me walk over to one of a small collection of picnic tables and we all sat down. Stephanie pressed up close at my right, but Mia didn’t sit down right away. Instead Willow hobbled over and plopped herself down at my left. She leaned in really close, resting her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around both girls.

“Okay, so what gives with those boys?” I asked.

“It’s because…” Erin started to say.

“Willow doesn’t talk.” Stephanie finished. “She… She had a really hard time.”

Well okay, that’s… confusing. Clearly she understands English. We talk to her and she responds accordingly. Ask her a Yes/No question and she nods or shakes her head.

Mia sighed. To Willow she asked, “Is it hard to find the words?” Her tone was surprisingly gentle.

Against my shoulder I felt Willow nod her head. I gave her a little squeeze, rubbing my hand along her arm. But something nagged at the back of my mind, something I should’ve been able to know, to remember.

We sat there in silence for maybe another minute or two. I was the first of us to move, standing up on my own and this time a lot more stable.

“Ready?” Mia asked.

We were all ready.

Well, except for Willow. She tried to stand and hissed in pain, plopping right back down to sit and holding up her right ankle.

“Need more time?” Mia asked.

Willow shook her head, but when she tried to put weight on her ankle again it went straight back up.

“We could carry you home.” I suggested. I got a wide eyed look from Willow.

“Not that big a deal.” I said, stepping over to Willow and kneeling down with my back to her. “Just climb on and I’ll give you a piggy back ride.”

“You think you can handle it?” Mia asked me, dubiously.

“I think she’ll be lighter than my workout weights.” I said.

Tentatively I felt Willow put her right leg over my shoulder, which was soon followed by her left. I held still while she got situated on my shoulders, and when it felt like she was stable I slowly stood back up. Had to take it easier because of her on my back, my center of gravity suddenly higher. I took hold of her by the shins and she leaned a bit against my head. The first few steps felt just a little uncertain, but I managed.

And so I gave Willow a ride on my shoulders all the way back home, and realizing that the wide eyed look I’d gotten wasn’t because she was getting a piggy back ride at all.

Blood was trying to divert its way to my dick as I relished in the feeling of her bare crotch pressed up against the back of my neck, shifting up and down and rubbing me with every step.


	13. Chapter 13

Willow rode on my shoulders all the way back to our place. I think I could’ve carried her all the way in, but Mia insisted that she get off my shoulders before going inside. Willow was quite willing to lean on me, her ankle still not quite ready to fully support her just yet. I walked slowly as she hobbled her way to the couch.

“I’ll get some ice.” Mia said.

“I’ll help.” Stephanie volunteered.

From the way Willow was hanging on to me I had to sit down with her. Erin sat with us, and I ended up between them.

“Those boys do this a lot?” I asked.

Willow gave me a wide eyed, confused look.

“Yeah. Sometimes.” Erin said.

I sighed. Rather than say anything more I hugged Willow. The way she leaned into me I think she liked it.

Mia and Stephanie were soon back, with a plastic baggie about a third full of ice cubes. Stephanie pulled out an ottoman from somewhere and Willow’s leg was propped up with the ice draped over her ankle. Her ankle was starting to look a little swollen now, but the rest of her slender leg was looking pretty, smooth skin…

The evening devolved into watching television and a take-out dinner we ate in the living room. Stephanie chose from where dinner was delivered from, and Erin chose a program about cartoon horses, unicorns, and pegauses. We all ate in the living room, and I had a bit of a trick managing to not make a mess as Willow insisted that my left arm stay around her. She was pressed right up to me, her skirt riding up just a little so more of her bare leg pressed against mine. I was keeping my soda held between my legs, and the chill didn’t do much to help keep things down. I guess it didn’t help I kept thinking back to that peek up her skirt I had gotten earlier.

Erin took our trash away when we were done eating. Such a nice little sister I’ve got there. But when my hands were empty and my shorts still feeling too tight I managed to get up so I could go to the bathroom. Once upstairs and in the bathroom I fervently loosened my shorts, pulling everything down to let loose my monster dick and the raging hard on I had. I sat on the toilet and just looked at myself, my erection, and wondered how the heck I could’ve gotten such a boner thinking about Willow’s crotch when I’d only gotten a peek. Or maybe it was knowing that when she was sitting beside me, her skirt slipping up just a little, that she wasn’t wearing any panties?

I guess I’d been in here a while, the porcelain of the toilet seat having gotten rather warm when I heard a knock at the door. My dick was still feeling too hard, too big to try and shove back into my shorts, so I carefully walked over to the door and cracked it open a bit. I was expecting maybe Stephanie or even Mia.

Standing there was Willow.

“You need to use the toilet?” I asked her. She shook her head.

“You want in?” I asked. This time she nodded.

I felt a little hesitant at first, me letting her in while my pants were still down. Still, she’d already seen me completely naked, so I guess what’s done is already done. I carefully backed up, opening the door and keeping it between us, giving her enough room to slip in. She hobbled a little as she came in, and when her gaze fell upon my crotch her eyes went wide, her jaw dropping. Her mouth still agape she looked up at me, and pointed at my dick.

“It’s alright.” I told her reassuringly, “It happens sometimes.” Her mouth closed as her eyes went back down again.

“Never seen a boy’s penis? Ever like this?”

Willow shook her head.

“Happens sometimes with a pretty girl.”

This time she blushed, looking away from me. Her hands came together in front of her, fidgeting.

“You don’t think you’re pretty?”

She nodded.

“Was it because of those boys?”

Again she nodded.

“They’re stupid.” I told her. “Bet they wouldn’t know what they’re supposed to do if they got a peek up a girl’s skirt.

Okay, that got a real reaction. She inhaled sharply, eyes wide again, and her blush deepened. Yeah, she knew, and now she knew I’d seen, knew what I’d seen. Timidly she pointed at my erect penis, then to her own crotch.

“Yeah. It’s why it’s like this. Because I saw you, and you’re pretty. My dick got this way thinking about how pretty you are.” Okay, now my erection was starting to really bug me. I stepped out of my shorts, walked over to the shower and took my shirt off, tossing it aside. I turned back to face Willow, leaving the water off, and took hold of my dick. With a light grip I pulled down to expose the head of my dick, delighting in Willow’s expression of shock and wonder as I started jerking myself before her.

The pressure had already been a bit built up in my balls but I worked myself slowly. Willow silently stood by the toilet, her slim legs pressed tightly together and her skirt hiding her crotch. She held her hands by her chest, gaze intent on my dick as I slowly picked up the pace.

I started to wonder what it would be like, having my hard dick pressed up against her pussy, her legs clamped around me as I used her tiny body to masturbate. Could she get wet? Even a little bit of juices from her cute little pussy could feel great as she slid on my shaft. I had to squat a little, my legs spread so my scrotum could hang a little while I began pumping my cock more vigorously.

When I glanced back to Willow again I saw she had lowered her hands to the hem of her skirt and she had actually lifted it up, up enough to expose herself properly to me. Her pussy was still pressed tightly between her thighs, and I could just barely see her slit as she squeezed herself. Slowly she worked up the courage as she watched me, spreading her feet just a little and setting her pussy free.

My head was flooded with desire, the want to feel my dick pressed up between her legs even more, I could almost imagine her little clit rubbing the length of my shaft. I wanted to hear her moan, lustfully…

My body convulsed, sending a thrust through my hips, and a good wad of cum spurted out to splatter on the white shower floor. I kept pumping my cock, riding out my orgasm as a few more spurts of cum eeked their way out. I took a step back and leaned against the shower wall, my dick growing flaccid as I gazed at Willow, still holding her skirt up to show me her pretty crotch. Once my heart rate had slowed back I pushed myself back to my feet and slowly walked back to Willow. She held her skit up still, taking a few steps back to give me room to sit on the toilet again.

“It’s okay.” I told her. “That’s supposed to happen.” After a little bit I asked, “Feeling alright?”

Willow nodded just a little, shifting her hips a little.

“Need to pee?”

This time she nodded quite vigorously.

I smiled as I stood back up. Walking away from the toilet I collected my clothes, and this time Willow hiked up her skirt so she could sit down. It wasn’t long before I heard the tinkle of water, and when I looked she caught me, but her legs were spread wide and I could see her labia, spread with two fingers, and a steady stream of urine.

For some reason it came to my head, a lack of understanding how some guys find this so fascinating. Maybe being right here, with Willow as she peed, looking at her pussy as she exposed herself, made a difference. At least it did to my dick as I felt a new surge of blood heading that way. Only a few minutes since I’d jerked off and already I was getting hard again. When she was done she took a piece of toilet paper and wiped herself dry. When she was finished she looked up at me and smiled just a little.

“Our little secret, okay?”

Willow held up her right hand, only her pinkie finger was extended. With my right hand I matched her, and we hooked our little fingers in a pinkie swear. Once that was settled Willow quietly left the bathroom while I took my time getting dressed, carefully putting away my monster dick that so wanted to get hard again.

A movie had been cued up by the time I got back down to the family room, a favorite of Willow’s I was told. I didn’t recognize the production company, but when I saw a little guy just before the movie started, yellow and looking like a tic-tac with goggles and overalls on I knew the movie Despicable Me. I even recognized a few of the letters, including the styled ‘M’ and ‘E’ in the title.

Again I was on the couch, sitting between Willow and Erin. This time I ended up with both of them pressed right up to me, my arms around either of them, and Willow’s hand in my lap. I think she was trying to work up the bravery of copping a feel now.

A few minutes in there’s a scene where Gru goes to the bank, and you see these pillars that are progressively coming down to crush a guy. I think something was different as somehow I had it in my mind that they were naked save for the classical fig leaf plastered at their crotch. I felt Willow’s hand drift down to feel me up through my shorts when we saw Gru walking down that hallway, those statues letting it all hang out (they weren’t all that impressive). Her hand lingered there for a good while, and I don’t really know if anyone else noticed it.

It was close to the end of the end of the movie when Willow’s mom showed up. I guess Mia had called or something, I don’t know. Willow’s hand was quick to get clear of my crotch when her mom walked in. She was a little taller than Mia, heavier set but not pear shaped like Helen was. She had honey blond hair like Willow, letting it grow longer and well past her shoulders. From the dark blue business clothes she wore she must’ve just gotten off of work and had come here. She and Mia kept to the edge of the room, heading to the kitchen while the last minutes of Despicable Me played out.

When the movie was over I felt like a drink. Willow stayed on the couch with my sisters as I headed into the kitchen.

“And there’s the hero of the hour.” Mia said as I walked in. I gave her a nonchalant wave and went straight for the fridge.

“Yes, Mia told me about what happened in the park.” Willow’s mom said. “Thank you for helping Willow.”

“Welcome.” I said, opening the fridge and digging into it for a big jug of orange juice. It didn’t seem to weigh too much when I pulled it out and placed it on the counter. Then I went digging into a cabinet for a glass I knew I could bring into the family room to drink.

“And pretty brave of you.” she added while I poured juice into my glass.

“Helps when I surprised them.” I told her. Once my glass was close to full I stopped, capped the jug, and put it away.

“Is that why you did it?” She gave me a hard look.

I looked at Willow’s mom, not taking my eye off of her as I collected my glass of juice. I thought about what to say, taking a drink as I replayed things in my head. “Doesn’t matter who’s involved, it ain’t right to kick someone when they’re down.”

Okay, I seriously thought she was going to want to try to throw down with me, but after she seemed to think over what I said her expression softened. Besides, the boy I tackled could’ve been the daughter of… someone super important and I’d’ve still came barreling in all the same. Higher rank doesn’t give you any extra rights, just more money to buy the lawyers to get off with a slap on the wrist.

“Again, thank you.” Willow’s mom said, managing a bit of a smile that I think was more genuine than viper. “I think it’s time we went home. Thank you for taking care of her.”

“Anytime.” Mia more cheerfully answered.

They left together, leaving me in the kitchen. Instead of following them to the family room I took my juice and sat down at the counter to try and thing on things. Did Willow and her mom know me before I lost my memory? If my brain wasn’t Swiss cheesed would I have still done the same for her in the park?

I guess I spent a bit more time thinking than I had planned on, realizing it when I tried to take another sip of juice and found my glass emptied. I put it in the dishwasher, and as I turned to leave for the family room I noticed the pad I had used to sketch Suzu’s portrait on. I grabbed it, the pencil that was next to it, and headed on to the family room.

Willow and her mom had already left, and the others were already gathered on the couch for Despicable Me 2. I claimed the loveseat for myself, flipped the pad to the next blank page and let my fingers do their own thing in laying graphite to paper. I had a portrait likeness of Willow when I was done, and when a new idea came to mind I flipped the pad to the next page, turned it sideways, and began again. Gru and the girls were just arriving at El Macho’s place for the party when I finished, flipped to the next page, and started something new. I think I was a veritable speed demon, and no clue at all at how I could do this. I mean, I didn’t see any art supplies in my room or the like so… well, I think it’d be a clue.

“So, what’ve you been so busy with over there?” Mia asked. The end credits with minion antics were playing now.

“Just… doodling.”

Mia was too curious for such an answer. She got up and walked over to the love seat I’d been lounging on. I turned to sit so she could sit next to me. “Oh my god!” she gasped when she saw the drawing I’d been working on. It was of her, Stephanie, and Erin, lounging on the couch as they watched the movie.

“What?” asked Erin.

Mia held the pad to show them.

“Wow. When’d you get good?” Erin asked.

“You should see Suzu’s picture he drew the other day.” Stephanie suggested.

Mia flipped the pad around and started turning pages back. Then she got to Suzu’s portrait. “Wow, she’s pretty.” After a pause she added, “This is scary good.”

“I just… let my hand do its thing.” I said.

“So, can you do more?” Mia asked, “I mean, I’m sure this one you saw Erin and Willow to draw it, and you certainly saw us for this last one.” She held out the pad for me. “Try and make something up.”

I took the pad back, and with pencil in hand I twirled it around a little while I thought. I looked Mia over, wearing her tiger faced t-shirt and denim shorts, got an idea, and went to town on the next blank page for a portrait of Mia. Yeah, she was the inspiration for this, but as far as I knew I hadn’t seen her pose in any particular way.

Everyone waited patiently while the entertainment center buffered up Despicable Me 3 while I worked. I also felt I was taking a bit of a risk with this one, but she also did say to make something up. When I was done I passed the pad back to Mia. She took one look at it and blushed, her face nearly matching her hair color.

Mia had been drawn as if she was sitting on her heels on the floor, legs spread for balance, back straight, her right arm raised with her hand just behind her head, her left arm similarly posed but her hand closer to the top of her head. I had also drawn her completely naked, her ample bosom lovingly raised as she had reached high, nipples perky and just begging to be pinched, and her hairless crotch spread just a little so you could see that little ridge of her inner labia that hid her clit, and somehow I had made it look ready to be tickled.

“I… uh… Can I keep this?” Mia asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Awe, can’t we see?” asked Erin.

Mia tore the page easily enough from the pad, leaving the rest behind.

“It’s hers now.” I said, “I mean, I drew her so she can show it to whoever.” I honestly considered telling them later, separately.

I guess it was pretty much settled after that, especially when Mia took the drawing and stashed it with the rest of her stuff. After the third movie Mia shuffled us off for bed.

I’d stripped and was lying on my bed, thinking about how I’d pulled off those sketches. I really hadn’t a clue, and apparently this had surprised Erin as well. Stephanie had been surprised when I did that portrait of Suzu, but she hadn’t really said anything about it since.

A knock at my bedroom door broke me from my thoughts. I quickly shrugged on a robe and tied it closed before going to the door. I didn’t bother with a light, being able to see well enough with what was filtering in through my bedroom window, and when I cracked the door open a little I saw Mia standing there.

“Hey Caleb. Can I come in?”

I thought about it for a second, how my room wasn’t seeming to be just _my room_. Still, she had asked nicely and all so I opened the door for her. She had changed for bed, trading out her tied off t-shirt for something much looser that hung down to her hips, and her denim shorts were replaced with knee length cottony shorts. She gently took the door and closed it.

“That was quiet the drawing you did of me.” she told me, “I’d almost think you’d… seen…”

I shook my head. “Just guessed from looking at you.” I told her, honestly.

“I also got to thinking, it isn’t right for me to just take it.”

I made a noncommittal kind of sound, shaking my head. “It’s alright.”

“Still, I think you should… get… something.” She paused, taking a few steps deeper into my room. “See, I knew a guy that could draw like you, but he always changed something. He could do people really, really well, but he’d give the girls bigger… breasts, and the boys… bigger…”

“Dicks.”

Mia nodded her head. “Yeah. I thought it lost something when he did it. Couldn’t draw a little girl without giving her some big boobs. Never drew me without making mine absolutely gianormous.” She turned to face me. “But when you did that drawing of me, nude, you… didn’t exaggerate.” She took a step closer to me. “I thought I could give you something, to show my gratitude.”

With that Mia took hold of the hem of her shirt and lifted, lifted it all the way up and pulled it off entirely. For a little bit she held it above her head, showing me her lovely breasts, almost exactly as I had drawn them. I guess she hadn’t really been wearing a bra after all, and as my eyes drank in their beauty I could feel the blood rushing downwards. My eyes went up to meet hers when she tossed her shirt aside, closing the distance between us. It was kinda hard to tell if she was swaying her hips, her shorts were that baggy and loose.

“A boy your age must be getting a nice little erection.” Mia said, smiling just a little. She was right up to me, almost pressing her breasts into my chest. Blindly she found the knot to the belt in my robe, and with a simple tug she had it undone. Slowly she ran her finger sup along the hem, up to my chest, and slid my robe off my shoulders. Then she took a step back to give me an appraising look, her eyes widening when she realized I was naked without my robe. “I guess there’s nothing little about you at all.” she coyly said, gently taking my dick in her hands. Her touch was warm, light, and very encouraging to make my dick harder. “You might want to sit on your bed for this.” she suggested.

Well, I had a few ideas, and I figured it wouldn’t hurt. She knelt down between my legs, holding my stiffening dick with one hand and fondling my scrotum with the other. She did something with her fingers that none of the other girls had, and it felt kinda nice.

“Now the first part of your reward for drawing me so nicely.” Mia softly said just before placing her lips on the tip of my dick. She started off with a few light kisses before turning to her tongue to swirl it around and around, rubbing just inside my foreskin and sucking on me just a little. She pulled it back, drawing more of my dick into her mouth. A whole lot more than I expected. More than half my hard length, really, her lips sliding on my hard shaft, sucking on me as she drew me into her mouth again and again. The pressure from her lips was enticing, and I don’t think I could quite describe what she was doing with her tongue as her lips traversed up and down my dick. On top of that she started making yummy sounds, sending a slight buzzing feeling through my dick.

Just when I thought I was about to explode in her mouth, Mia pulled away, her mouth making a popping smack kind of sound. Very slightly she stroked me with her hand. “You did pretty well for the first part.” she told me as she stood. “Now it’s time for the second.” She stepped back, dropping her shorts. There was no way my dick was going to be going soft, and I had somehow managed to really catch the essence of her crotch, shaved and everything.

Now I thought I had a clue what might be coming next, but she knelt down before me again. This time she took my dick and pressed it between her luscious breasts, squeezing them together to press around my cock. The felt so soft, so warm, so inviting as she started stroking me off with her breasts. Her nipples were rosy pink and firm, and I starting having a hard time taking my eyes off of either of them as they went up and down around my throbbing shaft. I couldn’t help but moan a few times, and she picked up the pace a little.

Maybe she was too good with her mouth, I don’t know, but feeling the warmth of her body, her breasts as they pressed around me… I felt my eyes roll back as I groaned, my hips wanting to take over. I think I felt something seep out of my dick, and suddenly her breasts fell away and her mouth was pressing around my dick, just as the first shot of cum came racing out. She made more yummy sounds, stroking me with one hand and bobbing her head up and down like mad. Her long hair felt over one shoulder, and it felt soft on my skin as she sucked on my dick. I could feel her tongue moving as she swallowed, not only my first shot of cum but the little bit of a second spurt that followed. More might not have been… forth-cumming, but she didn’t stop, not until my arms had grown weak and I fell backwards to lie halfway on my bed. For a while I thought she was going to try and suck the rest of me out through my dick. Again her lips parted from the head of my dick with a pop.

The weight shifted on my bed, and I found Mia had gotten up to lay down beside me, lying on her side with one breast laying heavily atop the other. “You’ve got such a delicious cock.” she huskily said, and I felt a finger of hers tracing a line up and down the length of my now flaccid dick. “But you cum a little easy.” She rolled onto her back and sat up, leaving me on my bed to watch as she dressed and left me in my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempted, but no, no sex yet for our young Caleb just yet. I have something in mind, and things are leading up to it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I only have ideas when it comes to this story. No great plan, no outline, and barely any notes. My ideas are of a few things I want to happen, though I honestly have no idea how long they'll take, how many chapters it'll be before something comes to fruition.
> 
> This dream sequence is an example of something that was largely spur of the moment, inspirational, and pretty much just happened.

As far as dreams went I think this was a weird one.

It was night, but I could see the brown bark of the trees, could see the green of their needles and their leaves, the litter of brush and grasses that decorated the ground. Here and there I could see patches of black sky and the stars beyond. There was no moon, but I didn’t need moonlight to see.

And there was a scent in the air, pungent and vile. Four of them, really, each with a subtle difference.

I stalked the sources of these smells, my… feet making almost noise as I moved. I didn’t feel human, more like some kind of animal, moving on four limbs instead of two. It wasn’t hard at all to track them down, not when they moved noisily, clumsily, talking loudly like there was nothing around that could hear them.

Moving slowly I positioned myself where I could see them from a distance. I could see their clumsiness was enhanced by their lack of night vision. They were four boys, and I snickered to myself when one bumped into a tree that was quite clearly planted there. None of them were clothed, nature having been cruel to give them nothing at all in which to protect themselves. I felt like I had been blessed, pads on my feet that couldn’t be cut by anything but the sharpest of rocks, fur to insulate against the cold wind and rain, and eyes that didn’t need an insane amount of light just to see objects.

But then I recognized these boys, and my lips began to curl, to pull away from my teeth, fangs sharp enough to rend leather. The digits of my feet flexed, and I could feel my claws sliding in their sheaths, hooked and razor sharp. The four were weaklings, pitiful things that needed the support of each other just to attack a weaker member of their kind.

Like the wind I rushed the pink, naked, unaware boys.

My claws were out as I pounced on the closest boy, one paw drawing four deep lines of red down his back and side before my fangs sank into the soft, soft flesh of his leg. I could taste his lifeblood, hot and sticky, tanged with iron, and my fangs tore his flesh as I ripped away wet red meat from his thigh. He had no chance as he fell under my weight, crippled before he even knew I was even there. I raked my claws down his back, tearing into his butt as I went for the neck, hearing his heart as it pounded in his chest, pumping his blood in great rivulets as my teeth tore out his throat.

With the blood of my first kill dripping from my mouth, I slowly lifted my head to regard the remaining three boys. I could smell their fear, and not because one of them had evacuated his bladder right then and there. They were even foolish, still standing there, trembling in their fear, having watched me kill one of their own. Not even any sense to try and pick up a stick or a rock to try and strike me with.

Such pitiful examples of their kind.

There is only one fate for the weak.

Heedless of my kill I tore the body of the fallen boy with my claws as I rushed the other three. About the only smart thing they could have tried now they did, and each one of them fled in a different direction.

Well, maybe it was smart, but it really didn’t matter.

My vision split to three as I chased each of them at the same time. I toyed with them, snarling and nipping at their heels as the forest floor tore at the soft flesh of their feet. One tried to circle around a tree, that game of keep away by keeping the tree between me and him. I was too lithe and wiry for such a trick to work for long, though I let him think he might’ve bested me while I continued to chase the other two. Another one found a tree he thought to climb, his fingers ill equipped for anything without a plethora of handholds. I leapt for him, my claws digging into his flesh and tearing him to red shreds as we came crashing down, and at the same time I jumped around the tree with a twist to surprise the other boy. Startled, this one slipped on his own feet, bloodied and raw, and was no challenge at all as I pounced him as well. I reveled in tearing into them, ripping away great chunks of their meat and making their lifeblood spurt and squirt, gushing high into the air and painting their bodies and the trees about them in hot red.

The third had continued to flee, weaving about the trees in an effort to try and escape. He also had no idea that I had moved to try and flank him as I took down the other two, herding him back towards the others as he blindly ran. When he finally came to a stop his feet were sore, raw, and leaving a trail any pup or kit could follow.

Maybe he thought this was a real forest, with real rules to follow. It wasn’t. Going where you wanted wasn’t about distance and direction, but intent. I had the intent, the desire, and he didn’t. When he stumbled to a stop, collapsing onto his hands and knees, he realized where he was.

Right where it had started.

There was just enough light for the prey to see by, more than enough for me to see him, his pink flesh scraped and abraded by his flight through the forest. I saw him from three directions at once, and I had him surrounded.

He could see the bodies of the other three that had been with him, naked and bloodied, torn and shredded, and my bestial body looming over two of them.

I knew him. He had been the leader, the instigator, the one who needed the others to attack weaker prey he should’ve been able to deal with on his own. The others might have helped, more likely had just stood by and did nothing, but now they were dead, dead and gone.

The prey cried out when all of me pounced, claws bared, teeth digging into soft flesh. I tore him apart, ripped off his fingers, swiped my claws through his genitals, snarled and shook my head as I tore an arm, a leg, peeling bloody red meat from his bones. He screamed as I mutilated his body, going for his throat only after his other limbs were less than bloody, torn, savaged things.

Sunlight was already filtering into my room when I opened my eyes. Usually I end up pulling a sheet over my naked body sometime in the middle of the night, but this time I was completely uncovered and sweating like mad. Holding my hands up I saw ten fingers, like normal. Well, about as normal as I expected considering my memory loss.

Pushing myself upright felt like a massive undertaking. My muscles were all sore, like I’d done some kind of extreme fully body workout lifting weights and such yesterday. Really, I thought the closest thing to an extreme weight was nearly getting crushed by Helen, a very bitchy mother of at least one bully of a boy. Willow hadn’t felt that heavy, really.

I was moving kinda slow as I grabbed my robe from the floor when Mia had pulled it off me. My arms ached as I put it on, and not bothering to tie it off I just held it closed as I walked from my room to the bathroom. Down to the floor went my robe as I went straight into the shower. The hot water felt great and I just let it dump on me for a good while. Once my body was feeling better, muscles not so sore and all, I got out and dried myself off. Glancing at myself in the mirror I paused to check myself out, mostly for the spot where Helen had slugged me pretty good. As hard as it had felt she’d hit me I was expecting to have a pretty good purple splotch on my face. It hadn’t been that sore last night, so I guess I shouldn’t’ve been too surprised there really wasn’t any mark now. Weird, I guess.

I heard Mia yelling about breakfast as I was walking back to my room.

Breakfast was a mess of scrambled eggs with toast and cold cereal. Guess Mia wasn’t as much of a cook as ‘mom’ was, but at least we were able to eat without any honest opinions of bad food.

After that we spent a little time just lounging. Erin was rather engrossed in more episodes of cartoony equines, Stephanie had produced a tablet from somewhere and was doing… something, and I’d found a mechanical pencil and the pad of paper I had started sketching in, and again went to town. This time I’d gone to something much more fanciful, doing a few different sketches of dragons. Somehow I know there’s a bunch of different kinds, but to me a real dragon is some kind of four legged reptile with its head on a longish neck and a pair of bat-like wings. Erin’s program had a pinkish lizard with a green frill running the length of his body, and he claimed he was a dragon, but he walked around on two legs and had two arms like a regular person (not that big a deal to me) but he had no wings.

No, my first drawing was something very, very different. Large, pentagonal head with a crest of spikes pointing backwards, thick and muscular body without any dinky little limbs like a tyrannosaurus rex, and huge wings that went off the page. I did three pages, each of a differently styled dragon.

My drawing went somewhere different on the fourth page, starting off with something a lot more feminine. By the end of the episode I had ended up drawing a pixie a few different times. She had a shock of hair, large eyes, slim hips and small but shapely breasts, and a large set of dragonfly wings. One of her drawings had her sitting like she was basking in the sun, arms and legs spread wide and chest bared to catch as much sunlight as she could.

“She’s looking really pretty.” I heard Mia comment. I looked up and saw her watching me work from over my shoulder. She calmly walked around to sit in the empty side of the loveseat.

“Let me see!” cried Erin, almost bouncing herself off the couch to fly to the loveseat. She wedged herself right in between me and Mia. “Wow! But she’s nakey!”

“Well, looks like she’s a pixie. Not all pixies wear clothes.” Mia explained as Stephanie meandered over to sit on the loveseat’s armrest on my side.

“But why does Tinker Bell? And her friends?” asked Erin.

“Well, where they live they do wear clothes. And remember Tink’s sometimes with Peter Pan and he’s a boy so it’s proper she wears clothes.” Mia explained.

Erin looked up at me with big blue eyes, and asked, “Can you draw Tinker Bell nakey? Please?”

“What?!” exclaimed Mia.

Yeah, surprised me too.

“Um…” I went, not quite sure what to say.

“Please?” Erin pleaded.

I looked at Stephanie, and I got a wide eyed look of confusion.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Mia said.

Erin stuck out her lower lip, doing her best to give a pouty look.

“What would your mom say if she found you had a pick of naked people?”

Erin thought about that for a bit. “Alright.” she relented

“I’ll draw you Tinker Bell, if you like.” I offered.

“Fully clothed.” Mia added.

I flipped the pad to a blank page… And drew a blank.

“Uh, I can’t remember what Tinker Bell looks like.” I confessed. Okay, how the hell can I know Disney movies, sing with Aladdin, but not know one of the most famous pixies of all time?

Erin quite excitedly went to the entertainment center, pulled out a big leather book that was underneath the screen, and opened it up. She knew exactly which page to flip to and very gingerly pulled out a small disk. Stephanie took it and placed it in a player. For the next hour and twenty minutes I ended up watching Tinker Bell’s movie. Part way through the movie my fingers started moving as I began sketching out the title character and her friends. Drawing just Tinker Bell would’ve gotten boring rather quickly. After I’d done a few of each of the pixies in various poses I went back to Tinker Bell for a few more. I honestly had wondered how she’d look without the bun in her hair. I think it made her look a lot prettier.

When the movie was over Erin bounded over to sit next to me. I let her flip through the pages I’d drawn. “Wow! They’re all so pretty!”

I took the pad back and carefully extracted each page of pixie art, save the first one I’d done with the nude pixie. I gave them all to Erin.

“Thanks!” she excitedly told me, plating a kiss on my cheek.

“Okay, time to get dressed.” Mia told us, “I’ve got something in mind for us today.”

We all shuffled upstairs, and once my bedroom door was closed I set the pad and pencil aside on my dresser and shed my robe. I widened my stance, letting things hang freely as I stretched my arms wide. Kinda felt… refreshing.

There was a soft knock at my door. When I cracked it open this time it was Erin standing there. I opened it enough for her to slip in, closing it behind her.

“I… uh… was thinking…” Erin tried saying, her eyes locked on my very exposed crotch.

I stepped a little closer and knelt down, putting a hand over my crotch to block it from her view. I tried to give her a gentle look.

“I thought that nakey pixie was pretty.” Erin told me. “I’ll… let you kiss me again if you do Tink nakey.”

Wow, she was determined.

“Like last time?” I asked.

Erin demurely put her hands by her crotch, swaying her hips side to side just a little. She was also blushing, and now not trying to look at me at all.

“Did it feel bad when I did it?” I asked her.

“No.” she softly said.

“So it felt good?”

“I… don’t know.”

“Well, okay.” I told her, standing back up and collecting the pad and pencil once again. I sat on the edge of my bed, Erin bouncing over to sit next to me to watch.

I started with a pose similar to what I’d already done Tinker Bell in, slightly bent over as if regarding something, but this time without any clothes. It didn’t seem to take me as long the second time around. The second one I did was more of a full frontal, though I drew Tink with her legs pressed together and her hands behind her. There was a little space left on the one page, and for the third one I decided to go really pornographic.

Okay, I really have no idea how I’m able to make my hand move so quickly, so… precisely when I was drawing. Somehow I was just so sure of where to move the pencil tip as I drew Tinker Bell without the bun in her hair, reclining on a very large leaf, her legs spread and her knees close to her head, using her fingers to part the lips of her pussy. She looked good enough to lick… Or to fuck.

“Wow.” Erin reverently said, her voice a soft whisper. When I glanced to her, seeing the wide eyed wonder on her face, I noticed she had taken her pajama top off.

Carefully I pulled the page of nude Tinker Bell sketches from the pad. “You gotta hide this good. Don’t let anyone know, especially ‘mom’ or Mia.”

Silently Erin nodded. I hope she knew how much trouble we both would be in if ‘mom’ discovered this. Maybe not so much if she knew what we’d already done.

I walked back to my dresser to put the pad and pencil back on it. When I turned back to Erin I saw she was sliding her pajama bottoms off, panties and all. I felt a pang in my heart, looking at my adorable little sister.

“Well, I said I’d let you kiss me.” she said, lying down on my bed more properly, hands above her head and her legs parted just a little. Looked like she was a little bolder this time. But then, maybe she remembered I’d seen her like this already.

Okay, I had something slightly different in mind. I leaned over her, pulling her hair gently aside and kissing her forehead first, then the tip of her cute little nose. I skipped her lips and went to the spot on her chest just below her neck, plating little kisses along the way. I had to lean a little more over her to kiss her left nipple, still just a little pink spot on her chest, but this time my lips lingered a little, sucking just a touch. I think it tickled her as she giggled. I repeated this on her other nipple, and it felt just a little… different. She squirmed a bit, giggling some more.

Further down I went, planting little kisses all the way down over her little tummy, and even sticking the tip of my tongue in her belly button and making Erin squirm some more with a fit of giggling. Two more kisses, moving just a bit lower, and then I climbed up onto my bed to be in line with her, much of my body now between her slim legs.

“Are you sure?” I asked her, my hands lightly feeling her smooth skin, brushing down over her nonexistent hips and her thighs. She just seemed so tiny lying before me.

Erin nibbled on her lower lip (again, adorable), and nodded.

I leaned in closer and planted another kiss on her mons pubis, and again and again, each time moving closer to between her legs. She wiggled a little, but when my lips touched the top of her slit she went completely stiff and her breathing suddenly changed. I heard her gasp when my lips touched her nether region again. She seemed rather tense when I used my thumb and index finger to part her labia just a little, and practically squeaked when I ran the tip of my tongue down that little bit of pink that covered her clit. Her legs spasmed when I slowly ran my tongue back up again, along with a little squeak of a moan.

And she was starting to get wet. I was turning this little nine year old girl on.

I stuck my tongue out as far as I could, touching her soft pussy lips and lapping upwards like I was scooping up soft serve ice cream with my tongue. By the time I’d gotten even remotely close to this last time she had shoved me away. This time she took hold of one of her legs, holding it well away from me so I could get a little closer, lapping at her pussy again. When I moved back up a little, opening my mouth wide and planting myself over her mons venus, she moaned. I kept my lips pressed to hers, lapping up her sweet juices. When her whole body went through another spasm I planted my hands on her hips to try and hold her, my fingers digging a little into her tiny butt. She pressed her hands to the back of my head as my tongue wiggled about between the lips of her labia, not to pull me away but to press me more into her pussy.

Erin’s first orgasm was a little fierce. Her hips bucked into my face, slamming her pussy into my mouth as my tongue squirmed about her soft flesh. I did my best to ride my mouth on her, slathering my lips and tongue about her dribbling pussy. Only when I felt her whole body relax did I ease off. I slipped myself free from her, moving up to lie beside her, my eyes drifting up and down her tiny, naked body, her nipples now like little pink mounds. Lying on my side I put a hand on her chest, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin, rubbing my fingers over her nipples.

Until she rolled to face me, putting an arm around me and pressing herself tightly to me in a one-armed hug. I held her. She felt so tiny, so warm.

“That feel good?” I asked her.

“Uh huh.” she grunted.

It was kinda mutual when we eased up on the hug. I rolled onto my back but Erin pressed up to my side again.

“Your thing got hard again.” she told me.

“Would you like to do that thing again?” I asked her.

Maybe I didn’t need to ask. She said nothing as she took hold of my hard dick. I could’ve made a joke that she was an expert at jerking me off already when her tiny hand wrapped around the middle of my shaft, starting with a downward pull as she started pumping at a good pace right away.

I slipped an arm underneath Erin, cupping her little butt in my hand and pressing her even closer. She wrapped one leg around mine, pressing her crotch to my hip while she stroked my cock. Her hand felt so tiny as she gripped me fiercely, up and down nearly the length of my monster dick. I spread my legs apart a little, rocking my hips with her ministrations as the pressure started to build up in my scrotum.

“Pull it back a little.” I told her, “Make my thing stand up.”

“Won’t it hurt?”

“No. It’ll feel good.”

Maybe she thought about it, but then she angled my dick skyward, squeezing a little more firmly as she kept up her pace. I wondered what it’d feel like, my little sister impaled on my throbbing member, her tight pussy wrapped around my thick shaft as she bounced up and down… Would she have even been able to fit on me?

I grunted with the first shot of cum that came shooting upwards like a creamy white fountain. This time Erin didn’t cry out, didn’t pull away as my cum gushed out and drizzled over her fingers. Actually she kept pumping my dick for more. I guess all I had in me was that one shot, and despite how fervently she worked my dick it started to grow soft again. When she finally gave up on that she turned her hand to my scrotum, cupping my testicles gently. Looking at my little sister, her gaze now a little sleepy looking as she gazed at my crotch. I pushed away some of her blond hair that was resting on her cheek, the back of my fingers lightly brushing her cheek. She looked up at me and I saw something different in her gaze.

Erin scooted up just a little, enough to touch her lips to mine. It was a quick kiss, just a peck really, but what followed was something that really hit me hard.

“I love you.” she whispered.

With both arms wrapped around her I hugged her tightly, and I felt her hug me in return. I hoped it distracted her from the tear that wanted to slip from my eye.


	15. Chapter 15

Mia’s “something” was a trip to a professional baseball game.

Actually I felt quite excited.

It also gave me an idea of where I was.

We rode in Mia’s coupe to a train station, and from there north to San Francisco. It was an express train, though not terribly fast it was nonstop the whole way. Erin insisted in sitting at my side the whole way, leaning into me and making me put an arm around her while I watched the countryside go by.

I figured Mia had done this before. After the train she knew right where to go for an intercity bus that took us relatively straight to the stadium. I felt something different about this city than the other day when ‘mom’ took us shopping with Suzu, something I couldn’t quite describe, a different kind of energy.

In a small part the game wasn’t at all what I expected. I can’t remember now, can’t think of it, but it didn’t feel right that it was the San Francisco Sharks. This was compounded with the visiting team being the San Angeles Comets. San Angeles? I thought it was Los Angeles. Anyway, I didn’t let that bother me when the game finally started. We had hotdogs and nachos and a lot of soda, and though no home run hits were anywhere close to us in the bleachers we still had a good time. The Sharks lost, though, 4 to 3.

It was a different train ride home, with lots of stops along the way. This time it was Stephanie that was cuddled up with me, though as tired as we were from the day my sisters seemed to nap more than anything else on the way home. We were on the same side of the train, which meant that I got to see the other side of the countryside on the way home. And a lot more train stations. It was rather late when we finally got home, and Mia carried Erin inside. She was also going to be staying the night again.

It was still dark when I woke up, not quite feeling as tired as I thought I should have been. Then I heard something, a noise just at the edge of my hearing. Feeling more curious than tired I got out of bed, put on a robe, and quietly opened my bedroom door.

A single lamp was on in the family room, set to a really low but warm glow. I slowly stepped a little closer, quietly, and carefully peeked over to look down into the family room.

Mia was in the room, with another guy, their clothes strewn about. She sat in the middle of the couch, her legs spread wide while her friend buried his face in her crotch. I felt a sudden rush of blood to my crotch. And maybe a little bit of jealousy.

There was a soft noise just behind me, and when I turned to look I saw Stephanie coming towards me, wearing her pink pajamas. I quickly put a finger to my lips, signing for her to keep quiet. She said nothing as she crept closer. “Whoa.” she very nearly hissed when she saw Mia and her friend.

“Mmm, that’s good.” cooed Mia, “Now feed me that big cock of yours.”

“Oh yeah.” grunted her friend. He obliged, moving from crouching between her legs to kneeling up closer to her. He took his dick in one hand, somewhat rigid, and lightly thumped it on her smooth flesh before pressing it down between her legs… and then into her pussy. I think. Mia lustfully moaned as his pelvis pressed up against her butt. It was kinda hard to see the good stuff from our vantage point, but it wasn’t all that hard to figure out what was going on.

“Whoa.” Stephanie softly said, now pressing herself to me as we watched.

Mia bit her lower lip as her lover picked up the pace, shorter and quicker thrusts, their bodies making soft slapping sounds as they hit, each thrust making her big breasts bounce. My own dick was feeling rather hard now as we watched.

“Slower, slower.” Mia huskily ordered. He seemed to oblige, taking longer strides with his dick, from burying himself fully to almost pulling out. I think I felt my own dick throbbing as I watched him, imagining him plunging his stiff member into her over and over. Mia put her legs around him, guiding his movements, letting his dick plunge slower into her, holding him deep within her longer before letting him slide back out again.

He leaned over her, grinding his hips into her as they kissed. Mia wrapped her arms around him while he fondled her breasts. I put my own hand at the small of Stephanie’s back and she put an arm around my waist, and I pondered how wet my twin was getting right now.

Mia’s friend leaned back a little, his gaze still downwards and probably stuck on her gently bobbing breasts. They both made lustful noises, but Mia’s eyes drifted upwards…

She saw us watching her!

I saw Mia take in a deep breath, her breasts rising higher despite gravity trying to pull on them. She gasped in excitement, arcing her back as her partner drove his cock home. With one leg she guided him to lean back more, spreading herself wider and actually giving us a very good view. His dick was slick and shiny from her wet pussy, slowly driving into her, her own flesh glistening in the soft light. Mia opened her mouth wide, her lips making a luscious ‘O’ and I could only think now of how they felt around my own dick. She moaned again as her partner started thrusting more… vigorously.

I took a step back, guiding Stephanie back with me. We didn’t have to go too far to be out of sight, and as quietly as I could I let go of her to slip back into my room. I didn’t know Stephanie had followed me until I tried to close my bedroom door, and had to wait just a second for her to step in. I pulled her in close for a hug, and she tightly squeezed me back, nuzzling her cheek against my chest and I could feel her trembling. “Wanna lie down?” I asked, and I felt her nod her head.

Together we climbed onto my bed, and Stephanie snuggled up close to me as I held her in my arms. After a little bit she seemed to relax. “Think she’ll tell?” she softly asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Were you, you know… Hard?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you?”

“A little.” I rolled a little so I was on my back, keeping one arm around Stephanie as I pulled the knot to my robe with the other. Like it was a gift I pulled away part of my robe, and Stephanie the other, revealing my monster penis.

“Did watching them make you wet?” I asked.

Stephanie didn’t say anything, but I felt her nod her head.

My hand holding her slid from her back down to her butt, my fingers spread wide as I lightly squeezed her. I think she might’ve giggled a little as I rubbed her backside a little, before bringing my hand up enough to slip inside her pajamas. Her leg twitched, entwining with mine as my hand returned to feel her, skin to soft skin. Stephanie started wiggling, squirming, and as she barely bounced on my bed I felt her pulling her pajama bottoms down. I rolled onto my side, rolling her onto her back, and my other hand slid up inside her pajama top. My finger tips traced light circles on her nearly flat chest, occasionally teasing her nipples.

She took my hand and pulled out from her shirt. Kinda surprised me, and when I looked at her to see if she was going to tell me I saw her face somewhere between pouty and sad. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I’m not pretty. Mia’s pretty.”

“What makes you think that?”

The look she gave me made me think the answer should’ve been obvious. Okay, I’m a guy, not a mind reader.

When Stephanie finally realized that I was totally clueless she buried her hands up inside of her pajama top, making little fists and making it appear that she had breasts.

“Mia’s not pretty just because she’s got big breasts.” I told Stephanie. “And you are pretty.”

“No I’m not.” Stephanie pouted.

“Just because you don’t have boobs yet?” I asked her, forcing my hand back up under her top, under her hand, and grabbing her chest. She gasped, looking at me with wide eyes. If she really had breasts I’d’ve been squeezing one really hard right now, crushing it as I ground my hand against her chest.

“I like looking at you.” I told her, easing my grip a little. “When I first saw you naked I thought you were beautiful. And I really liked how it felt hugging you then.”

Awe crap, it looked like Stephanie was about to cry. I wiggled a bit to get lower, our faces closer, as I wanted to prove the point with a kiss. She didn’t seem to react at all the first time I touched our lips together, and sorta returned the kiss the second time. The third time she finally pulled an arm out from inside her shirt, putting it around me to hold onto me while our lips lingered together.

When Stephanie finally broke the kiss she asked me, “I’m really pretty?”

“Yes you are.” I believed it.

“And if I had boobs?”

“I’d love to squeeze them.” I told her, rubbing my hand to her chest like before. “You don’t need boobs to be pretty.” I added. When she smiled again I smiled. She started wiggling again, trying to pull her arms free of her pajama top, and I did what I could to help her. Once that was done I pulled my arms out of my robe, and we embraced again. She felt really warm against my skin. A hand went down to her butt, squeezing her, and she wrapped a leg over me. We didn’t stay that way long, rolling a little so I was now on top of her, our legs entwined a little.

I touched our lips together again, took a look in her eyes, and then pressed my lips lightly to the side of her neck. I brushed my mouth down her body, over her sternum and straight down to her crotch. She squirmed a little when I kissed her there, touching the tip of my tongue to her slit. Holding her hips I licked her again, a little lower each time, pushing more firmly each time, until I was driving my tongue between her wet folds. I could hear her gasping now, and she moaned deeply when I wormed my tongue around her clit.

As I continued using my tongue to pleasure my twin I rubbed a finger between her lower lips, getting it wet with her juices. She really gasped when I not only pressed the tip of my finger to her vagina, but slowly pushed in. I could feel her body clenching, squeezing around my finger, hot and so wet she was dribbling every time I pulled my finger out. Just how aroused could she be? I twirled my finger around a bit, making her squeak in pleasure before sliding it out. I licked at her sweet nectar, and when my finger slid back in it had company. Two fingers by no means was as thick as my cock, or as long, but the way I heard Stephanie’s lustful moan as I pushed deep into her, she must’ve loved it.

Alright, I couldn’t wait any longer.

I pushed myself up, moving to sit on my ankles between Stephanie’s legs, my monster dick more than rising for the occasion. She watched me with wide eyes as I rubbed my wet fingers around my shaft, my heart stuttering as I felt her hot juices. She held her legs for me when I probed my fingers back into her, pushing deep, twirling a little in her heat. When they were about as drenched as I thought I could get them I pulled them out and ran them over my glans and down the sides of my dick.

Okay, she started to look nervous, afraid as she watched me. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, a comforting look as I took my erect penis in one hand and gently rubbed it against her crotch. I could feel her juices as I plied my hard flesh to hers, scooting myself a little closer so my glans could part her pink folds. She felt so hot, radiating the heat towards me as the head of my dick slowly brushed up and down between the lips of her labia. My heart was pounding really hard in my chest, my twin sister, an eleven year old girl, so trusting, so aroused as she gazed at my huge erection pressing between her legs.

I pushed a little closer again as I lowered my glans, my penis slowly sinking into her. I heard her cry out in pain, so I pulled back a bit. Her heart must’ve been racing too, her chest heaving with deep breaths, excitement, fear, and maybe more she couldn’t quite figure out all running through her mind. But she nodded, and I pushed my penis in a little more. She held her legs apart, her hands reaching around to hold her crotch, spreading herself to me, her beautiful little pussy.

But little she was, and my penis had to be gargantuan for any boy my age. She whimpered softly, crying out only once just as I really began to push in, her tight walls squeezing, clenching, almost like she was trying to force my dick right back out again. For a bit I was afraid I was actually tearing her apart as I slowly impaled her little body. I pulled myself out entirely and started rubbing my glans against her crotch, feeling just how wet she was.

“I’m sorry.” she quietly told me. “It’s big. It hurts.”

“It’s okay.” I told her. I let go of my dick to put my hand on her, rubbing her mons pubis, her skin still smooth and unblemished from any signs of puberty. She held out her hands for me, and I took them. She used me to pull herself up, wrapping her arms around my neck to hug me. Sitting more on my legs we were about level, and as she drew in closer for a kiss she wrapped her legs around my waist for a full body hug, crushing my erect penis between our bodies. My hands went to her rear end, cupping her in my fingers as I helped hold her close.

Things got a little weird again as Stephanie wiggled against me, rubbing her body tightly to mine as she pulled her legs underneath herself while trying to keep as close to me as possible. She had to give this up, pulling back a little to take hold of my erection and push it down so my dick went between her legs. When she seemed satisfied she pressed herself to me again, grinding her crotch along my shaft. I moaned just a little and we both started rocking our hips some. I stopped to let her grind how she wanted to, holding her cute little butt in my hands. I could feel her juices seeping out along my shaft, her labia slipping over my throbbing member as she pushed her hips back and forth. Suddenly she tensed, her grip tightening around me and her fingers dug into my back. Stephanie whimpered as she went into a full body tremor, desperately clinging to me as I held her, feeling an extra little hot squirt from between her legs. I shifted my grip on her bottom, crossing my arms to bring one hand up, cupping her butt and shoulder to hug her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. I nuzzled my cheek to the side of her head as I held her, and I heard her sniffle.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, rubbing my hand across her back.

“I… I… I did…” Stephanie stammered.

“Okay. So?” I figured she came on my dick. I’d made her cum before, so it wasn’t all that big a deal to me.

But I guess it was to Stephanie.

“When I… we saw… Mia.” Stephanie hiccupped.

“Not like we have to stop.” I told her.

“Huh?” It was less a question and more of a revelation to my twin.

“We don’t have to stop.” I repeated. “Not now, if you want.”

I’d swear I could feel her heart start pounding in her little body as she clung to me. She did reaffirm her grip, hanging onto me almost as tightly as she could. Everything was starting to feel really hot now, like the both of us had been baking under a hot sun, our bodies starting to slip a little with sweat.

“We can… More?” she whispered.

“Yes.”

It was almost as if she’d been struck by lightning. Stephanie seemed a lot more careful than anything as she leaned back, and I kept a hand at her shoulder for support. Lifting herself up a little I felt my cock spring back to a more natural “pointing at the sky” angle, briefly before she slipped a hand from around me to take hold of my dick. I had guessed what she was probably wanting, and her fingers couldn’t quite get a grip around my monster dick. At least not right away. Once she had a good hold of me there she rubbed my glans up between her legs until it seemed to slip to the rim of her vagina, again. I heard her grunt as she tried to settle herself lower, again feeling just how thick my penis was.

But maybe her orgasm had done something. She was still wet, her juices dribbling down my shaft as my penis slowly worked its way back into her, part of me still slick from her grinding. She was still very tight around my penis, but each little push down she did buried more of my dick into her pussy.

Then the realization hit me: My monster big and erect penis was actually inside my twin sister’s vagina. But how much could she take? I put my hands on her hips, guiding her movements a little to help, twisting back and forth to help my penis drill into her and I could feel her body tensing and relaxing, clenching down on my dick as she tried to take in everything.

Cradling my twin in my arms I moved us so I was looming over her again, my penis still being squeezed within her. She gasped as she felt our bodies shift, my dick plunging deeper into her. I couldn’t quite believe it, how much her body could take. Bracing myself so I wouldn’t crush her I let my hips start moving on their own, little thrusts that pushed my dick back and forth deep in the source of her wet heat, each time she squeaked and oh how I loved the sound of her voice.

My thrusts didn’t slow but became longer as I went, making soft, wet, slurping sounds every time I pushed. I think I lost track of what I could see, so focused on the feel of her vagina as it enveloped my throbbing penis. Stephanie wrapped her arms around me, drawing me closer to her. I could feel the heat of her body mixed with mine, the pressure building up within me and driving my hips to work faster. My spine felt like it wanted to curl up, my cock unleashing a shot of cum as my hips drove into hers.

Stephanie clung to me, panting, “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

I closed my eyes, thinking about her tight pussy, our bodies making a wet thwapping sound as I pounded my hips into her, my cock throbbing with a few more shots of cum deep into Stephanie’s vagina. Her pleading for me to keep going quickly turned to lustful moaning and she arched her back, pressing her chest to mine and digging her fingers into my sweaty back. I think she might’ve peed, I felt something hot and wet on my crotch as our bodies pressed tightly together.

When Stephanie’s body went limp beneath me I pushed myself up, my softening dick sliding out of her a lot more easily than it first went in. My twin stared at it as I rolled over, plopping onto my back, panting heavily, hot and sweaty and my penis drenched in cum and other fluids. Weakly Stephanie scooted closer to me, pressing her back to my side and resting her head close to my shoulder. She clung to my arm as I held her.

“You okay?” I asked. She murmured a positive answer. “Did it hurt?”

“Yeah, at first.” she said, sounding a little sad. She then wrapped both arms around mine and murmured, “I want to do it again. Sometime.”

Holy crap, again? My dick demanded more blood, wanted to grow into an erection again right now, but the rest of my body protested. And my twin sister, she wanted to have sex with me again!

No, never tell me the odds.

I rolled myself onto my side, draping my other arm over Stephanie to hold her close, sweaty body and floppy wet penis and all. I didn’t care about that and she didn’t seem to either.

“I’d love to, too. With you.” I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the one thing I've found that I don't like about the tags at this site is that it's all or nothing, applying to the entire work rather than being able to apply the appropriate ones to the individual chapters. I guess it would mean a lot more work for everyone involved, though... Oh well.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed reading. As a little trivia bit, it's only been a week since Caleb woke up from his coma with amnesia.
> 
> And this is by no means the end. I've got more ideas yet to bring about, and a few teasers that might get revealed.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke to the warmth of sunlight filtering into my room, a single bed sheet over my naked body, and my naked twin sister spooning me with my dick nestled between her legs. My arms were around her and she was clinging to them.

Okay, this isn’t quite what I was expecting. Last time something even close to this happened I woke up alone.

Laying here with Stephanie, I said nothing, letting her rest peacefully. Well, almost as I rubbed her chest over her heart, teasing her nipple a little. It wasn’t long before she groaned her discomfort and rolled over in my arms. Well, my dick slipped from between her legs and was now more pressed up against her slim thighs, but she had slipped an arm around me and was nuzzling her head more or less into my neck. I sighed contently as I rubbed her smooth back with one hand, the other sliding down to caress her butt and ultimately rest on her hip.

“M’rn’ng.” she mumbled.

“Mornin’.” I whispered back.

Okay, no freak out, no shrieking or screaming because she woke up in bed naked with her brother. Or was she really awake yet?

She groaned a little again, shifting in my arms and settling into me. “You hug me different.” she murmured.

“Different? How?” I asked just as softly.

Stephanie grunted something that I took to mean something like, “I don’t know.” She did tighten her grip on me just a little.

I started to wonder something, about my relationship with my sisters. “We’ve done this before?” I had a hard time believing that we’d had sex before my accident. As big as my dick is, especially when I’ve got an erection, she wouldn’t’ve been in as much pain as she had been if we’d done it before already.

“Sorta.”

“Sorta?”

Stephanie took several breaths, deeper each time, before finally saying, “Before… we moved… here… I… we…”

Okay, she was getting really upset. I tried to comfort her the best I could, simply giving her a gentle, reassuring squeeze, feeling her tiny body press into mine. She ended up breaking down into quiet sobs. I think it took a few minutes before she began to relax.

“When we were really little… we shared a room.” sniffled Stephanie. “We’d… I’d… I’d climb in bed with you…”

“We just slept? Like this?”

Again she grunted, something I think was more of a, “No.” She did say, “Never naked. We hugged. Just…”

“I think I get it.”

Yeah, I think so. I guess we were really close, super close. Especially if…

“I couldn’t sleep when you were in the hospital.” Stephanie confessed, “I… cried…”

Okay, so even a few months ago she was probably sneaking off into my room to sleep with me. Even Erin had done that once, finding comfort in sleeping with me at her side after having a bad dream.

I didn’t say anything, my thoughts split about my relationship with Stephanie before I lost my memories and what ‘mom’ had told me about talking about this with Stephanie or Erin.

When we grew too restless to stay in bed any longer, Stephanie slipped her pajamas back on and snuck out to her room. After a little bit I dressed in loose shorts and shirt, made a stop at the bathroom for… business, and then went down to the basement for a little bit of a workout.

I was just finishing my first set with a barbell when Stephanie came down, wearing a light blue shirt and pink cottony shorts. She seemed really sad, subdued, as she walked around some of the equipment. Neither of us said anything, but I could see it, and I knew because ‘mom’ had at least told me a little. My first impression was that the missing person that was our father was very deeply missed.

After swinging my arms about a bit to keep them loose, I pulled off my shirt and tossed it aside before picking up the barbell again for the next set. I smiled a little as she watched me, my muscles tensing under the weight, not like this one was too heavy. I didn’t notice anything was wrong until I finished the set and had put the barbell back on its rack. Stephanie was just about in tears, again. I managed a few steps towards her when she lurched for me. I caught her, and she held onto me tightly, pressing her face into my chest as she practically bawled.

Okay, I felt like a heel, a fucking idiot, like shit, and probably any number of other bad things you can think of. I knew I should’ve been sad with her, but it isn’t always easy to get teary over someone you never knew, never had any kind of connection to. ‘Dad’ was a perfect stranger while I had my amnesia, but to Stephanie he must’ve been like Superman, the best in the world.

I didn’t say anything stupid sounding like, “There, there.” I didn’t say anything at all because I hadn’t a clue at all what I should say. We just stood there, holding each other, her tears running rivulets down my chest.

“Okay kids! Breakfast’s on!” Mia yelled.

I eased up my grip on Stephanie a bit, but she hung on for a little bit more. She’d regained some composure before she finally let go. “I… I’m gonna go…” Stephanie tried to say, her face flushed.

“Clean up a little?” I asked, trying to guess at what she was thinking.

Stephanie bit her lip, but nodded.

“I won’t rush.” I told her.

Guess she decided she needed to rush, bolting off like a rabbit that spotted a hawk, taking the stairs two at a time and was quickly out of sight. I calmly meandered over to where I’d tossed my shirt, casually bent over to pick it up, gave it a few flicks to try and straighten it out some, and still took my time to pull it back on again. I… sauntered over to the stairs and moseyed up them one step at a time.

Stephanie was right behind me by the time I got to the kitchen, looking more or less normal. At least not looking like she’d been crying.

Breakfast was the same as last time, though I felt like the eggs needed a lot more salt this time. Go figure. On the flip side Mia didn’t mention anything at all to us about last night, her friend, or spotting Stephanie and I as we watched her have sex with him.

A little while after we were done with breakfast there was a knock at the door. Turned out to be Erin’s friend Tina, the one she mentioned had shown her a video of her brother dressing, and tiny and floppy penis. She wore denim shorts of a pale blue color that were loose and reached down to her knees, a bluish t-shirt that was rather large for her, and purple sandals. She had wavy hair that was the color of dark chocolate that reached past her shoulders and eyes that were about the same color. She was almost as tall as my tiny twin. She and Erin went off to her place to play.

Stephanie and me went off to the park instead. Mia came with us, apparently unable to stay at the house without any of us. She wore a simple white shirt (doubtful there was a bra underneath that), tied up to her breasts like the tiger printed one she wore when I first met her, her denim shorts that really showed off her legs, and her black boots. She’d also added wraparound sunglasses. She also kept a few paces behind us.

It felt like it was going to be another hot day and the park was already filling with people from the neighborhoods. The other boys I’d met a few days ago were already there, and it looked like they’d brought friends. Mark waved me over, made a few introductions, and after a few minutes we had a more appropriate game of football going. We also went the simple way to tell teams: Shirts & Skins. One of the other boys had brought a full set of flags for flag football, though they were all the same color (hence Shirts & Skins). I ended up on the skins team with a pair of flags shoved into the waistband of my shorts. Still we kinda messed around but things were more serious this time. This time we kept score.

After who knows how long we broke to take a break. When there’s twenty-two of us in total playing the whole time things can get really tiring. I think it’s called “Iron Man Football” and those pros have it easy when they can take a break for about half the game. Me and several others walked over to the bathrooms where there were a few drinking fountains for water. It felt quite nice that off the field, so to speak, there wasn’t any… hostility between everyone. Skins, Shirts, we were just kids, chatting and stuff. The subject at hand was one of the boys on the Shirts team, Carlos, who had an excellent arm when it came to throwing the ball. It had seemed to be the only thing going for him since the Shirts were losing by three touchdowns.

I was just about to take a drink when my turn came up when I heard someone yell, “You jerk!” I stopped to look with the others, and barely had time to notice Heather running at a full sprint at us.

Now it’s not cowardly to scramble away from everyone when there’s someone hostile rushing you. It’s like a fear reaction, and you don’t want to get caught close to someone else if they go tumbling down because you might go down with them. And to be fair I hadn’t any idea who the jerk was.

Well, I did once there was more space between everyone and she came straight at me. Now what did I do to piss her off?

I sidestepped Heather’s charge, backpedaling to try and keep at least a few paces ahead of her. She was pretty damned quick and agile on her feet. I even had to duck a few times when she swung a fist at me. I was taller than her still, but she didn’t have that far up to aim to try and clock me upside the head.

It was when one of her brothers joined in that I figured I was in real trouble. He was taller than me, lean, and came rushing straight at me. I managed to hop out of his way, and Heather had to stall a step to avoid him as well. “What the hell!” I yelled.

“You leave our brother alone!” Heather yelled, this time lashing out with a foot, a kick that’d do a field goal kicker proud… If I hadn’t just gotten far back enough, again, to avoid her using my testicles for the extra point kick.

“Yeah, but will you leave me alone?” I yelled back.

“What’s going on here?” I heard Mia yell as she came rushing over.

“Would you two stop it!” I heard a guy yell almost at the same time.

“You wanna kick the shit out of him first, Ray?” Heather’s brother asked.

“What the hell?” I asked aloud when I saw Heather’s bigger brother trotting over to us. And when I mean bigger I mean _bigger_. He was a lot older, and a full head taller than me. But what got me was the little kid with him. It took me a bit to recognize him.

He was one of the boys that stood by while his buddy was going to kick Willow while she was already knocked down on the ground. Then there was that dream…

Then I saw the family resemblance.

“You have a little brother?” I asked Heather, pointing at the twerp next to ray.

“Well, duh.” scoffed Heather.

“How should I know? I didn’t see him when I first saw you. Or them.” I told her.

“He lost his memories. Remember?” Stephanie added.

“Lost his memories?” Ray asked.

“Ever forget something?” I asked, looking up at Ray, “Ever forget everything?” He gave me a sharp look, but I stood my ground.

“So, forget that.” Ray said, “Why’d you attack Brian?”

“Brian?”

Ray indicated to the twerp.

“I never touched him. It was one of his bully friends. He kicked my sister, was gonna kick her friend.”

“Your sister?”

“Our little sister, Erin.” Stephanie elaborated.

“And Brian’s friend was going to kick her?” Ray asked.

“Might’ve knocked her down first, that I didn’t see.” I said. “I went after the boy that kicked Erin, was gonna kick Willow.”

The expression on Ray’s face darkened, but he turned that on Brian. “Is this true?” he sternly asked.

Brian nervously looked up at his elder brother.

“‘Bout all he did was just stand around and watch.” I said.

“Who knocked Willow down?” Ray asked Brian.

“Steve!” Brian finally blurted out. “It was Steve! Said she was a freak! Kicked the other girl too ‘cause she’s a freak! Friend of a freak’s a freak!”

Okay, I was really starting to get sick of this word here.

“Alright, I get it.” Ray said.

“And he’s a freak too!” Brian continued.

“Enough!” roared Ray. Startled and terrified Brian took several steps away from his brother. A few other kids around jumped too.

Okay, if big brother’s got a temper he had a relatively good handle on it. Brian got a sharp look, but Ray didn’t do anything more than that when I was expecting everything to come to blows just then. Very sternly he said, “We’re going to talk about this with dad, at home, now.”

Heather scowled at me as she turned to follow her brothers. Her big brother, I can’t remember his name, frowned at me as he left. I’d bet he was thinking I just got pretty lucky.

When it comes to getting beat up by two guys bigger than me, yeah, I’d consider that lucky.

I turned to Mia and said, “Don’t know about you guys but I’m ready to go home.”

Stephanie had my shirt, which I accepted and put on as we walked from the park. Pretty sure we’d be the talk of the neighborhood by the time the sun set.

When we got home I went straight to my room, stripped out of my clothes for my swim trunks, grabbed a towel, and made my way to the hot tub. After soaking for a few minutes everything started to feel much better.

Water sloshed when Stephanie climbed in with me. She’d traded out her clothes for her lemon yellow tankini once more. She sat next to me, scooting up close to rest her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her.

“You okay?” she finally asked.

“Yeah. You feelin’ better?”

Stephanie grunted an affirmative.

After a little while Stephanie said, “Heather was really mad at you.”

“She cares about her family.” I told her. “Guess I do too.”

Stephanie lifted her head to regard me, and I looked back. Was she confused? I couldn’t quite tell.

“Okay, this different?” I asked.

She didn’t say anything as she put her arms around me. I gave her a bit of a return squeeze.

“This is better.” she declared.

Well color me confused. But then my mind went somewhere else.

“I can think of something better still.” I slyly said. With my free hand I untied the knot that helped hold my swim trunks on. Stephanie scooted aside just enough for me to slide out of my swimsuit while still in the hot tub. It became a dark blue blob of color floating under the bubbling water.

Stephanie’s eyes went wide as she looked at me, staring at my audacity for several seconds at least. It was well past noon, getting closer to dinner time, so the sun was still up, and here I was naked outside. Well, granted the churning water would pretty much obscure things…

Which I think she figured out because she started wriggling out of her tankini as well. Once those two yellow blobs were floating freely she scooted next to me again, skin to skin as our bare butts slid a little on the smooth fiberglass seating of the hot tub. I don’t think there was much more we could do to be feeling any closer.

I held my twin, my hand pressing into her hip as she reached between my legs. I spread them a little, her fingers gliding over my scrotum. Her touch felt so nice in the hot water, encouraging my penis to harden. My hand slipped a little farther, over her thigh to between her legs. She didn’t tense up as I rubbed the tip of my middle finger over her slit. With so much water it was hard to tell how… _wet_ she was getting. Yeah, us guys are pretty easy that way.

Stephanie kept her legs parted just enough for my fingers, rubbing between the folds of her labia, her little clit rubbing firmly against my finger. The churning water of the hot tub obscured the waves she made when she wrapped her fingers around my dick and started stroking me. This was so different than the night before, the hot wetness surrounding my dick while her fingers squeezed me, slowly pumping my shaft.

My fingers kept working their way further between Stephanie’s legs, and she whimpered softly when my middle finger circled the rim to her pussy. I’d almost call the noise I made a purr as she quickened her pace with my dick.

“Time to get out of the water!” Mia yelled at us from the door, “Dinner’s here!”

My heart felt like I’d just gotten stabbed there with a lightning bolt. I think Stephanie got the same feeling. We simply froze there, my fingertip in her pussy and her fingers clenched around my erect penis.

“Get moving!” Mia yelled. We heard the door close.

Getting dressed while staying in the water to cover yourself isn’t as easy as you’d think when you’re in a hurry. Somehow we managed to get our swimsuits on before Mia came out to yell at us a second time, quickly drying ourselves off as best we could as we walked back to the house. I only bothered with my arms and chest, settling to wrap my towel around my waist like half a toga before following Stephanie inside.

The smells of pizza greeted us.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, nearly getting caught having your sister jerking you off is a real shock to the system. Thankfully Mia didn’t know what we were up to. Neither did Erin, who had been waiting patiently for us so she could start devouring her pizza. Mia had gone more basic with a few pepperoni pizzas for everyone.

After dinner we wound down with a movie. I left everyone in the family room while I went to my room. I’d kinda been wondering something and I thought now I’d be able to figure it out.

I went to my computer and pushed the button to turn it on. It took a minute to boot up, flashing a few company logos along the way. For a good while I had wondered how I’d be able to do this, not knowing whatever password I might’ve used to have it locked, though I’m sure ‘mom’ had some kind of super user access. I didn’t feel like bugging her for help.

Besides, in trying to translate the strange writing I found there was a little thumb pad at the top of the keyboard. When the computer was ready I touched my thumb to it, and in a few seconds it was loading up the desktop. My fingerprints apparently were my security clearance to unlocking my computer. There were some icons on the desktop, and one of them looked familiar. With the mouse I double-clicked it and opened up a web browser. Okay, so I was online after all. I keyed in a simple search and got almost immediate results, and in a few clicks I was looking at some global maps.

Okay, nothing different here. I recognized the basic continents, Europe, Asia, Africa. The initial maps though were focused more on my location, and I recognized North America just as easily. It was when I hit on one strangely patterned map that things got weird. I expected North America to be broken up by three principle countries, but I counted eight. Consulting my primer I found Canada and United States, but they were tiny countries, plus United States was wedged between Canada and Confederate States. What the hell? West of them was a country that ran largely north to south, along the Rocky Mountains and a little bit east; this was… Montana? Manitoba was also its own country, covering a good chunk of the northern part of the continent, and Mexico was there as well, but it wasn’t exactly shaped like I had expected it to be, with Montana, Confederate States, and… Pacifica taking out chunks of the northern part. Pacifica started at the southern end of the Baja Peninsula, most of the islands in the Gulf of California, and ran north from there all along the coast up to about where I expected the Alaska/Canada border to be. Montana followed the mountains all the way into where I expected Alaska to be, with Manitoba taking up the north. Running the coast north of Pacifica was Aleutia.

Okay, this was really weird.

Thinking back to the baseball game I looked up San Angeles, and after a little tweaking I found it on a map. Now I wish I could read better, rather than having to work to decode this gibberish, because it was right where I expected Los Angeles to be.

“Caleb! Mom’s home!” I heard Stephanie yell.

“Okay.” I yelled back. I wasn’t in any rush, having to take my time to find the shutdown for the computer. Once that was running I left my bedroom. I hadn’t quite realized how dark it’d gotten until after I left. Guess having to try and translate the writing took a lot more time than I expected from that online stuff. It’d also give me some time to think about geography, and what I thought I knew being completely wrong.

‘Mom’ was looking a little weary but happy at the same time. And she apparently had brought gifts from her trip. Erin had already torn into hers, a plush creature with teal fur with purple spots and overly long arms. It was pretty good sized (maybe half a meter tall) and she was hugging it fiercely. It somehow looked familiar.

“Caleb.” ‘mom’ cheerfully said when she saw me coming down the stairs. She had just handed Stephanie a bag. I kinda lazily waved to her as I walked down the steps. She came to meet me at the bottom and we hugged. Honestly it felt kinda nice.

“Oh, wow!” cried Stephanie. ‘Mom’ and I separated to see what my twin had gotten.

The bag Stephanie had been handed had fallen to the floor, and a white nightgown was in her hands. It was sleeveless, with thin straps to go over the shoulders, and was made of some kind of very sheer fabric with a little bit of embroidery. Without the embroidery it would’ve been very see-through material, and even with it you could still see through a fair deal; maybe just not enough to see the… interesting bits. She held it out at arm’s length, looking it over, and her eyes bugged out when she saw something at the back, about where a tag should’ve been stitched into the clothing.

“Yes, honey, it’s a Paquin original.” ‘mom’ told her.

Stephanie’s posture suddenly changed from excited to something like “oh my god I’m gonna break this!” Carefully I walked over to stand beside her to try and see what had brought about such a sudden and dramatic change. Worked into the pattern below the collar at the back was a particular shape that didn’t show anywhere else, a cross with low bent arms and the downward bit was piercing a circle. It had to be a symbol as it didn’t look like any letter or number I knew of.

“Paquin?” I asked.

“Rebecca Paquin.” Mia elaborated, sitting on the arm of the couch, “She’s a really big name in the fashion industry. Big bucks for her fashion. Really big bucks for anything she personally made for one person.”

“This isn’t exactly that.” ‘mom’ said, “It’s from her new line of nightgowns I just got it altered for you, Stephanie.”

Okay, I was starting to feel a little dizzy here. I couldn’t believe that there’d be something… scandalous like this for girls on the market. Older women, sure, but for preteen girls? And then ‘mom’ just had it altered for Stephanie?

“You okay Caleb?” ‘mom’ asked.

“I… uh… yeah…” I muttered, stepping over to the loveseat to sit down.

“I’m gonna go put this on!” Stephanie excitedly told us, rushing up the stairs.

“Don’t forget the bag!” ‘mom’ called out after her, “There’s a robe for you that goes with it!”

Stephanie practically thundered back down the stairs, swiped the bag, and bolted right back up again.

“You gonna be okay?” ‘mom’ asked, sitting down beside me.

“Yeah, yeah, I think so.” I told her. I think the shock of Stephanie’s gift was finally passing.

“Good, because I don’t want you too brain fried for what I got you.” From somewhere she had grabbed another bag and passed it to me. “I called home and talked with Mia about how things were going last night, and she told me about your drawings.”

There were two rather heavy things in this bag. The first one I pulled out was a sketch artist’s binder, heavy paper and bound in a way meant to be used for drawing, sketching, and that sort of thing. The other was a collection of colored sticks, a whole rainbow of different colors and half a dozen black ones. Both had a particular emblem on them, and though it was stylized writing I recognized letters. I pitted my knowledge of the alphabet against those alien symbols.

“D… Da… Vi… Vin… Da Vinci?”

“Thought if you were gonna draw more that you should have something more appropriate than a mechanical pencil and some cheap graphite.” ‘mom’ told me. “And Da Vinci makes some of the best art supplies around.”

Okay, I think I was getting how Stephanie felt about the nightgown. I reverently pulled one of the black sticks out of the package. Like the rest of them it had “Da Vinci” in the same stylized lettering, in gold print, embossed at one end. I think it was graphite.

“Now don’t go thinking I want you to save these for something special.” ‘mom’ said. “I already saw what you did draw, and I had no idea you had that talent. I want you to promise me you’ll use these to draw to your heart’s content.”

I think my head shook when I tried nodding. “Yeah, I will.” I said, and I meant it.

I guess it was good timing when Stephanie came back down, walking more like she was going to prom and coming to meet her date. Her robe looked like silk, was solid white, and shimmered in the light.

“Well come here, let’s see it. Show off.” ‘mom’ told her.

Stephanie quietly walked around to the middle of us all, all eyes intent on her and I think she was feeling really self conscious about it.

“It’s okay.” ‘mom’ said in a gentle tone, “I’m sure we’d all like to see how pretty you are in your new nightgown.”

Maybe if I was a girl Stephanie wouldn’t’ve been as self conscious about this. Then again, I’ve seen her completely naked, and more. But then, no one knew that.

Stephanie untied the slim belt to her robe, the silk sliding smoothly from her shoulders. The hem and embroidery of her nightgown were the only solid bits, the rest of the sheer fabric lending a more ghostly hint to her skin tone and doing nothing to cover her, embroidery or not. She didn’t wear her panties.

“Pretty.” Erin said softly.

“Yeah, very pretty.” I added, almost as breathlessly. My shorts were starting to feel a little tight.

“Oh, I’m sorry Erin.” ‘mom’ said. “I didn’t think you’d want anything like that.” Um, did she miss the fact that Stephanie was nearly practically naked with only her nightgown on?

And a see-through nightgown for a nine year old? I was pretty sure Erin didn’t wear her panties either when she got ready for bed.

Erin made a noise that sounded like some kind of answer in the negative, squeezing the big teal monster in both arms and swinging herself side to side. “It’s okay, I love Sully too.”

I took the Da Vinci book and opened it to the first page. “Where’s that mechanical pencil I was using?” I asked.

“Hang on.” Mia said, hopping off from the couch to disappear into the kitchen.

“What’s on your mind?” ‘mom’ asked.

“Stephanie, if you could put your hands behind you…” I told my twin, proceeding to give her posture directions. By the time Mia returned I’d gotten Erin involved as well, both standing with their legs together, hands behind demurely, with Stephanie looking down to Erin while she looked up to our sister. I thanked Mia for the pencil and let my hand begin doing its magic.

I started with a very light outline sketch of my sisters, very light on the details. Once that was done I picked up one of the black sticks and went to work. It took a lot longer this time than any of the other sketches I’d done. This one was bigger, and this time I had colors I could apply. ‘Mom’ said they could sit down after a while, which I guess was fine because I’d gotten most of what I needed. ‘Mom’ also kept them from peeking, though she watched as my hand seemed to work a kind of magic with the graphite sticks, drawing out an incredible likeness of my sisters on paper.

It was probably an hour or so, start to finish, and when I’d finished I had drawn both of my sisters wearing the same styled nightgown that Stephanie had been wearing. I’d added colors, mostly a creamy yellow for the nightgown embroidery, but some more solid yellow for their hair, and even a little blue to their eyes and pink around their nipples and pussies. Since Stephanie’s nightgown didn’t really give her any modest coverage, my drawing of her and Erin didn’t either.

“Mia, you weren’t kidding.” ‘mom’ said, looking over my work.

“Can we finally see?” Erin asked excitedly. Without waiting for an answer the both of them came over to look.

“Oh! I’m so embarrassed!” Stephanie cried, turning right away and blushing.

“Wow.” Erin said softly, her eyes simply locked on the drawing.

“That’s really… good.” Mia hesitantly said.

“And maybe we should have a talk about this, later.” ‘mom’ said, looking more at me. I thought about saying something about her choice of clothing for Stephanie, but something told me I’d be better off keeping my mouth shut.

It was later, we all had been shuffled off to bed and Mia talked into staying the night (‘mom’ didn’t want her driving home as late as it had become). I hadn’t gone to sleep yet, leaving a light on by my bed as I had started working on another picture that had come to mind. This one was completely different, an up close look at the end of a tree branch, its oval shaped leaves growing out at the very end in a way that almost resembled a trident, with one high, one low, and one just straight out. The high leaf grew over to cover the middle one, and curled up on that leaf, laying in the fetal position on her side, was a naked pixie, sleeping under cover from the rain, her long hair pooling around her head on the leaf she slept upon. I’d say this one was a simple black and white sketch, but I used an emerald green stick for everything; no other colors this time. She also didn’t look like any girl I’d seen, and I’d drawn her with a flat chest and nearly no hips, her legs curled up in such a way that you had a clear shot of her pussy.

Well, do pixies really need clothes?

There was a knock at my door before ‘mom’ simply came on in. She didn’t say anything as she walked over to my bed to sit down beside me.

“She’s very beautiful.” she said, looking at my nearly finished work.

“Just something I imagined.” I told her. I think I’d pretty much finished it, or at least as much as I was gonna get done, so I set the stick down on the pad and asked, “This that talk you said we’re gonna have?”

“It shouldn’t be too hard.” ‘mom’ told me, affirming what I’d guessed. “I’m not going to tell you to stop making these kinds of drawings, nor am I going to take these away from you.” I looked at her, and she seemed a little sad. Guess this wasn’t easy for her, trying to tell me what I shouldn’t draw without stifling any creative talent and desire. “But what I’m going to do is to ask you to be careful who you show these drawings to, anything of anyone naked. Not everyone will be as understanding as your sisters, or even Mia.”

“Kinda screwed up, eh?”

“No, not really.” She sighed. “You’re still young, and part of growing up is making mistakes. As a parent I’m supposed to help you avoid some of the really big ones, to teach you and all that.” She brushed her fingers lovingly through my hair, adding, “I don’t want you to get into trouble, and if the wrong person sees this you could get taken away from me. Not just you, either, your sisters too.”

“Someone like Helen?” I asked.

‘Mom’ chuckled a little. “Especially someone like her.” she told me, slipping an arm around me to give me a hug. “If she had her way she’d have you castrated and your fingers smashed.”

Whoa, that’s a grizzly image right there.

“So, this is what I propose.” ‘mom’ continued, “We make this your special sketch book, the one where you can draw all the naked people to your heart’s content. You keep that someplace safe, and you really make sure you know it’s okay who you show it too, someone who won’t be afraid but won’t tattle on you to their parents or someone. Next time I’m in town I’ll try to get another one like it for you, one where you can draw everything else, stuff we can show anyone. I think a lot of people would love to see what a good artist you are. Deal?”

I didn’t really have to think about it much. This was an incredibly better deal than I think any kid my age could possibly get. ‘Mom’ was nearly endorsing me to draw pornographic stuff, and she (rightly) figured that if she tried to forbid me from doing it I’d just find ways to sneak around and draw all this anyway.

“Deal.”

‘Mom’ smiled before lightly kissing me on my head. “Now you get to bed, okay?”

“Okay.”

‘Mom’ closed the door behind her, and I set the sketch supplies aside before turning out the light. Before I actually went to bed I stripped completely. It was some time, lying naked on my back, before I think I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rather killed it with Caleb's illiteracy, of sorts, and this was another part of the world that I had in mind. Historical events as we know them didn't happen the same way, obviously, as the continent isn't dominated by three humongous nations. It's something I had planned on revealing, to help set this world apart from reality, and I thought it might be interesting to play with some location. For some ideas I have it can help bring to fruition, or they just might not happen at all. I might also drop some other alternate historical tidbits to kinda show how things are different in this world.
> 
> The pixie sketch I described was inspired by an artwork I found at pixev.net. I didn't note the artist's name, and I can't seem to find it there now; it's possible it's been deleted by the artist. Out of respect for this artist I will not repost it here.


	18. Chapter 18

For the first time in a good while I woke up alone in my own bed. No weird dreams and no midnight callers.

I’m starting to love my sisters, but sometimes it’s too much.

By the time I was dressed and out of my room Mia had left and ‘mom’ was preparing breakfast. She also had a plan for the family for the day. Well, a weekend is a good time for something like this.

Way off west there are mountains. Not the Rockies, those are much further west. Nestled up against one of them and a river someone had built a water park. Slides were built up against the rising earth. I thought it’d be interesting and fun, but Erin was super excited. When I finally saw the place I think it was justified. There were a few pools as well. I could smell a mix of chlorine, freshly cut grass, and as we passed it the flames from a gas grill that was already lit for people to use. And we didn’t just have packs for our towels and clothes and such, but ‘mom’ and I carried one end each of a cooler that had drinks and other foodstuffs for the day. There were also a lot of people here before us.

And lots of pretty girls in tight swimsuits.

Ahem. It’s a family park.

After we’d gotten a spot set aside for our towels and such we all were eager enough to strip down to our swimsuits. To be honest I was starting to feel a bit eager as well. Though I had difficulties reading signs (I had to stop and think about the characters) I was pretty much being let off on my own while we were in the park. I went first for the big slides, long twisting ones. Like any ride the climb to get to the top and the wait to get my turn was longer than the ride itself. Stephanie and Erin sometimes tagged along with me, and I got a real kick out of seeing their faces when they splashed down at the end. After going down a few of those slides we moved over to a second set of slides where you rode an inflatable tube. It was kinda like floating down river rapids.

Believe it or not it can get quite tiring, all this sliding. Actually it’s more from having to just about hike up a mountainside every single time. I think we’d been at this for about an hour before deciding to jump in one of the rather large hot tubs. Okay, we didn’t really jump in.

I relaxed at the side of the tub, well away from any of the steps meant for getting in and out, luxuriating in the hot and bubbling water, half listening to Erin as she excitedly recanted her recent exploits. The way she bounced in the water sometimes I wondered if she could bounce right out of her red one-piece swimsuit.

While Erin babbled about I looked around. There were all sorts of people, all ages and such. I saw one man, much older and probably a grandfather and more than comfortably heavy ease his way into the hot tub. He made me think of a whale being gently lowered back into the ocean. Two little kids, probably no more than three, happily climbed in with him. His grandchildren, I guessed.

A couple walked by, man and woman, both attractive and unashamed about showing off their bodies. He wore a black thong that did contain his genitals but with a good bulge, and she wore an orange string bikini with triangular patches that barely covered her and restrained her good sized breasts.

“Hi. Can I join you?” I heard Heather ask. I glanced up just in time to see her slip into the hot tub next to me. It was also my first time seeing her in anything remotely skin tight. She wore a more scant two-piece, the top looking like a high cut sports bra that had nothing to restrain, and the bottom a nice ‘V’ shape that seemed to conform to the shape of her crotch and rode high up over her hips to really accentuate her slim legs and low enough to almost be too daring for a young girl to wear. It was black with electric blue detailing that made me think of high performance sports cars with her more athletic build.

“You’re not gonna try to beat up my brother again, are you?” Erin asked, giving Heather a wary look.

“Uh, yeah, about that.” Heather said, not quite looking at me directly. “I’m… sorry. It’s just that Brian’s my little brother… and… he’s family…”

I held a hand up out of the water. “It’s okay. I get it.” I told her. “Felt the same way when Steve was gonna kick Willow ‘cause Erin was just right there. He coulda easily went after her instead.”

“Why the change?” Stephanie asked, floating closer to me.

“We told my dad, and… Brian confessed everything.” Heather told us.

“Is he here now?” I asked.

“My whole family is, yeah. Why?”

“Just curious. Nothing more.”

That attractive couple in the scant swimsuits walked by again, and my eyes caught the jiggly bounce of her nicely shaped breasts.

“Think she stuffs?” Heather asked.

“Babe in orange?” I asked.

“Yeah.”

“Where’d she stuff it? Her top’s barely containing her chest!” The triangular bits of her top pretty much covered her nipples, leaving the rest of her boobs exposed. I think she was the first I had really noticed that was wearing a bikini that didn’t give any under support to her breasts.

Heather giggled.

“So, what about her friend? Think he stuffs?” I asked.

“No!” Heather responded, giggling some more.

“We’re gonna go sliding.” Stephanie said as she and Erin made for one of the stairs out of the hot tub.

“Okay.” I told her, and to Heather asked, “What about her?” indicating another girl wearing a dark blue one-piece with slender hips but a good looking bust.

“I think so. She looks a little lopsided.” Heather answered.

I managed a second look when the girl turned to speak to someone else, getting a look at her straight on. Heather was right, one breast looked a little off while the other might’ve been a little smaller.

We played this game for a while, and feeling completely bored Erin and Stephanie went back to the slides for something more entertaining. I was kinda surprised about Heather, that she seemed to so readily notice the other women this way. For some of the particularly beautiful and physically attractive she seemed to get rather dreamy eyed. It was kinda hard to play this with the guys as most were wearing trunks, making it hard to tell if any of them were stuffing to make their genitals look bigger.

But all the babe watching was making my trunks feel tighter. After the umpteenth babe in a bikini with a nice shape, and a very nice bust, I had to get out of the hot tub. My own trunks were feeling rather uncomfortable. I tried to be discrete about… fixing things as I headed towards the change rooms.

“What is it?” Heather asked, following me.

“Nothing.”

What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

“Then why’d you get out of the tub?”

I’d just gotten to the change rooms and turned to face Heather. She’d not only followed but had caught up and kept rather close to me. She gave me a once over, looked me straight in the eye, and speaking softly asked, “You pop a boner?” I guess I couldn’t quite hide my reaction because she suddenly had a devilish grin.

The change rooms were split between the genders, obviously, but the doors were otherwise kinda close to each other. She darted over to the lady’s change room to peek in, quickly came back, took my hand, and before I knew it I was being pulled into the wrong change room! She led me into the showers, around a corner so we were a bit out of sight.

“My older brother’s’ve talked about poppin’ a boner when they’re looking at a pretty girl.” Heather told me, “But they’d never tell me anything.”

“So you look at the girls with them? Wondering what it’s all about?” I asked, my eyes still scanning about for other people. I think it was the first time I really felt like I really wanted to be out of someplace.

“Big boobs, nice hips, poofy lips.” Heather told me, looking down at the floor. “Nothing like me.”

“You’re like my twin. She sometimes thinks she’s not pretty because she doesn’t have breasts.” My hands almost unconsciously went to my hardened penis, trying to shift it somehow so it’d be more comfortable. Heather noticed it.

“Okay, okay, I’ll show you.” I told her. It took a bit to untie the knot for my trunks, and to get them down past my hardening penis, but oh boy did it feel good once my erection could put my dick in its proper… upright position.

Heather’s eyes went wide when she saw my monster dick. “Whoa.” she reverently said, “No wonder you were hurting when you got kicked there.” Her expression suddenly turned sad. “Bet it’s all those pretty ladies. Not like me.”

“But you’re pretty too.” I told her.

“No I’m not.” Heather countered.

“Pretty’s not just breast size.”

Heather looked at me in disbelief. She was about half a head shorter than me, her black hair cut very short with a longer bit towards the front and parted on the right. She had a round face and a pretty button nose. She surprised me when she reached up to her top and pulled it up over her head to pull it off. She practically had no breasts, just a little definition that came with the rest of her muscle tone and athletic look, her nipples not really a rosy pink like I had imagined but a little red and a little brown mixed together. Her top had been pretty good at concealing them as they poked out now.

“How can I be pretty when I look like a boy?” she asked me. “I could put on a boys’ swimsuit and walk out of here and no one would know!”

I touched my fingers to her cheeks, framing her face with my hands and drawing her gaze back up to my eyes. “I’d know.” I told her. “And I’d pop a boner for you.” Her brown eyes were wide, her pink lips trembling as I drew her in a little closer, tipping my head to one side so we wouldn’t bonk our noses as I touched my lips to hers. This wasn’t even just a peck on the lips, our lips lingered together, parted just a little and she tasted of something like berries. My fingers slide from her cheeks, brushing the tips over her bared chest on their way to her sides. Her body wasn’t as soft as Stephanie’s, a little more firm from whatever she did for athletic activities, but her skin was warm and smooth, and my hands found the base of her spine. Her hands slid up my sides, around to my back and higher to my shoulder blades, and we pressed our bodies together. I could feel the nylon of her swimsuit rubbing on my skin, my hard dick pressing into her stomach. At some point we seemed to figure it was time to break our kiss. Heather looked up at me, eyes still wide in wonder and breathing heavily.

“So… um… what were you gonna do about… you know…” Heather stammered. When she couldn’t quite find the right words she looked down at my hard penis pressed between our bodies.

“I might’ve tried jerking off.” I told her, not quite sure I really would’ve done that. I might’ve gone for a cold shower instead.

“Jerking… off?” Heather asked.

I took a step back, my hands sliding around her waist before we truly parted. Rather than showing her myself I took her right hand and guided it to my dick. She gasped as I made her touch me, fondle me, her fingers almost reflexively coiling around my shaft. She actually held my penis, pulsing with my heartbeat in her grasp, guiding her hand up and down slowly. She kept at it when I let go of her hand, her gaze bouncing between my genitals to my eyes. I guess she couldn’t quite believe what she was doing.

Turning a little, placing my hand at the small of her back I drew Heather closer to me again. She gasped as my hand slipped over the curve of her butt, a little more… there than Stephanie’s cute little rear. I gave her a few gentle squeezes, making her gasp the first time I did it, then I slipped my fingers inside her swimsuit bottom. To my surprise Heather stopped stroking me long enough to pull off the rest of her swimsuit. Her swimsuit bottom had conformed very nicely to the ‘V’ shape of her crotch, my fingers feeling immediately drawn to her soft flesh. Her own fingers returned to my scrotum, fondling me just as gently as I rubbed between her legs.

Heather’s fingers returned to press around my penis as I gently pressed a finger up between the lips of her labia, feeling her heat and her wetness as I pushed in just a little. We somehow managed to entwine ourselves, holding each other by the butt and the crotch, slowly masturbating for each other. Then our lips crashed together, our tongues coming to greet the other and dance around each other in our mouths. My middle and ring fingers started twitching between her legs, rubbing up into her pussy quickly as she started pumping my dick faster. Soon it became difficult to keep kissing, breathing harder and harder now and with soft sounding moans. Heather was feeling very wet, her juices starting to drip down my fingers while the pressure was starting to build up in my scrotum while she squeezed my dick as she pumped it.

I felt Heather’s whole body tremble, my fingers driving into her wet pussy as she drenched them in her orgasmic release. I felt my body shudder as a bit of pent up frustration got its release, thick cum shooting up and out of my glans, dousing her hand with my sticky white seed. We held onto each other for mutual balance, neither of us wanting to let go of the other as we rode our orgasmic high. Heather nuzzled her chin against my shoulder, her hand returning to my scrotum to fondle me while I caressed her crotch just as lovingly.

“Wow.” panted Heather. “I… uh…”

I gave her butt a gentle squeeze, my hand abandoning her crotch for her chin, lifting her gaze up to me again just so we could kiss. She seemed to melt in my arms, relaxing and relishing in the feel of my lips pressing against hers. This time we didn’t kiss for as long, coming back for air a lot sooner than before.

“Don’t know about you but I think I could use a rinse.” I told her. Heather giggled.

We parted, my hands sliding along her skin until the last possible moment as I turned to one of the shower stations. Already my penis was softening, hanging out more than aiming for the sky. I reached for the knob to turn the water on…

“Boys in the girl’s bathroom!” a little girl yelled. “Boys in the girl’s bathroom!” I barely saw her as she ran out through the exit.

Crap, that’s right. It was the girl’s change room we were in.

Neither of us said anything. Somehow Heather and I had the same idea; get dressed and get the hell out of here before an adult came in.

I’d managed to get my shorts pulled back on, was tying the knot back as I made my way to the exit. Just as I got to the door a shadow crossed my path.

In my way was a lifeguard, probably a high school upper classman on her summer job.

She looked pissed.


	19. Chapter 19

Being grounded for a week turned out to be extremely boring. ‘Mom’ had an advantage in working from home in being able to watch over me for that week, so no friends, no going to the park or anything. She took my sketch pad and graphite sticks and even done something to my computer to limit what I could do on it (not like it mattered that much there).

But she had left me with my reading primer, and I could still access some places online, so I practiced my reading by trying to learn stuff that I should know but didn’t. ‘Mom’ didn’t restrict me from using the exercise equipment in the basement either, so I continued to spend my mornings working out. Also as part of my punishment I had to take on pretty much the full load of chores that had been divvied up between me and my sisters. Initially I might’ve grumbled about this, but after that I silently trudged through everything. There wasn’t any point in arguing about it unless I wanted to tack on more time to my sentence.

Never argue about fairness with your parents; it’s a dictatorship and they’ve got the authority.

Heather and I had gotten lucky at the park. Well, maybe Heather hadn’t gotten as lucky as she could’ve. I was in a lot of trouble for going into the wrong changing room, and the girl that saw me ratted me out for being naked in there as well. ‘Mom’ managed to smooth things out a little with the park staff in managing to convince them that I had misjudged the signs and simply walked into the wrong one by accident. Maybe I should’ve felt embarrassed by this, but I think it was more relief that we weren’t going to get kicked out or banned from the water park entirely. But for punishment we ended up packing up and leaving for the day anyway (‘mom’s idea). My sisters were plenty upset with me for that.

Heather was in less trouble with the park staff, making up something that she hadn’t noticed I was a boy after the little girl managed to convince the staff that Heather had been in there with me. Not exactly hard for Heather to prove that she was a girl, either. But her dad was equally pissed off, and giving me some evil glares as they decided it’d be best to go as well.

So I’d gotten ostracized for a week. ‘Mom’ enforced it, though my sisters were a little quicker to forgive after several days. But then they also got to go out and play with their friends. Granted I really hadn’t gotten to get reacquainted with my friends before my memory loss, or spend time with new friends since my recovery, but it still made a difference.

One week after our visit to the park, after dinner while I was helping clean up the dishes, ‘mom’ told me that my punishment was done. Once we were done cleaning up I told her I wanted to go to the park and headed off on my own.

Saturday evening, the air smelled cool and moist though the sky was clear. There weren’t a lot of people about, and I really didn’t expect to be able to meet up with anyone. That wasn’t the point in coming here, either. After spending a week cooped up in the house (I had been forbidden from using the hot tub or pool; I only got to go outside to take out the trash on Tuesday) I just needed to get out, get away, even if it was for a little while. I climbed up to the top of the jungle gym fort thing and sat down to just look around the park. The sun was already diving for the horizon and as the shadows lengthened I soon found myself alone.

“Hey Caleb.” I heard Heather call out from behind me. When I turned to look I saw her standing near the base of the structure. She had a loose t-shirt on that was higher cut than anything I’d seen her in before, shorter shorts, and sneakers, all in dark colors.

“Hey Heather.” I called back, lazily waving to her. I turned back around when I saw her start scrambling up the structure. When she reached the top with me she sat down at my right. “How’ve you been?” I asked.

Heather gave me a noncommittal kind of grunt and shrugged her shoulders. I think she might’ve blushed a little.

“Dad a little hard on you?”

“He lectured me about boys. And touching.” Heather told me. “Stuff we get at school, you…” She looked at me when she paused. “Well, stuff about how we aren’t supposed to be touched… down there.”

I nodded, understanding.

“But I… I…” she stammered. She looked at me, confused, her lips trembling almost like a goldfish gasping for water.

Slowly I leaned closer to her, touching the underside of her chin with one finger and gently guiding her to look more up at me, tipping my head just a little so our lips could touch. Her mouth clamped closed just as we kissed, which was fine to me, lips still soft and moist, tasting more like cherries this time. I’m not sure how long we sat like that, lightly kissing, not really moving. Heather was the one who decided to end this kiss. We looked into each other’s eyes for a little bit, then she turned away, really blushing brightly this time.

“Hey, it’s okay to be confused.” I told her. “Grownups try to protect us, tell us what’s what and all, but they don’t always understand.”

“I didn’t tell anyone what you did.” she told me, “I… I… I lied to my dad, told him I had to pee.”

“But… touching… Why do the teachers say it’s a no-no? Girls are told, but not boys?” ‘Mom’ hadn’t given me any lecture, and the girl hadn’t been convincing enough to the adults that she’d seen me and Heather naked, but that night ‘mom’ had simply stressed the same thing she’d told me and Suzu and left it at that.

“I don’t know. But I think not just anyone should do that.” She looked back to me. “Should be someone you like. And… I’m sorry if…”

She latched herself onto me, throwing her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I put my right arm around her, and she scooted closer as my hand cupped her hip. After a little bit her grip eased up on me, but she still kept one arm around me as she leaned back. I don’t think she minded where my hand was.

“I… couldn’t stop thinking… about… it.” Heather confessed. “When I touched you… When you touched me… I feel all hot inside.” She took several deep breaths. “When I think about it I… I… feel all hot and… and…”

I touched her cheek with my free hand, caressing her soft skin. “I get it.” I softly told her, “Thinking about you that night, I popped a boner.” This made her giggle. Such a sweet sounding noise. “And I really liked feeling you touch me there.”

“Can we change? I think I’d like it… if you held me.” Heather told me.

With her guidance we changed how we sat on the top of the structure so Heather was sitting between my legs with her back to my chest, her butt pressed up against my crotch. She was close to my height so when she leaned back her hair was mostly in my face. I didn’t mind so much, her hair was short and had some kind of floral scent to it. I put my arms around her, holding her, my hands down by her stomach and her hands over mine. We sat that way for a little bit before Heather broke the silence.

“I’m glad you came.”

“I’m just glad I could go out tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I got grounded. Couldn’t leave the house for a week.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad.” Yeah, Heather may have been the one to pull me into the wrong change room, but it was probably dumb luck that we got ratted out.

There was another brief silence before Heather asked, “You think that life guard was pretty?”

“Maybe.” I honestly answered, “Ask me again if I can see her not looking pissed off.”

Heather giggled. “I thought she was.”

“You think everyone with big boobs’s pretty.” As soon as I said it I kinda wished I hadn’t. I felt her sigh, her whole body going limp.

Slipping my hands free of Heather’s I pushed them up under her shirt. I felt her gasp as my fingertips slid over her chest. I found her nipples and started teasing them with my middle fingers. Her breathing started to quicken, her nipples beginning to firm up a little, and then I clamped my hands down on her chest, squeezing what bit of flesh I could. Yeah, she had virtually no breasts at all, but that didn’t mean she felt nothing when I touched her there.

“I don’t care if you haven’t gotten your boobs yet. I don’t care what you think, but I think you’re pretty. And I’ll touch you like this whenever you want, because you are pretty.”

I think Heather whimpered a little, but her hands quickly came up, pinning my hands to her chest as she clenched mine through her shirt. I stopped squeezing then and just held her, my hands pressed against her chest.

“I… I know a place.” Heather told me. When she put her hands down to push herself to her feet I pulled my hands out from inside her shirt. I followed her down from the structure and through a little doorway to a hideaway inside it. Not exactly a secret kind of place, the door was quite obvious, but we were rather obscured to anyone who might be outside. At least it wasn’t too tiny or cramped, though neither of us could stand up inside. When Heather knelt down so did I.

“Spread your legs some.” Heather told me, and when I did she turned herself around and scooted back so her legs were pressed together and between mine. This time she took her shirt off and tossed it aside. Already I could feel the blood in my body getting redirected.

I probably could’ve kept my shirt on, but when she took hers off I had the want to feel her against my bare chest, skin to skin. My t-shirt joined hers. When Heather leaned back against me my hands went straight to her chest, pressing her more firmly to me as she put her hands over mine. I could smell the flowers in her hair still, could feel her heart beating, her every breath as her chest would press into my hands. I tilted my head to the left, closer to her bare shoulder, and made her shiver when my lips brushed over her smooth skin. I touched her a few more times, closer and closer to her neck, and when kissed that crook in her neck, that spot vampires always bite, I heard her softly moan. I opened my mouth a little, applying just a bit of pressure, and I felt and heard Heather gasp.

Heather shifted a little, pressing her butt more firmly into my crotch. “I can feel you getting a boner.” she said.

“Keep wiggling like that, yeah, of course.” I told her, my lips right by her ear. I crossed my arms over her, left hand going low to her stomach while my right went over to her left breast, her hands following mine. I closed my eyes as I brought my mouth back to her neck, my lips relishing in the smoothness of her skin, clutching her breast as my other hand found the fly to her shorts. I fumbled a little with it before I got it undone, loosening her shorts enough for my fingers to push their way inside. When my fingertips found the elastic to her panties I pushed them inside, pressing into her flesh as I delved deeper for the prize. With my fingers spread wide I explored her crotch, feeling the shape of her body, the curves of her mons pubis. Just a little lower and I could feel where her body began to part, and Heather squeaked when I think I brushed my fingertip over her clit. Heather’s breathing became heavier, each breath in pressing into my hand that held her breast with a noise somewhere between squeak and grunt as my finger lightly stroked against her soft flesh, rubbing her clit.

“Caleb… Wait…” Heather gasped, squirming a little. It wasn’t hard to slip my hand out of her panties, and I sat back on my heels while she scrambled forward on all fours. She rolled over to sit on her butt, took her shoes off, then pushed her shorts and panties down her lithe legs. The tightness in my own shorts had reached its limit, and I propped myself up enough to loosen them and shove them down my legs. It took me a second or two of thought to decide if I wanted to go all the way, and soon my shoes and shorts joined our pile of clothes.

Heather eagerly turned back, pressing herself to my chest just like before. I welcomed her back into my embrace, my hard dick pressing into her butt as my hands returned to where they were. She felt so hot against my skin, and my middle finger was able to probe lower, deeper between her bare legs. She was practically drenching my finger with her juices, and I added my ring finger, parting the lips of her labia with them. I guess she couldn’t help the soft, lustful moan as my fingers plied as far as I could go with them. I didn’t resist the urge to press my lips to that spot on her neck again, eliciting another lustful moan. She took my hand from her breast, bringing it up to her mouth. My index and middle fingers brushed over her moist lips as she began sucking on them, muffling another moan.

I couldn’t quite believe it. My dick was hard with my own desire as this little girl hungrily sucked on my fingers, her pussy nearly drizzling her heat around my fingers and down her legs. I fought down the urge to push her over, grab her by her hips, and ram my cock to the hilt into her pussy. My grip at her crotch tightened, her butt grinding into my shaft, her hot flesh rubbing my throbbing dick.

“I got an idea.” I breathed into her shoulder, nuzzling my lips into the soft curve of her body.

“Mmm?” buzzed my fingers in her mouth.

She didn’t fight me as I slipped my fingers from her mouth, pressing gently to her lower lip before it slipped with a soft feeling pop, gently drawing her mouth to mine to kiss her again. Our kiss was a lot more passionate, but brief so I could ask, “Would you like to kiss me down there?” Our eyes met, hers looking just a little glazed before they widened as she thought about what I asked her. “I’ll kiss you there too.” I told her, pressing my fingers against the wet flesh of her pussy just a little more firmly.

“Okay.” she quietly breathed. I think she might’ve been a bit unsure about this.

I helped Heather to lie down inside our little private sanctum. I laid myself down next to her in the inverse, on my side with my crotch by her face and hers by mine. I think she got the idea when I lifted her hips, guiding her to roll onto her side to face me. I could smell her heat, the moisture from her crotch as I drew closer. Her hands felt a little cool as she took hold of my penis, but her lips were soft and warm as she kissed my glans. Again I forced myself to calm down, steadying my breathing as it washed over, lifting one leg up a little so I could get closer, touching my lips to her nether region.

Heather was really wet, the lips of her labia grown rosy with her desire, glistening in the fading light. I kissed her lightly, suckling a little on her hot flesh. When she moaned I could feel it through my dick, her mouth pressing down a little as she sucked on me more. I wanted to feel her mouth more on my dick, her moist lips sliding up and down my shaft, and instead I stuck out my tongue to touch her clit, licking her slowly as far as I could get my tongue to reach. I lifted a leg of my own, letting my scrotum feel free just before Heather’s fingers touched me there.

There’s a spot between our genitals before you get to the butthole, just past a girl’s pussy and just behind a boy’s balls. I don’t know what it’s called, I couldn’t think of what it might be called, the taste and smell of Heather’s own nectar flooding my thoughts, but as my tongue flicked over and around her clit I reached around her upturned leg, one fingertip barely rimming her to touch that spot. She might’ve cried out if my cock wasn’t filling her mouth, but muffled I could feel it, and soon she mimicked my touch, rubbing that same spot near my butthole behind my scrotum, and I nearly slammed my lips into her pussy, groaning into her wet flesh.

Suddenly my glans was free of her mouth and Heather cried out as she squirted into my open mouth. I had to hold her firmly by her cute little rear end as her body twitched and shook, slathering my tongue about her labia while she rode her orgasm. If I thought my fingers had been drenched before I was wrong, her sweet nectar flowing over my mouth as she grunted with every breath. When it began to pass I eased my grip on her, letting her roll onto her back as I did. The end of my dick felt cool as her saliva dried, still hard and pointing like a spear.

“Wow… Nothing like… fingers…” Heather gasped.

Lightly I put a hand back over her mons pubis, rubbing her smooth skin just a little. “Fingers?” I asked.

“I… um…” Heather stammered. “I sometimes… touched…”

I brought my hand lower, relatively, to her pussy, my middle finger pressing between the rosy pink folds of her labia, finding the source of her orgasmic heat, and curled to push into her. Heather didn’t gasp or cry out, but softly moaned in lust as I probed her heat.

“Like this?” I asked.

“Yeah…” she languidly replied.

A wicked smile crept upon my lips. Yeah, I’m sure you know where this is going.

Heather might’ve been a bit worn out, but I still had energy to burn. I scrambled around her, positioning myself between her legs on my knees as if I was about to dive my face back down into her luscious heat. Instead I gently lifted her legs, parted them, revealing her pussy for me, swollen and wet. She watched me with wide eyes as I scooted closer, with one hand holding my dick down I rubbed my glans between her wet folds. She gasped, wiggling her hips a little as I wetted my dick with her nectar and cum. When our eyes met it looked like she was… pleading me, and her legs parted a little more.

Her pussy was wet and pliable as my monster dick pressed in. She didn’t seem just ready for this, for my penis to enter her vagina, for us to become one. No, her lustful moan, hot juices seeping out around my hard shaft as she rolled her hips just a little to welcome me… No, she wasn’t ready at all…

She wanted it, needed it, welcomed it as her pussy stretched around my cock as I pushed ever deeper into her hot depths. Heather wasn’t as tiny as my twin, though her pussy was still tight as her body squeezed me, but not as fiercely as Stephanie’s had. Heather was so wet that I didn’t have to pump my dick to get deeper.

I grunted when the base of my penis felt her hot and wet labia press into them. My eyes went wide as I looked down at Heather, feeling amazed that my whole erect penis was now completely enveloped in her soft vagina.

“I can… feel it…” Heather whispered. “So…” Her words were lost to her as I rocked my hips a little, pushing and pulling my dick deep inside her.

I braced myself over her as I started thrusting my cock more forcefully in Heather’s pussy. Her soft flesh clenched and unclenched around me, squeezing more of her own heat out to dribble down our skin each time my dick filled her. Her eyes glazed over and mine lost focus, all that mattered was her pussy, the pressure on my dick as I pumped myself in her tight body, my own need and want growing more and more paramount, making squishy noises with each push. She wrapped her legs around my waist, locking her ankles against my butt and driving my motions faster and faster. Heather moaned softly with each sharply inhaled breath, matching every driving thrust of my thick member.

I pushed myself up, arms locking as my back tried to bend backwards over her, driving my hips into her butt as her legs clamped down hard around me. It almost felt like she peed on me as my penis erupted deep inside her. “Caleb!” Heather cried out. I tried to look at her lovely face, but my eyes couldn’t focus, my vision almost turning black as the pressure of my cum unloaded into her, driving her own juices out around my dick. My body went ridged like that, only my dick twitching. I think I made some kind of noise, a mindless and primal grunt as my seed filled her.

By the time I started coming back to my senses my dick was already growing soft. It was wet and a little floppy when I pulled myself out of Heather’s drenched pussy. I rolled to lie beside her on my back, practically collapsing in pure sexual exhaustion. In the growing shadows I stared blankly up at the inside of the structure, the brown hard plastic and gleaming bolts that held it together. We were hot, sweaty, probably stank three ways to the holidays, and the air was smelling stuffy, stale, and rank with our sex and sweat. And right now I didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Heather nestled herself into my side, entwining her legs around one of mine, pressing her still wet pussy against my thigh. I squeezed an arm beneath her and we embraced each other. Her lips were soft when she tenderly kissed my chest, her breath warm as it washed over my skin.

“I love you.” Heather whispered.

Almost never do three little words make a guy’s heart jump, wedge itself somewhere really impossible, both comforting and terrifying at the same time. Especially when it comes from an eleven year old girl I’ve just made love with.

“I…” was all I managed to barely stammer out.

Heather’s grip tightened around me, maybe a bit out of fear, maybe want. “Please, tell me you love me.” she softly said, “I… I… I don’t care if you… love someone else. I just… I want you to love me.” I think she was about to break down in tears. “I don’t care if you do this with other girls,” she whimpered, “but… I…”

Okay, ladies, girls, women, everyone of the female and not-male persuasion. This isn’t as easy for a lot of guys as you want to believe. We’re not always that in touch, all touchy-feely with what we feel, with our emotions. It’s not really in the nature for most of us. We need time to process this, and we can’t be rushed. If a guy’s quick to return those three little words, those biggest words in the English language, when he’s quick to say “I love you.” he’s either lying and just saying the words without meaning them, or has already had plenty of time to figure this out and truly means it.

I swallowed, trying to give myself a little time to think. Part of me wondered if it was really love she felt for me, and though I really barely knew this girl I certainly did care for her. I wanted to get to know her better, to make love to her, with her, again and again, and I don’t think she cared if I happened to find someone else to do this with.

Holding Heather firmly with one arm I cradled her head to my side with the other hand, my fingers barely combing into her short hair. “I love you, too, Heather.” I whispered. I meant it.

The tears came anyway.

Tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the first real time jump in this story, skipping a full week with no details, no story, and no sexual action. Kinda the idea here. Yes, I am wanting a fair amount of sex in this story, but I want to be careful with certain things. Like with the life guard, it's more real that Caleb would suffer some kind of punishment rather than her join in some wet and erotic threesome. I don't want this to become some crap budget porno; I've seen a few of those, and they're bad. I was plenty vague with the life guard's description, so there's... something...
> 
> But back around to the tender pre-teen sex in this work of erotic fiction, I had an idea to carry this further but I didn't want things to get too long. I'll save that for another chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

It was dark by the time I got back home. ‘Mom’ asked me how I got all sweaty and I told her I’d ran a few laps around the park. I think she bought it. I sat with my sisters for a little bit, watching some program I’d never seen before (yeah, right, like I’d remember it anyway), not quite able to follow its ongoing story. Once it was over we got shuffled off for bed. I snuck back around for a good shower before ultimately going to bed.

The sun hadn’t come up yet when I woke back up. I found myself lying on my side, completely uncovered and Erin as she pressed herself against me like a tiny spoon. We were both naked and she clutched one of my hands to her bare chest. If she hadn’t done this before I would’ve wondered what was going on, and after that first time I guess she figured that since I slept naked she would too if she climbed in bed with me. With my other hand I lightly touched her thigh, caressing her hip a little before bringing my hand to rest.

I think I drifted off to sleep again, holding my little sister. When she rolled over to face me I woke again, this time there was a little bit of golden sunshine filtering into my room. Her gentle breathing warmed my chest and she put an arm around me, hugging me in her sleep. She seemed so tiny, so precious, and I wondered what kind of sweet dreams she was having as she nestled up against me, blissfully unaware that my hand was now on her butt or that my dick was now pressing between her thighs.

But then she had jerked me off before, twice.

I think my nine year old little sister loved my dick.

Erin seemed so content to lay next to me, her lips twitching just a little as I brushed away a few stray strands of her blond hair, hooking it back behind her ear. She murmured something wordlessly, her eyes fluttering as she slowly woke up. She blinked a few times before turning her gaze upwards towards me.

Smiling a little I said, “Mornin’ sleepyhead.”

Groaning, Erin snuggled a little tighter into me.

“Bad dream again?”

“Mmm hm.” she grunted.

My hand brushed over her shoulder, coming to rest on her back. She nuzzled her cheek against my chest as I held her.

“More purple pricklies?”

“Mm mm. Blue chillies.”

“They meanies too?”

“Mmm hm.” Erin squirmed a little like she was trying to press herself even tighter to me. I tightened my grip a little on her, my hands at her shoulder and butt giving her an extra squeeze. “They’re cold. Really cold.” If I didn’t know any better I’d say she started shivering. I started rubbing my hands up and down her back as if I was trying to warm her up. She groaned a little, sounding a bit upset, so I stopped, keeping my hands at her back. Erin then grunted, took one of my hands, and promptly put it back to her butt.

“You like my hand on your butt?” I asked.

“Mmm hm.”

“You let just any boy touch your butt?”

“No-o-o-o!” Erin giggled.

There was something about the sound of her giggle that I just really liked. My fingers slid from her tiny rear end, over her hip, and my fingertips started dancing up her side. Erin started squirming and giggling as I tickled her, trying desperately not to as my fingertips lightly thumped on her ribs and up under her arm.

“Are you suuure?” I asked her with a big smile on my face.

“Yes!” Erin cried out, pressing her arms tightly to her chest, which didn’t seem to do a lot of good as my fingers found where to tickle her where she wasn’t guarded. She tried to roll away from me, laughing, but I rolled her right back. I ended up lying on my back, Erin on her chest on top of me, I’m grinning like a damned fool while teasing and tickling my little sister while she’s trying not to thrash about on top of me. It just made things worse for her, but I think if she even figured it out she didn’t care.

But all her squirming was doing something else as well, and neither of us knew it until her legs slipped around me and she tried to scoot back from me. My penis had started getting harder with all her moving and rubbing, and now she had just pressed her precious little pussy right up against my hardening dick. Her laughter turned into a sudden gasp for breath when her tight little labia pressed over my firm shaft, her clit rubbing into the base of my penis and down the length a little, her eyes going wide as she stared at me.

I didn’t want her to back away. I wanted her to stay right where she was. My hands clamped down on her butt, holding her to me. Slowly I started rocking my hips, rubbing my penis up between her legs, feeling a little trickle of moisture. I could feel my erection growing harder as my penis plied her soft flesh, her little bit of wetness warming my penis and letting us slip a little more easily with each passing moment. I looked into her eyes, but she avoided my gaze, panting as my rocking hips continued to pump my cock against her pussy.

Changing things up a little I guided Erin to push back a little as I rocked my hips up, making my dick rub a little more firmly against her pussy as our hips came together, easing that pressure as I lifted her hips away. Again we did this, and I could feel her pussy spreading her wetness over my dick. After a third time Erin decided to change things, simply pressing her cute little rear end against my firm dick. She moaned softly as she ground herself against me. I think she was really enjoying this.

There was a hard knocking at my bedroom door. “Caleb? Is Erin in there with you?” we heard ‘mom’ ask through the door.

We froze, my heart tried to stop and furiously beat in my chest so I could run away at the same time. Erin clutched me tightly, hands at my sides.

“Yeah, she is.” I called back.

Erin glanced at me, fear blazing in her blue eyes. I tried to ignore her, watching the door for the first sign that ‘mom’ was going to come in.

“Both of you get a move on, breakfast’s ready.” ‘mom’ told us.

“Okay!”

Whoa, talk about a close call. ‘Mom’ could’ve easily walked in, saw my dick wedged up against Erin’s bare butt, and who knows what kind of trouble we’d both be in. Erin practically collapsed on me, her body going flaccid faster than my dick after an ejaculation. Speaking of which I’d gotten plenty soft too from the shock.

“We shouldn’t do this.” Erin softly said.

“It’s why it’s our secret.” I told her, rubbing her back with my hands now. “She wouldn’t understand. You’re happy. I’m happy. So what if we’re naked?”

I could hear and feel Erin sigh contentedly.

“But I think we should get dressed and go eat.” I told her.

I guess all Erin had been wearing when she’d slipped into my room was her nightshirt. She wiggled it as I put on my pajama bottoms.

“And what do we tell ‘mom’ if she asks why you were in my room?” I asked Erin.

“That I had a… bad dream, and my brother would protect me.”

I smiled and drew her in for another hug, which she returned.

We were just in time when we walked into the kitchen. Stephanie had beaten us there and ‘mom’ was just loading up our plates with scrambled eggs, hash browns, and such.

“That was quite the ruckus.” ‘mom’ told us as she pushed the last of the eggs onto my plate.

“Caleb was a big tickle monster.” Erin happily said as she plopped down in her chair.

“A tickle monster you say?” ‘mom’ asked. “And why were you in his room?”

“I had a bad dream.” Erin answered. “Tickle monsters scare bad dreams away.” The way she said it, wow, she had me convinced!

And I guess ‘mom’ was convinced, which was what was all important.

After breakfast and cleaning up we went to our rooms to get dressed. I was right behind Stephanie as she hurried up the stairs, pausing at my room to see Erin trudge by. Quietly I fell in step behind her, noting that Stephanie had gone straight into her room and closed the door. I stopped at the door to Erin’s room, watching as my little sister slowly walked right over to her bed and sat down. She did notice me standing there, regarded me for a little bit, and looked back down at the floor.

I stepped into Erin’s room and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“You mad at me?” Erin asked, glancing up with a wary look.

“No. Why’d you think that?” I told her, sitting down beside her on her bed.

“Because your thing got hard but I couldn’t get your cum out.”

“That all?” I put an arm around her, holding her close and told her, “I’m not mad. Not at all. What gave you that idea?”

“Tina.” Erin said without hesitation. “She said she saw her brother… playing with his thing. Like how I… play? With it.”

“His thing was hard?”

“Mmm hm. That’s what Tina said. Said it was all stiff and longer, and Jeffrey was… was…” Erin was at a loss for words, so she pumped a hand just above her crotch.

“Tina show you this?” I asked.

“Mmm hm. But no video.”

“So what made her think a boy’d get mad like this?”

“‘Cause their dad yelled for him. He didn’t… Tina didn’t say there was any cum.”

“And when ‘mom’ yelled for us for breakfast…” I started to say.

“I thought you’d be mad.” Erin finished.

“No, I’m not mad, not at all.” I told her. Maybe a little frustrated, but it certainly wasn’t Erin’s fault.

“But, um…” I continued, looking to her open bedroom door, “If you wanted to… We could…” I looked back to Erin. She was a bit confused. I leaned in really close to her ear, whispering softly, “If you close the door we can try it again.”

I don’t think I could’ve made my little sister move any faster if I had stuck her cute little butt with a needle. She practically bounced off her bed and hurried to the door, but was calm enough to close it without slamming it shut. When she turned back to face me she was already grabbing up her nightgown in her hands, lifting it up to pull it off. Getting out of my pajama bottoms was a lot easier, a little bounce on Erin’s bed to get them past my butt and down they went.

Erin had the biggest smile on her face as she bounded back to me, climbing up onto my lap and straddling me. I think my penis was already starting to firm back up by the time she sat down, a little anticipation and a little more of seeing her cute naked self, the thought of her little pussy grinding down again against my hard shaft. She more squirmed and wiggled about as she tried to situate herself on my lap, all until I grabbed her butt with both hands.

“It’s okay, we’ll get to it.” I told her. My eyes drifted down to her crotch as my right hand circled over her hip, my thumb rubbing over her mons venus, the spot where in a few years she’ll be growing more hair when puberty would begin to change her little girl’s body into that of a woman’s, but now felt almost silky smooth to my touch. Erin’s breathing quickened a little as my thumb touched her lower, rubbing the top of her slit. A little lower and I could feel her clit, and Erin moaned just a little when I rubbed a slow circle over it.

“That feel nice?” I softly asked. Erin bit her lower lip and nodded.

My hand went back to her butt as I leaned back, my hardening penis pressing back up between her slender legs once more. Erin didn’t quite come over me like last time, leaning forward only a little as my penis tried to stand straight up, grinding her hips to try and get our bodies as close as she could to where we were before breakfast.

But something wasn’t right. Erin’s face scrunched up as she rocked her hips more, and it took me a little bit to figure out why.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” I told her, my hands on her hips to stop her rocking. She looked at me, trying to comprehend her frustration and confusion at why I stopped her.

“You’re not wet.” I more gently said to Erin. “It’s not gonna feel good if you’re not wet.”

The look that came over Erin’s face, you’d swear I just took an adorable little puppy and bashed its brains in right in front of her. “It’s alright. I got an idea.” I told her. “Just scoot yourself closer to my face.”

Erin didn’t question me why, and I gently prodded her up over me until she could pretty much sit down my face. I licked my lips to moisten them before popping my head up just a little to kiss her pussy. I heard her gasp so I’m pretty sure I surprised her with that. A few more kisses and I got her to lower herself, bringing her sweet little spot of heaven closer to my mouth. I rubbed my lips to hers a little more, flicking my tongue out to tease her, licking her labia a little. Erin must’ve caught on to something as she reached down to spread herself for me, parting her slit to show me her pussy, her little lips starting to turn more pink. I smiled just before touching my tongue to her again, reaching out as far as I could with my tongue, delving it into her moist depths. Closing my eyes I focused more on her smell, her taste as she grew wetter, and the hot feel of her body to my tongue.

Her soft moan was a sweet note, music to my ears, and that’s when I stopped. I paused a bit to look up at my tiny little sister, her flat chest with her ribs showing just a little, her nipples pink and perky. A drop of her sweet nectar fell to my lips and I lapped it up.

“Okay, now we…” I started to say, but I think Erin already knew what had to be done. Well, at least what she wanted to be doing. She wasted no time scooting back down over me, grabbing my hard dick and pushing it away so she could straddle my hips. When she let go of me my dick just about slapped her pussy.

Once more Erin started rocking her hips, rubbing her now wet pussy along my shaft. I’d gotten her wetter than before, our bodies making a wet squishy noise as she ground her hips into mine.

Holding onto Erin I kicked my legs up, twisting us so I could be lying properly on her bed. She started panting as she pressed on, literally, our genitals sliding together.

If someone walked in on us right now they’d believe I was really fucking her. Erin found she could scoot a little further down, putting more pressure up against her pussy as my cock tried to rise against her. She was still wet, wetter now, and each rocking movement of our hips that brought us closer together down there seemed to push more of her juices down over the base of my dick.

“Here, do this.” I said, my hands at her hips and guiding her legs to lay on top of mine. She was almost flat on top of me, like I was her bed mattress, and I added, “Now press your legs together.”

“But you’re not wet all around.” Erin told me.

“It’s okay.” I reassured her. The press of her thighs around my cock almost felt like Mia’s luscious breasts, but a little firmer. “Just like that. Now work your hips… That’s it.”

Okay, maybe a little scary but Erin was a quick study here. She started rocking her hips again, her thighs pressing around my dick as she started jerking me off with her legs. When she wiggled her hips a little she spread more of her juices around. Her arms went around my neck as she nuzzled her cheek into the crook at my neck, squeaking with each breath as my cock slid between her legs.

My hands went to her hips, pressing legs to squeeze my dick more as the pressure began welling up within me. I closed my eyes as I felt her pussy mashing itself against my dick, so wet as I think she neared her limit. She buried her face against my chest, just enough to muffle a moan as I felt her whole body start squirming. My dick slipped to hide between her thighs, my glans firmly driving over her little butthole, her pussy, gushing out hot cum in its wake. My seed mixed with her nectar as she continued to grind herself against my hard shaft some more.

I hugged my little sister as she began to relax, her legs parting to rest around mine once more. Her breath was hot on my skin as she panted, and I gently rubbed her back with one hand high up over a shoulder.

“Wow.” Erin managed between pants.

“Wow’s right.” I breathed heavily.

We didn’t lie there for very long. Erin groaned when I rolled her off me, my wet and floppy penis sliding away from the warmth of her thighs. I let her get in one last grope, fondling my scrotum, before I sat up to get off of her bed. I managed to find a tissue box (I guess we each had one in our rooms, maybe for a runny nose?) to use to clean ourselves up a little.

I made sure my pajama bottoms were on before peeking out of Erin’s room, sneaking back to mine so I could get dressed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first chapter to this ongoing erotica with a new account for all of my more perverted writings. I hope you all enjoy what little of my other works I've managed to do thus far.

The afternoon was dominated by a family trip into the city. We went just after lunch and our first stop was that shopping complex ‘mom’ took us to get some clothes for Suzu. Dang, it’s been a while since I’d seen or heard anything about how she’s doing. I couldn’t dwell on the thought for too long when ‘mom’ found a parking spot.

Our stop was on the second floor to the far side where a movie theater had been built as part of the complex. The whole place was plenty busy and Erin had a good grip on my hand so we wouldn’t lose her. She had on a sky blue t-shirt with a rainbow arching across her chest, darker blue shorts, and her pink sneakers. ‘Mom’ was also casually dressed with a blue shirt, blue jeans, and denim shoes. Stephanie had opted for greens in her choice of shirt and skirt.

We’d just gotten inside the movie theater when ‘mom’ spotted Willow and her mom. They said their pleasantries, but Willow rushed right over to me. She had on white sneakers, dark purple tights, and an overly large shirt that was pastel yellow with kittens on the front. I think she was really happy to see me considering how hard she hugged me. Erin did let go of my hand so I could return her hug. Our parents talked while we just milled about. After they finally got done doing… whatever it is parents do, we finally got around to going to the movie. At least Willow was willing to let go of me enough so we could walk, but she still kept herself pressed right against my side.

Well, Willow kept at my side as long as she could. We all ended up going to the same movie, and the chairs weren’t big enough to really let more than one person sit. Willow was content to have the seat right next to me.

The movie itself was Monsters University, a new release just a few days ago from what Stephanie had been talking about. Seemed kinda weird to me as I thought I could remember this movie, like how I could sing with Aladdin when we watched that movie my first night home.

But the reactions of everyone in the theater was like that of a first time showing, or still something still relatively new. I managed to keep my mouth shut as I had one long stretch of déjà vu.

It was when the movie reached the first challenge, when a female monster using a rather long set of tongs pulled out what was called a “stinging glow urchin” I heard Erin cry out. I think if she could’ve she would’ve vaulted Stephanie’s seat at my right to get to me. She squeezed by her older sister as quickly as she could, whimpering softly as she climbed up into my lap. It was about all I could do to hold her as the two monsters talked about the challenge. Erin peeked back at the screen just as a female monster threw a switch, bathing the tunnel in darkness with only the purple urchins’ glow to give any illumination. Erin whimpered and pressed her face back against my shoulder.

“What is it?” I whispered in her ear, half paying attention to the smack talk between Mike and Sully.

“Purple pricklies.” Erin whimpered.

Okay, this really sounded silly. Erin was terrified of something she dreamed about, something in an image projected onto a screen that wasn’t anywhere close to us, both things completely fictional. Is this a phobia or something?

Most of the theater laughed as the monsters ran their course, bumping into those glowing urchins and having their body parts balloon up to silly things. Erin wasn’t laughing, too scared to even watch. I’d’ve been laughing with everyone else if I wasn’t holding onto my terrified little sister. I couldn’t get it, how real this was all to her. I waited until after the disqualification scene before telling her that it was over, that the urchins were gone.

Erin was okay with the rest of the movie, but she never returned to her seat. Instead she sat on my lap, not wasting much time to turn and face the screen. I kept my arms around her for the most part, and I think she managed to enjoy the rest of the movie.

The six of us walked about the shopping complex after the movie, though I think I was probably the most bored of the bunch. Since my grounding had been lifted I was wanting to go to the park to hang out with the other boys, be out in the air and sunshine. Granted it wasn’t stuffy in the complex, but the air conditioning made the air feel a little chilled and there were no windows to even see the sky outside.

But then I guess the bigger deal was that I was there with family. I can get it, trying to build memoires of good times now. Well, I guess new memories for me. Some of this still felt like being a stranger in a foreign country. But at least I wasn’t alone. Willow and Erin both were exceptionally close to me most of the time. And after ‘mom’ had bought me another sketch book and more black graphite sticks Erin was more than willing to carry the parcel for me just so she could be at my side.

At another store I did spy something that I actually felt I wanted. I was also grateful for the time I had to cram in learning how to read, being able to read the “RayBan” writing on the side of a pair of black wraparound sunglasses. I’d swear they were made for me because they fit so well. They were also pretty pricy, but ‘mom’ went ahead and sprung for them anyway, along with a pair for both Stephanie and Erin. I couldn’t quite gauge if Willow’s mom was willing to get a pair for her daughter, but Willow actually seemed quite against the idea of wearing anything on her face at all.

We ended up staying there late, and we got burgers from one of the restaurants in the food court. The theater was in view and was plenty busy with more people showing up for the night showings. I thought I saw a few cute girls milling about the entrance with some guys, until I noticed one of the blonds I’d been looking over was Courtney. Well, if I had a crush on her or something before my accident and memory loss I guess I can see why.

Then I started watching the boys she was with. I don’t think they were quite her age, a few years older more likely. The more I watched them the more they just felt… wrong. I don’t know. There was just something about them that made me feel like I didn’t want to hang out with them. I ended up watching them until they all went into the theater.

We walked a full circuit of the shopping complex, ending up at the bottom floor. There were a few trees, benches, a little park to sit in and relax. While we sat I pulled out the new sketch book, a graphite stick, and with my eyes bouncing back and forth between the first page and Willow I went to work on something. I drew her like she was lounging on something, her legs partly curled up beneath her, her face in profile, and a set of large dragonfly like wings coming from her back. I drew her in a short skirt and a high cut top without sleeves. Once I got finished with my pixie version of Willow I kinda figured something out on what to draw her lounging on.

I hadn’t gotten very far in making it look like she was lying on a large and smooth stone when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. It was Willow.

“Yeah, it’s kinda you.” I said.

Very gingerly she touched the drawing.

“Oh my.” I heard her mom say.

“I wish I knew how he did it.” ‘mom’ said.

Willow tapped the drawing, and I noticed it was right at the back of the pixie’s head. Willow’s hair wasn’t exactly long, mostly short with a longer bit at the back that maybe reached shoulder level, and that was how I’d done this pixie.

“Something wrong?” I asked.

Willow was quick to pull her hands back, keeping them quite close to her chest. She also looked away and I could she was starting to blush very deeply.

“Something about her hair you didn’t like?”

“Caleb!” scolded ‘mom.’

“Well, if she doesn’t like it how’m I supposed to know?” I asked. “I’m no mind reader.”

That was when I noticed Willow stepped up closer to me. I mean really, _really_ close to me. She leaned in so close to me her lips practically brushed my ear when she very quietly whispered, “Longer.” It wasn’t really her voice, just the passage of her breath over her tongue and past her lips, almost like one of those electronic voice recordings of a ghost (okay, where’d I get that idea?), but I clearly heard her speak. Sort of. It also surprised the heck out of me that she said anything in the first place.

“Okay.” I told her, giving her a gentle smile.

“What? What’d she say?” Willow’s mom asked.

I let my fingers answer that. It wasn’t really all that hard to edit the drawing to make the pixie’s hair longer, and I opted for a lot longer. Soon she had luxurious locks of hair flowing down her back, down just past her butt. I got a tight hug from Willow when I was finished.

We didn’t stay for much longer, and made only one last stop before leaving. It was at what I thought was some office supply store, but that wasn’t quite right. Willow’s mom had fallen in love with my sketch of pixie Willow, but wanted something… more durable, I guess. My sketch was scanned so it could be reproduced into a glass etching. After that we all left for home, and it was plenty dark by the time we got there. ‘Mom’ gave the general order that it was time for bed.

Now I went straight to my room, but I didn’t just jump into bed. I did strip down, but then pulled out my other sketch book and went to work on another idea that had come to mind on the trip home. It was another picture of pixie Willow, but this time she was naked, lounging on her back on a tree branch against the trunk, legs spread just enough to see the curves of her crotch, and I did her with long hair again. I also pulled out some of the colored graphite sticks and added more detail to this one.

Okay, weird that I could kinda whip these sketches out so fast and so easily, but I kinda liked it.

Anyway, once I was pretty much finished with the nude pixie Willow my bladder was starting to tell me I should either go take a piss or just make a puddle in my bedroom. I donned my robe and went to the bathroom. The house was rather dark and quiet, not much at all in the way of noises and such.

On my way back to my room I thought I heard something further down the hall. I walked as quietly as I could past my bedroom door, past Stephanie’s bedroom door, stopping at Erin’s bedroom door. It was open just a tiny bit, and it took just a little push to let me see in.

Another oddity, how the hell did I hear this? Erin hadn’t bothered with her nightgown this time, opting to have stripped out of her clothes entirely to plop down on her bed. Her legs were spread wide and giving me a very nice view of her little pussy, at least for what I could see around her fingers as she rubbed herself. Had she gotten this idea from what we did this morning, my monster dick pressed up against her pussy while she humped me till we both came?

Erin had certainly gotten herself wet, I could see her fingers shining just a little, two of them pressed into the folds of her crotch as she masturbated herself. My dick had gotten plenty hard just watching her. I could barely hear her soft moaning from the door and while I started entertaining thoughts of slipping into her room I just stood there and watched. Her hips started bouncing as I think she neared her climax.

Okay, I’m a pervert, watching a tiny nine year old girl finger herself. She let loose a soft moan, arcing her chest upwards as she squirted a bit of cum onto her fingers. I could just see her tiny nipples, looking so delectable, so kissable. I wanted to hear her sweet giggles as I teased her, tickled her skin before lapping at her crotch like a thirsty dog.

But then there was the way her whole body went limp right after her orgasmic high, her hand falling from her crotch to lay at her side. Her legs were still spread, her pussy all but bared for me, shining in the faint light and slick from her self ministrations. But her eyes were closed, her whole body now still.

I think she had just fingered herself in her sleep.

Quietly I went back to my room, my hard on pressing against my robe in agitation. My robe was quickly off and discarded somewhere on the floor. I flipped to the next blank page in my sketch book, my hand nearly flying as I put to paper what I had just seen, my naked little sister splayed out for the world to see without a care in the world. I used most of the page for this one.

I hadn’t realized just how late it was by the time I finished this second sketch. I carefully set the book and supplies aside before lying down on my own bed. My own dick was really hard as I took myself in hand. With visions of Erin’s wet little pussy in my mind, imagining it rubbing along my dick, I jerked myself off. It didn’t take long for me to cum, a good sized glob of white sticky mess.

I didn’t bother covering myself up before falling asleep, Erin’s petite and naked body still on my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Next morning I was up early and down in the basement for a bit of a workout. A little over an hour later ‘mom’ had breakfast ready. Me and Stephanie were already seated and eating by the time Erin trudged in. She looked like shit, droopy face, glazed eyes, and sweat caked hair that was now limp and dingy looking. She’d also donned a sky blue robe that looked really soft and fluffy.

‘Mom’ noticed almost right away. I guess it’s some kind of extrasensory… sense, or something. “Hey honey, what’s wrong?” she asked, going straight to Erin and kneeling down next to her. Erin bobbled a little as ‘mom’ drew her in for a hug.

“I don’t feel good. I’m cold.” Erin softly muttered. She didn’t sound good either, her voice some kind of mix of whiny and tired at the same time.

‘Mom’ did that typical forehead touch with her hand. “Well, you don’t have a temp or anything. Feel like breakfast?” Erin grunted an affirmative.

Breakfast had been simple pancakes, and I’d had a third helping of a triple stack, layered with butter and strawberry syrup while Erin nibbled on one. Okay, even I could tell she was sick or something when she barely ate half before declaring she wasn’t hungry and trudged back out of the kitchen.

Stephanie and I ate up before heading back up to our rooms to get dressed. Erin was curled up on the couch when we came back down, buried under a few blankets to boot. I bet she was feeling pretty miserable, but ‘mom’ said she’d take care of our sister, told us not to worry. I gave her a peck on the forehead, which felt a little cool to me, and wished her well before heading out to the park. Stephanie went her own way, saying she was going to Connie’s place.

‘Mom’ may have said not to worry, but I did anyway. I really wanted Erin to be back to her normal, peppy, bubbly self. But then, maybe it was just a cold or something she caught by not wearing any clothes and not getting under the covers. Okay, okay, I know I sometimes sleep that way. Yeah, I admit it that I’m always naked.

But for some reason it seemed different when it came to Erin. At least this time.

Okay, call me a jerk if you want, but I decided to try and enjoy myself at the park anyway. I wouldn’t be doing anyone any good if I moped around the house worried about Erin. I couldn’t do anything to help her, and if our roles were reversed and I was the one home feeling chilled and tired I wouldn’t want my sisters to be stuck at home with nothing to do but worry about me.

A few of the boys I knew were arriving at about the same time as I got there. We chatted a bit while a few more came, one of them carrying a football. We managed to split ourselves up, and once again I was on the skins team. Honestly I think I preferred it.

I have no idea how long we played, various plays, back and forth, but it didn’t seem like it’d been all that long before some of the others were getting tired. Things broke down a bit and by some kind of mutual agreement we ended things there. I had my shirt in one hand, getting a good drink of water from a fountain, when I noticed Suzu sitting on a swing by herself. She wore a white short sleeved shirt that was rather loose, a similarly loose and short cut skirt, white sneakers, and was looking quite down in the dumps, and though I was plenty concerned I didn’t just rush on over to her.

Actually, Suzu didn’t even notice me until I sat down in a swing next to her.

“Hey.” I said.

“Hey.” she softly replied.

“You okay?”

Suzu closed her eyes, lowering her head until her chin nearly touched her chest. “ _Oka-san_ , _nii-san_ , they left. Again.” Her voice was soft, quiet.

I reached across the gap between us, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me, such a sad looking expression it was heartbreaking. But she smiled a little. I was trying to figure out why she was so sad; her brother was an ass and her mother a bitch, and I felt I’d’ve been glad to be rid of them.

“Are you locked out again?” I asked.

Suzu shook her head, shifting in her seat a little to pull out a key on a ring from a pocket. I gave her shoulder a squeeze as she pocketed her key. “Hey, wanna take a walk around?” I asked.

It was almost like she was in a daze as she stood up. Together we walked from the playground towards the open areas where others would have picnics, throw things for dogs to chase, or just lounge around. The grass was soft and well tended. We slowly meandered along the edge until we came to a collection of maple trees, tall and broad of branch, huge leaves cooling us from the heat of the sun. Almost the whole time Suzu’s gaze had been downcast, blankly staring at the ground.

Not quite knowing what to do I did something I thought might help. I took hold of Suzu’s arm, pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. Her face was straight on against me for a little bit, then she turned to rest her cheek on my still bare chest. I felt her take in a stuttered breath as she returned the embrace. She felt warm against my skin as we stood there in the shade. I don’t really know how long we stood there. A minute? Two minutes?

“Walk me home? _Onegai_? Please?” Suzu quietly asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” I told her. “But… You’ll have to show me the way.”

“Okay.” she replied.

I put my shirt back on as we walked. Now if my sense of direction was right Suzu lived towards the opposite side of the park from me. After a block or two I could see a change in the neighborhood, the homes were smaller and more crammed together. It was still nicely done, but when we got to Suzu’s home they were narrow buildings built so close together I’d swear they shared the same walls on the sides. Her place was also much taller than my home, reaching up three floors. An image of packed homes in part of New York City came to mind, though I had no idea where I’d seen it before.

“Please come in.” Suzu said as she unlocked the door.

Inside we were almost immediately in the family room, with a big window to see the outside, heavy curtains hanging at the sides, and worn but well used furniture. Straight ahead were stairs going up to the next floor, and towards the back I could see a kitchen and dining area. We didn’t linger here long as Suzu immediately went up the stairs. I was a few paces behind her, admiring the beauty of her slender legs.

At the top of the stairs was a landing for the second floor, and a quick U-turn to the right was another flight of stairs going up to the third floor. Suzu skipped them and then turned right. I paused a moment to look around, spying a bathroom door just off to my left and across a hallway, and at both ends were doors. Heading right to follow Suzu took me into her room.

Suzu’s room had some similarities to that of my sisters. Posters of what I figured were boy-bands decorated what little wall space she had, and a few more were plastered on the ceiling. I could read the writing on some of them, and others were written in what I recognized as Japanese characters. Okay, that was weird. Oh well, not like I can read Japanese anyway. Suzu’s bed was much smaller than my own. It would be a tight fit for two people to share, neatly made with a rust red comforter. Opposite that were a few dressers and a closet door, and everything was otherwise rather neat and clean.

This time it was Suzu who embraced me, squeezing me even tighter than before. She hopped up on tiptoe, and it was just enough for her to press her lips to mine. I held her as our lips slowly peeled apart. Her eyes were closed as she slowly sunk back down. Again she took a deep, stuttered breath.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

Slowly Suzu looked back up, eyes open and her gaze jumping from one point to another before she finally looked into my eyes. I eased my hold on her a little, my right hand coming up to gently hold her cheek. In a snap her hand was up over mine, pressing my hand more firmly to her cheek. Her dark eyes looked watery and tears were squeezed out when she blinked.

I slipped my hand free, touching a finger just under her chin to lift her gaze back up. I had to stoop a little as I touched my lips to her slightly opened mouth, much more softly this time, almost a feather’s touch. I opened my mouth a little, touching my tongue to her lips and soon found the tip of hers touching mine. My eyes closed as I drank in this feeling, her arms hooking around my neck as she held onto me.

Our eyes locked as our lips parted again. Suzu’s lips trembled a little as she looked up at me.

My hands fell to her hips before coming up, hooking the bottom of her shirt and lifting. Her arms came away from my neck long enough for me to pull her shirt up past her head, tossing it aimlessly aside while I looked over her now half naked body. Suzu inhaled sharply when I brushed my fingertips over her little brown nipples.

Suzu took my hands in hers, stepping back a little. “This way.” she said, pulling me along with. I followed her into the bathroom. I wasn’t really surprised it was much smaller than mine, with a combination shower and tub along one wall, close by a toilet, and opposite that a sink with medicine cabinet.

“I… I…” Suzu started. “I really liked being in… with you. The water…” She watched in silence as I pulled my shirt off. I knelt down to untie the laces of my shoes, and I heard the shower water start flowing. Once my shorts were loosened I let them fall to the floor. Suzu had already slipped out of her skirt and was taking her sneakers off as well.

My dick wasted little time in drawing its allocation of blood as I gazed at Suzu’s naked beauty. She managed a slight smile as she looked me over as well. She stepped right up to me so she could hug me again. I loved how hot her body felt against mine, my hardening dick rubbing between her thighs. When she stepped back again my glans was already pressing up against her crotch, firmly parting her labia and rubbing over her clit once as our bodies separated. She actually giggled, and my hips twitched from the shivers that were sent down my dick.

The water was nice and hot when we stepped in. Suzu was first, going wholly under the cascade and soaking herself thoroughly before pulling me through to do the same. I didn’t step out from the water right away, pulling Suzu in close. I grabbed her butt with one hand, lifting her, holding her close as we kissed again, like we were in our own personal tropical downpour. Water flowed around our lips, desperately trying to squeeze into whatever cracks it could find between our tightly pressed bodies. For a brief moment there was more than a little gap as Suzu pushed her hips away, taking my dick in one hand to push it down between her legs. She moaned into my mouth when she slid back, my dick almost like another hand to lift her up as it pushed against her pussy.

Suzu wrapped her arms tightly around me as we continued to kiss, our hips trying to work something out as we rubbed each other’s genitals. I could feel her heat as we worked each other up, an extra warm and wet sensation dribbling over the shaft of my dick. Then our lips parted and I watched as Suzu slid herself off my dick and took several steps back, away from the water. She stopped at the far side of the tub, chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily, droplets of water collecting and sliding down her smooth skin. She stared at me, swallowing, and I could see a bit of fear, anxiety, and lust in her eyes. She leaned against the wall, propping up one leg just a little, letting me see the gently rounded curves of her crotch.

I think I had an idea of what she wanted, what she was thinking I should do. My dick pointed the way, hard and aiming at her face as I stepped closer. I took myself with one hand, pushing my dick back down when I got closer, plowing my glans into her labia, parting them like a plow to soil. Suzu went back up on tiptoe as my dick pushed into her, probing into her hot depths for the first time. She gasped, eyes wide as she stared at me as my dick filled her, her body tight as her pussy squeezed back at the interloper that was my cock. She cried out in pain, but instead of trying to shove me aside she wrapped her arms back around me, pulling me in closer. Deeper and deeper I pushed, burying much of my cock in Suzu’s body. With one hand on her butt, the other against the shower wall, I started grinding my hips into her, her pussy feeling like one giant hand as it enveloped my cock, squeezing hard as I repeatedly plunged myself into her.

“Oh! Caleb!” I heard Suzu moan. My hips began rocking faster as I pressed Suzu bodily to the wall. She clung to me as best she could, my hand going from her butt to her thigh, lifting her leg as my cock continued to pound into her. “ _Kimochiiii!_ ”

Suzu’s pussy clenched and unclenched around my dick, and I don’t think I could tell you which felt better. My eyes fell closed, lost in the warm wet sensations of Suzu’s body impaled on my cock, slowing my motions to feel her tight body with each slow push, and each one of those feeling it like they were priming the pressure within me as Suzu lustfully moaned into my ear with each of them.

Then came one really deep push, my hips trying to bury all of my cock into Suzu’s little body, lifting her up, sliding her up along the wall as my legs tensed, straightening fully. She cried out, clawing at my back as my cock exploded within her. “Su… zu…” I managed to grunt as my hips tried in vain to push even more against her with each spurt of cum from my ejaculation.

Panting heavily in Suzu’s ear I slowly relaxed my body, letting her back down gently before pulling my cock out from her ravaged pussy. All the while she clung to me, arms around my neck. I didn’t even open my eyes until it felt like we were both steady on our feet, looking down at the gap between our bodies, looking at Suzu’s naked self while my cock still stood up between us.

Suzu’s grip lessened a little. I couldn’t quite tell if she hurt, felt good, or what as she looked down between us. Her black hair hung limp around her face as she turned her gaze back up to me. I think I had my answer when she pulled herself in close again, mashing her lips into mine in a fiery kiss. I held her too as we kissed, my hands at the small of her back, holding her as we took careful steps back under the water.

A few minutes later we were out of the shower, dried, and laying in each other’s arms on Suzu’s bed, the covers pulled back so we could lay on the near silken bed sheets. After a little while on my side I rolled onto my back and Suzu snuggled right up next to me. Her arm lay across my chest, lazily drifting up and down while I held her butt with one hand.

“Thank you.” she told me, breaking the silence between us.

“You’re welcome?” I asked.

Suzu grunted. “I wanted to know what it felt like. Wanted it to be you. I really, really like you.”

Well, not quite a confession of love like what Heather gave me. All the same my grip on Suzu tightened just a little for a bit.

“Did it hurt? Did I hurt you?”

Suzu gave a kind of noncommittal sound. “It hurt, a little. At first.”

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

She grunted, shaking her head. “It’s okay.”

For a while longer we just laid there, my hand going to her back, rubbing up and down slowly. I really liked this, the closeness of lying next to a girl, the both of us naked.

“ _Nii-san_ …” Suzu started to say, breaking the silence again.

“You told me, I think.” I told her, “He’d do things…” I stopped when I felt her shiver. It didn’t feel like the good kind, the kind spurred by bad feelings, bad thoughts.

“I think… he wanted to…”

“Be the first to make love to you?” I asked. Yeah, it was a little blunt.

Suzu shivered again, whimpering just a little as she buried her face against my chest.

“Shit. I’m sorry.” I said.

“Is okay.” came her muffled reply.

“You shouldn’t let him do that to you. Not if you don’t want him to.” I told her. I thought about things between me and Stephanie, my monster cock as I pushed it up between her legs, into her waiting pussy… “I mean, you kinda know about me and Stephanie. You two felt so wonderful when…”

Suzu scooted up over me and planted her lips right on mine, shutting me up right then and there, her hair falling around her face to brush over mine. When our lips parted I brought a hand up to brush some of her hair aside, hooking it back over one ear. I gave her a slight smile, and I saw her lips upturn a little as well.

“If you need to get away, you can come to our place.” I told her. “If your brother… if he tries… Run, run from him.”

“To you?” Suzu asked.

“Yeah, to me.” I said.

Suzu settled herself back at my side again, sighing contently. If I didn’t know any better I’d’ve said a whole lot of tension had just melted out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fair amount more in mind, but seeing the length of this chapter I opted to save this for another time.


	23. Chapter 23

Me and Suzu hadn’t done much more than just snuggle for a while, just enjoying being close to each other. After a while we dressed and headed back to the park. I think there was a little more bounce in her step this time. We walked another circuit around the park before parting ways to go home. While I wouldn’t’ve cared about who saw us, I did think of how Suzu’s mom had glared at me the time we met, so our goodbye kiss was someplace a little hidden.

Now if I hadn’t known better I’d’ve said Erin hadn’t moved at all from the couch when I got home. She seemed plenty lethargic when I knelt down to give her a hug and a light peck on the forehead, her whole body feeling cool to the touch.

‘Mom’ changed things up for dinner this night, slicing up a steak into thin strips to fry up and melting a pot of cheese for nachos for dinner. I heaped my plate with a layer of chips, cheese, meat, chips again, more cheese, more meat, sour cream, and salsa. A day of football and sex with Suzu had made me hungry. That, and I’d missed lunch.

And yes, when Erin came in, blanket draped over her shoulders, we cheered. She didn’t eat much at all, though, before trudging back out to the couch. I could see the worry on ‘mom’s face, was sure Stephanie could see it too. Hell, I was worried too, especially when Erin seemed to be even worse off now than in the morning when I left. More than once I glanced to her while we watched a movie that evening, using ‘mom’s lap as a pillow on the couch and barely even noticing the television. I ended up carrying her up to her room when it came time for bed. This time she seemed so frail in my arms.

It was dark, the middle of the night when I heard a shrill scream from Erin. The bed sheet practically flew from me as I bolted out of bed and out of my room. I rushed past Stephanie’s room, practically bashing myself against Erin’s bedroom door before stumbling inside.

Erin was up, wide awake, and struggling to sit up in bed. Just as I got to her side she collapsed against me. She was cold, not shivering cold like Suzu was that rainy night a few weeks ago, but ice cold. Even her breath felt cold against my skin.

“Hot shower.” I said, gathering my little sister in my arms. I nearly plowed into ‘mom’ at the door.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“She’s freezing cold.” I told her, barely being able to push by as I rushed for the bathroom. Stephanie was just coming out of her room when we went by.

“Caleb!” ‘mom’ yelled, following us. I ignored her.

Okay, trying to juggle a person and do other stuff at the same time is hard. Somehow I managed to bash the water on, setting Erin down so she was more or less standing, leaning against me as the water came pouring down over us, turning the knob to hot.

‘Mom’ was right up beside us, and I half expected her to try and yank the both of us out of the shower. Instead she put a hand to Erin’s forehead, now plastered with water and her blond hair. Erin’s breathing was quick and shallow, and I wondered if she even knew she was now taking a shower in her nightgown.

“She’s freezing.” ‘mom’ softly said. “Why? How?”

“Mom?” a sleepy Stephanie asked as she meandered in.

“Come with me.” ‘mom’ said, taking Stephanie by the hand pulling her out of the bathroom, leaving me and Erin under the hot water.

It felt like an eternity that they had left us, the water getting nearly unbearably hot, but still Erin shivered as I held her close. Holding her and standing soon got tiring so I sat us down on the shower floor under the falling water. Her blue lips trembled as I brushed her sopping wet hair from her face.

What the hell? The water was so hot it was steaming up the glass doors and the mirrors and Erin was still cold. You could probably drop ice cubes in with us and they’d be gone in minutes, the room becoming a virtual sauna, hot water plastering her nightgown to her skin, the yellow fabric practically see through now, and still Erin shivered. The water pulled her hair back, and again I brushed her hair aside, shaking my fingers to try and shake off a few loose hairs.

“C’mon.” I said to Erin, running my fingers through her hair again. Again I shook off something that felt like hair or cobwebs. “You gotta get warm.”

Wait… Cobwebs?

A third time I combed my fingers through Erin’s hair, this time all the way through, down to the ends. I could feel it, light and whispy, like spider webs in a dusty attic, but when I looked at my hand, my fingers spread wide, I saw nothing. I could feel it but I couldn’t see it, and not even water seemed to be beading up on those strands. I whipped my hand away, shaking that sensation with it, and again and again I repeated this, each time it felt like I was sweeping away cobwebs or something that I could merely feel.

“Ca… leb…” Erin mumbled.

“I’m here. I’m here.” I told her, running my fingers through her hair yet again. This time I felt nothing more as her hair slipped free.

“Where are we?” she asked, her head lolling a little to rest on my shoulder.

“In the shower.”

Her eyes fluttered a little, then closed. “But I’m not nakey.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle, holding onto Erin a little more tightly.

When ‘mom’ and Stephanie walked back in I was glad that the hot water had washed my tears away. Erin had worked up from ice cube cold to slightly chilled when ‘mom’ turned the water off. I just sat there as I helped her bring Erin up to her feet. Regardless of my presence she took hold of Erin’s nightgown and pulled it up over her head. Erin didn’t even have the strength to lift her arms as she was being stripped. I also noticed that Erin wasn’t wearing any panties, again, just as Stephanie stepped up and wrapped a big towel around our little sister.

“Remember, make sure she’s dried off completely before dressing her.” ‘mom’ said to Stephanie before my sisters left the bathroom.

‘Mom’ knelt down next to me, not quite into the shower but still close. “Feeling alright?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“So, why’d you pull your little sitter into the shower with you?”

I shrugged. “She was cold. Really cold. And I thought about that night Suzu was at our door, and a hot shower seemed to work then.”

“And how long have you been sleeping in the buff?”

In the buff?

I looked down and saw my huge penis resting freely. Right way I covered myself up with my hands.

“A little late for that.” ‘mom’ told me. She sighed as she stood, offering me a hand up, which I accepted. She then passed me a towel from the rack so I could dry off.

“So… You sleeping in the nude?” ‘mom’ asked. Guess she wanted an answer to that one.

“As long as I can remember.” I told her. “I feel too hot wearing anything and I can’t sleep then.”

There was a knock at the door. I made sure I was covering my crotch with the towel when Stephanie peeked in. I knew it didn’t matter, Stephanie wouldn’t have cared at all, but ‘mom’ didn’t need to know about our promiscuous adventures.

“Mom, she wants Caleb.” Stephanie told us.

Again ‘mom’ sighed. “Just wait outside, please.” she said. After Stephanie closed the door after her ‘mom’ turned to me and asked, “What’s on your mind right now?”

To be honest there were a few things on my mind, all vying for attention. I answered with one of my bigger concerns. “Hopin’ Erin’s gonna be okay.”

‘Mom’ smiled just a little. “Keep that towel on and go get your pajamas on.”

That wasn’t a problem at all. And just to be on the safe side in case ‘mom’ decided to check I also made sure I wasn’t going commando either. She was waiting for me just outside my room, and together we walked into Erin’s room.

Little Erin sat on her bed looking very drowsy. At least her lips weren’t blue any more but she still looked a little pale. She wore red pajamas with a white front to the top, decorated with a cartoony redhead girl wearing part of a strawberry for a hat. When she saw me she slid off and tried to rush me. I had to drop to one knee to catch her, holding onto her tightly as she barely hugged me back. I think she tried to say my name or something, but all I heard was a tired groan.

‘Mom’ knelt down beside us, doing that thing where she put her hand on Erin’s forehead. She said nothing, only looking to me and nodding. Guess she meant Erin was feeling better.

“Mmm… mom?” Erin weakly asked.

“I’m here, sweetie.” ‘mom’ gently said. “I’m right here. How you feeling?”

“Mmm… Tired.”

“Okay. Let’s get you back into bed.” ‘mom’ said, reaching to take Erin from me.

“No!” Erin shrieked, suddenly tightening her grip on me. “It’s cold. He’s warm.”

I looked at ‘mom’ and shrugged. I wasn’t quite sure what she was talking about.

“But you’ve got your own bed.” ‘mom’ told her, “You should sleep in it.”

Erin grunted, turning her face away from ‘mom.’

And ‘mom’ sighed, heavily. “You want to sleep with your brother tonight?”

Erin grunted an affirmative.

Again I shrugged. I got it that ‘mom’ didn’t want me sharing a bed with Erin. Might even be thinking that after our shared shower that I’d have some really inappropriate ideas (of which she was too late, since Erin had already jerked me off a few times), but when Erin was not feeling good the last thing I was having on my mind was trying to do something sexual with her.

“Alright.” relented ‘mom,’ “But you’re not sleeping in his room. C’mon, all of you.”

It was kinda weird, the four of us in ‘mom’s bed together. Then there was my place in all of this, too. ‘Mom’ was at the right side of the bed, then there was Erin, me, and Stephanie. Erin was so reluctant to leave my side that as soon as she left my side, long enough for me to climb into bed, she was scrambling back to be next to me and didn’t even begin to settle down, to stop squirming, until she had her face nestled against my bare chest. She seemed so extra tiny, so frail, and looked so content as she fell asleep at my side. Stephanie was also right up at my side, spooning behind me, feeling just as soft and warm as Erin.

‘Mom’ looked… pleased as she laid herself down next to Erin.

The last thing on my mind as I began to drift off to sleep was what was that stuff I felt in the shower…


	24. Chapter 24

I think I was dreaming again. It was a nice dream.

The day was bright, not too hot, and there was hardly any breeze. I was lying on soft grass, just a little moist from the morning dew. Not far down, my feet pointing the way, was a small river slowly churning.

“Whachya doin’?” a girl asked me. When I glanced over I saw her, very cute, petite, with very long auburn hair that hung down past her butt, brown eyes, and she wore an orangish, yellowish dress… sun dress? Whatever it was precisely, it was rather light looking fabric.

“Just relaxing.” I told her, spreading my arms wide across the gentle slope.

“Naked?”

Naked? I looked down at myself. Yeah, guess I was.

“Sure. Why not?” I asked her.

“Neat!”

When I looked back at her I saw her pulling the thin shoulder straps of her dress off of her shoulders, letting the whole thing slip down to crumple in a ring at her feet. My dick immediately put in a request as my eyes looked over her now completely naked body. She barely had any hips, her crotch looked hairless and smooth, and her chest was nearly flat. She smiled sweetly at me as she turned around before sitting down next to me, lying down at my side. Yes, it was a beautiful full moon. I think she was about as tall as…

“This feels nice.” she told me.

“Yeah, it does.” I agreed, though more thinking about the cute naked girl at my side. I brought my arm in close, almost to an embrace, but my hand aimed lower and crossed over her hip. Her skin felt soft and warm as my fingers slid over her crotch. I heard her gasp. When she turned to look up at me her eyes were wide with a mix of surprise and fear.

I pushed my hand further between her legs, brushing my fingers back and forth over the soft mounds of her pussy. She made no noise beyond her heavy breathing as I toyed with her, squeaking with a sharp inhale when my middle finger, rubbing against her clit, hooked into her to probe the entrance of her vagina. She felt so soft, so tiny as my finger wiggled its way into her. I think I was starting to make her feel wet…

The world shifted and Erin groaned a little as she was rocked into my chest.

“Okay kids, time to get up.” I heard ‘mom’ say.

I’m not really sure how much of the night we’d spent in her bed, but it felt like in my arms that I’d spent it all embracing Erin. My little sister had also apparently slept very comfortably, groaning more in discomfort at having to leave my side than anything else.

Stephanie also seemed displeased to have to pry herself from spooning with me

“That’s enough from all of you.” ‘mom’ told us as I grunted while pushing myself upright.

It seemed a little weird, I wasn’t feeling over heated at all right now, even though I was wearing pajamas, though things were feeling a little tight…

Erin noticed just as I was figuring out that I had a bad case of morning wood, and my erection was doing more than just peeking.

“Caleb!” ‘mom’ sharply said. When I looked at her I saw she had seen as well.

First thing I tried was pulling my shorts and pajamas up, but that didn’t quite work, wouldn’t work unless I really wanted to give myself a super wedgy. And from the scowl I got from her just covering up with my hands wasn’t going to cut it either.

“Just… go to your room!” ‘mom’ ordered, sounding quite a bit flustered.

And she didn’t have to tell me twice. I didn’t bother trying to hide my peeking boner as I scrambled over the foot of her bed and out the door. I didn’t exactly rush once I was out, walking more calmly into my room and closing the door behind me. I did strip completely, letting my erect penis… air out as I rolled onto my bed to lie down. I didn’t really feel like jerking off, and thought that maybe it’d get soft after a little while.

I didn’t quite get a chance to grab my robe or something when my bedroom door suddenly opened. When I noticed it was Erin I relaxed, especially when she quietly closed the door behind her. She then rushed over to my bed, scrambling up onto it to lie at my side.

“Your thing’s still stiff.” she remarked, taking hold of my cock.

“But you’re not nakey.” I told her.

Erin seemed to consider this for a second or two. Then she released my cock so she could wiggle out of her pajamas. “There.” she declared as she pressed up against me again, feeling so soft and warm at my side. I slipped an arm under her and grabbed her little butt, making her giggle. Such a sweet sound. Could it have been a sigh of content as she plopped her head against my chest, grabbing my cock once more as she started stroking me?

I wasn’t quite sure I was going to find an answer anytime soon. Not while she was jerking me off, anyway.

“Ever think about kissing it?” I asked Erin. She didn’t say anything, but her expression told it all, her lower lip popping out and her face scrunching up before her tongue popped out like her mouth was expelling something super sour and foul tasting. I chuckled and briefly pressed her more tightly into my side.

I thought about telling her that I’d kissed her crotch, licked her and all, but decided against that.

Apparently Erin had an idea of her own as she pushed herself upright, her long hair soft as it lightly brushed over my shoulder. She climbed up over me, straddling my crotch and promptly plopping her little pussy against my monster cock. She twisted her hips a little, settling herself on top of me as my dick wanted to get harder as her body parted against its length. I think I felt her clit start rubbing my dick when she started rocking back and forth, grinding her hips into mine. I put my hands on her hips, not doing much there as she continued her back and forth pussy rub. She leaned over me as my hands came up, her hands planting against my shoulders as I caught her chest. I actually wished she had breasts as I tried to squeeze even the tiniest bit of her flesh, settling for simply rubbing her chest with her grinding motions, almost losing her tiny pink nipples in my palms.

Slowly she started getting wetter, I could feel it, a little bit of moisture seeping in between our genitals, her pussy starting to slip a little on my thick shaft. Her occasional grunt of effort started migrating to something more lustful, her little clit feeling like a firm nub rubbing along my dick, sending a slight shiver down through my loins.

Erin’s arms gave out and I gently let her come to rest on my chest. She moved up over me enough to slip our genitals free of each other just long enough to take my dick and put it back between her legs, like the last time when she humped me with her thighs pressed tightly around my dick. This time she was more curled up, her legs folded up beneath her as she rocked back and forth over me, rubbing her chest over mine as she pushed her pussy against my stiff cock. She whimpered softly, her breath hot against my skin as she panted, and I grabbed her little butt as she continued to press herself against my cock, helping her rock her hips on my stiff member.

Her legs started thrashing at my sides, her hips jumping in my hands, and at first I thought she might’ve been spazzing out or something moments before I felt something hot start running down my dick to my crotch. Erin squeaked several breaths, her eyes fluttering, all before she just simply collapsed on me. She seemed to melt, going completely limpid on top of me. I held her butt with one hand, running the other through her hair as she panted. And still my dick was hard and pressed up between her legs.

There was no knock at my door when it opened. “Caleb,” came Stephanie’s voice, “mom says breakfast’s almost…” She stood there, shocked, I guess, as she stared at our naked bodies.

Oh, fuck me.

“What are you doing?!” Stephanie hissed, quickly closing my bedroom door.

“Lovin’ Caleb.” Erin murmured.

“What?” Stephanie blurted out, bolting over to the side of my bed.

“She was helping me with… my morning wood.” I told her.

“By… by…” Stephanie stammered.

“Lovin’…” Erin murmured again, clutching onto me a little harder.

I kissed the top of Erin’s head. “Love you too.” I softly told her. She groaned, wiggling a little to try and find a comfy spot again.

Erin propped her head around to look at our sister, saying, “Please don’t be mad, Stephy. But his thing’s all hard, ‘n I’m trying to help it feel good.”

“I just need a good cum.” I said, “Then my dick’ll get soft and I can come down for breakfast.”

“Stephy’s loved you too?” Erin asked, turning her gaze to look up at me.

“Yeah, she has.” I told her. Honestly I wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but from Erin I got a gentle smile. Guess she just loved the idea of me getting jerked off, even if it didn’t happen to be by her.

Stephanie gave the both of us a dubious look as Erin rolled off of me, away from our sister. My dick sprang back, still stiff and ready to go. Tentatively Stephanie actually reached over to take hold of my dick. “Just need this?” she asked.

“Yeah.” I answered.

“Sorry.” apologized Erin, sounding a little more pitiful.

“It’s okay.” I told her, groaning just a little when Stephanie took my balls in her other hand, fondling them just a little.

“It’s hard to hold onto.” Stephanie said, her hand sliding more than the rest of me as she stroked my shaft.

“Well, Erin did just cum on my dick.” I told her, grabbing Erin’s butt and keeping her close to me. She didn’t resist, putting her head on my chest to watch as Stephanie continued jerking me off.

Okay, this was a bit unexpected. I hadn’t even thought of telling either of them about this stuff, and now here we were, our younger sister watching while my twin jerking me…

With a hungry sound Stephanie opened her mouth wide and put a bit more than my glans in. Her lips were soft, moist, and feeling so wonderful as they wrapped around the head of my dick, her tongue pressing around and around while she stroked closer to the base, squeezing my balls just a bit. I couldn’t help the lustful groan, my hips rocking a little on their own.

“You wanted me to do that?” Erin asked.

“Oh yeah…” I huskily replied.

Erin said nothing more as Stephanie ministered to my genitals. I kinda wondered where she got this idea, but the building pressure between my legs kinda blew that thought aside, up and down went Stephanie’s hand as she started sucking as well.

“Just a little…” I gasped, “squeeze…”

Stephanie’s grip tightened a little, stroking faster as well. My legs went tight as my cock exploded in her mouth, the first spurt shooting past her tongue. She gasped, pulling away as a second shot of cum fountained upwards to splatter on her face. A third, smaller spurt welled up to dribble down my dick and her fingers. I felt my body go limp in bliss.

“Blech.” Stephanie went, wiping her cheek clean with one hand.

“Kids! Breakfast!” we heard ‘mom’ yell.

Stephanie was first out the door. I had to pause long enough to get disentangled from Erin before putting my pajamas back on, along with a robe.

Erin didn’t seem that enthused to get dressed, having only managed her panties and bottoms before I left her in my room to go to the kitchen for breakfast.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I read the comments and I do take things into consideration.

When Erin was the last one down, and not quite as bouncy as she had been past mornings, ‘mom’ took an interest in my little sister’s well being. Apparently after a quick inspection she deemed everything alright. But then she didn’t know why Erin wasn’t feeling quite as excited. On the flip side she did eat a healthy breakfast, compared to yesterday. But she still ate, and a bigger breakfast than normal, too. Guess she was making up for yesterday.

After we ate I went back up to my room. I had just gotten my robe off and tossed it on my bed when Stephanie came in, again not knocking first. We just looked at each other for a bit before I spread my hands a little. Stephanie eventually meandered forward into my embrace. I held her, one hand rubbing her back as she turned her head to rest it against my chest, listening to my heartbeat. Her breathing became harsher, and I heard her sniff.

“When I saw you two…” Stephanie sobbed, “I… I…”

I gave her a gentle squeeze. “It doesn’t change what I feel for you.” I told her. She latched onto me, squeezing fiercely.

“And Heather?” Stephanie suddenly asked me.

“What about her?”

Stephanie looked up at me. “What’d you two do?”

Right, what got me grounded for a week. No surprise Stephanie would’ve been wondering about that.

But then what to tell Stephanie? Would she be able to tell if I lied to her? Maybe.

So I decided to level with my twin.

“We got naked in the shower. I fingered her pussy while she jerked me off. We got to cum before we got caught.”

Stephanie sniffed, but she didn’t let go. “You like her?”

“Yeah.” I said offhandedly.

“Would you… would you… you know?”

I think so. Ladies, gotta remember, us guys don’t cover five different conversations at once. And we’re not mind readers.

“If she wanted, I’d have sex with her.”

Stephanie sniffed again. I think she was about to start crying too.

Okay, enough of this.

I swept an arm low to my twin’s knee, picking her up pretty damn easily. She stared at me in surprise, got a second to look at me before I tossed her onto my bed. She hadn’t finished bouncing before I scrambled on with her. I reached over her, pulling her onto her side next to me, pulling us closer together. One hand pushed between her and the bed sheet, the other mirrored it as they both went to her hips, sliding underneath the elastic of her pajama bottoms and her panties. I grabbed her butt, squeezing her soft flesh and pressing our hips more tightly together.

“I think you’re a bit jealous.” I told her. Stephanie’s eyes were already wide as she stared at me. I gave her a sly smile. “You think I’m not gonna put it in you ever again?” I asked, sliding a hand over her hip to her crotch. It was a bit tight as I pushed my hand lower, fingers clutching at her, my middle finger finding that part between her legs, the divide of her flesh, rubbing over that bit covering her clit, driving deeper for the source of her heat, that soft part of her body.

Stephanie gasped as my middle finger pushed up into her. She didn’t feel very wet, just a little moist. I wiggled my finger a little, and she inhaled sharply.

“Think you’re ready?” I asked her. “How much do you really want my dick inside you again?”

I don’t think I could’ve helped her get my pajama bottoms off any faster. Stephanie moved so suddenly that my hands slipped from her as she very nearly tore at what little clothing I had on, tugging them fiercely down my legs. Once she had me stripped I rolled to lie on my back, my monster dick pretty much flopping to lay on top of me.

But she didn’t stop there. She was just as furious in removing her own clothes, stripping down completely. I simply watched her as she leaned over my crotch, taking my shaft in one hand as she kissed my glans. It wasn’t long before her other hand found my balls, fondling them gently as she started taking my dick into her mouth again. I wished I could rub her pussy again as she did this, but about the best I could do was lightly touch her hip as her head bobbed up and down over my crotch. She drooled a little as her lips slid along my dick, still not going very deep into her mouth as my dick started getting harder.

Then Stephanie stopped, letting go of me completely and giving her head one of those flicks to toss her blond hair back. She climbed over me, straddling my crotch and taking my hardening dick with both hands. She rocked her hips into me, holding onto my dick to rub her crotch against it. Stephanie was getting wetter, I could feel it as her body slid along my shaft, the little nub of her clit firmly pressing into me.

I guess she figured she was ready when Stephanie lifted herself up some more, rubbing my glans deeper between her legs, working the part of her labia with it, pressing harder and harder…

My dick slipped into Stephanie, my glans penetrating into her vagina, and by how wide her eyes went I don’t think she was quite ready for that. Her chest heaved with deep breaths as she more slowly lowered herself over me, and I could see a little bulge at her crotch as my dick filled her.

Stephanie didn’t take in all of my dick, and I think it felt like about as much as last time. I simply watched her as she set her legs beneath her so she could lift herself up some. Her hands were at my hips for support, and I watched as her labia clung to my dick, pink and moist as it rubbed me, her pussy feeling so warm as it wrapped around my dick with each drop of her body. Up and down she went, over and over. I think she was still testing how much she could take, how deep my dick could go into her.

My bedroom door opened, and Stephanie practically froze.

“Hey Caleb…” Erin started to say as she came in, closing the door before turning to even notice us.

It felt like a subjective eternity, Stephanie frozen as she squatted above me with about half of my cock inside her, and Erin just staring at the naked two of us.

“You guys!” Erin whined, pulling off her pajama top as she rushed over to my bed. She kinda scrambled up next to us as she pulled her bottoms off.

Okay, this was really, _really_ , unexpected.

“Erin.” Stephanie hissed.

“Got all stiffy again?” Erin asked me.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Wow.” Erin reverently said as she looked down at our crotches. “So that’s how it works?”

“Yeah.” I said.

Stephanie was giving me a hard look. Okay, I guess she wanted it to be just the two of us, and that would’ve been fine by me. Besides, this wasn’t the first time that she’d shared my dick with someone else. But right now I don’t think it would’ve been a good idea to kick Erin out of my room right now. So instead I gave Erin a little demonstration.

I rocked my hips beneath Stephanie, driving my dick up into her just a little. She gasped. I did it again, feeling her tight little body slip just a little more.

“That feel good?” Erin asked.

Stephanie didn’t say anything. I think she was still trying to figure something out.

I took my hand that was near Erin’s side, turning my hand so I could cup her crotch. She moaned just a little as I wiggled my middle finger up between her legs, a lot like what I did to Stephanie. Erin was wetter, though, and she felt a little squishy as I probed her tiny body. As I fingered Erin, she grabbed hold of my arm, hanging onto me.

A few more little rocking thrusts beneath Stephanie cleared her mind, I think. Not like I was just gonna kick her aside and shove my monster dick into our little sister. Okay, maybe not nice making Stephanie share me with Erin, but I think Erin was content to watch and ride my finger. Soon my finger was pushing into Erin in time with Stephanie as she came back down over me. My dick became shiny from Stephanie’s juices as she continued to plunge herself down.

It was a little surprising when Stephanie fell over onto me, her hands slamming into my shoulders. She kept my dick buried within her, pushing again and again with quick thrusts. I couldn’t really see our crotches as well this time, but if she had any breasts I would’ve had a wonderful view of them. Her nipples were pink and firm, and Stephanie panted as she rocked herself over me, moving a bit faster.

Erin was the first to reach her climax. One of her hands pressed mine harder between her legs, forcing my finger to go as deep as I could reach. I started wriggling it about inside her, swirling about and curling it back to rub inside of her. Her squeak was still adorable, her cum dribbling just a little around my finger.

“Kay… Kay…” panted Stephanie. Her pussy squeezed my cock tighter, our bodies making that wet slurping sound when she moved. She slipped again, our chests colliding but still she kept pushing herself onto my cock. Her panting soon turned to grunting as she worked herself over me. I think she was determined to make me cum again, and this time inside her pussy.

And it was working.

My free hand grabbed her thigh, squeezing her as I held onto her rocking body. I started grinding my hips up into her, my hand moving to her butt and squeezing her some more. I didn’t quite move in synch with her, our movements becoming more chaotic, and even for a little bit my cock slid almost completely free to thrust back into her waiting heat.

It was one of those deep pushes that my cock had had enough, erupting with my cum as her pussy nearly enveloped my shaft. She felt it, I could tell, her sudden gasp as she lifted her head to look at me. Her jerking movements became more frantic as her pussy squeezed out another shot of cum. Her eyes lost their focus, rolling up to look at nothing in particular as she moaned softly. As she trembled over me I could feel something squirting out around my dick, hot and wet as it made tiny rivulets flowing over my balls and between my legs.

When Stephanie came to rest on my chest I put an arm around her. Erin mirrored me from the other side. Wiggling a little I managed to slip my hand free of Erin’s crotch, get it underneath her, and press her closer to me. Stephanie was last, putting an arm around Erin, our hands touching.

We lay there like that, the three of us, naked together and basking in the afterglow.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a very real hentai manga I alluded to in this one, titled Tsukumimi.

After a couple of weeks there are a few things I now think I should’ve noticed sooner. The houses that were closest to home. I honestly can’t recall having seen anyone living next door, that house I had walked past several times already whenever I went to the park. And that doesn’t include the home on the other side nor the three across the street.

It was the “For Sale” sign next door that I think told me why I hadn’t noticed anyone. Guess it had been empty for as long as I could remember (which wasn’t really that long).

Stephanie was practically attached to my hip as we walked to the park. She’d put on a dark blue skirt, a light blue top that had no sleeves and something thin to go over her shoulders, and sneakers. I think she was really happy when Tina had come over and Tina and Erin had gone off on their own for whatever games they were going to play.

We met up with a bunch of the others. Mark and Tony, whom I’d played a lot of football with, as well as Connie and a few more of Stephanie’s friends. Yeah, one big mixed up group and we largely juts goofed around.

I think it was more into the afternoon when Stephanie pulled me aside. I was about to ask her what was up when I found she was walking over to Suzu. Again she was just sitting on a swing, absently kicking her feet at nothing and scuffing the dirt below. She was wearing a white shirt and skirt like last time, but this time there was a cartoon character on the front of her shirt, a blond with big blue eyes and a slim build, and pigtails that were nearly as long as she was tall, wearing something I figured must’ve been a superhero outfit of some kind.

“Hey Suzu.” I called out as we walked up to her. She barely looked up at either of us, her eyes looking dull and listless.

“Are you sick or something?” asked Stephanie. Suzu didn’t even really react to that one. She almost didn’t stop kicking the ground beneath her when we got close. I knelt down beside Suzu, holding the chain of the swing to stop her.

It was when Suzu finally looked at me that I think I felt my heart start breaking. Her eyes grew watery when she finally looked at me and she practically fell out of the swing. I managed to catch hold of Suzu before she really fell, holding her close as her arms weakly found their way around me. Little Stephanie was right down there with us, putting her arms around both of us as she squeezed Suzu between us.

“What happened?” I softly asked.

“ _Nii-san_ …” Suzu whimpered, pressing her face into my chest to hide her tears.

I closed my eyes at hearing that word. Her jerk of an older brother.

“What’d he do?” asked Stephanie, her voice almost a whisper.

Suzu just shivered in our arms.

“We need someplace private.” I said.

“I know where.” Stephanie told us.

Suzu clung tightly to me as we stood. If Stephanie had been attached to my hip when we came to the park, Suzu would’ve been some kind of cancerous skin growth. I had to keep an arm around her as we walked, supporting Suzu pretty heavily while Stephanie led us to the bathrooms. She peeked inside the girl’s room before hurriedly waving us to follow her in. I really hope no one noticed I walked into the wrong toilet. Stephanie locked the door once we were inside.

I kinda expected some kind of mysterious feeling about being in the girl’s toilet, that land forbidden to everyone with an X-Y chromosome combination. Here, about the only way it was different than the boy’s room was the lack of standup urinals along the inside wall and there were a few more toilets. Not really a big deal, I think.

“Okay, we’re alone. What you tell us doesn’t leave here.” I told Suzu.

“Okay.” sniffed Suzu.

“What’d your brother do?” I asked.

“Nothing.”

“He must’ve done something!” Stephanie declared.

“He just… yelled.”

“He yelled?” asked a confused Stephanie.

I tightened my hug on Suzu just a bit. “Sometimes words hurt more than fists or feet.” I said.

“He said… I wasn’t… pretty.” Suzu told us, mixing in a few hiccup breaths as she spoke. “He said… I was lucky… he would look… at me.”

“What a jerk!” exclaimed Stephanie.

“He said… Caleb didn’t like me. Just… wanted…” Suzu sobbed.

I touched Suzu’s cheek, caressing the gentle curve of her face lightly. Her breathing quickened as she looked up to me, tears streaking down her cheeks from dark eyes. With my other hand I prodded her up just a little as I brought my face down, closer to hers. I tipped my head just a little so we wouldn’t bonk our noses together as our lips touched. Suzu didn’t do much, maybe standing on tiptoe so we could kiss, a light touch at first just before parting. Almost right away I kissed her again, my mouth open just a little as I held Suzu tightly to me, touching the tip of my tongue to her lips. When it felt like Suzu was tensing up I broke this kiss, giving one final feather touch of a kiss before lifting my head back up.

Suzu had closed her eyes when we kissed. They fluttered open as she looked back up to me.

“I want you to be happy.” I told Suzu as I looked down into her eyes, so dark they looked nearly black in the poor light.

“And… sex?” Suzu asked.

“Sex?” Stephanie asked.

“ _Hai_.”

I glanced at Stephanie and couldn’t quite tell if she wanted to cry for joy or what.

Looking back to Suzu, drawing her gaze to mine, I told her, “If you want, sure.”

Suzu’s eyes dropped away from mine, turning down to stare unfocused at my chest. I could almost see it on her face, her thoughts, trying to process what I had just said.

If you want.

Now, if I wanted to I think it’d be pretty much a ‘Yes’ every time. Suzu was nice, pretty, and I really loved doing those sexual things with her, letting her do them to me. I was more than willing to plunge my cock back into her awaiting pussy, fucking her nice and slow and deep and filling her up with my cum, listening to her lustful and orgasmic moaning all the while.

But I think that was something Suzu was trying to figure out while I hugged her, both arms around her as I held her close to me. She didn’t fight this, didn’t cry out or try to get away. Hell, she was clinging to me at the same time so I figured she really wanted to be this close to me.

“Okay Caleb, out.” Stephanie ordered.

“What?”

“Out!”

“Fine, but check the door for me. I don’t wanna get spotted coming out of the girl’s room.”

“Fine.” Stephanie pouted. She walked back over to the door, unlocked it, and peeked outside. “It’s clear.” she told me.

I think Suzu was a little reluctant to let go of me, but she did let me slip away so I could sneak back outside and immediately into the other bathroom. It was empty and I took a moment to get over to a urinal to pull my dick out. I didn’t really have to take a piss, but thoughts of a naked Suzu at my side had been starting to get me a little hard and it wasn’t exactly easy to… adjust myself in my shorts. My dick’s about twelve centimeters when it’s hanging limp and it gets bigger from there.

When I heard the door open I quickly fixed myself and zipped up, hitting the lever to flush the toilet. I half noticed the other guy as he went to another urinal. I think he was a high schooler or something from how much bigger he was. I gave my hands a quick rinse, dried them, and stepped back out all casual like.

Suzu and Stephanie weren’t outside, so I leaned against the wall to wait for them. That other guy came out, not even looking at me as he went by, heading off to join back up with his friends.

I’m not quite sure how long I waited before the girls finally came back out. Suzu was looking… flushed? Is that the right word? I’d bet she had broken down into tears again and had… freshened up before coming back outside.

“Everything okay?” I asked.

“Yeah, but Suzu wants you to walk her home.” Stephanie said.

“Okay.”

I honestly didn’t expect to walk Suzu home by myself. Stephanie was right by my side as we walked, keeping close to me just like before. Suzu kept a bit more distance, her gaze downcast to the sidewalk as we walked. She still didn’t seem to be too happy as she led the way in through her home’s front door.

“Please, sit.” Suzu told us. “I… I’ll be right back.” And with that she hurried up the stairs.

We both picked the couch and sat down together.

“Okay, spill it.” I said, “What’d you two talk about in there?”

Stephanie looked down at her knees. “We… talked about you.” she told me, “About us. Sex.”

My mind made some quick connections. “So you both know.” I said.

Nodding her head, Stephanie looked back up to me. “Yeah, we know. I know she loved it when you… And…” She looked away.

I put an arm around Stephanie.

“Why can’t it be just us?” Stephanie asked.

“‘Cause someday you’ll find a boy you like, a boy you’ll want to fuck just as much as me.” I told her. “And when that happens I’m gonna have to be okay with it. But only as long as he’s good to you.”

Suzu came back down with a computer tablet in hand. She came right over to us, sitting at my other side and putting the tablet in my lap. With a double tap of the screen she woke it up, and the image made my eyes go wide.

“Wow.” Stephanie softly exclaimed.

The images were black and white, showing a young girl with rabbit ears getting rammed from behind by an older guy with some kind of extra ears of his own, along with full on shots showing the girl’s pussy as his dick filled her. There was dialogue but it was written in Japanese. Somehow I recognized those characters, though I hadn’t a clue what they said.

“What’re they saying?” Stephanie asked in a hushed tone.

“She is saying she could feel him… cum.” Suzu told us, “She wants more.”

“More?” I asked.

“They are under a… a spell. It makes them… excited.” Suzu explained. With a casual swipe of her fingers she advanced the pages until we came to one where a second girl appeared. She was dressed, I guess in pajamas, and when she saw the other two having sex cat ears appeared on her head. “The ears appear when they get excited. She,” she indicated the girl with the cat ears, “is his little sister. The girls are friends.”

From the way they were drawn, that other girl must’ve been super horny. It looked like her pussy was so wet she was leaking down her legs.

“Does he… you know… do his sister?” Stephanie asked.

“ _Hai_.” Suzu said, and immediately started flipping through a lot of pages. The little sister was really little, like her friend she had a hairless crotch and barely any breasts at all, and the page Suzu had stopped on showed him coming down on her, his big dick filling her and she apparently loved it. “I think of you two when I look at this one.”

“And you’re not mad that Stephanie and I…” I started to say.

Suzu shook her head before leaning her whole body into my side. “I can share.” she told us. “In this, there are five girls he has sex with. They are able to share him.”

I looked over to Stephanie. I think she might have the problem in sharing my dick with another girl. Or maybe it was just sharing with Erin, or thinking that I might fuck Erin as well (that I don’t know about; I could really hurt her there).

But one thing I knew for certain, looking at these comic images was getting me a hard on. I shifted on my butt, trying to work my hardening dick to a position a little more comfortable.

At my side Suzu shifted a bit a little too.

“It’s, ah, pretty artwork.” I said. When I glanced at Suzu I saw her staring intently at the image on the tablet. She didn’t notice me when I leaned a little closer to her, lightly touching my lips to her cheek. Suzu’s eyes went wide as she turned her gaze to me. Slowly I slipped my arm around her, drawing her in closer to me. I tipped my head just a little to touch my lips to hers, kissing her more deeply.

“Caleb.” Stephanie softly said, and I could feel her leaning in against me. I broke off the kiss with Suzu, drawing a sad look from her as I turned to regard my twin. As soon as I was facing Stephanie she crushed her lips into mine. She was hungry for my mouth, kissing me quite fiercely.

I had almost lost track of Suzu, despite my arm still being around her, my other going around Stephanie as we kissed. I never felt it when Suzu took away the tablet, but when she unzipped my shorts and reached into them I did notice. I didn’t do anything other than look down, with Stephanie still planting little kisses on my cheek, and watch as Suzu extracted my hardening dick from my underwear. Suzu gave my glans a little kiss at first before rubbing her mouth all over, working my penis in past her lips.

“Hey… um…” I managed to say. When Suzu slid her lips up off my dick and looked at me I could see hunger, want, need, and more burning in her eyes. She prowled her way back up, pressing her lips into mine once more.

“I read this, and I think of you.” she confessed. “I want to do like…” She looked away, blushing. Then she grabbed the tablet and flipped through several pages before coming back to one of the rabbit eared girl getting pounded from behind.

“Here? Now?” Stephanie asked.

“ _Gomen_ … I…” Suzu stammered. Her eyes went wide when I grabbed her little butt and squeezed.

My eyes bouncing between both my twin and Suzu I told them, “I’ll do you both that way.”

I’m not quite sure who got happier with that.

And okay, this was a bit strange…

Suzu and Stephanie didn’t waste any time stripping completely. I stood up and took a bit more time in removing my own clothes. By the time I had gotten naked, my dick hard and pointing skyward, both girls had turned their cute little behinds towards me as they bent over the couch.

With a hand to each of them, between their parted legs, I traced my middle finger up (or down?) over their pussies, from clit to butthole. Suzu’s whole body seemed to tremble at that touch and Stephanie moaned softly. Back and forth my finger went a few more times before I pushed it into both of their pussies, probing deep and twisting a little with each slow push. Once I held my fingers in as deep as I could reach, curling it inside them like I was trying to tickle them from the inside. Suzu got quite a bit louder with her moaning.

I slipped my wet fingers from their hot bodies and lined myself up behind Suzu, putting my hand on her hip. I had to force my dick down pretty good to get it level with her body before pressing my glans into her, rubbing up between the pink lips of her labia. Her lustful moan sounded so sweet as my monster cock pushed into her hot, tight and wet pussy. “ _Kimochiiiii!_ ” Suzu cooed.

Stephanie shuffled around to sit at the other end of the couch as I slowly pulled my dick from Suzu, her pussy almost squeezing me out. Just as my glans was about to poke free I slowly pushed myself back in, watching as my twin reclined against the armrest, legs spread wide as she started playing with her crotch.

Suzu must’ve gotten herself worked up for this or something. She was feeling tight around my shaft as I filled her pussy. “ _Hayaku!_ ” Suzu pleaded, “Faster!”

I just about pulled myself out of Suzu, my dick chilling from her nectar coating it. With both hands on her hips I shoved my dick into her hard, and the noise she made as my cock filled her was some kind of gasping grunt. I rocked both of us back and forth, her butt slapping against my hips over and over with each driving thrust. When I glanced at Stephanie I saw her eyes wide on where our genitals collided, her own finger stroking her pussy quickly. I shoved my cock into Suzu, holding us together so I could lift up her leg to give Stephanie a better view. I started grinding myself into Suzu again, shorter thrusts but they were faster, her pussy dribbling down her leg and against my thigh where our bodies continued to slap together. Suzu cried out, an incoherent noise as she arched her back, her hips trembling as I tried to hold her, her pussy clamping down on my dick and her cum came gushing out. I couldn’t believe the girl could get so wet.

“Okay, you gotta do me!” Stephanie demanded, hopping back up to lean over the couch and stick her butt out towards me. At least she was able to wait as I extricated my dick from Suzu’s sopping wet pussy so I could help her down to rest on the couch. If I didn’t know better I’d say I’d worn her out as she tiredly turned to lie against the armrest to watch us.

Stephanie more leaned over the couch, her hands at her tiny butt as she spread herself for me. I took a moment to regard her pink and glistening pussy before taking my cum drenched dick, pressing my glans right up to her. She was wet as I pushed into her, maybe a bit more relaxed as my dick filled her pussy or maybe because my dick was already soaked with our friend’s cum. She felt just as tight around me as I filled her deeply. “Oh! I love it!” she cried.

My dick felt like it was straining to aim upwards, pressing up inside of my twin’s tight pussy. She put a foot up onto the couch as I started trusting into her.

“I can feel it. You’re going deeper.” Stephanie told me as she tried to keep her balance against my thrusting hips.

“Lean back against me.” I told Stephanie, and she obediently leaned back against my chest. Guiding her to step up on the couch I turned us to face Suzu more before I started rocking my hips beneath my twin, sliding my dick in and out of her pussy while Suzu watched us. Soon I was lifting Stephanie up by her other leg, holding her spread wide as she started bouncing herself more on my dick while Suzu stared in wide eyed wonderment.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Stephanie pleaded, just about as heedless of our spectator as Suzu had been. Her pussy started clenching on my dick crazily as she bounced, her juices getting squeezed out by my monster manhood and dribbling over my balls. Suzu rubbed her own pussy, pink and soaking wet.

Stephanie’s body started twitching something fierce as she neared her climax. I held her leg high with one hand, wrapping my other arm round her and putting my hand to her chest, squeezing to hold onto what I could. She cried out as she climaxed, her pussy squirting cum down my dick and slopping more towards Suzu.

“What about you, Caleb?” Suzu asked. “Did you… you know…?”

“Close, I think.” I panted, easing Stephanie down before sliding my soaked dick out of her. “I got an idea.” I told them.

If I only had a shot of cum to give I was a little hard pressed to choose between the two of them, which pussy to fill with my hot seed. Not quite sure where I got this idea, but I thought it might be better if I didn’t cum in either of them. I had Suzu lie down more properly on the couch and helped Stephanie lie on top of Suzu, their crotches about even and their legs spread as I positioned myself behind them. It looked like such a pretty sight to me, both of their pussies, pink and wet from getting fucked and cumming, pressed up together and on display for me. With one hand on my dick I forced it back down and rubbed my glans between the two of them, plying into their labias before forcing myself between the two of them, sandwiching my dick between them.

They were both so wet, their bodies hot as their pussies surrounded my dick, Suzu below and Stephanie above. I started grinding my hips into Stephanie’s butt, rubbing my rock hard monster cock between them. It felt different, a bit strange as their labias slithered back and forth on my shaft. I could feel their clits, stiff with arousal, pressing into me, and it felt really good. I found I could press myself harder into them, no worries about trying to shove too much of my oversized manhood into either of them and hurting them, and the wet sensation of Suzu’s wet pussy against my balls felt nice.

I started thrusting faster, bracing myself over them as Stephanie’s butt started slapping hard against my pelvis. I thought about their tight pussies, individually having been wrapped around my dick, squeezing me, squirting their hot juices as they came, hot and wet still as they both lustfully moaned.

Like those times before I felt the urge to thrust hard, pushing deep between them for my first shot of cum, hot and sticky as it spurted between their stomachs. I gave them one last hard thrust before pulling out from between them, feeling my stomach shiver, my dick trembling as it discharged another hot load between their pussies, coating the both of them with my white hot seed.

When it came to the relaxing afterglow and post-fucking cuddle, I had to sit between the two of them. I got outvoted, two-to-one.

I don’t think I’d’ve had it any other way.

We got maybe a minute at the most before the front door opened and quickly closed. My heart seemed to freeze in my chest, and all three of us stared towards the entryway. Already the nightmare images were coming to mind.

I guess it was Suzu’s older brother. He was slim of build, wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, black pants, black boots, and his equally black hair was cut short and slicked back. He had headphones on and I could hear the tinny sounds of whatever music was playing very loudly in his ears.

He didn’t even glance at us as he stomped up the stairs.

We didn’t need to say anything. The three of us gathered up our clothes and very quickly got dressed. I barely was able to give Suzu a goodbye kiss as Stephanie and I rushed out the door, also trying to not sound like a herd of cattle stampeding out in the process, all the while my heart was thundering like some overpowered bass beat in my chest. It wasn’t until we were about a block or two away before I started to relax.

Holy fuck that was close.


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the day had been more uneventful. Stephanie and I spent some more time at the park with the others before returning home. ‘Mom’ had cooked up a dinner of meatloaf, baked potatoes, and green beans. My sisters weren’t too keen on the beans, which I salted and ate without complaint. ‘Mom’ made some joke about why I was so much bigger than them considering how much I ate. I wasn’t immune either, as I got a jab about eating part of their share of the food as well.

When things were winding down for the night we all got changed for bed. Erin hemmed and hawed about it for a bit, and when I saw her coming back out, wearing her red pajamas, she looked relieved to be out of her room. I followed her back down to the family room, though I kept wondering what could’ve happened to make her not want to be in her room.

‘Mom’ lounged on a chair, doing something on a tablet while the three of us played a game. After the first round, that Stephanie won, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Well, that’s what I told them, anyway.

I went straight into Erin’s room. It still looked like a mess, though maybe Erin had done a little cleaning. Maybe ‘mom’ had done more. Erin’s bed was unmade, pink sheets and a yellow blanket crumpled at the feet with a frilly white pillow at the head. It smelled a little stuffy, but I didn’t really think anything of that.

What I did think of was how chilled the room felt. I almost put it off as air conditioning or something, but that just felt… wrong. I couldn’t blame her for not wanting to be in here at all. The way it felt I wouldn’t want to be in here either.

But just what was it? I didn’t feel this cold before in here, though granted it was only a few times. I made a slow circuit of Erin’s bedroom, looking, listening, just trying to figure something out. If maybe I could remember, knew her room a little better, maybe then I’d be able to get a clue?

I certainly didn’t think Erin would want to sleep in here. She’d probably start sneaking into my room to sleep. That could be problematic since I slept in the buff and she had no problems stripping down to sleep with me. Not that I minded, but all it’d take is one surprise morning visit from ‘mom’ and I’d probably get my genitals ripped off. And then there was Stephanie, who I think was starting to get jealous of the other girls and of Erin. She’d probably get really mad really quick if she kept catching Erin in bed with me.

However I couldn’t quite figure it out. Erin’s room should’ve been just as warm as the rest of the house. I looked over at the window but didn’t see anything that looked like an air conditioner, and I couldn’t hear or feel anything like it either.

I did one more look around before turning to the door to leave. I never saw it coming.

Something about the size of a small kid jumped on me, smaller than Erin but I think just about as heavy as my little sister. It was part on my back and scrambling on me like it wanted a piggyback ride. It felt colder than ice on my skin, but it didn’t stick to me like an ice cube or anything as cold would. I tried grabbing for it, got a handful of hair or something, and it tried to climb up onto one of my shoulders some more, sharp claws dug into my skin for traction. When I threw my shoulder over I managed to get it off, and felt those claws slicing me up. It hit the floor with a heavy thump.

At first I thought it was some kind of chimpanzee, bow legged and with long arms, its body covered in some kind of oily black fur. It didn’t really have any eyes, just a pair of red glowing spots about where they should’ve been on the furry lump that was probably its head. There was no nose that I could see, and it had a circular mouth that was open and lined with a whole mess of needle like teeth.

Okay, what the fuck is this and where’d it come from?

I didn’t exactly get a chance to think about it, or maybe even try asking the… thing. It made some kind of hissing noise and jumped at me. Things seemed to slow down a little and I tried to get out of its way but it managed to grab me again, its freezing claws hurt as they dug into my skin. It tried to scramble onto my back, claws slicing me as it did, and I actually let it…

Until it was at about my shoulder, then I threw myself to the floor with the furry thing underneath me, kinda like those pro wrestling moves… How’d I know that? The fur ball squealed when my shoulder slammed it into the floor, and I cried out as its claws dug into me even more. Those things were sharp, and if I had anything to compare it to it’d be like having an oversized housecat climbing all over you like you’re a tree.

“Caleb?” I heard Erin ask.

I was still in her room, standing upright but wobbly. The creature was nowhere to be seen. When I checked myself, my arms, my chest, everywhere I had felt it claw at me, I found no wounds and no blood.

And boy did I feel cold.

I guess Erin got concerned as she was immediately at my side, holding onto me very tightly.

“I’m alright.” I told my little sister.

She grunted something negative sounding. “You feel cold.” she said, her cheek pressing firmly to my bare chest.

“I’ll be fine after a shower.”

I ended up needing Erin’s help to get to the bathroom. I made it two paces before I started to fall, catching myself on her dresser. She held onto me and we took it slow. I kept one hand along the wall all the way down the hallway and into the bathroom. I managed to make it all the way to the toilet to sit down, pulling my pajama bottoms down as I did.

Erin went to the shower and got the hot water going. Then she pulled her top off and tossed it aside.

“What’re you doing?” I asked her, not too concerned about my own nudity as I kicked off my pajama bottoms.

“Getting’ nakey.” Erin replied matter-of-factly, bending over to push down her own pajama bottoms. “You’re so wobbly that you’ll fall over. I’m gonna help you stand.”

I might’ve been able to come up with something to tell her otherwise, but honestly I didn’t want to spoil another chance to see my cute little sister full on in the buff. Probably wasn’t really much she could do if I happened to fall, though. I think I outweighed her severely. Still I didn’t protest when she pressed right up to my side, all soft and warm as we walked into the shower together.

I don’t think the hot water never felt so good. Rivers of water seemed to come crashing down over me, burning hot paths over my skin as I got totally drenched. I lifted up my face to the downpour, putting my hands against the wall to lean into it, letting the heat splash over my face. Erin pressed herself against my side, so much shorter than me that her head was still below my arm as she wrapped her arms around my stomach. I shifted my stance a little so I could lean against the shower wall with one arm and put my other one around her, her skin soft and wet as she held onto me. It kinda amazed me how completely unconcerned she was about our nudity, just taking it in stride like this was completely normal.

Well, that was going through my head up until she reached down and started rubbing my limp dick. Up and down her fingers went, lightly touching me. After doing this a few times she slipped her fingers underneath my dick, lifting it while running her hand back and forth.

“You like playing with it, don’t you?” I observed.

“It’s funny.” Erin told me. “Girls don’t have anything like this. Why do boys?”

Oh, what a loaded question that one was.

I knelt down on one knee, my dick sliding from her fingers as she still stood beside me, water coming down on the both of us. I was still taller than her, but we were a lot closer to eye level now. “Well, it’s kinda funny that girls got this little slit.” I told her, and while she was looking at me I sneaked a hand up between her legs, pressed a finger between the soft folds of her flesh, drawing my fingertip up. Her eyes went wide and her whole body shuddered.

“It’s just something that makes boys and girls different. That’s all.” I told her. “And I’m feeling better, so I think we ought to get out of the shower, okay?”

Erin tried her best pouty look, but I stood my ground, standing up and killing the shower water. I did get to make her giggle when I dried her off, noticing that she kept looking at my genitals as she dressed while I was drying myself off. She went downstairs first while I went to my room to get my robe and put it on.

A movie was playing on the television, and I ended up having to sit between my sisters for the remainder of the evening, with a big quilt pulled across our laps. I don’t think Erin really minded, just taking in the simple pleasure of leaning against my side.

Half paying attention to the movie I slipped a hand down to Stephanie’s hip, then lower, my fingers pushing their way under her butt to give her a little squeeze.


	28. Chapter 28

The grass was soft beneath my feet as I slowly walked about the trees. The sun was very warm, even as it filtered through broad green leaves far above my head.

Somewhere along the line I came to a clearing, sort of. There was a huge, gnarled tree at the center that towered above any of the other trees, its lowest branches well above the tops of the trees around it. I kinda felt drawn to it, and since it didn’t look like anyone or anything else was around I went ahead and walked on up to it. I stopped a few paces from its roots and began walking around it. It seemed impossibly huge, the trunk very thick as it twisted about in its effort to reach the sky, its bark dark and smooth looking.

“Never thought I’d see you here.” said a female voice. I turned to look and saw a pixie flitting about. She was slim, completely naked, with a fluffy mop of white hair, and when she turned to face me I could see her breasts were relatively large. Not really too large to me since she was maybe half a meter tall at best. There was a blur of blue coming from her back and a harsh buzz about her as she floated by. She was very beautiful, and when I felt something at my crotch I looked down. I was completely naked and my dick was already working to salute her.

“Where are we?” I asked, turning to keep watching her as she floated around.

The pixie turned to face me again, floating a little sideways like she was lounging on something. Her legs were parted a bit and I could see her labia poking out. “The heart of the forest.” she answered.

Well, I guess that was an answer, but it really didn’t answer anything.

“Oh, hey! You got bigger!” she suddenly declared.

“Um, didn’t you get smaller?” I asked back.

The pixie shook her head, fluffy white hair swooshing back and forth. “No. I’m still the same size I’ve always been.” she said, lazily floating around me. “It’s you who’s bigger. You can’t even stand on a branch now you’re so big.” She landed by my feet, barely knee high to me, literally. Her blue tinted dragonfly wings were steady as she walked a circle around me, looking up at me the whole way. She snapped her fingers, making a very sharp sound. “Oh, I know!” She hopped up a little…

…and grew to be about as tall as my twin! Her wings disappeared and she almost looked normal, if not for her very deep blue and feline looking eyes.

“There. This’s a lot better.” She was standing in front of me now, and her breasts seemed so huge now before me. She looked down, bending over a little to look over her breasts to gaze at my dick. “Oh, hey! Can I still touch it?”

“Um… sure?”

She stepped up next to me, her huge breasts warm and soft as she pressed firmly into my side. Her fingers were just as warm as they gracefully slipped under my penis, her hand cradling me delicately. I could feel myself growing harder in her hand as she started stroking me slowly.

“Hmm… I wonder.” she mused, looking thoughtfully at my dick. Even in my dreams it’s still a monster.

And I found out what she was wondering about when she turned to face me, kneeling down before me, and putting more than just my glans into her mouth. I couldn’t help but moan as I felt her soft, wet lips pressing around my shaft, her tongue pressing all around, swirling to taste me from every possible angle it could get. She moaned too as she bobbed her head back and forth, sucking on me all the while. Her grip tightened on my dick as it hardened, and she started fondling my balls all the while she treated my dick like a popsicle.

Her ministrations on my dick were feeling wonderful. My legs were starting to feel wobbly, the pressure building up in my crotch as she continued sucking on my dick, and when I moaned again I thought I was going to end up falling over. With a pop her lips separated from my dick, and when she completely let go of me it sprang upwards hard.

“I just love it.” she cooed, tracing a finger up the length of my dick, from between my balls up to the tip of my glans. I shivered at the wonderful feeling. Then she rocked back, lying down on the ground with her legs spread wide. With her hands she plied the lips of her pussy apart, showing me just how wet she was, soft and pink and oh so inviting.

I knelt down between her legs, taking my cock in hand and pushing it lower. I rubbed my glans over her pussy a few times, wetting myself with her juices. She felt so hot, and as my cock easily pushed into her so wet and soft along my throbbing shaft. Moaning lustfully the little pixie woman took all of my monster cock. My hands went to her breasts, nearly crushing them as I braced myself over her, grinding my hips into her butt. She twined her legs about my waist, squeezing and guiding me to start pumping my cock inside her. Languidly she stretched her arms above her head.

She wanted me deep, too. I couldn’t pull myself out all that far before she was pressing her feet into my butt to push me in again. Over and over again, grunting every time she drove my dick back into her. So I planted my hands at her sides and began grinding my hips into her rear end, shifting my dick about inside her instead.

“Mmm, oh yeah.” she practically purred. She twisted a bit with her hips, squeezing now a little to put some pressure on my dick. Clenching and relaxing, like she was trying to massage my monster dick.

When I tried again to pump my dick I got a bit of resistance from her. I got a little bit back, a little bit out, and again she was squeezing her legs around me to shove my dick back deep inside of her. I think she might’ve liked this, feeling my thick dick filling her, and it did feel good being able to bury myself so deep in her…

“Let’s mix it up.” I told her, pushing myself away and pulling my legs up beneath me so I could sit on my heels. When she reached for me I gladly took her hands and pulled her up too. Her breasts felt so soft as she pressed them into me, wrapping her arms about me to hug me tightly. This gave me the chance to grab her butt, lifting her a little as I started bucking my hips beneath her, and I got to slide my dick in her a bit more, coming out of her pussy just a bit further now that she couldn’t squeeze my hips into her rear end.

The way she gasped when my dick pumped further in and out of her, how she clung to me and started helping to lift herself more made me think this was something new to her. I’d guess that she knew sex and all, but didn’t she know how good riding the full length of my cock would feel? Anyway it wasn’t really long until the pixie woman was bouncing more and more, sliding along even more of my cock.

“Wow!” she exclaimed, “This… feels… way… better!” she panted each time her body came down, impaling herself on my dick. Her body was hot, her pussy now so wet she was starting to dribble over my crotch. At least I had thought it was just her juices overflowing from her pussy as my monster cock plunged into her, until she started crying out more and more, her bouncing becoming more frantic. With one final, plunging drop of her body her whole body convulsed, hot liquid streaming from her pussy to wash over my balls, down towards my butthole.

It was about all I could do to hold onto her. Her pussy twitching all around my dick. When she managed to look at me her gaze went from spacey to focused. Then she planted her lips on mine, pressing hard into a passionate kiss. It was kinda hard to describe, warm and soft for sure, but she tasted like… sunshine?

When the pixie woman broke our kiss she looked at me again and smiled, those alien blue eyes sparkling. Literally, there were sparkles. She shifted her legs, her weight, and rolled me onto my back while somehow keeping my dick buried inside her. Oh man her hot body was keeping me rock hard.

“That felt great, but we gotta finish this.” she told me, looming over me with her hands on my shoulders. That was when she started rocking herself over me, letting even more of my cock come out before plunging back into her hot depths. I looked down to where our bodies became one, watching as her pussy parted for my thick member, seeing the little nub of her clit as my dick disappeared behind it every time her body came down on mine, her juices and pink pussy lips polishing my shaft in the hot summer light. As my eyes drifted up they lingered on her ample bosom, her breasts bouncing with the movements of her body. I reached for them, wanting to hold them, squeeze them, pinch her rosy pink nipples…

Faster than it takes to flick a switch everything vanished to black and my head was spinning…


	29. Chapter 29

When I awoke I was lying on my back, my head spinning a bit, arms spread wide and legs parted, having kicked all bed sheets off in my sleep. I had a severe case of morning wood, my erect penis feeling like it was straining against my own skin, harder than some old growth hardwood compared to past erections.

I cracked my eyes open to look at my bedroom door when I heard someone come in. I saw Stephanie carefully closing the door behind her, wearing that lacey nightgown ‘mom’ had gotten her, that white one that was just about see-through except for some embroidery in strategic places. The spinning sensation in my head was fading away as I watched her quietly walk over to the side of my bed. Stephanie reached up with her hands to pull the very thin straps off of her shoulders, letting the whole garment simply fall to her feet. She tried to be careful about disturbing me as she climbed into bed with me, cuddling up to my side with her head resting in the crook of my armpit. Her fingers felt a little cool as she felt her way to my testicles, the chill doing nothing to abate the stiffness of my penis. My hand drifted in closer to her, conforming to her body but not quite close enough to grab her cute little butt.

“Caleb?” she softly asked.

“Yeah?” I replied just as softly.

I stifled what would’ve been a lustful moan as Stephanie’s fingers slid up along the length of my dick, over my glans, and over my chest to come to rest about over my heart. I could feel it beating more against her hand, her fingers brushing over my nipple as she wiggled a little tighter into my side. I put my other hand over hers.

Several weeks ago something like this would’ve been farthest from anything I would’ve thought possible. Having a twin sister being first among those thoughts, but on top of that actually cuddling with her at all let alone being naked together in my bed. This isn’t normal, right? Did Heather do anything like this with any of her brothers? Did that friend of Erin’s (Tina, was it?) cuddle naked with her brother?

Stephanie wiggled her hips against my thigh as her hand slid out from underneath mine. I rubbed the small of her back as her hand drifted back down, lifting off of my body to caress over my still very hard erection. Her fingers wrapped around my thick shaft lightly, her touch warmer as she felt my pulse through my genitals.

“Are you okay?” Stephanie finally asked, her hand slowly rubbing my dick up and down.

“Yeah. Why?”

“It’s so… hard. It’s throbbing.”

“Just morning wood.” I told her.

I felt her move her head, turning to look up at me. I looked down to her, smiling just a little. “Morning wood.” I repeated. “When a guy wakes up with a boner.”

“Oh.” Stephanie replied softly, thoughtfully. “Why?”

“I think it was a dream I was having.” Right when I said it I now wished I hadn’t.

“A dream? A… sex dream?”

I sighed. “Yeah.”

“She pretty?”

“I think so. Can’t remember much now.” I told her. It was true, I couldn’t recall much at all other than maybe a soft… I don’t know.

“Ever dream of me?”

“I don’t know. I don’t always remember much of a dream.”

Stephanie looked away from me, turning her head back to rest against my side.

“What? Want me to dream about you?” I asked.

“If you’d dream of… doing it…” she replied sadly, and almost too quiet to be heard, “With me.”

I had to shift myself against Stephanie, stretching my hand at her back lower to slip it underneath her hip. Not that I was too weak to lift her, she didn’t even weigh half as much as I did, but lifting her up onto me was a bit of effort. Stephanie’s hand slipped from my dick as I rolled her up onto me, my dick now getting crushed between our bodies. With my hands at her sides I brought her up more over me, her head above mine so we were closer to eye-to-eye with her blond hair draped over one side to hang down by my face as she held herself over me.

“Why do I need to dream about doing it with you?” I asked her. I put my hands to her thighs, prompting her to straddle me more. Once she was settled there I wedged a hand beneath her, sliding it between us to her crotch. My middle finger went right to the part between her legs, curling up to rub over that bit of her labia that covered her clit. I smiled as her eyes went wide.

“You like this?” I asked her, wiggling my finger side to side. She didn’t say anything, but she was taking deeper breaths now, her eyes wide as she nodded a little, and she was starting to feel more than just a little moist down there.

“Pretty sure you like this.” I added, reaching just a bit further between my twin’s legs, my middle finger wiggling between the lips of her labia, curling to press up into her. She was feeling very warm, hot, and growing wetter by the moment. Looking up at her eyes I could see them starting to glaze over with lust as she whimpered softly.

Lust, from an eleven year old girl. I had to believe it was possible when I was looking up at Stephanie, seeing the want in her face, feeling her heat as it built up against my fingers.

“Caleb…” Stephanie breathed.

With my free hand I touched the back of her head, gently guiding her lower. I… tilted my head to one side so we could kiss, her hair brushing the side of my head, and all the while my finger toyed with her crotch. My eyes closed so I could focus more on the soft feel of her lips on mine, the sweet taste of them that slipped between them. When I pushed my finger further, touching the entrance to her pussy, Stephanie moaned softly, making our lips buzz just a little.

My ring finger slid up next to my middle finger, and together my fingers slid into my twin’s pussy, probing her wet depths as she hovered over me.

Stephanie was the one who broke the kiss, her blue eyes focusing a bit more as she looked down at me. Balancing on one arm she used her free hand to shove my hand away from between her legs. With that hand she took hold of my still overly hard and throbbing dick, pried it a little towards her crotch, and pressed my glans to her labia. Stephanie moaned a little as she worked my dick against her wet crotch, grunting a little when she finally worked the tip into her. She felt tight, tighter than before, as she bounced a little against my cock, slowly impaling herself on me, each little bounce pushing my glans deeper and deeper.

My dick wasn’t very deep when Stephanie stopped, bracing herself over me. She clenched her eyes shut and I could tell she was upset. Probably very frustrated too. I framed her face with my hands, holding her cheeks, and did my best to ignore the longing I was having to feel my cock buried deep in my twin’s pussy. When Stephanie opened her eyes she looked like she was about to burst into tears. “It’s okay.” I softly said, drawing her closer to me, moving my head a little aside so we could kiss again. Just our lips touched, nothing fancy, and my hands slid from her cheeks so I could wrap my arms around her. I have no idea why Stephanie felt tense, but as I slowly rubbed her back, my hands drifting down to her butt, her hips, I felt her tension draining away as she relaxed in my embrace.

I put my hands to Stephanie’s hips and started pushing her down while I rolled my hips a little to push my cock up, driving my thick member deeper into her. Our lips parted and she gasped as my cock slid deeper into her tight pussy, staring at me and panting. I gritted my teeth, pushing aside thoughts of grabbing her by the waist and simply shoving her down. I took several deep breaths myself, feeling my pulse in my cock as Stephanie’s pussy wrapped tightly around it. “We can do this, Stephanie.” I told her, managing a smile, “I want this as much as you do.”

Stephanie nibbled on her lower lip and nodded. She seemed a little unsure of… something. Maybe I scared her a bit. I cupped her butt in my hands, running them up and down over her smooth skin. After a little bit of this I rocked my hips a little, drawing my dick out of Stephanie’s pussy a little. With slower, hopefully gentle motions, I started prodding my dick back into her, trying to get a little deeper each time, feeling her little body squeezing every bit of my dick that went in.

“I… feel you… inside… my tummy…” Stephanie panted, falling to rest on my chest. She started bobbing her hips a little, and I think she was trying to help work my dick into her body. I put my hands to the small of her back, rubbing up and down as we ground our hips together, not really making any kind of rhythm or anything, just a soft, wet, squishing sound.

It started with a whimper, Stephanie clinging to me, her fingers digging into my sides. Her little squeaks were so adorable and I gave into the want of hugging her more tightly to me. Still I bounced my pelvis beneath her. She almost cried out, cramming her mouth against my chest, her teeth digging in a little bit, all to muffle her voice while I felt her reach her climax, cum seeping out around the tight fit of her pussy and my huge and throbbing cock, Stephanie’s legs twitching before she clamped down on me with her whole body.

When Stephanie finally went limp I was still going, my erection still as fierce as ever. More of my dick was wet now, slicked with the mix of her cum and nectar, and more than half of it was inside my twin. Feeling like she had more room in her pussy I kept on going, driving a bit more into her with each pulse of my body.

“Ca… Caleb…?” Stephanie gasped.

I slowed myself, lifting my butt up from my bed slowly in an agonizing drive to put more of my cock into my sister. Carefully I eased us down, my hands on her butt again, holding her, squeezing just a bit.

“Yeah?” I asked, feeling her hot breath against my chest with each exhale.

“Are you… you know… gonna… do it in me?”

“What do you want?”

Stephanie wiggled her hips, my dick like it was a nail tight in a board, but she was driving more to get my dick deeper still. After making a little headway, ha ha, she told me, “I want you to do it in me.”

I don’t think many guys are gonna argue with that.

Now I know Stephanie’s a lot shorter than I am. Her head’s just barely up to my shoulders, if that much. I really am a big brother, more literally than in just age (somewhere I think I was told by how much, but I forget at the moment), and the constricting feeling of Stephanie’s pussy, soft and wet fleshy walls stretched to try and fit my supersized monster erection, just seemed to reinforce her petite stature.

But still she wanted more of my cock, wanted me to fill her, cum in her…

And I wanted to know if she could fit all of my penis in its rock hard erected glory.

Stephanie’s hips twitched about, sensitive from her climax while I tried again to rock my hips, inching my penis more into her. I could feel it, a tiny bit with each push, a few millimeters with every thrust, the entrance of her pussy stretching to its limit to try and fit me.

But now I could feel the pressure building up between my legs. My dick wasn’t quite all the way within Stephanie but now I was starting to feel like I was going to blow soon. I don’t think she could’ve done much to squeeze or relax herself around my dick. Maybe squeeze more, but… I don’t know.

Drawing her hands onto my chest, Stephanie pushed herself a little more upright, up and off of me. Her pink nipples were a little more rosy, hard looking nubs of flesh poking out from her otherwise flat chest. She managed to get more of my cock into her, rocking herself more with my own grinding motions, settling her butt closer and closer to my hips. As I looked down to watch my dick disappear into her, I saw her stomach bulge a bit. The length of it shifted with her rocking, and I realized that when she said she could feel me in her tummy she wasn’t kidding.

Then her rocking became spastic twitches, her pussy trying to squeeze my cock in a futile effort to compress that bit of my body. Stephanie’s head lifted up more, her eyes fluttering as she arched her chest towards me. My hands flew to her breasts, rubbing her chest and grinding her nipples into my palms as another orgasm started to overtake her. If I didn’t know better I’d’ve said she was peeing on me, her cum almost like hot water as it squirted between us.

But the wetter she had gotten the easier it was for her to slide on my cock. I watched as Stephanie began to settle more on top of me, her butt finally touching my hips, her crotch spread wide as my cock filled her and I could see that bit of flesh covering her clit rub against my crotch, and I thought I felt something new rub against my glans.

Stephanie started bouncing herself a little more, my dick sliding in her a little more freely though she was as tight as ever around the full length of my shaft.

The full length… I felt my eyes go wide when it hit me. My oversized, monstrous, titanic penis, even larger with an erection, was practically fully engulfed in my tiny twin’s vagina. Up and down she went, not letting much of my penis slide, her body tightly holding me within her, and that sliding sensation was starting to send shivers down my body. Every time she came down, taking as much of my cock as she could, I could feel something touch the tip of my glans.

The more Stephanie slid herself, her hot pussy soaking my cock, the longer she seemed to make each stride. And the longer she… did… this…

Suddenly I grabbed her hips, forcing her back down on me, driving my cock into her, stretching her pussy to its limit in accepting me. She gasped in surprise, followed by moaning as my cock twitched in her, pulsing against her tight inner walls as her pussy squeezed me, the first shot of cum I could feel surging through the length of my cock, erupting deep inside Stephanie, filling whatever little crevice there might’ve been before getting driving back out. I pulled my twin back down to me, crushing our lips together, moaning into her mouth as another load of cum followed.

I couldn’t tell you how much I unloaded into Stephanie. My cock was still quite hard, repeatedly pushing deep into her pussy, moving with wet and squelchy noises as my cum added to her own juices. I think I might’ve made her cum again as my genitals emptied every bit of my seed possible into her tiny body, my balls feeling hot, wet, and sticky by the time it felt like everything was done.

Stephanie pushed herself up again, but this time she also lifted herself up from me. My dick slid from her body, shining with her juices and our cum, my seed in white streaks down my softening penis. She held herself over me for a little bit, and we watched as more of my cum seeped from her pussy.

“Wow. I can feel it dripping out of me.” Stephanie said in a hushed tone.

I didn’t say anything as I guided her back down to lie with me, holding her hot and sweaty body to mine while my dick, softening and wet and floppy now rested more easily.

“I’ll never need to dream of doing it with you.” I whispered to Stephanie as I held her close, running my fingers through her soft hair. “Never if I can really do it with you.”


	30. Chapter 30

Stephanie and I managed to cover our morning sexual escapade with a morning shower. I don’t think ‘mom’ was any the wiser when we came down for breakfast that day.

The bulk of Wednesday was spent out with the other kids. After dinner several of the boys came over and we played around in the pool. I think Stephanie found one of the others to be a little cute. His name was Alex and he was twelve, a bit shorter than me, with black hair and squared features. Stephanie seemed to have a hard time trying to sneak looks at him as more than once I caught her blushing and quickly turning away when she got a good look at him. Nothing anywhere close to perverted, though. No one lost their swim shorts that evening.

Later that evening, I guess after ‘mom’ had gone off to bed, Stephanie snuck into my room. Her nightgown had barely hit the floor before she was climbing into bed with me. No sex this time, but the morning found us spooning with her butt pressed firmly against my crotch. To her disappointment I also had no morning wood, go figure. I would’ve thought that her pussy would’ve been sore from the pounding she took the previous morning.

Thursday had turned into a gathering at Luke’s place. A movie, some video games (of which I was pretty much at par with the others), and a massive lunch compliments of Luke’s mother. Found out she ran a catering business and the exceptionally delicious food we all scarfed down with wild abandon had been meant for some social function that didn’t happen.

That evening at dinner ‘mom’ dropped a bomb on us. Sort of. I mean it didn’t seem to hit me as hard as my sisters, but then I guess with only a few weeks worth of memories with her…

Then again, maybe I should’ve been even more upset when she announced that she’d have to leave us with a babysitter the next morning.

It was work related, again, and I got that. ‘Mom’ worked from home but apparently had to go in to… wherever from time to time.

But Stephanie was rather upset, though it seemed to be in the evenings when we were together as a family. Guess it was a bigger deal to her than to Erin or me.

As for Erin, well, she’d been invited over by Tina to spend the night for a slumber party, and apparently that was still on.

The evening was a little subdued. Erin was snuggled up with ‘mom’ underneath a blanket and Stephanie spooned with me on the couch underneath our own blanket, while we watched an animated movie about a man and his dog trying to save their community from a… were-rabbit?

I was far from alone in my bed that night. Both of my sisters had decided they wanted to sleep with me. Erin soundly slept at my left, curled up right next to me. Stephanie seemed a little more anxious as she pressed up against my right side. I don’t think it was because she had to share me tonight, though her hand didn’t stray far from my crotch for the most part. I think she was just feeling rather depressed about having a babysitter tomorrow.

‘Mom’ was none the wiser that the three of us had slept naked in my bed that night, though I did have to remind Erin that she needed to put on more than just her robe before going downstairs for breakfast. Our little sister was as energetic as ever, but Stephanie was looking as glum as the morning outside. Gray clouds had come in and blocked out the sky, diffusing the sunlight and making everything look and feel dank and dreary.

Breakfast was just wrapping up when the doorbell went off. ‘Mom,’ already sharply dressed for a day at work, went to go answer it. She came back a little bit later with Mia. Mia was wearing a cherry red tank top that was a bit short along with her denim shorts. I doubted she was wearing a bra.

Stephanie went from sullen to excited very quickly. She practically sprung from her chair to hug Mia, pressing her face into Mia’s bosom. When Erin got her turn to hug Mia she practically jumped into Mia’s arms, giggling as Mia had to grab Erin’s butt to hold her.

‘Mom’ left the four of us in the living room, playing a board game while gray light filtered in through the front windows. From the extra jacket ‘mom’ put on before leaving I had the feeling that it had gotten quite chilly outside. Certainly didn’t make me feel like going out to the park, or even into my own back yard for the pool or hot tub. Heck, I hadn’t even felt like getting dressed, though me and Stephanie did anyway when ‘mom’ insisted.

It was later in the morning, still not quite noon yet, when Tina and her mom stopped by to collect Erin for the slumber party.

“Well, how about a movie?” Mia suggested, turning to us after closing the front door. Okay, I was convinced she wasn’t wearing a bra because I could see her nipples now poking out against the fabric of her top.

Cold day, chance to cuddle? Yeah, I went for the idea.

To help combat the chill in the family room Mia asked me to close the curtains while Stephanie went and got us a blanket. While we did that Mia rummaged in a pack she had brought in with her for the stay, pulling out a disk case and plopped it into the media player.

The movie started off with rock music and a high speed chase while we got settled on the couch. Mia was between me and Stephanie, with me on the left. Together we got the blanket situated across our laps while tires squealed from the entertainment center. The movie also showed the driver of the getaway car, a busty blond in a jumpsuit with the front zipped down to show off more than just a little bit of her cleavage. She had a partner in crime, a guy in the passenger seat trying to type away on a computer keyboard that was fixed in front of him. From Stephanie’s reaction I guess he was good looking.

Okay, maybe he was but I wasn’t attracted to him.

After a few minutes the duo managed to make the chasing cops look like fools and they got away to their hideout.

And that’s when things changed.

With a little bit of dialogue the guy started pulling the zipper down on the lady’s jumpsuit. All the way down. She had very nice breasts that were more than eager to pop out of the tight jumpsuit, perky nipples, and she just barely moaned when he put them in his hands.

“Whoa.” Stephanie went softly.

And whoa was right. I felt Mia’s arm go around me as the couple in the movie worked themselves up into a sexual fervor. My dick was starting to get hard when the guy whipped his out (didn’t look all that bigger than mine) for his partner. After a bit of her sucking on him she leaned back to hold her shaved pussy wide for him.

Yeah, they didn’t hide anything.

“I thought you two might be curious after watching me and Ryan that night.” Mia softly said.

“Uh oh.” I barely heard Stephanie say.

“Unless you two… experimented?” toyed Mia.

My face suddenly felt very hot, and not just from watching the attractive couple going at it. The guy had a good sized dick and she was moaning in synch to every deep thrust he gave her.

Mia gave me a good squeeze, pressing me into her side and smacking my cheek with a kiss. I did my best to try and relieve some strain on my erection.

We didn’t say much more for a while as the movie played on. In the movie a new character was brought in, a petite girl of eighteen with long, raven black hair. She fell for the guy’s charms and it wasn’t long before she was straddling him, her legs spread wide to show off her crotch and a narrow strip of trimmed curls. After a little teasing they went at it, him in a chair and her on his lap. I don’t know how they did it, but there were some nice camera angles to show off her pretty crotch as it got pounded by his dick. My own was feeling pretty hard, and constrained in my shorts as I wondered what it’d be like to have her bouncing up and down on me like that.

And thus the movie went on, various sex scenes with attractive people while the story (what little there was) pushed on about the three setting up some new heist. One sex scene even included that busty blond driver taking five security guards at once to distract them while her partner and the new girl made the heist. For a little bit we were wondering just how she’d handle that many men. She was lying on her back on top of one of them, two guys at one side and another at the other side, jerking off two of them while sucking the third guy’s dick. When the last guy came up to shove his dick in her pussy we saw that she’d taking that first guy’s dick, the one she was lying on top of, his dick was up her butt!

“You can do that?” Stephanie asked in amazement as that busty blond got pounded on by two dicks at once, alternating around between the other three and which one she sucked on.

“Sure can.” Mia cheerfully answered. “But you’ve gotta work on it first. No way she could’ve taken that big of a cock right off like that. Also gotta use a lube of some kind or you get rubbed raw.”

By the time the movie was wrapping up, with a threesome and the guy in the middle, Mia was pulling her top off. Yeah, no bra on underneath that and her rosy pink nipples were looking very perky. “Ah, feels a lot better.” she said as she tossed her shirt aside. She looked at me and asked, “Thought maybe you’d want to loosen up your shorts? Let that beast of a cock out?”

Now if she hadn’t already seen my dick, sucked me off pretty good too, I might’ve been… I don’t know… Concerned? Embarrassed?

Instead Mia turned to face me a little more, shoving the blanket aside as she moved, one arm around me still and the other going to my shorts. She was pretty good with her fingers, undoing my fly and pulling my dick out. Aside from her touch it did feel nice to get it… released.

“Bet you’ve been hard for the whole movie.” Mia said, running her fingers up and down the length of my shaft.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” I challenged.

Mia gave me a really big grin. She shuffled back against Stephanie before lowering her face into my lap, her lips pressing around my glans as she sucked on my dick. Stephanie, displaced from her spot, came around to see what Mia was doing, and I felt her hand slip on my dick as more of me went into Mia’s mouth. The gentle pressure felt wonderful along with the touch of her tongue as it circled around the head of my dick, probing my flesh.

Not wanting to be outdone, but also not really able to compete, Stephanie quickly pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. Mia was much older, had time to… mature, so her small and flat chest looked… completely different than Mia’s bosom. Still I reached out for my twin, drawing her in closer and pressing my mouth around one little pink nipple. I didn’t suck on her, but I did flick the tip of my tongue over that pert little nipple, feeling how firm it was.

I felt the warmth and pressure leave my dick, and Mia looked up at my twin. “Want to give it a try?” she asked.

Now if only Mia knew that Stephanie wasn’t exactly a novice to sucking on my dick. Well, maybe once or twice, but she’d done it before. Stephanie knelt down at my side, taking hold of my dick as she first kissed my glans a few times, then opened her mouth wide to put my dick in. Compared to Mia, Stephanie didn’t really use her tongue all that much. Her lips wrapped around my shaft, squeezing a bit as they slipped up and down a little. She did more to stroke me off with her hand than her mouth did.

But while Stephanie used her hand and mouth on my dick, Mia propped herself up more, holding her ample breasts in her hands and practically pressed them into my face. Her body was very warm, her breasts soft as she pressed my face into her bosom. Not quite sure of what to do I started kissing her between her breasts. Since my hands were free I reached up and grabbed Mia’s breasts, fondling them while at the same time Stephanie started fondling my balls. I kissed my way over to one of Mia’s nipples, my tongue touching that firm bit, licking it, flicking my tongue against it. I think she liked it as Mia started moaning just a little.

“Oh, you make that feel nice.” cooed Mia. Even though she must’ve liked it she didn’t let me play with her breasts for very long. She leaned back to lie down on the couch so she could take her shorts off, tossing them aside to join her shirt. “Think if your sister’s done tasting your cock if she’ll let you feed it to me?” she coyly asked, holding her legs to her chest and spreading the lips of her dark pink pussy wide for me. Her labia looked a lot… more than any other girl’s I’d seen, not just a little bit around the entrance to her pussy.

Stephanie looked up at me with a sour expression. I put my hand on her cheek, guiding her up closer to me. I tipped my head a little to one side as I pulled her closer, touching our lips together. I tried turning things up a little, parting my lips and repeatedly kissing Stephanie like those couples did in the movie, and though she might’ve not been to keen on the thought of me putting my penis into Mia she didn’t seem to mind the more passionate kissing.

“You two are just so… hot!” exclaimed Mia.

We stopped kissing and Stephanie nuzzled her face against my neck. Probably trying to hide her blushing face from Mia. I cradled her head with one hand while I held her. After a little bit of this she lifted her head up, pressing her cheek to mine, and I heard her whisper, “I don’t want you to cum in her.”

“What’re you two whispering about?” asked Mia. “Stephanie, if you’re worried about not having fun I’ve got a few special toys you could play with.” With that she rolled herself off the couch and I watched as she went over to her pack and pulled out… something. She hid it rather well when she came back over.

Mia presented us with a hot pink replica of an erect penis, complete with a good sized set of testicles. It wasn’t as big as me but still my eyes went wide. So did Stephanie’s when she turned to look at it.

“They make things like that?” I asked.

“They most certainly do.” Mia replied with a smile. “And I’m sure you can figure out what to do with it.” she added, offering it to Stephanie.

Tentatively Stephanie did reach out and accept the pink sex toy. She stared at it, more amazed that something like this existed, slowly standing as her blue eyes examined it. Mia helped a little by helping my twin out of her shorts. I took the moment to get my shirt off myself. Stephanie stepped aside a little so I could stand to strip off the last of my clothes. Stephanie still had a bit of a pouty look as Mia produced a little plastic… thing. She tore it open to reveal…

Okay, for some reason I was drawing a blank and I felt I really should’ve known what this cherry red rubber ring thing was.

“What is that?” I asked.

“A condom.” Mia answered.

I tried giving my twin a smile as Mia placed the condom over my glans. The middle part had a loose, floppy bit that my penis didn’t fill, and she rolled the rim of it down my shaft, turning my penis into something that looked like a red candy pop. It felt weird, crinkly, and a little tight as it pressed all around my dick.

“What’s it for?” Stephanie asked.

“It’s to catch his cum so I don’t get pregnant.” Mia told us as she leaned back once more, spreading her legs wide and holding her pussy for me.

I maneuvered between Mia’s legs. One leg was draped down over the edge of the couch and the other was resting high up on the back. With her hands she held her pussy wide for me, showing off her wet, dark pink flesh, her labia fuller like she was more aroused (like how a guy’s dick gets bigger as well as harder). With one hand I pushed my erect penis down and rubbed my glans against her labia. It was kinda hard to feel how wet she was though I could see it. Up and down I rubbed a few times before scooting closer, finding that to push my way into. Mia moaned softly as my dick plunged into her more easily than it ever did into Stephanie. Mia’s pussy was hot and wet, her labia pressing around my shaft and almost feeling like I was being sucked into her.

“Mmmm, such a big boy.” Mia husked, her eyes running up and down my body.

I don’t think I was so surprised when I managed to push all of my monster cock into Mia’s pussy. I could more easily feel the heat of her pussy and her muscles as she twitched around me. The condom made things feel a little weird, too.

“I’ve gotten so wet watching Marcus fucking those women in the movie.” Mia confessed, taking my hands and putting them on her luscious breasts. Her nipples were so much larger than Stephanie’s with a thicker ring of pinkish flesh around them, I could feel them like little pebbles against my palms as I started thrusting my hips into her butt.

I glanced over to Stephanie, hoping she wasn’t too upset or something. She was watching us intently, the pink penis now between her legs as she rubbed it against her crotch. I think she was matching my pace with Mia, the motions of my dick as they plunged into our babysitter.

And when Mia said she had gotten really wet watching the movie she wasn’t kidding. It didn’t take long for our bodies to start making that sloppy wet noise whenever my dick went back into her pussy, even if it was encased in that condom. I kept looking between Mia and Stephanie, Mia licking her lips as she watched me bearing down on her, but Stephanie looking more pleading as she squatted on the floor to lean back and push the pink penis into her own pussy. Stephanie’s own pussy was pinker, glistening wet, and the smaller prick seemed to more easily slide into her tiny body.

“Deeper, oh, deeper.” Mia pleaded. On the floor beside us Stephanie quietly whimpered as she pounded her pussy with the sex toy while I repeatedly tried to slam my dick as deep into Mia’s wet pussy as I could while I nearly crushed her breasts with my hands and my body, her juices seeping out to dribble down between her legs, getting splattered by my balls as I grunted with each deep driving thrust.

“Caleb!” Stephanie cried out, drawing my attention back to my twin. I wondered if something was wrong briefly, and was just in time to see her toss the toy dick aside, her pussy redder and dripping wet as she stood. I had barely gotten myself off of Mia, my cock slipping completely out of her pussy with a wet slurp before Stephanie practically collided with me. My twin grabbed the edge of the condom and pulled it off my cock, the air suddenly cooling my exposed flesh. She then climbed onto my lap, her wet crotch rubbing against my shaft once before she grabbed it and pressed my glans to her own wet pussy.

“Stephanie! Wait!” cried Mia.

With a tiny grunt of her own Stephanie dropped herself down, my cock disappearing into her petite body, her soaking pussy still tight around my shaft as her hot nectar got squeezed out of her. I softly moaned as her wetness enveloped my monster penis.

I grabbed hold of my twin's little butt, her arms twining over my shoulders and behind me, and with my help she started bouncing herself fiercely up and down along my monster cock. Was it because she was so worked up this time that she could take the whole length of my erection so easily? She was still way tight, and I could feel it rubbing up and down, squeezing me just as tightly as when she rode my painfully hard erection a few days ago. But now Stephanie hugged me tightly with her arms, moaning as my cock now plunged into her.

Or maybe it was because she was so close to her orgasm, her fingernails started digging into my back, her legs felt like they wanted to convulse, and her pussy felt tighter, squeezing my cock and feeling so wonderful with a sucking feeling whenever she managed to lift herself (with my helping hands on her butt).

Mia and I both knew when Stephanie climaxed. I could feel the heat of her cum squirting out around my cock and enticing the pressure to build up within me, her fingernails digging more painfully into my back, and she nearly screamed in my ear. I closed my eyes, focusing on the feel of her sweaty body sliding against my chest, the heat of her pussy as it began milking my cock, the sensation of raw and unadulterated pleasure as I ejaculated into my twin’s pussy, the hot and sticky mess getting squeezed back around the length of my cock.

My hands left her butt for her shoulders, hugging Stephanie while the both of us panted heavily. She stopped digging her fingers into my back, relaxing and pressing her cheek to mine.

“Wow…” Mia breathed, “Just... you two… Wow. I didn’t think… It fit in your cunt so… Wow.” She was still leaning back on the couch, three fingers lazily stroking her pussy. I guess she fingered herself to an orgasm while watching us.

“I think we broke our babysitter.” I softly said into Stephanie’s ear. She giggled and just held on that much tighter to me.

“Now since you didn’t let your brother fuck me properly,” Mia said, “maybe you’ll let me do something else?”

Stephanie and I gave her a dubious look, but Stephanie did let Mia help her slide off my semi-hard shaft. Then Mia took hold of my cum soaked dick and went down on me again, her mouth wide to surround more than just my glans, making yummy sounds as she slurped up our cum. I glanced to Stephanie, who seemed a little… disgusted? I couldn’t argue, Mia’s mouth still felt pretty good around my shaft.

After a little bit, I think mostly licking my dick cleaner, Mia looked up to us and said, “I think we can have a lot of fun today.” She gave us a devilish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you're still reading this, Twilight, but here's a teaser for you.
> 
> And I think the next one will be even better. ;-)


	31. Chapter 31

Well, it wasn’t all fun and games. We had a little bit of cleaning up to do first. The interesting bit was that none of us bothered getting dressed.

Come lunch time we were all in the kitchen. I’d collected one of my sketch books and tools and had started doing a bunch of drawings, one in particular I really worked on was of Mia in profile, and in color. I really noticed a kind of beauty in her, the soft definition of her muscle tone, the curve of her ample breasts (especially when she reached for something in a high counter). It seemed kinda odd, the feel of the smooth and varnished wood under my butt, cool at first until it got warmed by my body heat.

Once I’d finished the drawing of Mia I’d gone on to do another of that pixie woman I dreamed about. I did a few smaller sketches of her, and one big one of her lounging on her back, luxuriating in sunlight and bearing her breasts for the sun and the world.

“She’s pretty.” I heard Stephanie softly say. She’d dug out her tablet and had been playing some games while we sat and I drew sketches, but now had noticed the pixie I had been drawing.

“I still wish I could draw like that.” commented Mia as she placed two plates before us and a third one off to one side. Nothing fancy for lunch, unless you consider peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches fancy.

“I don’t know how I do it.” I said, looking back to the shapely pixie, I had an ice blue graphite stick in hand and was detailing her feline eyes.

“Still is wonderful work.” Mia said, now placing two glasses of chocolate milk before us.

With my free hand I picked up part of the sandwich, sliced diagonally in half. With the same ice blue graphite stick I went to detailing the pixie’s wings, little highlights to try and make them look like they were sparkling in sunlight while taking a bite to eat.

Mia leaned in really close to peer over my shoulder while I worked. And when I say really close I mean more than close enough to feel her body heat radiating against my bare back but the press of her soft breasts into my shoulders. “Too bad she’s only a picture.” Mia said with a touch of sadness, “Bet she’d give you great head or a real good fucking.” I felt her fingers, her hands on my shoulders. She gave me a little squeeze before moving away. I took another bite of my sandwich and tried not to think about how nice her breasts were so my dick wouldn’t suddenly spring up again.

After lunch the clouds were starting to give way. Meant that Mia thought it’d be a nice change to go out into the back yard for a dip in the pool and some sunbathing. All we brought out were towels. No, we didn’t wear any swim suits.

Swimming naked is a lot like just swimming. Except you’re naked, of course. But there’s more to it than that. There’s the chill of the air on your genitals when you’re climbing out of the water, the flow of the water itself over all of your skin while you’re swimming, and for us guys that are… well endowed, more freedom of movement for the bits to float around.

Not quite sure how it’d be for the girls, but I’d think that feeling the water flow over the crotch would be something different than having some covering bit of fabric buffer the water away.

Now you’d also probably wonder about us getting spotted by our neighbors. Well, when the houses to either side are empty and the fencing all around dwas pretty much high enough to really obscure things to the next three houses on the other side, we pretty much had our privacy.

And gravity can be a funny thing, I thought, as I looked over at Mia while we all just laid back and relaxed in the sun. Lying down as she was, her breasts didn’t seem quite as big, like they were a little more flattened out across her chest. Now Stephanie on the other hand… Well, as much as she pouted about it she still had a flat chest.

When the sun was more hidden by our home and we had too much shadow to lie in Mia opted it was a good time to go back inside. We followed her, and I watched Mia’s toned butt as she walked.

Um… yeah. She’s got a nice rear end.

“So what’re we gonna do now?” Stephanie asked.

“I’d thought maybe another movie.” Mia told us. “I brought over a bunch I thought you might like.”

“And I bet like the one we saw earlier?” I asked.

“Only the good ones.” Mia replied, giving me a sly wink. She bent over into her pack to rummage around again, not bothering to hide her pink pussy from either of us. When she found the disk she wanted she swapped it for the previous movie in the entertainment center to start it up. This time we sat on a towel on the couch as the movie started up.

Okay, for a start this one wasn’t better than the first. I guess it was more of a chick-flick with a rather attractive couple arguing with each other as they walked the gangplank down from a boat onto a dock. From the dialogue I figured they were supposed to be there for marriage counseling or something.

But this is a porno, so I’m sure you know pretty much what really happened.

We didn’t quite make it through the first sex scene before Stephanie was on my left, holding my hard dick with one hand and her mouth while I reached down between her legs to rub her clit. On my right I was doing my best to try to do the same with Mia, though she held her breasts in my face.

When the next sex scene really got going, a real mixer of people just doing whatever they wanted with whoever they wanted, Mia leaned down and whispered something to Stephanie. I couldn’t quite hear what she said, but from the sour sounding “Okay.” Stephanie said I figured my twin had just agreed to something.

Mia got up and strolled over to her pack and rummaged around again. This time she also wasn’t discrete about the condom package and the sex toy she pulled out. Stephanie’s eyes went wide when she looked at the long purple sex toy in Mia’s hand, but I couldn’t say I was surprised to see it: an extra long penis that was double ended, with a wide ridge in the middle.

“Um, okay, what’s with that?” I asked, pointing at the new sex toy.

Stephanie, who’d gone back to sucking my dick, sat up and said, “She wants us both to…”

Mia knelt down before us, holding the toy for Stephanie. “A little something different.” she said, “I want you both to fuck me.”

I guess that’s what the double ended sex toy was for.

“But I can’t do that! I’m a girl!” exclaimed Stephanie.

Smiling sweetly, Mia said, “But that’s what this is for. You put one end in your pussy as deep as it feels good for you, and you put the other one up my ass. Don’t worry, I know it’ll fit.”

“Okay.” Stephanie softly consented.

“Hey, look at that.” I said, pointing to the movie. In it two women were reclined, positioned with their legs spread and their shaved crotches practically pressed together. Up their pussies was a similar sex toy in orange, sliding between them as they pushed into each other. Their moaning was so beyond obscene it was almost ridiculous.

We got up, and with Mia’s guidance we had the towel spread out in the middle of the room for me to lie down on. She then tore open the condom package (it was dark blue this time) and unrolled it down the length of my erection. Kneeling by her pack she then pulled out a squeeze bottle and squirted a little gel into one hand, soon applying it to my condom covered dick. It felt rather cold through the crinkly feel of the condom.

“Don’t worry about the chill. It’ll feel much better in a bit.” Mia told me. She added another dose of gel to her hand, took the sex toy from Stephanie long enough to grease up both ends before passing it back, and then put away the squeeze bottle.

My eyes locked on Mia’s hairless crotch when she stood over me, legs wide as she squatted down. The dark pink lips of her labia looked way different than Stephanie’s, but still nice and soft as Mia took my dick and rubbed my glans up between them before finally settling down over me. If it wasn’t for that dark blue edge from the condom I might’ve forgotten it was there, a contrasting color against her pussy as her body took in the full length of my monster cock. Was it something in that gel that made that condom feel better?

Then Mia leaned over me, on her hands and knees as her breasts fell to press into my chest. “Now don’t you worry about it, Stephanie.” Mia said, “I’ve had that… oh… ooohhh…” I could see it in her eyes, a moment of pure lust as Stephanie did her part. “Oh, yesss.” Mia mostly moaned, hissing that last part.

I think it was when Mia started rocking herself over me that really did the trick for her. I heard Stephanie grunt a few times at first as she figured her end out. Her end, ha ha. It also didn’t take long for that gel to switch around from chilled to extra warm, different and more intense than the feel of any vagina I’ve felt. Mia was sliding plenty smoothly on my coated cock, and everything felt extremely warm.

I managed to slip my hands between my chest and Mia’s breasts, squeezing a bit as they jiggled with her rocking. Behind her I could hear Stephanie whimpering a little. I wish I could see my twin, watch how that purple penis penetrated her pussy.

“It’s getting so hot!” I heard Stephanie moan, “It’s stirring all around in me!”

My body tensed and I drove my hips up into Mia’s, making her cry out as I drove my cock into her. She in turn pressed me back down with her hips and started grinding down on me, her moaning almost as pornographic as the movie that was still playing.

I think Mia was the first to hit her climax. She looked up, not really looking at anything I think, and she went back to rocking over me, pushing back against Stephanie, I think. Her mouth hung open as she grunted with every panting breath. “More! More!” she demanded, bearing down on me to make my cock plunge deeply into her, her pussy clenching and easing up repeatedly around my cock.

Then my whole body tensed up again, feeling that pressure release as I shot my seed into Mia’s pussy. It felt weird this time, cumming into a condom. I’m not even sure if Mia could tell.

Or maybe she could. Mia’s whole body seemed to clamp hard on my cock, her back arching and she cooned out some kind of sound. Then she froze, doing nothing more than panting heavily and staring off into space for a few seconds before she rolled off of me, onto her back to lie beside me.

Stephanie weakly pulled the sex toy out of her and plopped down at my other side. She was panting too, sweating more, but there was a look in her eye…

I turned my head more to my twin, our foreheads touching lightly. Stephanie’s eyes closed, and she looked almost… sad.

I had a thought and went with it. I lowered my head a little so our lips could touch, brushing together lightly. More lightly than my fingers were when I pressed them between her legs. Her pussy was wet, hot, and she moaned into my mouth when I drove two of my fingers into her body. Far from starting off slow, I pushed my middle and ring fingers into her as deeply as I could, curling them a little to rub inside of her, making that sloppy wet sound as I started pumping them in her pussy furiously. Stephanie’s lips parted more, her breath hot as it washed over my face for a few breaths before she crushed her lips into mine.

Our lips didn’t part again until she hit her climax, slippery cum seeping out around my fingers. Between her gasping moans I think she tried to cry out my name. I slowed my fingers, rubbing her insides more gently as her pussy trembled around my fingers. When I figured my twin had come down from her orgasmic high I slid them out so I could slip my arms around her. I think Mia was trying to be discrete in removing the condom, but we noticed it anyway. As soon as it was off Stephanie was weakly rolling herself more on top of me, my bare dick pressing between our naked bodies.

But Mia wasn’t left out of this. She was on her side, pressing up against us and draping an arm over Stephanie’s back, our hands bumping into each other as we both rubbed my twin’s back.

We never really did finish watching that porno…


	32. Chapter 32

Now I’ve walked about the house plenty with bare feet. Nothing big, I think. The place is warm enough and the carpet’s soft enough that I never really felt the need to find slippers.

Walking about the house completely naked is something else. I think it’s more in the head, though.

Dinner was a pizza delivery, and the guy probably would’ve blown a blood vessel if Mia answered the door naked. After setting up the delivery she’d gotten dressed just long enough to receive the pizza before shedding her clothes again. With paper plates and a half liter bottle of cola each, we ate in the family room while we watched yet another porno from the batch that Mia had brought.

This movie was something Mia had said was “soft core.” I think it means that there’s a lot less sex and a bit more story since this one wasn’t a running series of orgies like that last one with the couple needing marriage counseling, or whatever. This one was more medieval, with an aspiring and lonely young wizard capturing a very hot and petite elf babe to bind her to serve him. Yeah, the first thing he had her do was an extensive round of sex. It was only a few times in the movie, but whenever the wizard trapped something like that elf or a werewolf or a spirit they were always inside a circle he’d drawn on the ground.

“Why’s he doing that?” Stephanie asked as we watched him do this a fourth time.

“It’s just superstition.” Mia answered, “Some believe that you can trap others in circles and stuff.”

Yeah, I got it that the movie was all fake and such. The special effects were pretty bad, too, but then this was a porno. Even this demon thing that he managed to trap wasn’t much more than a woman with some badly attached plastic horns on her head and a full body job of red body paint. The devil woman’s penance was to get fucked by the wizard while the young elf girl sat on the devil woman’s face.

After dinner we went outside to relax in the hot tub. Stephanie got the bubbles going on full blast as I climbed in. Sitting was a curious sensation, the cool fiberglass of the contoured seats supporting my balls while hot water bubbled all around. As soon as Stephanie was in the water she was at my side, not content to relax until I had a hold of her butt while she cupped my balls as well.

“So, what’d you think of that last one?” Mia asked as she eased into the hot tub with us. She made a soft, contented moan as her breasts slowly sank into the water.

“Kinda better than the first two.” I honestly said. “I mean, sex is sex, and maybe they were a little…” I lifted a hand out of the water, waved it in a circle while I tried to think of how to say what was on my mind.

“More well written?” Mia asked.

“Yeah, maybe.” I admitted.

“What about you, Stephanie?” Mia asked.

“I wanted to see more of that elf doing it.” Stephanie answered. “They didn’t show as much of his dick and all. Like they were afraid of showing it. He could’ve been rubbing them for all we know.”

“Except that first one.” I said, “We got a good look at her first… everything.” In deed we had seen the wizard’s cock pounding the elf quite thoroughly, and I’d gotten a good boner too.

“She looked different than those women, too.” Stephanie added.

Mia seemed to blush a little, turning to look down into the water, then away from us. Finally she said, “Probably because she wasn’t more than a few years older than you two are now when that movie was made.”

My eyes went wide at that.

“Wait, you’re saying she wasn’t just a p… p…” Stephanie stammered.

“Petite little woman, no.” Mia finished. “She was thirteen at the time.”

Okay, my mouth dropped open at that one. It explained… a lot. Her crotch had looked different than those other women who had shaved or waxed there, and her breasts had been a lot smaller… But wasn’t that supposed to be part of “petite?”

“And no, I don’t think your mother will let you do stuff like that.” Mia added.

I felt Stephanie tense up at my side, her grip just a little firm on my balls. I took my hand from her butt to put that arm around her to hold her close to me. She then slid an arm around behind me as her hand went from my balls to my penis. “I don’t wanna do stuff like that.” Stephanie declared, pressing her cheek to my chest. “I don’t wanna do it with anyone but Caleb.”

Mia chuckled. “Usually the hard part is thinking about how many people will be watching you have sex.”

Well, I don’t know if I had that problem or not. Did Stephanie? Well, maybe we did and it didn’t really occur to me. I mean, Stephanie and I have had a three-way with our little sister more than once. Then there were those times with Suzu, and even one of them they both watched while I had sex with the other. And even this morning when Stephanie jumped me Mia was watching, and I’m sure even our babysitter got a good look at my monster erection boring into my twin’s pussy.

And I guess it did hit Stephanie when her grip on me tightened just a little more.

Again Mia chuckled, though I don’t think there was any malice intended Stephanie didn’t relax a bit.

“I guess you two were too horny this morning to be worried about me watching.” Mia softly said. She slowly pushed herself from the side of the hot tub towards us, water sloshing in little waves as she came right up to us. There was something about the feel of her breasts, her nipples pressing into my skin with the hot water churning all about us. “Just too much then, hmm? You love how it feels, his big cock filling you up inside?”

Stephanie looked down at my crotch, which was pretty much a flesh colored blurry mess when you looked at anything through the water. I think she was about to start crying when Mia leaned in extra close and left a soft kiss on my twin’s cheek.

“I have an idea, if you’re interested.” Mia nearly whispered in Stephanie’s ear. “I think you’re really gonna love it, too.”

“Mmm, I don’t know.” Stephanie said warily. “I don’t know about those toys.”

Mia giggled again. “Oh, sweetie, no toys this time, I promise you. I’ll show you something fun, and you get to ride that big cock of his, all to yourself, ‘til he cums in that little pussy of yours. We’ll do it to make you feel soo gooood.” She was practically purring, her cheek pressed up to Stephanie’s as she spoke.

“Promise?” Stephanie asked.

“Promise.”

Well… I did have a hard on and all…

We started off with both me and Stephanie getting mostly out of the water. Mia half climbed out to grab a towel she must’ve brought out with her, and used it to give our crotches a good pat down to dry us off. Yes, she took the opportunity to feel up my balls through the towel as she did this. I was wondering what Mia had in mind, but Stephanie was already looking doubtful about all of this.

That look went away when Mia gently spread my twin’s legs and gave her a kiss right on the mons venus. Stephanie blushed deeply and I heard the soft little smacks of kissing just before I saw her give my twin a little lick right where it counts. “You’ll need to get a little… warmed up.” she told us, “You don’t want to get hurt on that big rod of his.”

“Caleb?” Stephanie asked me, sounding a little worried.

I leaned in closer to Stephanie, putting one arm around her as I reached for her crotch. My middle finger plied between her soft folds, and I felt her shiver as I drew my finger up over her clit. “It’ll be alright.” I whispered to her, repeating the motion with my finger, this time pressing her clit to rub a little circle a few times before drawing my finger up the rest of the way. She wiggled her hips a little, spreading her legs wider for me and Mia. Between the two of us, me toying with Stephanie’s nipples and Mia lightly licking her and stuff, I don’t think Stephanie had a chance to keep her crotch dry.

After a bit of this Mia leaned back and softly said, “You should feel how wet her pussy is.”

I brought my hand back down and gently cupped her crotch with my fingers, my middle finger pressing a little deeper in. She’d gotten pretty wet, a little bit of her juices seeping around my finger as I rubbed her soft flesh.

“And your cock’s so nice and hard, too.” Mia added, tracing a finger up my erection. “I think you’re ready.”

I kinda had an idea of what Mia was looking to do with what she was guiding us to do. The hot tub was the sunken kind, so with me leaning back with my feet in the water Stephanie climbed over my crotch, facing away from me. She squatted down, pressing her crotch to my glans while Mia held me, using my dick to rub Stephanie a little before she lowered herself down on me. Stephanie whimpered a little, I think more from my huge erect penis filling her tight little pussy. She also didn’t come all the way down on me. I started rocking my hips beneath Stephanie, leveraging my butt up a bit to push my dick deeper into her while she held herself over me.

We didn’t have to wait long for Mia to spring a surprise on us. Well, Stephanie really. With her hands on my twin’s hips she held Stephanie so she could start licking my twin’s crotch again. Stephanie gasped, and I was kinda glad we didn’t have neighbors that might’ve heard that.

Okay, this way was hard work, lifting my butt up while lying mostly on the ground just to pump my penis in her pussy. But boy could I feel Stephanie tensing up on me as Mia’s mouth did… something. I could feel Mia’s touch on my shaft a bit, her lips brushing over me as my cock slipped in and out of my twin. I wish I could’ve seen Stephanie’s face as she got double teamed, but all I really got was a very nice view of her butt.

She’s got a cute little butt, by the way.

I’ve got no real idea how long we kept at it this way, but at some point I just couldn’t keep lifting half my body up to drive more of my cock into Stephanie. It was maybe a second or three after I finally came to rest when Stephanie, I guess, got tired of squatting over me. She dropped down, driving the length of my cock into her dribbling, tight pussy. She squirmed about a bit before falling backwards onto my chest, and I grunted as I felt my penis bend a bit as it slid out of her some.

“Tired already?” cooed Mia. “Caleb, hold her up at the shoulders and you should still be able to…”

I’d gotten my hands underneath Stephanie at her shoulder blades and propped her up just a little. Before Mia had finished we kinda figured out the rest. Stephanie started moaning as she rocked herself over me. She couldn’t quite get me as deep like this, but it felt a little easier to move. Mia knelt half over us, desperately trying to do… something. Sometimes I felt her lips on my cock, a kiss to my balls, and I could feel her warm breath while she could breath in the scent of my twin’s pussy, her heat, our sweat. I think Mia figured something out when she started licking my cock, feeling it start from about my balls and go up, and I could feel it when her tongue met Stephanie’s pussy.

My hands slipped from Stephanie’s shoulders so I could wrap my arms around her, my hands grabbing on where an ample bosom should be in a couple of years, her hard little nipples rubbing between my fingers. Stephanie moaned again as I rocked my hips to try and pump my cock in her little body, moaning a little more loudly than last time as she frantically tried to grab my sides. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” she panted.

Was she a bit pent up from that last movie we watched? Maybe, or maybe whatever Mia had been doing to my twin’s crotch with her mouth had just added to it. I heard Mia gasp as something hot came squirting out of Stephanie, sticky as it splattered over my cock. It was when Mia touched her tongue to us, starting again at the base of my dick and licking upwards, slathering Stephanie’s cum with it, that I shot my own wad into my sister.

I was panting pretty heavily with that. Mia licked my balls a few times, but I couldn’t cum much more than just that one shot. Felt a lot less than other times, too. On top of me Stephanie was also panting pretty heavily, though I wonder how much of a workout this was for her. Maybe Mia had just managed to make her cum all the harder or something, I don’t know.

Water sloshed from the hot tub as Mia climbed out, dropping down to lie on her side beside us. I think she said something, but I was too tired to listen. Instead I rolled my head to the other side, just wanting to catch my breath and let my heart slow down some.

Over by the fence, kneeling in the grass was a tiny figure. I think she might’ve been about as tall as my erection, nicely figured, proportionally large breasts, naked, with a poofy shock of white hair and a set of dragonfly wings spread wide from her back. From where one of her hands were she had been fingering herself. Our eyes met, hers going wide, those ice blue cat-like eyes…

I blinked, and she was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

It was late, me and Stephanie were tired, but Mia had insisted we shower first before going to bed. Couldn’t really fault her reasoning considering we’d gotten all sweaty and stunk of sex and all.

The cascade of hot water coming down on top of me felt pretty good. Feeling Stephanie’s naked body pressing up against mine while we both stood under that water felt better. We didn’t do anything but hug each other for a minute or three. After that bit I was the one to let go so I could reach for a bottle of body wash.

I started with a good handful to start lathering myself up, and after passing the bottle to Stephanie she started doing the same. When she turned her back to me I grabbed the bottle again to squirt a bit more gel into my hands and started working on her shoulders. After a little bit of this she leaned back into me. I put my arms around her, my hands resting on her chest, her skin smooth and soapy slick. Stephanie made some soft, contented sound and she wiggled a little against my soapy chest.

After a little bit of this we rinsed off and helped each other dry off as well. Feeling a little chilled we kept the towels wrapped around us as we walked to my room. We left them on the floor before burying ourselves underneath the sheets of my bed. Stephanie felt small as she pressed up against my side, her skin soft and warm with nothing more between us, smelling sweetly of that scented body wash we had used.

Sometime in the middle of the night I had to go to the toilet. I guess I managed to get out of bed without waking Stephanie. After emptying my bladder I meandered back down the hallway. Guess I ended up walking past my room as I found myself at the door to Erin’s bedroom. It wasn’t closed all the way. I gave the door a gentle push and looked inside in the dark and gloom.

It also felt a little chilly.

I stepped inside.

Nothing seemed really out of place. Her bed was still a mess and there were some toys still scattered about.

But then I thought about that monkey thing. Had it even been real? I mean, I had felt its claws slicing me up like an angry cat trying to get free. I had felt its weight on me and everything, but when it had disappeared so too had everything else.

Feeling more tired now I turned to leave Erin’s room. Wherever it was hiding, however it was doing it, that’s when it jumped me. Its claws were just as sharp as I remembered, digging into my skin like it was a cat and I was a tree, almost too sharp to feel how much it hurt. More out of panic than any real thought I spun back around and slammed my back against Erin’s bedroom door. The door slammed shut with our impact, and I could feel the hairy, greasy pillow of the… whatever as it got crushed between the door and my shoulders. I staggered a few steps while the thing clung to my back. I turned around and fell backwards, twisting so my shoulder would slam hard into it when we hit the floor. It almost felt like I was wrestling with a pillow.

The thing clawed at me more, but this time something was different. This time it was trying to scramble out from under me. It slipped free, and I rolled over and grabbed for it. I managed to catch a foot or something, and it howled as it tore itself free.

Just as quickly as it had attacked it was gone, but this time I was still lying on the floor. I rolled over onto my back, knocking some of Erin’s toys aside. The ceiling was almost pure black in the darkness.

From underneath the door there was a sudden glow. Not long after that there were shadows and the door opened. Mia in all her naked beauty was there, though I barely noticed she was there at all until she bent down beside me. Stephanie was soon there, and they both hefted me to my feet. I think they were saying something but I couldn’t make it out, like they were talking through water or something. Mia must’ve told my twin to do something as she hurried out the door ahead of us. It wasn’t too hard to figure that I was supposed to walk with Mia, but like a drunken fool my feet didn’t quite cooperate. Still I managed to keep from falling over.

I felt something in my hand before we left Erin’s room. Looking at my arm I didn’t see any cuts or gashes that should’ve been there, my skin wasn’t cut up and bleeding or anything. Tightly clenched in my fingers were a mess of long, dark, greasy hairs. I felt too tired to hang onto them as we walked out into the hallway.

Slowly Mia helped me back to ‘mom’s room. Stephanie held the door open as I pretty much staggered in. Together they helped me into bed before joining me at either side.

Unable to stay on my back for very long I rolled onto my side to face my twin. Stephanie in turn snuggled up close to me like before, her face pressed against my chest as we mutually slipped our arms over each other. Mia spooned up behind me, her body so soft and very warm as her breasts pressed into my back.

It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Work has been hectic and constant this week, with little time off to ponder or write up this chapter and too many days straight at work (nine in a row with no overtime is a pain in the ass). I'm sure many will see the foreshadowing, especially Cyrus_dragonhunter, but I'm also not wanting this to turn into something like those old Justice League cartoons from the 1970's, where the heroes just seem to know exactly the right thing to do.
> 
> Also I will be skipping next week, Christmas weekend. Hopefully I'll have something better for the first chapter of the new year.


	34. Chapter 34

I found myself lying in warm sunlight, on soft grass, looking up at a clear blue sky. Would’ve been nice and all that if I didn’t hurt all over. When I tried to push myself to sitting upright my arms and chest burned like they were on fire. When I looked down at my arms and my chest I saw red gashes all over the place. I looked like I’d been in a fight with a blender.

Okay, it was weird standing up and feeling dizzy in my own dream.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!” yelled a tiny voice. I turned to face the person, lost my balance, and fell over. I think my head bounced and I saw stars blinking in and out above me.

Above me appeared that pixie with the poofy white hair, her wings a blue blur as they buzzed, keeping her naked body aloft just above me. She slowly floated down, her feet lightly touching my chest before her wings came to a stop. The pixie was tiny, and I could barely feel her weight at all as she squatted down to look at me. Her legs were spread wide and I got an excellent view of her bare crotch.

“Oh wow, that boggart really did a number on you this time.” she said, her gaze sweeping all over me.

“That… what?” I asked.

“Boggart.” she casually replied, walking across my chest to examine what must’ve been some interesting cuts. “Do they hurt a lot?”

“Only if I move.” I told her. Lying still was a lot less painful than trying to stand up.

I looked back up at the sky, feeling tiny feet taking little steps down my chest.

“Well, at least it didn’t touch this.” I heard the pixie say, and two tiny hands touched the end of my penis. It felt weird, her tiny hands rubbing me, reaching under that bit of skin to rub my glans. I think she even gave me a tiny kiss.

Before I knew it the pixie was standing on my chest and looking down at me again. “You look like you hurt.” she said.

I groaned. Closing my eyes for the effort I pushed myself to a seated position again, my arms and back feeling like acid had been poured on them when I moved. I heard the pixie’s wings start buzzing again, hovering close to me.

“Yeah. I hurt.” I managed to say, opening my eyes to see a sad looking pixie hovering just before me. Her breasts were beautifully rounded, nipples poking just a little. I couldn’t look at her for long, the pain of all those cuts and things running down my back.

“Why’d you do it?” she asked me.

“Do what?”

“Attack the boggart.”

“Attack… what?”

“Boggart.” the pixie repeated. She dipped down low so I was looking at her again, looking down at her proportionally ample cleavage. If she wasn’t so tiny, practically as tall as my dick was long, I’d love to feel her breasts pressed around…

“It’s why you’re all scratched up, right? You attacked it.”

“It jumped me.” I told her. “Like some crazed monkey it jumped on my back.”

“Why’d it do that?”

“I don’t know.” Honestly, I didn’t know. But there was something I did know…

“I know it’s cold.” I told the pixie, “It hurt my sister. Froze her.”

“Sister?” the pixie asked.

“You don’t know what a sister is?” I asked. When she shook her head I asked, “Do you know what parents are?”

“Bigger versions of people like you.” she answered.

Well, not quite wrong there.

“Well, parents have kids.” I said.

“Like cats have kittens?”

“Yeah.”

“We don’t like kittens or cats!” the pixie harshly told me. “They’ll catch and try to eat us!”

“Well, forget that part for a bit.” I told her, “See, all those kittens in one litter are brothers and sisters to each other.”

“Oh.” went the pixie thoughtfully.

“Which means they’re family. And a family takes care of each other.”

“Oh, okay.” she said, flitting off somewhere.

Okay, I had the feeling that she didn’t quite get it.

“Oh, wow!” I heard her exclaim from behind me, “That boggart really tore you up!”

“I told you it jumped on my back.” I growled. “When I was in my sister’s room, after she nearly froze in her bed.”

“You really care for your sister?”

“Yes! She’s family. It’s what you do for family.”

“Wait here.” she told me, and I could hear the furious buzz of her wings as she zipped off.

I wish I knew how long she was gone. There wasn’t any sun that I could see, and while the air was warm and not stifling there wasn’t any breeze.

After… I don’t know how long, I heard a lot of buzzing. Soon I saw three more little pixies, two women and a guy and all smaller than the one I’d been talking to, fly in while carrying a big leaf with some kind of blue paste on it. They dropped the leaf off at my side and zipped away faster than I could see.

The other pixie woman had been with them. She didn’t bother to land as she hovered over that leaf to scoop up some of that paste into one hand, then floated over to me. “This’ll help.” she told me, and before I could say anything immediately splattered that handful of… stuff onto one of my cuts. I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming as it really hurt a lot, at first. After a bit it seemed to cool way down. Not ice cold, or like that… boggart? Something more comfortable.

I just sat there while the white haired pixie woman zipped around, stopping to scoop up more of the blue stuff to put somewhere on me. It felt like she was covering my back with the stuff.

“Okay, you can lay back down.” the pixie told me. When she came back around to my front she had grown again. Maybe not quite as big as Erin, but still a lot larger than a little while ago, and missing her wings again. And rather than using her whole hand to smear more of the blue paste on me she used a fingertip, which, oddly enough, was all the bit that was blue on her now.

So I went ahead and relaxed again, laying back down on the grass. My back didn’t burn as much as before, which I guess was a good thing. I watched as she climbed over me, straddling my hips, pressing her crotch right onto my penis. Her smooth, hairless crotch. It almost looked like my penis was cutting into her, her pussy spreading for me as she wiggled a bit to get comfortable. Her body felt rather warm as she rested her full weight on me, which didn’t feel like a lot.

“So, um, you got a name?” I asked as the pixie continued dabbing that blue stuff on my chest.

“You can call me Eana.” she said, seemingly unconcerned that she was making my dick hard as she rubbed it with her body while still tending to all my cuts and stuff. And she certainly noticed, too, giving me a shy smile once when she looked at me.

“I, ah, also noticed you got big again.” I managed to say, my eyes lingering on the full curves of her breasts.

“Yes, some of us can do this.” Eana told me, “But not for long. The bigger we get the less time we can stay big.” She shifted on me again, rubbing her crotch along the length of my erection, pressing my dick between our bodies. I think she got the last gash that boggart had done to me as Eana turned her full attention to me now, leaning over me, her breasts getting squished against my chest. I could even feel her clit briefly rub against my dick, a little nub of pressure that ran down my shaft until she was parallel with me. Her breasts were soft on my skin as she moved over me, my dick coming free from the press of her body before our faces were about even. She was still so tiny, but still so beautiful.

“So, um… Why’d you… help me?” I managed to ask, my eyes trying to look at her naked body but my gaze was now getting drawn back to her blue feline eyes.

“Boggarts are mean, nasty things. They’re no fun.” Eana told me. “But you’re lots of fun. Your sister thinks so, too.” Her hips wiggled, I could feel them, as she slowly worked herself back down my body. When her crotch touched my dick she reached back, her tiny hand finding my glans, holding it to rub against her pussy. She was feeling very warm and wet. Her eyes were locked with mine, I couldn’t look away as she pushed down more, her labia parting for my grossly oversized penis.

I mean, my cock’s pretty big to begin with, and Eana was smaller than Erin. I really expected the pixie to cry out in pain this time, but instead I could feel her heat, her natural wetness seeping out as my dick plunged into her tiny pussy. And somehow her small body accepted my huge girth.

And I mean Eana’s body accepted my girth. I could feel her all the way down, all the way in, the soft inner walls of her pussy caressing and squeezing my cock all the way, all the way to the base of my cock, twisting a little bit back and forth like she was trying to drive my cock deeper into her body. When she seemed satisfied with how deep my cock had gotten into her she started rocking herself over me, sliding her body along most of my long shaft, which for her is considerable. And her breasts, squished between us, her nipples harder and scraping a bit as they slid up and down with her movements.

At some point I managed to get my hands between us, grabbing her relatively tiny breasts and pushing, lifting her up a bit. She still rode the length of my shaft, her hands on my chest as I held hers, squeezing her breasts into my palms. The way she smiled at first, the way she moaned, she must’ve loved this. I was able to push her up enough so I could watch my cock disappear into her, see the pinkness of her labia as she came up, her flesh dragging along my glistening cock before it disappeared when she plunged herself back down again. And I couldn’t see any bulge in her stomach like I’d seen when Stephanie had taken all of my enormous cock.

Soon Eana’s pace became frantic. She pushed herself upright and I could feel my cock trying to force her back down. Up and down she bounced, her breasts jiggling up and down even more with her movements. My eyes were transfixed on where we became one, watching as her pussy repeatedly swallowed my cock over and over again, squeezing so tightly it was almost painful.

I think I surprised her when I started bucking my hips up against her. The first time she was dropping herself down, and up came my hips to slam into her butt. The noise she made was something like a gasp and a moan mixed together, and her pussy clamped down as my glans started to slide back out again. A few more times of this and I think I made her cum, a good squirt of hot and wet coming out of her pussy as my cock filled her repeatedly. Despite how tight she was, how huge my cock, we started sliding about all the more. It was almost like having hot chocolate, but the sweet warmth of it flowing onto my balls instead.

When I hit my climax my whole body arced, driving myself up into Eana, trying to put as much of my cock into her as possible with the explosion of my cum. We came down together, my cock buried inside her throbbing pussy, my cock getting milked as her whole body seemed to squeeze me. Half of my cock slipped out of Eana when she fell over me, her breasts almost cushioning her. I didn’t care. She didn’t weigh that much and her breasts felt quite nice. She held onto me, hands and knees at my sides.

“Finally.” Eana panted. She shifted a little to one side, putting a hand on my chest, fingers lazily drawing lines on my skin as she sighed. “You have no idea how wonderful that felt.”

“Wow.” I said. I think it was about all I could say. Yeah, real articulate here.

Eana giggled, her voice sounding like a tiny bell. I caressed the side of her breast as she wiggled up a bit more, my softening dick slipping out of her body with her movements. Again I was amazed at how tiny she seemed. She looked like a full figured woman, her hips, her ample breasts, but proportionally she was so much smaller still.

“Don’t let that boggart bully you.” Eana softly said. “You’re so much more attractive without the blue.”

“But how do I get rid of it?” I asked, “There some kind of… animal trap?”

Again Eana giggled. “No, silly. You can’t trap a boggart like that at all.” She rested her head on my chest like I was a pillow, softly saying, “You just gotta tell it to begone.” She sighed again, “You hold it, order it to begone. But you don’t just say it…”

I felt my eyes closing, feeling tired now, everything fading to black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pixie's name, Eana, is pronounced like "ee-ah-nah" if using the English respelling, or "iːɑːnɑː" if using IPA.


	35. Chapter 35

It had felt a little odd that one night I had slept in ‘mom’s bed with my sisters. Her room wasn’t my space. It smelled different, sounded different, just plain felt different. It was like I was some kind of invader into her space, even though I had been welcomed that night.

The last time Mia had babysat the three of us she had slept in ‘mom’s room by herself. When I started waking up I found myself on my side, pressed up between Stephanie and Mia. My twin was nuzzled up against me, our arms around each other and my dick forcing its way between her thighs. Mia was pressed up right behind me, her breasts rubbing against my back a little bit with every breath she took. And on top of things we were fully buried under blankets.

Stephanie’s breath was warm as it brushed over my chest. She looked so content as she slept in my arms.

It seemed kinda weird in a way. Don’t get me wrong, I liked the feeling, all warm and snugly (and naked) with Stephanie. But I was surprised I wasn’t sweating like mad and feeling like a roast in the oven. I slept naked with barely a sheet to cover me because anything more and I was way too hot to be able to sleep.

But this time it was different. I was comfortably warm under several blankets. I gave Stephanie a little squeeze, letting a hand slip down to her little butt, feeling how soft she was as my fingers curved over the shape of her body.

I let my mind just kinda wander and float about as we laid like that. After a while I felt Mia stir, carefully slipping from behind me as she got out of bed. I cracked an eye open to watch her, but didn’t see her until she was heading out the bedroom door wearing a thin looking bathrobe that she must’ve packed with her. I took one more look at Stephanie before closing my eye, basking in her naked presence at my side.

Some time later, I really don’t know how much passed, Stephanie started stirring herself awake. Turned out to be good timing too because my bladder was feeling very full now.

And Stephanie’s bladder must’ve been screaming to get emptied as well. After following her out of bed I ended up following her straight to the toilet. I wasn’t even thinking when I was about to follow her into the room when she turned on me, hand on the door, and declared, “Out!”

“What?”

“Get out. This’s private.” Stephanie told me, closing the door just about on my face.

I didn’t protest as I turned to lean against the door frame, trying to think of something besides the need to pee. For a bit I ended up thinking about how chilled the house felt right now. Guess that’s why Mia had put on a robe. I also thought it a little odd that Stephanie had shut the door on me. I mean, I had kissed and licked her crotch more than once, rubbed her and stuck a finger up inside her there several times, and she’d gotten so wet and cum so much it was almost like she’d wet herself on me a bunch. Anyway, I waited.

After a little bit I heard the toilet flush and Stephanie vacated the room. It was one of those rare moments that it felt really good to unload. It also seemed to take a while. I don’t know where I got this idea, of a hairy guy getting unfrozen after… I don’t know how long, and at the toilet just kept pissing and pissing and pissing… When I finally finished I washed up and went downstairs where Mia was fixing up a simple breakfast for us. Cereal, toast, and juice.

The day itself was promising to be sunny and hot. I’d grabbed a large towel and was out by the pool, lounging in the warmth as the sun crept upwards into the clear blue sky. Arms spread, legs parted, and still completely naked I soaked it all in. There was something refreshing about the naked sunbathing that felt nice.

_The boggart._

My eyes opened up, the sunlit sky gray and blinding at first. I rolled over onto my stomach, spreading my arms wide again and resting the side of my face on the towel, looking across the pool and at nothing in particular as my body soaked up more of the sun’s rays and colors returned to what I saw.

Boggart. Interesting how it seemed to be a little less fearsome knowing what it was. Sort of. I mean, it was still super cold and had sharp claws and all, but somehow I just didn’t feel as scared of seeing it again.

But then it struck me. _I_ had seen it. Erin most definitely hadn’t seen it, and apparently Stephanie and Mia hadn’t either. My sisters would’ve been totally scared of that thing and Mia wouldn’t’ve hesitated to call the cops about it. Even ‘mom’ certainly wouldn’t’ve left us with a thing like that prowling in Erin’s room.

After a bit I was feeling thoroughly warmed through from the sun. I got up and collected the towel and went inside and straight to my room. I dropped the towel over the back of the chair by my computer and smacked a few keys to get it to wake up. It was ready by the time I sat down.

Now while I was confident about knowing how to read I felt my speed at reading still wasn’t quite top notch just yet. The internet browser doubled as a search engine to start, giving me a mess of links from just typing in ‘boggart’ into the text bar.

I was halfway into the first page, trying to read about what they supposedly looked like (nothing like what I’d seen) when Stephanie came into my room. “Whachya doin’?” she asked.

“Just a little reading.” I told her.

“Why not use your tablet?” she asked.

“My what?”

“Your tablet.” she repeated. “Mom got us both one for our last birthday… Oh, sorry.” She looked down as she realized I still didn’t remember anything beyond about the last month.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can help me find it.” I told her. That seemed to cheer her up some.

It took us almost an hour to find it. Sad thing was I’d overlooked it several times in our search. But once we had it we sat down on the edge of my bed, the black plastic cool against my skin as the tablet rested on my lap. It took a lot less time to boot up than my computer did the first time, but then it came to a login screen and I just stared at it as I tried to think of what kind of password I would’ve used.

“What’s the matter?” Stephanie asked. “You just touch it here…” She took my hand and touched my index finger to what I thought was a bit of decoration below the screen at the center. The screen did a washout and replaced the login display with the desktop display. “…and there you have it.”

Okay, that was a lot simpler than I expected.

I touched the icon for the browser program and once it was launched I typed in a new search on ‘boggart.’

“C’mon! Let’s go get lunch!” Stephanie told me, hopping up from my side before taking my hand. I let her pull me to my feet as we headed back down to the kitchen. I tucked the tablet to my side as we went.

Lunch was a frozen pizza that Mia had cooked up, along with a can of cola for each of us. I absently ate while I looked at more stuff about boggarts online. About the only consistent things about them was that they were mean and ugly. I even found a few mentions about using salt to keep a boggart at bay, but nothing about getting rid of one entirely. I had a feeling leaving little piles of salt around would draw some questions, and I doubted my amnesia would be a good excuse for doing it.

_Tell it to begone._

That was easier said than done, I thought. I didn’t think it’d be like telling some unwanted guest to get out. But there had to be a way….

“What’re you so interested in?” I heard Mia ask. Before I could answer she was right behind me, her breasts pressing into my bare back as she looked over my shoulder, so warm and soft against my skin.

I swallowed my bite of pizza before answering, “Just lookin’ at stuff.”

“Kinda ugly stuff.” Mia commented. “Would’ve thought you’d be looking at girls.”

When I looked up I caught Stephanie staring at me. I couldn’t quite tell what she might be thinking, like if she was shocked Mia suggested it or what.

“I can go to the park, or a pool, or something for that.” I said. “Just thought I’d try looking around for something interesting.”

“Guess some boys are into monsters.” Mia said. “Thought you’d be into sports, if not girls. Some boys your age still find girls to be icky.”

“Well, you already know I don’t find girls icky.” I replied, “But I don’t know that much about sports. I mean, I know baseball but that doesn’t mean I know the teams, players, and all that.”

“Hmm.” Mia went, leaning a little more into me. I could feel her breasts slip down my back a little, and a bit of blood started going to my penis. “Well, kinda late to go out to a game, but you should check and see who’s playing.”

With a swipe of the screen I shoved aside the window on boggarts, touched an icon to open a new window, and though my typing wasn’t all that impressive I otherwise didn’t have a problem looking up the game schedule for today.

“You’re pretty good with that. Guess you didn’t forget how to use it.” Mia said.

“Just seems… natural.” I said as I scrolled through the list of games. I stopped at one that looked interesting to me. “Think we can watch this one? The… Marlins at the Lumberjacks?” I asked.

“Let’s see…” Mia said, leaning more over my shoulder to look at the tablet. “Yeah, I think that channel’s open for you.”

“You wanna watch a game?” Stephanie asked.

“Why not?” I asked back. “And I thought you liked that last game we went to.”

The look Stephanie gave me told me I had her there. She looked away, sticking out her lower lip.

By the time we’d finished lunch and got into the family room the game had already started. Not like we’d missed much, really. The Marlins were down one out and had a runner on first base. They got someone as far as third base, but the last out was a pop fly that was almost perfectly hit to the center fielder.

Now with the amount of stuff that seemed unfamiliar to me, mixed with all the stuff that actually seemed to be familiar, one thing that was somewhere in the middle was the commercials aired. Maybe not their exact content but just how they ran. There was a movie advertisement for Captain America. Another channel, one devoted to cartoons, showed a piece of something about a samurai trapped in the future of his world. Then there was a commercial for a brand of beer. A Jeep commercial poked fun at their competition in the off road world (executives for another car company driving Jeeps to a spot to film, and they’d use a helicopter to fly their truck in).

Overall the game was pretty tight. A lot of close plays and more than once someone almost scored. The closest score was a tag-out at home plate where they actually had an argument about the call and had to go to some people in Sacramento for a slo-mo instant replay check. Stephanie thought it was funny that someone in Vancouver, where the game was, didn’t do this. The umpire had good eyes or something, because after ten minutes the call was upheld. The first score didn’t happen until the top of the seventh, when a Marlin hit a fastball just right and sent it sailing out just about the hardest way for a two run home run. It actually sailed out over the center field bleachers and out of the stadium. The Lumberjacks rallied over the last three innings, holding the Marlins to two and managing to score a single run over the next three innings.

After the game Stephanie wanted to watch something, and though I’m sure she enjoyed the naked semi-cuddling during the game (I had an arm around her and she sometimes touched my crotch) I was more than willing to put up with an all girl cast of cartoon ponies for a while.

Part way through the first episode Mia’s smart phone started playing a musical tune. Stephanie groaned when we heard her talking to ‘mom,’ letting us know that she was on her way home.

It was time to go get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness in this one. Recent events this past week have proved distracting to say the least. Amazing at times how something like what happened in Washington D.C. can set my brain off kilter.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote a famous comedian, "... and now for something completely different."

Erin ended up beating ‘mom’ home, Tina’s mom dropping her off not long after we’d all gotten dressed. Erin was all excited and worn out at the same time about the slumber party, talking about the games they played, jokes they told, and stuff like that.

It was a little past dinner time when ‘mom’ finally got home. She’d stopped off someplace, too, carrying in several sacks of food from the same fast food place we ate from the day I came home…

Home. Guess this place really had become home. It had been almost a month now, though I still couldn’t remember anything prior to waking up in that hospital. And tonight I was sandwiched between two cute (and perverted) sisters who had ended up being willing to do things something inside me said wasn’t quite normal or right, and now we were watching a movie together. Guess that’s why we tried not to tell ‘mom’ or tip her off or something. I mean, getting caught naked with a girl got me a lecture from her. Getting caught in the girls’ change room at a water park got me grounded for a week. Okay, seems a little… I don’t know, odd that I didn’t get grounded first or something. I guess parents aren’t exactly rational people.

But a few things bugged me. How the hell did I know how to draw so well? Everyone was surprised as my sudden ‘natural talent’ when it came to sketching out whatever I imagined. Then there was that pixie I dreamed about a few times, and once I think I saw her in the back yard.

But most frustrating was that creature that lurked in Erin’s room…

_Tell it to begone._

It felt like that’d be easier said than done. I wasn’t even sure how to do that. Did I just yell at it from Erin’s room or did I have to actually tell it to its ugly face? I pondered what to do as I ate my hamburger.

Just after dinner ‘mom’ started up a movie for us to watch together. Erin, snuggling into my side, giggled at the dance fight between the two cats. I found it funny how horny Puss got once he found out his opponent was a girl. 

“ _First rule of Bean Club… you do not talk about Bean Club._ ” said the talking egg in the movie during a flashback sequence. “ _Second rule of Bean Club… you do not talk about Bean Club. You ready?_ ”

For some reason I felt a little light headed when the egg said that. I looked away from the television, my vision blurring for a little bit. _First rule… do not talk…_ The words echoed in my head. After a little bit things started to clear up again after a little bit. Motion or something drew my attention to the television, not at it and the movie but something… else.

“It poops gold!” cried Erin when a golden egg came out of the little yellow gosling’s butt. She giggled again when one of the cat’s called it a ‘gold pooper.’

After that movie we had to change for bed, but we got to stay up to watch another movie. All I remember of this one was that it was a Tinkerbell movie, and that my sisters made a sandwich of me on the couch. I think I fell asleep since I couldn’t tell you what the movie was about. When it was over, and the house rather dark now in the late hour, we were roused to go to bed. Stephanie groaned her displeasure as she stood up but Erin was sound asleep at my side. My little sister didn’t wake as I stood and scooped her up in my arms. ‘Mom’ was concerned that I could carry her, but I just told her I had my little sister and headed for the stairs.

It wasn’t really any trouble at all to carry Erin to her room. I mean, I’ve carried her a few times before and she was so tiny, almost looking like that gosling from the movie in her near full length nightgown. ‘Mom’ followed us anyway. Erin didn’t even seem to stir one bit as I laid her on her bed. As usual her bed wasn’t made, so all I had to do was put her down and pull the sheets over her tiny body. All the while ‘mom’ watched from the door.

“There was a time when you felt she was always bothering you.” ‘mom’ said just as I turned to walk out of Erin’s room.

“Guess that was all before…” I said, pointing to my head. I glanced back at Erin and wondered if I had still felt she was nothing more than an annoying little girl would I have been sleeping naked when she climbed into bed with me, would have been willing to let her jerk me off? Would she have been willing to let me kiss and lick her crotch? Maybe she’d just been happy to not get told off by her big brother that she’d been willing to expose herself to me, let me lick her to her first orgasm.

“Are you alright, honey?”

“Just… thinking.” I told her. When I looked back I thought I saw someone walk behind ‘mom,’ just for a split second or something walking down the hall. It passed behind her, but didn’t appear on the other side of her.

“What is it?” ‘mom’ asked. She turned to look around.

“I thought I saw… someone.” I said. Great, now I sound like I’m going crazy.

“Come here.” ‘mom’ told me, arms out and ready for a hug.

What the hell.

Her hands felt warm as she pressed them to my bare back. ‘Mom’ pulled me in tight, her breasts feeling soft as she crushed me against her chest. I was probably a little hesitant hugging her back. I sighed, turning my head to rest it on her shoulder. Yeah, this felt nice.

When I opened my eyes and looked down the hallway I thought I saw…

_Tyler…_

Who? What?

Okay, I have no idea where that name came from, and I didn’t get a good look at… whatever I thought I saw. Just by the stairs to go down to the family room, away from the direction towards ‘mom’s room I had seen movement, and only there for a moment.

“What is it?” ‘mom’ asked. I guess I’d tensed up or something, and she looked down the hallway with me. Then she sighed and said, “I think you should get to bed, young man.”

“Yeah, I guess.” I said, agreeing with her. I started walking towards my room.

“Hey.” she added, making me pause to look at her. “No matter what, we all love you.”

That made me smile.

Sleep didn’t come right away. Lying in bed, stripped down as usual, nothing but a thin sheet over me. It was plenty dark in my room, with only the pale ambient glow from outside street lights shining in through the curtains.

Who was that guy I thought I saw. At least I think it was a guy. Taller than me, dark hair that was short cut, dressed… I can’t recall. And why did I think the name ‘Tyler’ when I think I saw him.

Think I saw him. ‘Mom’ didn’t see anything, didn’t notice anything, and granted she didn’t even turn to look until he was already gone so it’d’ve been pointless to try and point him out.

So then, what about Eana the pixie and that boggart? Every single time I’ve seen the monster we’ve fought, and I thought I got myself all cut up by its claws. But when Erin first found me I wasn’t bleeding all over the place, nor any of the other times.

Could I have imagined it?

And Eana. I can’t say I’ve really seen her. Once in the back yard, maybe… But I’ve dreamed about her, but does that make her real?

_Listen to yourself. She’s real because you dreamt her?_

The pretty pixie had been in my dreams, and I’d drawn her, but did I really see her in my back yard?

I put a hand on my chest. I could feel its weight, my arm as it rested on top of me. I could remember the warmth of the woman I’ve been told is my mother by so many people, felt the softness of her body as she held me.

_No matter what, we love you._

A bit of comfort, I guess. I guess it was strange. Did I really reconnect with any of my friends from before I lost my memory? One girl, Courtney, she acted like she knew me but something had just been completely off about it. I mean, if my ‘mom’ and my sisters knew my friends, they would’ve told them ahead of time about my amnesia, right? The other kids I hung out with all seemed okay, we got on well enough, but did I know any of them from before?

Maybe this confusion I was thinking of now was something I should’ve felt the first time I came home. Couple of really cute girls and their pretty mother could’ve put me off… something. I don’t know. Now that I think about it, shouldn’t it have been strange that I was so quickly able to grope an eleven year old girl that was effectively a complete stranger to me? There’s love for your family, but this, this was… I don’t know.

I haven’t a clue how late it was before the blackness of sleep finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, quite a departure from the previous thirty-something chapters of debauchery. But this was also supposed to be an attempt at a story too, so maybe time to try and start moving it a little more. At least one of you is quite curious about what I've changed in world events, I know, and I've made some notes as well (and more are needed), but it might be a few more chapters before some of that starts to show.
> 
> Oh, and I know at least one previous event was forgotten about in this introspection at the end. It's intentional. Human recollection is almost never 100%, and people do (temporarily) forget things.
> 
> But don't you worry. The smut's not over just yet. ;-)


	37. Chapter 37

I don’t think I had any dreams this time, but when I woke up it wasn’t quite with that groggy feeling I’d get. The sunlight was just starting to filter into my room, but there was already enough to see Erin’s contented face at my side as she snuggled up next to me, still sleeping soundly. She was on her side, pressed up tightly against my side, resting her cheek against my chest, and naked as the day she was born. I went to slip my arm more tightly around her, but my hand ended up finding her little butt, my fingers pressing between her and the mattress, into the gentle if slight curve of her body.

Was this normal? Okay, I think there were times when siblings shared a room, even if they were a boy and a girl, but sharing a bed? Sharing a bed while naked?

Erin groaned a little as she started to wake. She put an arm across my chest to hug me tightly. “Mrnin’” she murmured.

“Morning.” I softly replied. Erin held on tight, twining a leg of hers between mine. Feeling her smooth crotch rubbing against my thigh was starting to get me hard.

“So, bad dream again?” I asked.

Erin grunted as she shook her head. “Couldn’t sleep.” she muttered. “I wanted my big brother to hug.” She giggled when I moved my hand at her butt to reach a little bit around her tiny waist, giving her other butt cheek a little squeeze.

“What about Sully?” I asked, wondering about the big stuffed monster that was about half as big as her. “He’s soft and fluffy…”

Wiggling her bare body against mine, Erin said, “But he’s not as fun.” she told me.

“Fun?” I asked her, but I think I knew what she was getting at.

Erin giggled. I felt her hand at my side slide down to my crotch. With my free hand I touched her cheek, drawing her bright blue eyes up to mine. I shuffled myself a bit deeper in my bed, getting my head more in line with Erin’s. Her lips were parted just a little, so soft looking and tempting…

Yeah, I’m probably going to Hell.

I leaned in closer to my little sister, touching my lips to hers. I heard and felt her gasp as I kissed her. She must’ve liked it or something since she didn’t scream or pull away from me. Erin even moaned a little, her lips buzzing just a bit, when I took hold of her butt with both hands. I rolled onto my side, pressing Erin into my body just a bit. After a little bit I broke the kiss, and if anything Erin’s gaze had gotten wider.

“No good?” I asked.

“I… I don’t know.” Erin sadly said.

“Want more kisses?”

Erin nodded vigorously.

Smiling I held her and rolled her onto her back, slipping under the sheet as I started planting little kisses over her bare body. Yes, I gave each of her little nipples a kiss as I worked my way down. I felt Erin wiggling more the lower I went, her slim legs already parted for me by the time I reached her crotch. I think I could smell it, smell her, feel her warmth as I touched my lips to her mons venus. I even licked her there a few times, my tongue flicking over her tender flesh as she started getting aroused, digging under a little to touch her clit. Erin made a sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper when I did that. She was starting to get wet when I scooted back up, popping my head back out from under the sheet and moving to lie beside her.

“Why’d you stop?” Erin asked.

“Thought I’d do something different.” I told her, running my hand over her thigh, up to her crotch and cupping it there.

Erin gave me a confused look just before I started rubbing my fingers over her skin, pressing them up into her crotch. I could feel her getting wetter as I rubbed her, feel her labia try to slip between my fingers as she held her legs wide for me. Two of my fingers might’ve rubbed over the tiny hole to her vagina, but I never let them slip in. I simply rubbed her crotch, feeling her clit firm up, making Erin whimper a little as I teased her with my fingers. Over and over my fingers moved, drawing out more of her heat, her juices, her labia growing wetter.

“Caleb, I feel funny down there.” Erin told me. There was a bit of a fearful look in her eyes as she looked to me.

I stopped rubbing Erin’s crotch, but kept my fingers pressed against her body. “Does it feel bad?” Erin shook her head. “Do you want me to stop?” I was wholly ready to do something different, if she wanted.

Erin shifted her hips a little, and ended up grinding her crotch into my hand. She started kicking her feet, and in a few moves she’d thrown off the bed sheet. I drew up my hand, letting my middle finger trace up between the folds of her labia to rub her clit, and my little sister whimpered again.

“Maybe… it felt… good.” Erin softly said.

Kissing the top of my little sister’s head, I slowly slipped my hand back down again, wiggling my middle finger side to side over her clit. I cupped Erin’s crotch again, giving her a gentle squeeze before I started rubbing her again. She felt so soft and hot against my fingers, amazing me again that she was only nine and getting horny at my touch.

When Erin’s little whimpers turned more into soft moaning I sped things up, running my hand up and down a little faster. When she started panting, her tiny chest heaving, I went a little bit faster still. Soon she was grinding her crotch into my hand, her pussy wet against my fingers. Erin loosed a long moan, her body convulsing, and something… creamy drizzled onto my fingers. When I lifted up my hand I saw what I thought was my own cum at first, slowly sliding down my fingers, thick and sticky.

“Did I… cum?” panted Erin.

“Sure seems like it.” I told her, taking a closer look at the stuff on my fingers. Yes, I licked it. It tasted a bit like the last time I used my tongue to bring my little sister to an orgasmic climax. The rest of it I smeared around my glans, realizing that I had a major boner now.

“What’re you doin’?” Erin asked me.

“Just cleaning my hand off on my penis.” I told her. It made her giggle.

“It felt nice,” Erin said, looking a little sad now, “but could you stick your finger in me again?” She even stuck out her lower lip, giving me a pouty look.

Honestly it didn’t really seem to surprise me that she even asked me to do that. She also didn’t have to do the pity bit as I would’ve done it anyway.

This time I sat up so I could lean over her hips just a little. With all my fingers except for the middle one curled up tightly, I ran my fingertip down over her crotch once more, rubbing her clit a little before going lower. Erin kept her legs spread for me, moaning softly just a little as I circled my finger around her little hole before slipping it into her.

She was so wet now that it didn’t take much for my middle finger to slide into Erin’s pussy. I pushed it in as deep as I could get it, grinding it about just a bit inside her body, feeling her softness, how hot she was. Her labia was pink and shiny with her juices as I started pumping my finger in her. It didn’t take long before she was moaning again, her pussy clamping down on my finger and dripping and my finger making sloppy wet noises as it repeatedly plunged into her tiny body.

I watched as Erin clamped her eyes shut, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing. It looked like she was really enjoying this, not just putting on for her big brother. It didn’t seem to take much more to make her cum again, more of her juices squirting out onto my fingers. Erin turned her face away from me, biting her hand to keep from moaning too loudly. I didn’t stop my furious finger pounding until her body went limp. I twirled my middle finger around inside of her tight little pussy. I tried to collect as much of her wetness when I slid my finger out, bringing what I could to my erect cock to spread down the length of my shaft. I made more of a yummy sound, her hot juices felt rather pleasant.

When I caught Erin watching me do this she hit me with a surprise question. “Are you going to put your thing in me?”

To be honest I’ve fantasized about doing just that. I was also worried about hurting her with my massive prick, I was so hugely hung and she was so tiny.

“I’m not sure it’ll fit.” I told her. “You’re so tiny and tight on my finger.” I held my finger next to my dick, and the size difference was… noticeable. Okay, even limp my penis is way larger than any of my fingers.

“But you put in Stephy.” Erin said, almost sounding like she was whining just a little.

“You want to try it?” I asked.

Holy cow, the bright look I got from her as she vigorously nodded her head. She wanted to go all the way! Sex with her brother! I had to take a few breaths to steady myself.

“Okay.” I finally said, agreeing to her wish.

Erin held her legs wide as I climbed over to kneel between them. I could feel how hard my dick was as I held myself, forcing it down to bring my glans closer to her little pink pussy. She felt so soft as I pressed my glans against her crotch, and I wiggled myself a little to part her labia for me, rubbing further into the source of her heat and sweet nectar. I could feel her little hole as I wiggled closer…

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Erin cried as I’d just started to try pushing into her. Almost right away I stopped, pulling myself back.

“Thought I was too big for you.” I said with a sigh. “Still…”

Seeing Erin like this, on her back, legs spread and showing off her pretty pussy for me was a beautiful sight. Looking at her I started jerking myself off. Erin watched, not quite sure of what she was supposed to do, I guess.

I stopped jerking off and gently took her hands. “Here, hold yourself like this.” I told her, placing her fingers by her crotch, showing her how to spread herself wider to show off her pink pussy.

So tiny, so wet, I scooted back a little and started jerking off again as I practically stared at my little sister’s nudity. Once I paused long enough to bring my cock down to rub my glans against her pussy, gathering a bit of her juices before stroking my cock more.

I imagined what it’d look like, my little sister impaled on my huge cock, her pussy soaking and dribbling her hot nectar on my shaft as my cock pounded her deeply, her labia spread wide around my thick member, wanting to hear her squeaking lustful moaning as my cock touched her core, filling her with my hot seed when I hit my climax.

Leaning forward a little bit, my cock was just about aimed straight at Erin’s crotch when I started to cum. The first shot felt huge and oh so good as it came out, thick and white as the sticky stuff splattered right onto her pussy. There was a second wad soon to follow, coming out a little higher to land on her mons venus. I couldn’t stop jerking my cock, and I grabbed my balls and massaged them, driving a third shot of cum up and out of my cock, grunting as I shot harder in a wash of raw pleasure. When my vision finally returned after that I saw that shot of cum had landed right on Erin’s sternum, thick and white as it started sliding its way across her chest.

Erin was also staring at me in shock, but that didn’t seem to last long. With one hand she started smearing my cum about her pussy while the other pressed to her chest to spread that shot across her smooth skin. “It’s so hot.” she remarked, pushing some of my cum right to her little hole.

I leaned back, sitting on my heels more and simply watched her. When Erin seemed satisfied she rolled up as well and moved in close to hug me, pressing her sticky chest to mine and plopping herself, and her cum soaked crotch, right down onto my cock. She ground her hips a little, but I think my genitals were spent. I could feel my penis growing ever softer despite the idea of Erin’s pussy rubbing the length of my shaft. Taking hold of her little butt in my hands I steadied her, held her as she clung to me.

“See? You’re more fun.” Erin told me, giving me a squeeze with her arms.

“Yeah, guess you’re right.”

Erin giggled.

I had to admit, it was kinda fun.

After a little bit we laid back down on my bed and I pulled the sheet back over us. It was still plenty early and Erin spooned right up to me. I figured she liked it when I fondled her crotch since she took one of my hands and put it right there. She was still a bit sticky from my cum but I didn’t really care as I gently caressed her.

Already in my head were a couple of thoughts. One, was Erin really going to want me to have full on sex with her? Two, if so, how were we going to get her a bit more stretched out so my cock wouldn’t hurt her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And apparently with this chapter I reached 50,000 hits in total for this work alone. Sadly, one of the tidbits I like about Fanfiction.net is the independent count for the various chapters as well. Nice to get a gauge at which ones are more favored.
> 
> Anyway, next week might be a bit more mellow as I try to work a bit more story in, and a bit more of the alternate history that is reality for our well hung protagonist.


	38. Chapter 38

That evening ‘mom’ dropped a bombshell on us. Well, me, really. And to be fair it wasn’t exactly a bombshell, but at the time it certainly felt like one. It hadn’t been a month yet and already I had a doctor’s appointment to get my head checked. Wasn’t quite sure why, since I hadn’t cracked it open or anything.

But at least I had some time to think about this, rather than get told that morning and hauled off that afternoon. It was a couple of days later the three of us were all wrangled up in the car for a morning visit to the doctor’s office, the worst part of what ‘mom’ promised would be a better day.

It also wasn’t at the hospital where I woke up, either, but a clinic that was practically next door.

I think clinics are just as bad.

We had to be there by noon, and after I was checked in we had to sit and wait. It was nicer than a hospital waiting room, warmly decorated, a good sized television was playing some “Planet Earth” documentary narrated by a guy with an accent, and had some comfy furniture to relax in. A stark contrast to harsh white lights and the overwhelming smell of sanitizing chemicals that’ll burn your nose you’ll get in a hospital waiting room. Stephanie and I were allowed to bring our tablets along, and I found a city building simulator game installed on mine that I pretty much messed around with while we waited. Erin availed herself of some of the toys in a corner that were provided for little kids. We weren’t quite alone, either, with a few other kids and their parents also in for whatever reason.

After waiting in the official waiting room my name got called and me and ‘mom’ got escorted back to another room to wait in; the examination room. This one was a lot duller, as I had to leave my tablet with Stephanie, there was no television playing some nature video, just about no nothing at all. Nothing to do but sit and wait some more before the doctor decided to come in.

I feel like skipping the boring details of what happened after the doctor finally came in. He and ‘mom’ talked a little and he examined me, asking questions and all. He listened to my heart, my breathing, checked my eyes and ears, all that stuff.

One odd question he asked me I think stunned him with my answer.

“So, got any plans for the fifteenth?” the doctor asked while shining a light into my eyes.

I shrugged and grunted something noncommittal. It was three days off, but just another day as far as I was concerned.

Yeah, both adults here gave me an odd look. Maybe if I watched television more or something… I guess then maybe I’d have a clue? Well, should it matter all that much since I can’t remember anything more than a month ago?

Anyway, other than me not knowing what was so special about this coming Thursday I got a relative clean bill of health. At least after a few head scans as well, one of which required me to pretty much strip down to a hospital gown and get my head stuck inside something that looked like a giant sphincter.

After getting dressed we were off for a rather late lunch, a near unanimous vote by the three of us for pizza. While we were waiting for our food I used my tablet to try looking up the significance of this coming Thursday. It didn’t take me long at all, with the search engine’s first hit going to an encyclopedia site that listed a whole mess of significant events from around the world.

Over two hundred and twenty years ago the Rosetta Stone was discovered in Egypt. Interesting, but not really that significant for Pacifica.

Thirty-five years after that the Spanish Inquisition was disbanded after a run of just over three and a half centuries.

Nearly forty years after that Pacifica and Mexico finalized a peace treaty that established the border between the two countries, which had remained unchanged for almost a hundred and fifty years.

Okay, that one felt weird. Well, not being in… some other country just felt weird. I tapped the link to go into a more detailed article about the Pacifica-Mexico war. In short, Mexico was relatively cash strapped, and the wealth of newly discovered gold in southern Pacifica in the southern end of the Sierra mountain range was just too tempting. Just over two years prior to the date a sizable ground force from Mexico invaded Pacifica, skirting the border with Montana to cross the border and take San Diego. They managed to make it as far north as San Angeles and even into the area that was my home town before running into the Pacifica National Guard. It would be just over two bloody years of fighting that would eventually not only push the Mexican Army out of Pacifica but also deeper into their own country. The general apparently even thought of trying to cut through Montana and around, but word had gotten to the leaders of that nation around the time the PNG had started fighting back. It didn’t become a three-way war, but ultimately Mexico opted to cut their losses and agreed to an armistice in the middle of last month, one hundred and forty-eight years ago, nearly a week before I woke up with nearly no memory of… well, everything. When a peace deal had been finally brokered, the anniversary of which was this coming Thursday, Pacifica had acquired the Baja Peninsula and most of the islands in the bay (most notably still Mexico’s was Isla Tiburón).

I kinda got interested in more history for the country, but our pizzas came and an apparent rule of the family was no electronics at the meal table. Stephanie had dutifully put away her tablet as well, and without complaint. The way she tore into her first slice of pizza I’d say she was way more interested in the food anyway.

After lunch it was off to the mall’s movie theater and an animated movie. It was one that ‘mom’ had chosen for us, a translated one from the Japanese Empire titled (in English) Miyori’s Forest. I had my reservations about it at first, but near the start when a bear cub turned into a huge bear and turned a dog’s black fur snow white I got interested. The theater was also pretty well packed with parents and their kids. The main character kinda made me think of Suzu, mostly only from being about the same age. Personality wise Miyori was nothing like Suzu. There were some pretty strong reactions when a tiger laid down next to Miyori, all friendly like rather than clawing her up for lunch. Still, Miyori was rather pretty, if a bit of a bitch at the start. And I couldn’t help but wonder about Suzu. It had been about a week now and I hadn’t seen her.

Funny thing, about halfway through the movie, Miyori’s mom came back in, and again I was reminded of Suzu. Miyori’s own mom was a bit of a bitch, worse than Miyori. I guess she’d been expecting steak or beef rather than wild boar stew, she was that snobbish, and it had made me think of the time I met Suzu’s mom and how bitchy that woman had been too. Their late night discussion had also made me realize something, that I’d never seen or heard of anything about Suzu’s father. I could just imagine Miyori’s mother, stinking of cigarette smoke when she skipped on breakfast.

After the movie we kinda walked around a bit and after a lap and a half around the complex stopped at a snack shop by the food court. I don’t know if it was luck or what but just ahead of us to get ice cream cones was Heather and her brothers and father. Our parents got to talking while I simply looked around while I took my time licking my soft serve (a large chocolate cone), trying to be discrete in taking a look at Heather. She wore black tights with her denim shorts torn rather short and a high cut and loose t-shirt for the San Angeles Comets that seemed to tease that little bit of skin around her stomach when she moved.

My attention was drawn to a commotion back at the theater. When I looked over I saw a rather gender split argument going on, boys vs. girls. Well, maybe not boys as it looked like a few guys were probably high school aged at least. On the girl’s side, maybe leading it, I noticed Courtney. There were three other girls, and two of them were just as argumentative as Courtney, though I couldn’t hear what they were nearly yelling about. The last girl looked like she was about to break down into tears. Things settled down when a few security people walked over to talk to them. I sucked down a good mouthful of heaven (chocolate; you love it or you hate it, and I loved it) as I watched Courtney and company depart.

“Hey guys, so, what do you think?” I heard ‘mom’ suddenly ask.

“Think about what?” I asked back, turning my attention to them.

“We go together with Mr. Carter and his family to the beach for Thursday’s Defense Day.” ‘mom’ answered.

“Yeah, sure.” I said with a shrug. I wasn’t really sure what to expect, or how I would’ve been expected to answer. From what I’d managed to read about this holiday it was like… an Independence Day of some sort.

But the reaction seemed to brighten Heather’s mood. Her brothers looked about as noncommittal as I felt when I’d given my answer. Yeah, about par for the course for us guys.

“Hey dad, can I have some money?” Heather asked, “There’s something I wanna get.”

“Sure, sweetie.” he replied. He pulled out his smart phone, did… something with it, and after a bit he announced, “There you go.”

“Great!” Heather replied excitedly. She quickly took Stephanie by the hand and said, “Let’s go!”

“I probably should go with them.” ‘mom’ added, and she and Erin followed Heather and Stephanie off to… I don’t know where.

“So, Heather’s told me you’ve got a mean swing.” Heather’s dad said, looking straight at me.

“Mean swing?” I asked back. It took me a bit to try and remember.

“Baseball.” he said, “Saw you hit a triple.”

“Oh, yeah! I guess. Still can’t remember much since the accident.”

“Well, while the girls shop why don’t we see what you can do?” Mr. Carter suggested.

On the ground floor, off to a side I hadn’t really noticed yet (since my family never went over there) was a kind of sports center. In it they had batting cages, six rows of pitching machines and off to the side of each one was an “on deck” spot for the next batter to warm up. Several were in use and we had to wait our turn before one became available. Mr. Carter paid my way in, though it was Heather’s older brother who got the first turn. Mr. Carter decided we’d go in order of age, from oldest to youngest, which put me third in line.

Ray was by far the oldest at seventeen. He was all around bigger than me and swung the aluminum bat with ease. The pitching machine was set for something easy, I guess a level to help you get used to baseballs flying straight at you. He hit nine out of the ten pitches from the machine, and seven of those went sailing high.

Next was Victor, or Vic as his family called him. He too was a bit taller than me but not quite as built as Ray. At fourteen he seemed quite the natural when it came to hitting the pitches and went ten for ten with only one of them going all screwy as it plowed into the ground.

With a gentle tap of the bat I knocked the weight off of it and stepped up for my turn. At least the helmets this place had fit better than the loaner at the park I’d worn. I completely whiffed the first pitch, but Mr. Carter shouted encouragements about the next one. I certainly gave it my all with each of them, and while only four of them went sailing high I did at least connect with the other five.

Brian was last, and his dad adjusted the machine a little for him. Only then did I realize that Ray, Vic, and I had all gone at the same level. I felt a little upset about that, that things hadn’t been adjusted for me, but then when I still managed nine out of ten hits at a high schooler’s level I kinda felt a bit good about it.

Now Brian didn’t do too well at his turn, but then when he was also only nine years old it should be understandable. He missed three of the pitches completely, clipped one that rebounded up into the netting behind him, and managed to send the remaining six towards the pitching machine. Only one managed anything close to sailing away. The whole while his family were shouting their encouragements. I was mostly quiet, though I did clap pretty good for the kid when it looked like he’d hit a powerful line drive the one time.

The girls weren’t back by the time we finished, so Mr. Carter took us over to a different kind of restaurant to wait. This one was fancier, nice tables and televisions suspended from the walls and such, each with various different sports programs going on. Several were baseball games and I noticed a few car races going on as well. Mr. Carter told me he’d sent a message to Heather about where we all were, and bought us a round of drinks to help pass the time. Not knowing how long the whole of us would be spending time there he’d also gotten a couple of tables put together so there’d be room for everyone once ‘mom’ and the girls caught up to us. The drinks weren’t anything special, just cola. After watching the race for a while I got a bit bored with it. It was just a bunch of guys driving around in a circle a bunch of times, though it was still odd to me that they were in the southeast of the Confederate States. We all ended up focusing on a baseball game out of New York City, Texas Rangers against the Yankees.

We’d all finished our first round and had gotten refills by the time the girls got to us. From the bags Heather and Stephanie were carrying it was clear they’d gone clothes shopping, an experience I was kinda glad to have missed. Mr. Carter asked a joke question, but all the answer anyone would give was that it was a surprise for Thursday.

Our parents made some kind of plans while the rest of us sat at the table. Heather and Stephanie were still rather tight lipped about their shopping, but Erin couldn’t stop giggling.

It was a good thing that Mr. Carter had gotten that larger table arranged as we all ended up staying there for the remainder of the baseball game at least, and that involved dinner that was mostly hamburgers. And I don’t mean the slapped together, mass produced hamburgers from some fast food joint like McDonalds (okay, where’d that name come from again? I hadn’t seen any such named place at all) but, like, gourmet hamburgers. Aside from a very fat beef patty mine had bacon, tomato, lettuce, some kind of cheese that wasn’t cheddar, and some kind of reddish purple sauce that was tangy. Each of us also had a serving of some very fat fries (barbecue sauce to go with them for me), and I had a rather big triple chocolate shake.

After dinner we went our separate ways.

I never did find out what the girls had bought.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The area is southern California, Southern Arizona, and northwestern Mexico. The red shaded area represents, in general, where the Mexican army invaded and roughly how far they got before being repulsed. The red line marks the original border (real world California-Mexico border) while the blue line marks the post-invasion result. The pin marker "Home" isn't where I'm at, but the general area of where this story has taken place thus far.
> 
> Miyori No Mori (ミヨリの森), as the movie I mentioned, is a real story. Sadly it's only been fansubbed into English as far as I know. If you like the works of Hayao Miyazaki then I think you'll like this one. It's a lighter story and relatively light on the obvious CG that seems to be so extensively used these days in anime.
> 
> As for my story, I've got a bit more alternate history reveal planned in a while. Not next week, though. And what the girls got will be revealed, ultimately. ;-)


	39. Chapter 39

I guess it’d been a very long and tiring day by the time we’d gotten home. It was also late and we all got ushered to our rooms to change for bed, but not too late for us to end up clamoring back down to the family room to unwind a bit more. While Erin wore her yellow nightgown I noticed that Stephanie was wearing her white silk robe. We didn’t even get an hour before getting shuffled off again to go to bed. Naturally I’d stripped down completely before climbing into bed.

Some time in the middle of the night I guess I got thirsty. I found my robe and after putting it on went downstairs. I went slowly, mostly because it was dark. A few appliances gave off a soft glow from their clocks, and it was just barely more than enough light to navigate by. After getting my drink of water and leaving the glass in the sink I turned to head back to my room, and saw Stephanie walk into the kitchen.

“Hey.” I softly said, raising a hand.

“Hey.” was the sleepy reply I got as she walked up to the cabinet to get a glass. She was wearing her new nightgown, the one with scant embroidery and was mostly see through, and nothing else. Yeah, my eyes dropped down to notice the gentle curves of her slender butt as she propped herself up on tiptoe to reach a glass. I just stood there, feeling my penis firming up a little as I watched Stephanie get herself a drink of water. I think I surprised her when she turned back around, seeing me still standing there in the kitchen with her. There was something else, something off.

On a hunch I stepped right up to her and put my arms around my twin. Nothing special, I’d say. Just one of those hugs that’s supposed to say “I’m here” kind of things.

Stephanie didn’t say anything, didn’t fight, didn’t do anything other than slip her arms around me as well. She felt so tiny, and warm as she rested her cheek against my chest.

“Why do you look at other girls?” Stephanie asked me.

“What other girls?” I asked back. “Like Heather.”

I felt Stephanie shake her head. “Like Courtney.”

“What? That argument over by the theater?” I asked. “Was curious about what was going on.”

“You don’t think she’s pretty?”

“Don’t forget that she’s the one that just barged in on me in the toilet.” I told Stephanie, “Something about her rubs me the wrong way.” It wasn’t something I could clearly explain.

“You used to go on about how pretty she is.”

“I don’t remember saying anything like that.”

I felt Stephanie tense up. She didn’t say anything, and I guess she didn’t have to either. She was recanting a memory from before anything I could recall.

I slipped my arms from around my tiny twin and took a half step back. She looked up at me, looked like she was about ready to cry just before I let my eyes drift down her body. I could just see her flat chest, her little nipples through the gauzy fabric of her nightgown. Her crotch was almost invisible in the poor light, but I could tell her legs were pressed tight together by how close together her feet were. When I brought my gaze back up to look at her pretty face I brought a hand up and touched her cheek, a light caress with just my fingertips on her soft skin. My fingers slid to her jaw, down to her chin, gently guiding her to look up more at me as I leaned closer to her.

Stephanie’s lips were soft as I kissed her, still holding a trace of mint from toothpaste. I kissed her lips a few times, light touches, trying to draw a little… something out of her. I held her face with both hands, parting my lips a little as I pressed them to hers, feeling her breath quicken.

Setting aside the thought that this isn’t exactly normal for siblings, for twins, I held Stephanie’s attention with nothing more than my mouth as my hands slipped away from her cheeks. It wasn’t hard to feel the thin straps of her nightgown, and at my prompting they easily slid over her shoulders, causing the one article of clothing she was wearing to fall to the floor. Our lips lingered together a little more before I broke the kiss, straightening myself to stand upright once more.

Up and down went Stephanie’s chest, breathing a bit heavier now as she looked up at me. She didn’t seem so sad anymore, and I let my eyes drift over her now naked body. Her legs, her thighs were still pressed together, her arms at her sides, but her nipples, her little pink nipples were standing out just a bit.

I didn’t move very quickly as I put my hands to the belt of my robe. One tug of a strap and it was undone. Once I slipped it off my shoulders it joined her nightgown on the floor. My eyes hadn’t left Stephanie’s gaze, but I saw her gaze follow my robe down, stopping at my crotch and my semi-hard penis as it pointed at her stomach.

“You matter to me.” I told her. “You’re way prettier than Courtney will ever be.”

It almost looked like Stephanie was about to burst into tears. She stepped right up to me, pressing herself tightly to me and wrapping her arms around me to squeeze pretty fiercely. My penis also got pressed pretty hard against her stomach, and she felt so warm as we hugged, skin to skin.

“You like kissing me?” Stephanie asked.

“A lot.”

“Could you kiss me?”

This time I knelt down to be more eye-to-eye with my twin, feeling her hands slide up my sides.

“No, down there.” she told me just as I was leaning in to kiss her properly.

I looked at Stephanie, then glanced to a stool by the island counter in the kitchen. Standing back up, I took her hand and guiding her over to it. I patted it and she eagerly hopped up to sit. As I knelt back down Stephanie parted her legs. Breathing deep her scent I nearly buried my face into her crotch, pressing my lips and sucking just a little, planting kisses all over. Stephanie giggled a little, her sweet little noises soon becoming little moans of pleasure. She parted herself for me, holding her little pussy wide so I could lick her more, pressing my lips around her little clit and sucking on it just a bit. I think I started to drool a little, rubbing my lips to her labia as I started running my tongue all around her little hole, tasting her juices as my twin’s arousal grew. And as her arousal grew, so too did my penis, hardening as it took more than its fair share of my blood, readying itself for that expectant plunge. My tongue pushed back up to her clit, circling around the little nub, plying into her wet folds as my middle finger found her pussy, wet and hot as I probed her little body.

“Caleb…” Stephanie softly groaned. My tongue made one last pass over her slit as I stood back up. Her eyes were locked on my crotch, her mouth hanging hungrily as she looked at my monster erection.

I leaned in close to my twin, brushing my cheek to hers. “Do you want it?” I softly whispered in her ear.

“Uh huh.” Stephanie breathed.

“You think you’re ready?”

“Uh huh.”

“Okay.” I told her, planting a little kiss on her cheek as I stood back up.

Helping Stephanie I guided her to stand and face the island counter. We used two stools to prop her up a little, standing on their footrests. She seemed a little wobbly like this, her cute little butt towards me, but it wouldn’t matter soon.

Unlike those movies Mia showed us I didn’t just slam my dick into my twin sister. I held my hard member down, rubbing it up between her thighs, pressing my glans up into her wet crotch and running it back and forth a few times first. Her little moans sounded so sweet, and when it seemed her legs were about to get too wobbly I pulled my dick back just enough for my glans to fit into her, my dick pushing up into her tight pussy. Stephanie squeaked as I began to fill her body.

Holding onto Stephanie’s hips I started grinding myself into her. She really took in a lot of my hard cock. She leaned a little over the counter, grunting softly with each slow, deep thrust of my cock. She may have taken all of it once but I didn’t know how ready she was for it just now. However she felt so good, squeezing my thick cock.

I felt my eyes closing as I focused more on how my twin felt as I slowly started pumping myself in her. Her heat, how wet she was making my cock as it slipped from her pussy, the desire in her soft moan as my cock plunged back into her body. I took a wider stance to try and keep myself steady behind my twin, breathing heavier the more my cock slipped into her.

Stephanie propped up one leg, her foot on the seat of the stool like she was about to try and climb up onto the counter. She settled back a bit more into me, and I spread my feet a little bit more, feeling my balls floating more freely as more of my cock could push into my twin’s pussy. I slipped a hand under her thigh, holding her leg up as I started driving my cock deeper.

“Please, Caleb…” Stephanie pleaded, panting, “I want it… I want it…” She leaned over the counter and I changed things up a little, plunging my monster cock deep into my sister, feeling her wet labia pressing around my shaft all the way, rubbing against my crotch as I ground my hips into her butt.

Everything went black, my legs tensing as my cock tried to burry itself deeper into Stephanie, her petite body squeezing as it felt like I exploded inside her, feeling the hot gush of my seed flooding her pussy.

“No! Oh no! No! No!” Stephanie cried, sounding panicked. “Please, don’t stop! I… I… almost… almost…”

Already I could feel my dick starting to grow soft. Breathing hard from my orgasm I started pumping my hips again. Stephanie sounded desperate, like she was almost at her climax. I leaned a little more over her, my other hand sliding from her hip to her crotch. She squeaked as my fingers found her slit, reaching a little further and feeling her wet pussy and the firm nub of her clit. Growing ever softer, I tried to keep my cock inside Stephanie, to keep us one…

Suddenly Stephanie pushed herself up and away from the counter, her back pressing into my chest, crooning as she leaned more into me, her pussy clenching, tightening over and over as if her body was trying to drive my cock back out of her while she pushed into me to try and drive it deeper. My fingers seemed to twitch on their own, stroking her crotch furiously until she began to relax.

We were both panting pretty heavily, and my legs felt like I’d just done a dozen long sprints. Still I managed to keep standing, stepping back from Stephanie and feeling the night air chill my wet and soft dick. Breathing hard, Stephanie leaned against the counter before carefully lowering her leg to step off the stools. She turned around and stepped back up to me, slipping her arms around me in a tight embrace. We were both wet, sweaty, and she felt very hot to me as I draped my arms over her.

“Caleb! Stephanie!” I heard ‘mom’ cry out. About the same moment there was a blinding light in my face.

Oh shit!

Stephanie just about leapt out of her skin, and I felt my heart jump up into my throat as it kicked into high gear.

“What are you two doing?” ‘mom’ hissed, stepping from the doorway into the kitchen. I figured she had some kind of monster flashlight in hand and kept it aimed right at my face. “Why are you naked in the kitchen?”

“I… uh… we…” stammered Stephanie.

I was at a complete loss for words. My head was starting to spin.

“Back to your rooms! Both of you!” ‘mom’ ordered.

We both stooped to pick up our clothes and hurried past ‘mom’ to get out of the room. Yeah, we didn’t bother putting them back on as we hustled up the stairs. I guess ‘mom’ had gotten flustered about getting an answer from either of us, and I really hoped she didn’t notice a few things…

Like a trickle of cum trying to drip down Stephanie’s leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a completely different idea for this chapter, involving Erin again. I couldn't make the starting part work out so I'm gonna save that idea for later.
> 
> Also had another idea sitting on a "back burner" for quite some time now, but I couldn't just throw it out there. Didn't want to end up with something like the pizza delivery boy immediately getting into the bedroom with a hardon kind of thing like a really badly written porno. I want some foreshadowing, some... teasing, I guess.


	40. Chapter 40

I don’t know which is worse, getting lectured and yelled at or silent scrutiny.

‘Mom’ was upset, and we all knew it. Erin noticed something too, but thankfully she kept quiet about it.

During a moment of privacy I suggested to Stephanie that we very obviously keep apart for at least the day to help ‘mom’ believe that we weren’t up to anything. She seemed rather sad about the idea, but agreed anyway. I went off to the park by myself for the bulk of the day. I spent most of the time with Luke and the other boys I’d met there, gotten to know over the last few weeks. We didn’t do much other than just goof around for a good chunk of the day. I got invited over to one of their homes for a snack for lunch, which was nice so I didn’t have to go home and potentially aggravate ‘mom’ while Stephanie might be home. It was closer to dinner time when we all broke for the day to head home. I was just in time for cheeseburgers and chocolate milk.

I slept alone that night.

The next morning was Defense Day, and ‘mom’ had us busy packing stuff for a full day at the beach. Towels, a large blanket, umbrella, ‘mom’ and I hefted a big cooler of drinks and foodstuffs that ‘mom’ and Stephanie had gone to a grocery store to go get yesterday afternoon. I was already wearing my black swimming trunks with a simple red t-shirt. Stephanie and Erin both wore a sundress. Erin’s was in varying shades of teal, the pattern looking like a conflagration of beach waves crashing against each other. Stephanie’s was something more simple, peach colored that was fairly light colored near the neckline and faded to something darker the lower it went. ‘Mom’ also wore something similar, rose red in color with a kind of white floral print to give it some detail.

Since my reawakening this was the first time I’d been to the beach. We’d met up with Mr. Carter and his family somewhere about the middle of the beach’s total north to south run, a thick expanse of creamy yellow sand that seemed kinda peaceful. Well, peaceful if you could ignore the multitude of people who’d also gathered there. Off in the distance I could see a few mountains, to the north and south.

The Carter’s had gotten there before us. Mr. Carter held a hand up high and waved us over when he spotted us, and as soon as we were making our way to him he returned to helping Ray and Vic with setting up a good sized pop-up tent… thing. Mr. Carter said it was a pavilion, and I silently kicked myself as I felt I should’ve know that. It was pretty good sized, four meters to a side and three meters tall. It came with canvas walls that could be dropped down to give shelter from the sun and wind, and also privacy from everyone else on the beach. Ray and Vic held it up while Mr. Carter drove some long spikes deep into the sand to help tie down and anchor it. Heather helped the rest of us set up the rest outside. ‘Mom’ and I placed the cooler inside the pavilion for shade, next to another one the Carters had brought. Several blankets were spread out in front.

Off to the sides I noticed a lot of other family groups doing similar things: blankets, umbrellas, small grills, and the like. When I looked back to our own pavilion I noticed Heather hauling a little pack over one shoulder as she headed into it. Right now she was wearing a sundress of her own, something in a dark blue with broader straps over her shoulders, and low enough cuts to really tease you that you might get a look at her chest or a side glance at some extra bare skin. A gust of wind pressed her dress tightly to her skin, and I wanted to imagine a few details that weren’t there, perky nipples and an extra crease in the fabric about her crotch. The press of air didn’t last long, and I kinda wished it’d changed direction to give her dress a good lift.

But no such luck as ‘mom’ closed off the pavilion with Heather and my sisters all inside. Guess they were gonna change for the beach now. For the rest of us guys it was rather simple: take our shirts off. Yeah, nothing complicated. All us guys were wearing trunks of some kind, with Ray’s being something more than a basic color, a medium blue with the logo for the Seattle Seahawks.

Athleticism must’ve been a Carter family trait. Mr. Carter, Ray, and Vic all had the toned bodies that came from doing a lot of sports. Only little Brian wasn’t so well toned or buff looking, but then most nine year olds aren’t going to look like… I had a name just at the tip of my tongue, some foreign actor/bodybuilder… Dang, now who was I trying to think of?

Anyway, it didn’t matter. There wasn’t really much to do at the moment, so I looked out at the ocean. Gentle waves washed up on the beach from an expansive field of blue a bit darker than the sky itself. There wasn’t much in the way of clouds, either. A few wisps of white like cotton balls pulled past their breaking points. I could feel the sun behind me, still early enough that it hadn’t gotten straight overhead just yet, hot as it beamed its radiance down onto my bare back and it felt pretty good actually.

“Okay Caleb, come here.” I heard ‘mom’ say. When I turned around I saw the pavilion was opened up towards the beach again. ‘Mom’ had on the same blue bikini I had seen her wear about a month ago, but the others all had different swimsuits than I’d seen before. Erin had on a bikini of bright blue triangular pieces and thin ruffles on the straps.

Stephanie and Heather both wore similar bikinis as well, but when I got a look at them I felt a rush of blood heading south. Maybe the work micro-bikini would be better. Certainly not a mini-bikini. Supported by a few spaghetti thin strings was a tiny wedge of fabric to cover their crotch, high enough to cover… things but narrow enough to show off a lot of flesh and the shape of… things. Large bow knots took up the excess string at their hips to hold their bottoms in place. Their tops weren’t much more than a pair of triangular bits of fabric to cover their nipples. Well, okay, a bit more of their chest than just that, but if they actually had breasts there wouldn’t’ve been much that wasn’t covered. I’d first gotten a look at Heather from behind, and could see their tops were tied off at their back and behind their neck, and the back part of their bottoms was barely anything more than a narrow bit riding up between their butt cheeks. Heather’s suit was a dark blue in color while Stephanie’s was more gold.

“Caleb, get over here.” ‘mom’ repeated, more sternly. She was seated on a cooler and was motioning for me to come over to her. I did. “We don’t want to get sunburned, so don’t go back out until I put some sun block on you.” She was already working on Erin, my little sister holding her long blond hair away from her back while ‘mom’ applied sun block on her skin.

“Hey Caleb, what do you think?” Heather asked me, drawing my attention to look at her while she spun around once, showing off… her lack of swimsuit.

“It’s, uh, nice.” I said, feeling a bit like a blockhead and hoping my eyes were bulging out too much as I looked her up and down. You could easily tell she was more athletic than my twin, a little more definition to her muscle tone, and maybe my eyes lingered a little too much on her hip, the curve of her otherwise very visible bare butt.

“Okay Erin, you’re set.” ‘mom’ announced.

“Thanks mom!” Erin excitedly said, bolting back out into the hot sunlight.

“Hey! Wait up!” Stephanie cried, giving chase. Heather was hot on my twin’s heels.

“Alright Caleb, it’s your turn.” ‘mom’ told me.

I followed her directions on where and how to stand while she pretty much coated me with sun block. It felt like it took forever, especially when I had to turn my back to the beach while more sun block was spread across my chest and stomach and all. All the while I kept hoping that ‘mom’ didn’t notice my budding erection while I tried not to think of the two nearly naked girls just out there on the beach. It also didn’t help that I’d seen them both completely naked, either.

And judging from the reactions I heard from Heather’s older brothers her new swimsuit was a bit of shocker for them. Her dad, while not sounding too thrilled at how little his little girl was wearing, didn’t sound as shocked as I would’ve expected. I think ‘mom’ had something to do with that. Seriously, parents get together behind your backs and can really ruin things at times.

Once the sun block was taken care of it was off into the water. Heather’s older brothers didn’t join us, but Brian did splash about with the rest of us. While the sun was hot the water was more chill, the current bringing cooler water down from the north. Seemed to help stifle my erection.

After some time of that Erin got the idea to make a sand castle. We had a few plastic buckets that were just for that, you know, the kind you can fill with wet beach sand and tip over to make a squat castle tower. It wasn’t exactly neat and pretty, but we had fun. Occasionally I’d look up from piling up sand and trying to shape it to look at the others at the beach. A beautifully shapely woman came running by, missing us easily as she jumped to catch a Frisbee. My eyes caught how her large breasts bounced, filling her blue and yellow striped bikini top nicely. A guy that must’ve been her friend had been hot on her heels, rushing into her to grab her around the middle, hefting her up over one shoulder while she playfully cried out against being carried off like a sack of potatoes. Off in the other direction I heard some younger kids squealing as they rushed into the water, the largest of them probably six years old and maybe taller than Erin. A family get-together, I think, from the looks of two parents that were chasing after the little ones into the water.

At one point we got a little too hot with the blazing sun overhead and we rushed back into an ocean wave to cool off a bit before bringing back more sand to pile up into a castle wall. I was working on one part of that wall when I noticed how Heather had sat herself down part way around, leaning on one hip, lithe leg stretched out and the other propped up, little droplets of water running down her leg, and how that little swatch of blue fabric of her bikini bottom conformed to the shape of her crotch. Looking up along her slim body I saw more droplets of water clinging to her smooth skin, some of them plummeting to the sand beneath her. Heather must’ve had her top on just a little tight, her body a little chilled or something, because it looked like her nipples were straining against the fabric.

I turned around, more to try and put her pretty body out of my mind so my dick wouldn’t get too hard in my swim trunks. Big as it was there wasn’t a whole lot of room to comfortably pop a boner and not be noticed.

It didn’t work out too well. At my other side was Stephanie, and while she wasn’t lounging like Heather my twin was squatting at a very good angle for me to see the golden fabric of her bikini bottom appearing to strain against her crotch, revealing the soft curves of her mons venus. Glancing up I noticed her nipples poking into her top just the same, her much longer blond hair draped over one shoulder.

“I… uh… gotta go.” I announced, scrambling to my feet to rush off for what I hoped was the closest of the public restrooms at the beach.

“Be back soon!” ‘mom’ called out, “Mr. Carter’s already cooking up the burgers!”

It felt like it took forever to get to the back of the beach, weaving around people and their little camps, trying to hurry, keep upright, and not draw too much attention to make people think I needed help. Well, I was needing something, but I doubt most people would understand that all I needed was to get my trunks off so my dick would stop hurting.

I was just about home free, the bathrooms in sight, and I plowed right into a big guy just as he was coming out. “Hey! Watch it!” he barked as I slipped around him and into the concrete cooled shadows of the men’s toilet. I don’t know if he followed me back in or what, but I managed to get back to a toilet stall and the door secured behind me before I began loosening my trunks.

Imagine you’re trying to curl your arm, and you’ve got something heavy pressing back against your forearm, something not just massive but immovable, but you’ve got to flex your arm no matter what. Something like that strain was what I was feeling in my trunks, my penis trying to force itself into a full erection but restrained by my swimming trunks. If they were loose enough, when I popped a boner a good chunk of my dick would be popping up out of the waistline.

So, yeah, once I managed to get my trunks loosened I felt an immense sensation of relief as my erection popped free. I sat down on the toilet, the seat very cold on my bare butt. Guess it was out of habit that I dropped my trunks before sitting down. Not like I really had to go or something.

But now I started thinking about Heather and Stephanie, my mind bouncing between the two of them, their nearly naked bodies, their tight swimsuits…

I leaned back, feeling my head rest against the cool cinderblock wall behind me, spreading my legs so things felt better. I had hoped that maybe a little bit of time, with Heather and Stephanie out of sight, my erection would go away.

After a while, I don’t know how long, really, my dick didn’t get any softer. I took my massive erection in hand and pictured Heather’s naked body, the pink lips of her pussy wrapped around my huge member, impaling herself on me and moaning lustfully as I started jerking off.

“I can’t believe you just walked in here.” I heard Stephanie hiss. “We’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Then go back out.” I heard Heather reply. “I’m not leaving.”

Damn. Both of them? I pushed myself to my feet, slipped the lock to my toilet stall, and peeked out. Yeah, it was them, and while Stephanie looked a bit nervous, walking in a men’s toilet for probably the first time, Heather was looking around more intently. I guess the motion drew Heather’s attention because she immediately spotted me and hustled over.

“What are you doing in here?” I asked, keeping my voice down low too.

“The way you rushed off, I thought something was wrong.” Heather answered.

“No duh.” I replied, stepping all the way out of the stall. Her eyes went wide when her gaze dropped to my crotch, my still throbbing hard erection. “You think I can really keep something like this in my shorts?” I turned away, looking around, and when I spotted a toilet with wheelchair access I got an idea. “If you wanna help, follow me. Otherwise get out.” I told them, walking into the oversized toilet stall, my trunks still wrapped around my left ankle.

“Seriously?” I heard Stephanie ask.

“Yeah, seriously.” Heather replied, “I don’t care. I pulled him in the girl’s room last time.”

Both of them followed me in, and Heather locked the door behind them. I think Stephanie looked a little more relaxed, but she still seemed quite tense as Heather walked over to me. Heather seemed a little bit apprehensive as she gingerly reached for my erect member, her fingers cool as she slipped them around my shaft. Her touch felt nice, her grip a little soft as she started stroking my dick.

I guess Heather really didn’t care about me and other girls so much she didn’t care if Stephanie watched while she jerked me off.

While Heather was fixated on my monster genitals, I slipped a hand to her hip and yanked the strap to the knot holding her bikini bottom together. She gasped as she felt it loosen, her bottom slipping down her legs. Her grip tightened on my dick when I put my hand between her legs, feeling her soft flesh as my middle finger pressed into her labia. Heather started stroking my dick faster while my finger rubbed her.

Stephanie didn’t want to be left out. Or to be outdone, either. She slipped out of her swimsuit entirely and stepped right up to my side opposite of Heather, putting a hand between my legs before sliding it up to my balls. She’d learned how to fondle me, and I widened my stance so she could more easily do just that. On top of that she pressed herself tight to my side. I put an arm around her, my hand to her back, holding her to me.

And boy did their hands feel good. Not just the two on my genitals but there was something pleasing about their touch at my back. I think it was Heather who brought her hand down to my butt, grabbing hold of me firmly as my fingertip felt around the rim to her pussy. She’d gotten quite wet and her juices were starting to dribble down my finger.

Heather moaned softly as I lightly fingered her, and Stephanie whimpered as she began to rub herself up and down against my leg. My twin was also getting wet, I could feel it on my thigh when she lifted up a leg to better press her crotch against me. “Right there.” I grunted while Heather continued jerking my dick, her grip slipping a little more towards my glans, squeezing just a little more when I spoke.

The girls both pressed tighter to me, squeezing me between them. I made Heather stand up on tiptoe while my finger kept pushing more and more into her pussy, and Stephanie moaned into my chest while she humped my leg. Stephanie’s ministrations on my balls wavered as she tried grinding more into my leg.

Heather was a lot taller than Stephanie, but still short enough that I can see over the top of her head. On tiptoe she was just tall enough that when I turned to her I could dip my head a little and press my lips to hers. Her lips were sweet, like cherries. I think she might’ve liked it more if we kissed longer, though. I was well worked up when I came in here, and I was feeling the pressure building up in my scrotum while Stephanie continued, haphazardly, massaging me.

My eyes closed on their own, all that mattered was the feel of their hands, the squeezing of Heather’s fingers around my thick cock as she pounded away, the more gentle ministrations of my twin as she rolled my balls around in her hand, the tightening grip of Heather’s hand on my butt, and the warmth of Stephanie as she pressed her whole naked body against my side. My ejaculation felt heavy and sweet, thick cum pouring out in a hefty glob. Heather didn’t stop even as my cum soaked her hand, making her fingers slip on my shaft. My legs started feeling weak as Stephanie coaxed a bit more of my seed to come forth, though Heather pretty much stopped stroking my dick.

Feeling spent I eased my hold on the girls and sat down on the toilet. Heather looked a little disappointed, but Stephanie knelt down right before me. She took my dick in both hands, holding it so she could kiss my glans, licking me before putting the head of my dick into her mouth. “Whoa.” Heather practically whispered as she watched my twin give me a blow job. Her tongue felt pretty good, and I started to wonder if Mia might’ve given her some pointers.

My heart jumped when I heard a couple of voices just outside. Heather’s eyes went wide and Stephanie looked up at me in fear. I held a finger to my lips, a sign for them to be quiet. Stephanie slowly stood up, while we listened to two men as the talked.

They didn’t come back towards us, and while they continued their conversation about some sexy and fuckable babes out on the beach we heard them start urinating. Heather’s eyes went wide again, this time more from the amazement that she was actually listening to some grown men taking a piss.

It pretty much seemed like we weren’t even there. The two men left, not bothering to wash their hands as their voices drifted away.

“I can’t believe that just happened!” Heather harshly whispered, trying to keep her voice down. “Should we go now?”

Stephanie shook her head. “I wanna cum.” she told us.

Well, my dick was getting floppy, but I started to wonder if it would be a good idea to try getting it hard again to give both girls a good orgasm. I got another idea.

“Turn your butts to me, and bend over.” I told them.

Heather gave me a dubious look, but Stephanie was a little more obedient. Still my twin watched as I ran a hand over her tiny butt, down the back of her thigh, then up between her legs. With a bit of a circular motion I pressed two fingers against her labia, parting the lips of her pussy as I began probing her body. She leaned over more so I could get my fingers deeper into her pussy, slowly sliding them in and out. It didn’t take Heather long to mimic my twin, and my other hand was soon mirroring everything for her.

My eyes darted back and forth between the butts of two very pretty girls. Heather’s backside looked a little more mature, a little more to her hips than Stephanie. I did my best to keep my hands moving together, not trying to favor one girl’s pussy over the other, their juices staring to seep out while my fingers kept on pushing in and out. I kinda wished they were longer, at least long enough to get deeper into their hot pussies, to feel their insides as they squeezed around my fingers, to get longer strokes in and out.

But I guess my plain old, regular sized fingers were well enough. Stephanie was the first to put her hands up on the stall door, bracing herself as my fingers continued to pound her pussy. Heather soon followed. Their pussies were both pink, glistening from their own wetness, though Heather was looking a little more red.

Heather was the first to cum, pressing her mouth into her arm to muffle her moaning cry. I pushed my fingers as deep into her pussy as I could reach, twisting around back and forth, tips curled just a bit. When Stephanie began to whimper as her own orgasm neared, I did the same to her, twisting around. She loosed a sharp cry and I felt her whole body go into a spasm when my fingertips ran over something a little firm inside her.

My fingers were thoroughly drenched in their cum by the time I pulled them out. My fingers that had been in Heather’s pussy were first to go to my mouth, breathing deep the smell of her as I tasted the sweetness of her cum. After one slow draw I swapped them for the two that had been in Stephanie, savoring her smell, the taste of her cum. I don’t know if I could explain the difference between them. Like trying to describe the flavor of chocolate.

We all stood and they both turned to hug me together. Yeah, felt nice having them both pressed against me. Another thought hit me, and I really hated being a mood breaker.

“I think we should get back out there.” I softly said. Stephanie groaned her discomfort at the thought.

We managed to get dressed and slip back out of the restroom, and I’m pretty sure we weren’t noticed. I suggested we stop at the showers first to get thoroughly soaked before rejoining our families. Easy enough to say we were too hot from the sun, and hopefully it’d wash away the smell of our sex.

I guess it worked, because when we did get back lunch was more than ready and everyone else was already eating. Mr. Carter gave me an accusing look, but didn’t say anything as he served me a cheeseburger from his portable grill.

The rest of the day pretty much passed without another case of an extreme hard on. Our sandcastle was an off and on project, between trips into the ocean to play in the water. Towards the back of the beach there was a permanent volleyball net, and we all got in a game as well, family against family. My side lost by a long shot, but we all had fun anyway.

We also ended up staying there very late. Dinner was hotdogs while we watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. I was starting to wonder when we’d be going home, sitting on the towel with Stephanie at my side. The sky above was turning black, with a deep purple band chasing after the long gone sun when we all heard the first thwump and whistle of fireworks. Out in the ocean, not too far away, I could just make out a boat or something against the deepening blue of the evening sky. Then there was a blossom of orange and red sparks high in the sky, followed by the distinct pop and crackle of the firework.

Apparently it was a bigger deal at this end of Pacifica, the celebration of Defense Day. It was easily an hour long display of fireworks, a multitude of colors, whistling screamers, mortar shots, and even a few really big booms. ‘Mom’ draped a towel over me and Stephanie, something to protect against the chill of evening while we watched. I never did look around at the others, simply feeling Stephanie as she cuddled up next to me, her bare skin hot against my own while we shared the impromptu blanket. The finale of the display was a rapid fire succession of fiery blossoms of green, white, and orange that lit up the sky, brighter than the stars and filling the air with a cacophony of crackling noise.

We parted ways once the show was done, packing up what little there was left to do. Guess ‘mom’ and Mr. Carter had gotten to a lot of it well beforehand. I carried Erin on my back as we hiked back to our car, my little sister drowsily hanging on like she was a backpack. It had been such a full day I think I fell asleep on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's interesting to think of what I want to have happen, and then the end result of what I actually do write, how the flow of things seems to change right at the moment I'm typing everything out. Oh, the bathroom sex scene was the planned idea (chosen for the bit of privacy they can get), but at one point I had thought of Heather and Stephanie both giving Caleb head. Had also thought of something more like a three-way climax, with Caleb fingering them while getting jerked off. Problem there is on how short I made Stephanie, who's just a little too short for an easy grope that way.
> 
> And I think at this point it's safe to say that blue is Heather's favorite color.
> 
> I think I might've been able to do a better job on this one if I hadn't gotten distracted with other things. Was pretty much writing this one right up to the posting.


	41. Chapter 41

Waking up, alone, the next morning I had a thought in my head. The thought was about having to take a vacation just to recover from having had a vacation.

And that’s pretty much what we did that Friday. ‘Mom’ and my sisters all wore very loose and solid white sundresses and I wore nothing more than a pair of gray shorts. From the way I saw my sisters moving I think they’d gotten too much sun yesterday, especially Stephanie. It felt like I had too, moving about sometimes hurt a little and I really had no desire to put on a shirt. My body felt like it was radiating excess heat.

After breakfast I’d gotten my sketch materials and pretty much commandeered one end of the couch and a small table. Ideas of stuff to draw were flowing out my head like crazy. Despite the Tinkerbell movie my sisters were watching I could hear in the background a little extra rumbling from the air conditioner. I guess ‘mom’ had kicked it up a little before going off to do whatever work from home she does.

At one point I guess I didn’t notice when Stephanie had gotten up, but I noticed when she’d returned. She had in her hands a bottle of lotion. “Um, Caleb? Could you help me with this? Please?” she softly asked.

I looked up from the sketch I had been doing, a busy beach scene involving half a dozen little kids playing in the sand and water. “Um, sure.” I said, setting my materials aside before taking the bottle from her.

Stephanie took extra care as she moved, gingerly sitting down like she was coming to rest on a sizzling frying pan. She sat with her back to me, kinda hugging herself as she slipped the straps of her dress of her shoulder, letting the soft fabric fall about her waist before pulling her hair over one shoulder to leave pretty much all of her back exposed. She had some very thin tan lines where her rather scant bikini had covered her, her skin a little more rosy from too much sun, just like the rest of us.

I set the bottle aside and used the pump on it to squirt out a generous amount of lotion into one hand. It smelled like some kind of flower, I think. Divvying it up between both hands I carefully put them on her shoulders. Stephanie winced at my touch and I tried not to be too abrasive as I rubbed the soothing stuff down her back. It occurred to me that a month ago something like this would’ve jumpstarted my heart, the idea of my twin topless before me. Of course knowing that we were all recovering from light sunburns probably helped cool things off for me too.

I’d gotten partway down Stephanie’s back, actually enjoying this a little, the softness of her skin, the shape of her shoulder blades, when we all heard ‘mom’ yell my name.

“Caleb!”

I bolted more upright, my hands coming away from Stephanie suddenly like she was something most toxic. Stephanie also bolted, jumping to her feet and spinning to face ‘mom,’ her sundress gliding silently to her feet. It had been her only article of clothing.

“Caleb! Come here, now!” ‘mom’ said very loudly, very sternly. It was that mom voice we know, the voice that expects absolute and immediate obedience.

Moving a bit more slowly I stood up, careful of the couch and my lotion slopped hands. Stephanie stood frozen like a statue, and I tried giving her a slight smile before turning to face ‘mom,’ trying to look more sad when I faced her.

“Stephanie, get dressed.” ‘mom’ very nearly barked as I walked closer to ‘mom.’ She glared at me and motioned for me to walk into the kitchen. I rubbed the last of the lotion onto my arms as I walked ahead of her into the kitchen.

“Just what were you doing?” ‘mom’ asked me, prompting me to jump to turn around.

“Just rubbing some lotion onto her back, that’s all.” I simply said.

“And why was she naked?”

“I don’t know. She had her back to me anyway.” I told her. “She asked me to help. I thought it was okay.”

‘Mom’ sighed, shaking her head. “You’re old enough to know better, Caleb, and you’ve got to understand that this isn’t appropriate. Maybe I should’ve said something about it the other night, especially…” She sighed again. “Your sisters really love you, and I don’t want to see them hurt because of something you do to exploit that.”

“They mean a lot to me.” I told ‘mom,’ “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt them.”

“But you might not know what’ll hurt them. Maybe not right away, but later.”

I looked away from her. “Not like I asked her to take her dress off. Besides, I thought she’d be able to do the rest on her own.”

“Stay here.” ‘mom’ ordered. I watched as she turned and walked back out of the kitchen. I found a stool and sat down while I waited, and thought. “ _I should’ve told them ‘no’ to those tiny swimsuits._ ” I thought I heard her mutter.

Okay, so I guess she didn’t figure out what me and Stephanie had really done the other night. Maybe ‘mom’ thought she had caught us just after we’d stripped, were… checking each other out, or something.

It felt like an eternity, though I’m sure it was only a few minutes or something. ‘Mom’ came back in, a few paces behind Stephanie. My twin had her dress back on again, but she was looking pretty sad. Guess she got a bit of a scolding. “Sit.” ‘mom’ sternly said.

Stephanie claimed a stool next to me.

“I was hoping this was just a phase you two were starting.” ‘mom’ said, “You’re both of an age where you’re going to start noticing other boys and girls, and for the most part you two had been rather close. And you’re getting close again, but this isn’t like when you two were little and I’d bathe the two of you together. You’re noticing those differences, and new thoughts are in your heads, and you both have to realize that some things aren’t appropriate. Hugging is fine, sitting next to each other is fine, but being naked together now isn’t fine. Caleb, I wanted you to hear this too, but Stephanie,” she looked to my twin, “I’m sorry, but I won’t allow you to wear that swimsuit again.”

Stephanie had looked up when her name was spoken, but looked right back down again when ‘mom’ delivered a punishment. I guess it was, I mean, I think she liked me seeing her in that bit of string and all.

“When your body starts developing, like your friend Cassie, that little bikini’s going to cover even less. It’s not going to give you the attention from boys that you’ll want. You really didn’t notice how the other boys at the beach were staring at you and Heather. Kinda made me nervous for you two.

“And Caleb, I saw that same look when you looked at Heather. Yes, I know I approved them the day you bought it, but I had some reservations.” ‘Mom’ sighed, “ _Should’ve trusted my instincts then._ ” I heard her say, but her mouth didn’t move. “You both are also getting to that age where you’re going to start thinking I’m going to be overbearing, a helicopter parent. I don’t want to do that, but I know more than you two do.”

“Is Heather gonna be in trouble?” Stephanie softly asked.

“That’s for her father to decide.” ‘mom’ answered. “He already knows about those other boys, the looks.” She reached out to Stephanie, drawing my twin’s attention when she put her hand close by. “I know how excited you were about having such a grownup bikini. Believe me, I want you to be happy too.

“And Caleb, remember our deal about your drawings.” she continued, turning her attention to me. “I know how good you are, and you’re really good. I don’t want to stifle your desire to keep up your art.”

I nodded. “Yeah. I get it.” I said, “Mr. Carter’ll probably tear my head off if he sees me sketch Heather naked or something.”

‘Mom’ actually cracked a bit of a smile at that. “Just think about that before you draw anything like that.” she told me. “You’ve got a good imagination. You don’t need to be naked with any of the girls.”

More to the both of us ‘mom’ continued, “I’m sure you figured it felt nice, whatever it was that night, but you’re also still too young for any kind of naked play.”

Stephanie sniffed. When I glanced to her I saw she had started crying.

“Oh, honey,” cooed ‘mom’ coming around to her side, carefully drawing her in for a hug, “I’m not upset at you.”

“I love him.” choked Stephanie, turning to me and sliding off her stool. Yeah, I slid off mine, hissing as she pressed up against me, my sunburned chest feeling like it was just lit on fire as she pressed her face into me. “He’s nice and stuff.” she said, her voice muffled. I gently put my arms around her, part to be careful of her own sunburn but also I didn’t want to give ‘mom’ any ideas that I was trying to do something wrong with my twin.

“Yes, I know he is.” agreed ‘mom,’ stepping up closer and putting her hands on Stephanie’s bare shoulders. I felt my sister wince, more from the burning touch than anything else.

“I don’t want him to get his memory back.” Stephanie sobbed, squeezing me now with all the strength she could muster.

Um, okay, I guess that’s a bit of a shocker there. I’d thought that recovering from my amnesia would be a good thing, being able to remember the guy that was supposed to be my dad and all sorts of other family memories. Memories I figured were supposed to be good ones. Yeah, I know siblings can be annoying at times, and for the most part Stephanie and Erin both had let me be when I guess I wanted to be alone in my thoughts.

But to say that she didn’t want me to have that back? That made me want my memories back even more, if at least to know why.

“Okay honey, it’s okay.” ‘mom’ softly said.

I didn’t say anything. I just held the little girl that was supposed to be my twin sister while she sobbed against my chest. After maybe a minute or two the tears finally stopped, her breathing steadied and she began to relax.

‘Mom’ noticed this too. “Say, why not give me a few minutes with your brother, okay?” she gently asked. “It’ll be alright, I promise. Go on upstairs and wash your face, you’ll feel better.”

“Okay.” Stephanie softly said, nearly whispered, as she let go of me. I watched her leave the kitchen, her head hanging like she was still having the worst day of her life right now. Hopefully she’d be feeling better in a while.

“Okay Caleb,” ‘mom’ said, sighing again, “please sit. I think we need to talk about some other stuff.”

I hopped back up on the stool again, and ‘mom’ sat down on the stool Stephanie had been sitting on for our little lecture.

“Bet you’re pretty confused about that just now.” ‘mom’ said.

“Yeah.” I replied, still looking at the doorway to the family room. “Was I some kind of real jerk before… everything?”

‘Mom’ didn’t quite look at me, looking over my shoulder, past me to the back yard. Maybe she was replaying a memory in her mind. “You two were so close when you were little. But a little over a year ago you started pushing away. It wasn’t much at first, and me and your father thought it was just you growing up a boy, getting to an age where you want to start figuring yourself out, becoming your own person and wanting your independence. But you got worse. Your friends stopped coming around and your new friends never came over. You went out to meet them, spending more and more of your time away.”

I started to wonder if this Courtney girl was one of those new friends. So far she was the only person I’d met that even acted like she knew me. Was there something to her, to the old… original me that added to the bad vibes I got from her?

“The worst of it was just before the accident.” ‘mom’ continued, now looking more at me. “You actually said some very hurtful things to your sisters. Awful things. We also had to move, and that ended up putting you farther away from all your new friends, so you were pretty upset. But that didn’t give you the right to say what you did.

“We were getting settled here, for about a week when that happened. Your father thought the two of you needed some time together, man to man, a father son bonding trip. Maybe try to figure out what you were going through or something.”

“The game. The accident.” I softly said.

“But you’re my son, they’re your sisters, and we loved you no matter what.” ‘mom told me, “We were so happy when you woke up, and your sisters… they didn’t even care that you didn’t know who I was, they were ecstatic just because you woke up. Oh, they were worried too, about you, about what was going to happen when you didn’t recognize them. But when you weren’t angry, mad at them, at me for having to move us…”

“They got a nice brother instead of the mean one back.” I said.

‘Mom’ nodded. “And it really made them happy for it.”

I felt sick to my stomach.

“And now I’m also worried about you, and about them.” ‘mom’ told me, “That maybe bits of the old you are coming back and that you’re going to do things to them, make them do things that’ll hurt them.”

“Like make Stephanie think she needed that new swimsuit so I’d like her?” I asked.

“Yes, pretty much. _Though Heather seemed more intent on it, like she was vying for his attention._ ”

Okay, I thought about asking ‘mom’ about that, but it was too weird that I heard it but she didn’t seem to actually say it.

“She’s sometimes been worried that she’s not pretty.” I told ‘mom.’ “I didn’t want her thinking that she had to be naked or something to be pretty.”

Now ‘mom’ looked rather said, her gaze trying to avoid mine.

“Uh oh. Guess I’d told her she was ugly or something.” I softly said.

“Not so simply, but pretty much, yes.” ‘mom’ told me. “You still don’t remember any of it, do you?”

I tried to think about it, about the time before my memory loss, the accident, going to the Dodger’s game. I could remember what my ‘dad’ looked like only from the pictures ‘mom’ had shown me before. Nothing of him came to mind. Slowly I shook my head.

“And you didn’t want to tell me because…” I started to say.

“Because your sisters are happy you’re here with us now, because I don’t want to bring back that pain for them. _Or for me._ But I also didn’t want you to worry about all this, about what you were like before. _I just want you to be as you are now._ But I think we’ve probably spent enough time on this. Go on back and let your sisters know everything’s okay.”

My head was swimming now with the whole new mess as I got up and headed back out of the kitchen.

So me acting how I thought was normal, what came naturally (mostly) was a contradiction to who I really was, who I had been? I could just imagine how I must’ve been, starting that super rebellious teen years stuff early, mouthing off to my parents, telling my sisters to pretty much get out of my life, and stuff like that. Made me wonder how much they were trying to just simply forget, pretend it never happened.

“Everything okay?” Stephanie asked as I reclaimed my seat on the couch, easing down carefully to sit. Though the material was soft it felt like sandpaper to my sensitive, sunburned back.

“Mom didn’t bite his head off.” Erin noticed.

I smiled, saying, “We had a talk, that’s all.” I reached for my other sketch book, the one that ‘mom’ had pretty much said was for me to draw the more pornographic stuff. I opened it to one of the earlier sketches I’d done, one of Stephanie wearing the virtually see through nightgown that ‘mom’ had gotten her, bringing it home the same day she’d gotten me the book and graphite sticks. I’d not really held back at all, not doing the… some kind of doll look, smoothing over some of their sexual features in any way. In a way I think my drawing had embarrassed Stephanie more than modeling the nightgown. And ‘mom’ hadn’t said anything about it then, nothing at all. Well, she’d pretty much complimented my skill, but that was something completely different.

I flipped several pages into the sketch book, stopping at the first fully blank page in it. Taking a mechanical pencil first I started the light outlines of a new drawing, largely inspired by yesterday at the beach. At some point in my work ‘mom’ came out to sit with us, some other movie playing that I didn’t really pay attention to.

“You’ve been pretty busy.” ‘mom’ said as she came around to sit beside me on the couch. Guess she hadn’t peeked a whole lot at what I was drawing, though now I was pretty much getting finished.

At one point during the afternoon Heather and Stephanie had lain down to rest for a bit. My drawing wasn’t quite how they’d rested, though. In my artwork they were closer together, side by side with Stephanie on the right, relaxing on a shared towel and laying on their backs to soak up the sun’s rays, and made to look like you were crouched by my sister’s feet. Their legs and arms were spread just a little, and I’d drawn them both fully naked. I didn’t gloss over the details, or conveniently smudge out bits, showing the curves of their crotches and the gentle poking of their soft looking nipples.

“Oh my.” ‘mom’ softly said. “You’d better not show Heather’s father this one, ever.”

“Let me see.” Stephanie said. I made no effort to hide it from her. “Whoa.” she softly said, her eyes wide as she gazed at my drawing of her naked on the beach. I felt Stephanie press up tighter to me, leaning her head against my shoulder and her touch sending a chill shiver up my arm.

“I wanna see!” Erin excitedly declared.

“Hold on there.” interjected ‘mom.’ “This one you gotta make a promise first. That you never tell anyone about it.”

Erin stuck out her lower lip.

“It’s my special sketch book.” I added, “One that ‘mom’ made me promise about showing to others.”

“But Stephy didn’t promise.” Erin said.

“I… already did.” Stephanie quickly said. Honestly she hadn’t, but I guess ‘mom’ already figured that my twin would keep quiet about something like this. I’m sure she’d tell Heather in strict confidence, but no one else.

“Okay, promise.” Erin said, dipping her head down to look more pitiful.

“Pinkie swear?” I asked, holding up a hand with my pinkie finger hooked out.

“Pinkie swear.” agreed Erin, hooking her own pinkie finger on mine and we shook hands.

“Alright, but be careful.” ‘mom’ said, giving me a wary look.

Erin quickly bounded over again and I turned my sketch book around for her to look at it properly, her eyes growing huge when she saw my work. “Wow…” she softly said. “ _Wish he’d draw me like that._ ”

Okay, this was getting a little too weird. Something told me just coming right out and saying something about it would be really, really bad. Maybe make me come off as super scary or just plain crazy. But I had to know…

“Maybe you’d like me to draw you sleeping like this?” I asked.

“Caleb!” ‘mom’ cried.

Oops. Yeah, kinda forgot about that already.

Erin didn’t say anything. She did stare at me, blushing pretty deeply. She hiccupped when ‘mom’ yelled my name, and looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“Oh, come here.” ‘mom’ gently said, holding her arms out for my little sister. Erin came in for a hug, with ‘mom’ telling her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Why can’t Caleb draw me?” asked Erin.

“He can draw you all he wants.” ‘mom’ told her, “But he shouldn’t draw you without any clothes on.”

“But he draws so pretty. And he drew Stephy nakey.”

‘Mom’ sighed. “I don’t know.”

An idea came to my mind. “I can do something that I don’t think would be too bad.” I said. Without waiting for ‘mom’ to give her approval I flipped to the next page, turned the book sideways, and with the mechanical pencil I started off doing a basic outline. ‘Mom’ watched me work very intently. Actually, so did my sisters. At least ‘mom’ didn’t interrupt or try to stop me, though I had the feeling she really wanted to know what was going on in my mind.

It took me a good while, and Erin had to go to the toilet once while I worked. She was back well before I was finished.

The drawing was of Erin, fully naked, lying on her side on her bed, peacefully asleep, drawing her as if you were closer to the foot of her bed and just a bit above her. One arm was draped across her stomach while the other was closer to her face and left her chest exposed, her legs were parted to show off her crotch and the soft curves of her youthful mound, and her lower legs under blankets as if she’d kicked them off of her bare body.

Erin didn’t say anything when she looked at the drawing of her naked self asleep. She made some kind of high pitched noise, I’m not quite sure how else to describe it. A squeal? Certainly not a whine. It took her all of five seconds to leap on me, wrapping her arms around to hug me fiercely , sending ribbons of icy fire racing up and down over my skin, and smacking a kiss right on my cheek. Made me smile.

“Okay, enough of that.” ‘mom’ told us, “I think it’s time I fixed you lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a little something new to the paranormal mix. This one I feel like dropping the detail on, but I'm sure you guys and gals reading this have already figured it out. Or maybe think you've figured it out. ;-) Anyway, the official reveal here is that Caleb is hearing a few thoughts. I figure a little of this might help illuminate a few things, like the mother's regret at approving such scandalous swimsuits for such young girls. The hard part will be doing what I can to not overuse and abuse this, and the original run on this chapter had a lot more thoughtful insights than this version. Hell, it might be a bit too much this time too. I will not be changing the viewpoint of this story in any way, but if it's too hard to tell thoughts spoken in italics like this I'll add a color change to help illuminate things.


	42. Chapter 42

Somewhere in my head there’s a line I want to say I’ve heard somewhere; “Under a microscope.” There’s an uncomfortable feeling along with it, especially if you think you’re the one under it. The scrutiny, the constant observation, the waiting expectation that somehow you’re going to screw up really bad and that the someone who’s waiting is going to immediately pounce on you. I think it goes along with the lines “Micromanagement” and “Helicopter Parent.”

While we ate a lunch of simple ham and cheese sandwiches, along with glasses of chilled lemonade, under a microscope is where I felt I was. ‘Mom’ kept glancing at me, probably more than I noticed. Her head seemed turned just a little to a side while her back was to the three of us, listening, like she was waiting for me to try and whisper something inappropriate now.

I don’t know if I disappointed her, but nothing special happened.

After lunch we were in the family room again. Erin dug out a board game, Candy Land, and I sat down with my sisters for a game. Just one. Stephanie won it. I reclaimed my spot on the couch, collecting my regular sketchbook and began drawing out something new. ‘Mom’ kept giving me furtive glances while my eyes jumped between my work and my sisters as they played another round together.

Now my drawing wasn’t that bad. Really all it was was a sketch of my sisters playing the game. Their posture and the cut of their sundresses might’ve been close to suggestive, but this drawing was completely innocent. No ‘side boob’ and no peeks down the front of their dresses. At some point ‘mom’ had gotten up to walk to the kitchen, got something to drink, and came back. I figured it was a way to try and get a peek at what I was drawing. Not like there was anything she’d have to be worried about. I mean, she’d gotten me that second book like she promised, and all the drawings I did in it didn’t have any nudes at all.

I’m not sure if it was after their second or third game where they’d grown tired of it and Erin came over to sit next to me on the couch. She leaned in against my side, and I put my arm around her while I finished up my drawing of the game. I know the material of her dress was soft and all, but to my skin it felt like sandpaper.

“How come you don’t draw boys?” Erin asked me.

Setting my graphite stick down I thought about it. True, most of my drawings had been of the female persuasion, with a few other creatures like dragons, wolves, and a few other animals. “I don’t know.” I honestly said.

Stephanie sat down beside Erin, looking over our little sister to see my work. “You like drawing us, don’t you?” she said.

“Yeah, I guess.” I said. I hadn’t really done that many sketches of my sisters.

“Could you draw yourself if you wanted to?”

“Probably. But what would I draw?”

Stephanie leaned in closer and whispered something in my ear. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed ‘mom’ perk her head a little in our direction, trying to listen.

“Okay.” I said, closing up my sketchbook to swap it out for the other one. The next blank page was just after the sleeping nude of Erin I’d drawn just before lunch. “Okay, but no peeking until I’m finished.”

‘Mom’ kept her distance, though I could almost feel her curiosity about what I was doing as I started out with the usual pencil sketch. Oh, I’d let her see this drawing for sure, there wasn’t much point in trying to hide it.

I half paid attention to the next movie that Stephanie had started up. It focused on a girl with purple hair who really didn’t seem to conform to society, a really creepy CEO, and big and super powerful robot. About a quarter of the way through I was really feeling sorry for the protagonist a girl with an inattentive mother, no father, and a whole mess of people who had absolutely no clue at the world going on around them because robots did everything while the people were absorbed with virtual reality and social media.

The purple haired girl’s new robot friend was starting to get a little weird about the time I was finished. I’d drawn myself at one of those showers at the beach, where people can go to rinse off the salt from being in the ocean, a spray of water coming down onto me, my face upturned into the flow, and my hands running through my short hair. My self portrait dominated at least half of the drawing, if not more. In the background I’d drawn a few other people, people going about as if everything was normal.

But in a way not everything was normal. No one had any clothes at all. No swimsuits, no robes, nothing. Au natural. I’d drawn myself with my legs parted, my monster penis hanging down between them, thick and heavy looking.

Now mine wasn’t the only dick in the drawing. There were a few others of guys I’d not drawn from behind. None of them were as big as mine, proportionally speaking.

“Okay, done.” I announced.

Erin quickly forgot about the movie and bounded over to my side. She leaned right up against me, sending a shiver of burning ice up my arm. “Whoa.” she went as she stared at my latest creation.

Stephanie and ‘mom’ also came over. ‘Mom’ took her time, though, I guess maybe wanting to get how my sisters would react to this drawing. “Wow.” she softly said.

“You certainly didn’t hold anything back.” I heard ‘mom’ say from behind me.

“It’s like the beach, but everyone’s nakey.” commented Erin.

“ _Not quite what I expected._ ” I heard ‘mom’ softly say. I think

Carefully I put an arm around Erin, not just because ‘mom’ was right there but more because I didn’t want to rub her bare arm too hard. I could feel the heat of her sunburn radiating off her still. I probably felt just as hot to her too.

“And you’re so big, Caleb. Nothing like Jeffrey’s…” Erin said.

“Jeffrey’s… what?” ‘mom’ sternly asked. I felt Erin cringe.

Erin whimpered, turning to press her face against my chest.

I think I remembered, but honestly I wasn’t gonna tell. If I did that I’d also have to explain how I knew and I expected that to create a whole new mess of problems.

“Erin.” ‘mom’ said, her voice growing harder.

“I don’t wanna tattle.” Erin told us, her voice muffled as she still pressed her face into my side.

“Now.” ‘mom’ barked.

Erin very nearly jumped. “Tina sneaked a vid of Jeffrey playing with his… his… It was all stiff and he was…”

“Okay, that’s enough.” ‘mom’ told her before Erin could get into more detail about Jeffrey jerking off. “I want you to never talk about that, not even with Tina. Jeffrey shouldn’t have been doing that, and even so you and Tina shouldn’t have watched. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” came Erin’s pitiful sounding answer.

“And Caleb,” ‘mom’ continued, “you won’t encourage her. That means I don’t want you showing yourself to her. No letting her peek at you changing or in the shower, or anything. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” I sharply said. Much more carefully I closed up my sketchbook.

Until dinner I opted to pack away my drawing supplies and trade them out for my tablet, playing a few games. ‘Mom’ grilled up some hamburgers for us for dinner. After helping clean up after dinner I took my tablet and went out to the back yard to relax. It was still plenty warm out, but with the sun setting the house put nearly the whole back yard into an ever growing shadow. Kinda felt nice, really, as I picked out a lounge chair and sat down to relax. I found another program that look like the television when ‘mom’ selected a movie, and it was already set with a user profile for me. I figured there were some parental lockouts set, though I couldn’t know for sure. I had no idea of any movies, any programs to try and look for that a… kid my age shouldn’t see. Anyway, I found a sports category and found a live broadcast of the San Angeles Comets hosting the Chicago Cubs from the United States. It was already the bottom of the fourth inning, a tie game at one-one when I got in on it.

I pretty much spent the evening out there, alone, watching the game. Once ‘mom’ came out to check on me, a can of soda in hand for me. I accepted the drink and made sure she knew I was alright. I wasn’t mad at her, though I’m sure she expected me to be really angry. I got to watch the rest of the game without interruption, short of commercials that popped up on occasion. It ended a very close game, two-to-one Cubs.

Once I put my tablet to sleep I looked up at the darkening sky. Straight above it was so dark a purple that it was almost black, and as my gaze drifted lower the sky quickly turned to pure black. Darker than black, with little diamonds of light twinkling. I knew there were a lot more stars out there than I could see. The glow coming from the house alone would wash away the faintest stars easily. Still, everything felt so calm, so peaceful as I stared up at infinity.

Not quite sure how long I spent out there, just looking up at the stars. In the very least that bit of super dark purple had vanished entirely. The air was feeling and smelling cool now, tinted with a hint of chlorine from the pool, almost starting to be uncomfortably cool as I pushed myself to my feet. With tablet in hand I headed back inside and for the family room.

“Hey Caleb, how’d the game turn out?” ‘mom’ asked me. My sisters had changed into their pajamas and were engrossed in another movie, cuddled up together on the loveseat, Erin’s stuffed Sully held tightly in her arms.

“Cubbies won.” I flatly said.

‘Mom’ motioned me over and I went ahead and walked on over. “Awe, too bad for the Comets.” she said, pulling out a bottle of lotion. “Here, sit at my feet and I’ll get your back. This’ll help your skin heal.”

I knelt down in front of ‘mom’s chair, my back to her and winced at her touch, more for the sudden burning sensation as her hands ran over my sunburned skin. After a bit my skin felt a little better. Once she was done I had to turn around so she could get my face. I held still, my eyes closed, putting up with this little indignity as ‘mom’ got the hot spots of my face. After that I got handed the bottle and it was up to me to get the rest of my body taken care of. Towels had been placed on the couch, and I reclaimed my spot on one end again.

It was at about the end of the movie when Erin hopped off the loveseat and came over to sit next to me, still hugging the stuffed monster. I put an arm around her and she leaned into my side. I noticed ‘mom’ try a discrete glance at us, but I ignored her. I felt Erin sigh contently as she relaxed against me.

It wasn’t long after the credits finished that ‘mom’ announced it was time for bed. Stephanie softly grunted as she regained her feet to trudge off to bed. Erin groaned her discomfort but turned to bury her face into my side.

“Come on Erin, it’s time for bed.” ‘mom’ said.

“Yeah. Don’t you want to sleep in your soft, warm bed?” I asked her.

“No!” Erin cried, putting an arm around me and squeezing. I kept my hands up high, looking to ‘mom’ and hoping she could clearly see I wasn’t trying to do something. “You’re nice and warm.” she declared, her voice muffled.

“But you can’t sleep with your brother.” ‘mom’ said, “You’re a big girl and big girls sleep in their own beds.”

Erin grunted, shaking her head.

I leaned my head a little closer, hoping that ‘mom’ wouldn’t hear but figuring she’d probably overhear this anyway. If she did I hoped then that she’d keep quiet.

“Blue chillies again?” I softly asked.

Erin nodded her head, her face still pressed tightly into my side.

“Sully could keep you warm. Don’t you sleep with him?” I asked.

Shaking her head, Erin grunted in the negative.

“Why not?”

“He’s a monster.”

“But he’s a friendly monster.” I told her, “He scares because he cares, remember?”

“Mm hmm.”

“So he’d scare those blue chillies. He’d keep you warm.”

Erin looked up at me. “He would?” she softly asked.

“Totally.” I told her.

Erin straightened up a little more, still clutching her stuffed Sully. I tipped my head a little to regard my little sister. “Tell ya what,” I said, touching a finger to the stuffed toy’s chest, “you sleep with Sully, you keep him close,” I continued, drawing a slow circle on Sully’s chest, “and I’ll bet the blue chillies won’t bother you.” I thought I felt something, just at the moment I completed the circle. A snap or a spark or something, and a kind of… pressure, like the air was suddenly thicker just about the stuffed toy. But from how Erin was still clutching it I don’t think she even noticed.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do.” I said, putting an arm around her and drawing her in close for a hug again.

“Okay you two, off to bed.”

“Awe.” Erin nearly whined, but she hopped off the couch anyway. I was a little slower getting up, trying to be careful about aggravating my sunburned skin but I didn’t have to sorry since I didn’t feel any burning as I moved. I turned to watch as Erin hustled up the stairs, briefly envious of the stuffed toy, something she was going to hug very tightly tonight, and wondering if she was going to be sleeping in the nude with it.

“Blue chillies?” ‘mom’ asked, sounding a little skeptical.

“A nightmare she’s had a few times.” I said, turning to go up the stairs for bed.

‘Mom’ didn’t say anything more, leaving me to be alone in my room after I closed the door. I stripped completely, tossing the clothes aside as I climbed into bed. I hoped Erin would be alright, that she wouldn’t have any nightmares again. Hell, I don’t think I even minded her sleeping with me if it meant she had a good night’s sleep. Sleeping naked with a nine year old girl that was also naked just seemed like a bonus. More so when she jerked me off too.

Pulling a single sheet partly over me I stretched out on my back on my bed, closing my eyes as I thought about Erin, the nude of her I’d drawn. An idea of an alternate version came to my mind, but I was feeling too tired right now to spring out of bed and draw it out. I hoped I’d be able to remember it for tomorrow.


End file.
